The Chosen One - The Star of Romagna
by atikabubu
Summary: The third installment of the Chosen One series and the sequel to Mission in Africa. Toshiro suddenly finds himself in a new position and in a new base near the town of Pescara in Romagna, starting yet another adventure with the 501st. Rated M for lewdness and language.
1. Chapter 1 - Bienvenuti al Romagna!

**Disclaimer**

**I do not hold the intellectual property rights to the Strike Witches franchise, or any other book, comic, song, movie or other work of art I reference. Original Content created by me is copyrighted by me alone. All brand names are property of the respective parties owning rights to them. This disclaimer is valid hereinafter and won't be repeated in the following chapters.**

* * *

**Welcome to the third installment of the 'Chosen One' saga! This one will be a big one, oh yes… If everything will go according to plan, the last chapter will be released on June 27. So you'll have a chapter every three days for almost half a year!**

**This fic covers the second season of the anime, as well as a little epilogue… somewhere… Won't tell shit! :P**

**As usual I would like to thanks Doran Maya for bothering to beta read my (sometimes) horrible stuff.**

**I would also like to thanks my friend MrBJBlazkowicz from the FalloutNexus for some weapon related info!**

**Without further ado, here's the first chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Bienvenuti al Romagna!

The rhythmic rumbling of the BV 222's six Jumo 207C engines sounded around the cargo hold, in which Toshiro, Adolfine, Shirley and Francesca were sitting on a duralumin bench.

"Ro-ma-gna! Ro-ma-gna!" Francesca shouted excited to the brim.

"Calm down, Lucchini… You are screaming as if you're having your first orgasm…" Shirley mumbled.

"How would you know that?" She asked innocently.

"Ah… Well…" She looked all over the roof of the cargo hold. "I've heard things so perverted that you'd crawl under a blanket and cry to your mommy!"

"Ooooh! Do tell!"

"Oh come on, Toshiro will just get horny for naught!"

"Alas, it's true!" Toshiro said with a dramatic voice. "And Yuki won't even let me relieve myself… Woe is me!"

"Aaaaaw, Poor Toshiro." Francesca said with a complacent voice, stroking his shoulder. "Don't worry, Yoshika will soon come to us, and you can make out all you like!"

"Francesca… Why are you interested in my love life with Yoshika?"

"Ah well… You see…" She squirmed around heavily. "She's my best friend, and I can ask her about credible info about 'those' things, eheheh…"

"So you want her to blabber out our dirty erotic secrets, just so you will profit from them?"

"Yes!"

"Why don't I just fuck you here on the spot? I could disable Yuki for a while so she wouldn't interfere, and you would get so much practical knowledge, that it would be enough for a few years, if not for your whole life!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHH! RAPIST!" She shouted fiercely and ran away into a corner, behind some of the equipment.

"Bwahahahahahaha!" Toshiro laughed aloud.

"You scared her shitless, Toshiro." Adolfine said. "Now get her back, we'll be landing soon."

"Okay… Franceeescaaa…"

Toshiro went in the direction she ran off, and found her shivering in a corner.

"Come on, Francesca…"

"Noooo…"

"Oh come on, don't be so childish…"

"Nu-uh…"

_"Yuki, help me or…"_

_"Okay, leave it to me."_

"Hey, Francesca, listen to Toshiro." Yuki said.

"Oh? Snakey?"

"Yes, it's me. Come on, we are approaching your homeland." She extended Toshiro's hand

"But Toshiro…"

"He was joking. A rather tasteless and crude joke I must say, but still. He wouldn't dare to even touch you in a wrong way while I'm around, and he knows that I would make him pay for disabling me."

"Oh… Okay…" She grabbed Toshiro's hand and they went back to the girls.

"Here." Yuki said. "One Francesca delivered undamaged."

"Oh, thanks Yuki." Shirley said.

"Hi, Yuki." Adolfine said.

"Hello, Shirley, Adolfine. Going back now."

"Huh, Yuki calling you lot by your given names, and not rude nicknames?" Toshiro asked surprised.

"You see, Toshiro…" Adolfine started explaining. "While you were unconscious, you were very feverish, so everyone took daily turns in caring for you. That's how we got to have long and honest talks with Yuki, and we've gained her trust."

"I see… Well, it's certainly for the better. I'm glad the three of you got in terms with Yuki."

"The 31st also had some conversations with Yuki from what I know, but only your cousin, Keiko and Marseille were 'worthy' enough to be spoken too." Adolfine said.

"Fitting… I didn't have much time with Raisa and Furuko… What about Matilda?"

"She wavered to answer…"

_"I told her such lewd things that I don't blame her…"_

_"And who's the pervert now?"_

"So anyway… You said something about landing?"

As if on demand, a voice came from the PA system.

"Frau Generalmajor, we are approaching to landing."

"Understood." Adolfine responded. "See?"

"Not bad…"

The whole planed jumped a bit, which meant that the plane touched down on a part of the Mediterranean Sea. Francesca looked as if she was going to burst just about any second.

The engine noise soon changed, as the revs got lower and they could feel the hull of the airboat cutting the water slowly.

Soon the engines went into idle and stopped.

"You are now ready for disembarkation, Frau Generalmajor."

"Thank you, Udo."

"Oh, and Herr Oberst…"

"Yes?"

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Well then, open the door, Francesca." Adolfine said.

"Oh, can I?" She asked.

"Yes. Oh, but wait a second…"

Adolfine pulled out something out of her locker, and presented it to them.

"These are upgrade transponders. This time you use two, but don't worry, they are 'hearthrough', your hearing abilities won't be impaired."

Toshiro picked up a pair of black transponders with one hand, and pulled out the old, blue one with the other.

"Well, I'm already accustomed to having one transponder in my ear 24/7, so I might as well have two."

He put the transponders in his ears and said, "Hmmm… They fit a bit better…"

"We engineered them carefully." Adolfine said with pride.

The girls also exchanged their transponders, but Francesca shouted, "I want out already!"

"Oh, yes. Please, open the door."

She opened the door and immediately shot through it. However, the gangplank wasn't still attached to the plane, so she fell into the water with a loud splash.

"Waaaaah!" She shouted.

"Mi dispiace molto (I'm very sorry)!" A man in Romagnan army uniform with a gangplank shouted apologetically. "Are you all right?"

"Si, si (Yes, yes)… It's actually nice to take a dip in the waters of the Mediterranean, heehee... Even if it's cold…"

The man placed the gangplank between the pier and the plane, and pulled out Francesca out of the water.

"Once more, I'm so sorry…" The man apologized further.

"Ehhh… Those Romagnans…" Adolfine muttered. "If they won't fuck up something, they'll look for a bordello…"

"That's some strong prejudice you have there, Adolfine. Ain't that a bit… xenophobic?" Toshiro asked.

"An eye for an eye, Toshiro. The world thinks that we are stuck up, rule abiding and meek perfectionists."

"What about us Liberians?" Shirley asked.

"Hot headed, reckless, gung ho, guns blazing, et cetera…"

"Jeez… Good that I don't give a fuck…" Shirley sighed.

"Me neither…" Toshiro said. "But well, I'm a half to be honest, heheh…"

"Okay, Toshiro, Shirley… Let us go. I'll see to the unloading, and go back to Neue Karlsland… Oh… I forgot about something, give me a second."

Adolfine returned to her trusty locker, and pulled out a file. She gave it to Toshiro saying "Here, all your papers confirming your position in the military and such. Be sure to show it to Minna, as she will probably be… skeptical about your sudden rise in power."

"I will, thanks, Adolfine." He said and put the file in his chest.

"Oh, and another thing… You shouldn't parade with those medals all the time, you could lose them in combat. Ask somebody to sew the ribbons you got with each award on your uniforms."

"Good idea… I'll ask Lynne, if she comes by…"

"One other thing…" Adolfine approached him and gave him two keys. "Top floor, view on the runway. Nothing fancy, but worthy of a Colonel. And the second key… Look in the basement… Oh and while I remember, a large part of the castle is unusable due to some of the interior collapsing. The center part of the castle is inaccessible, and anything between the first floor and the top two."

"Thanks yet again." He said while hiding the keys in his pocket. "But you know what… Remember that orphan money I'm getting?"

"Yes. You still have two payments left."

"Give it to some real orphans, I don't feel like one."

"But legally you are an orphan, Toshiro."

"Just do it, please."

"Your big heart acting up again? Heh, okay… I'll pick some orphanage or something…"

They stepped out of the plane into the mildly shining sun of Romagna.

Only a few hundred kilometers up north and such a climate change…

Toshiro saw the enormous stair on the side of the wall leading upwards, and a big statue of an angel on the top of the base.

Lucchini looked like a wet cat, so Toshiro approached and asked "Care if I dry you?"

"Huh? You can do that? I want to see that! And I'm cold!"

Toshiro placed his hand on her shoulder, and an orange aura slowly enveloped her.

"Oooh… It's warm!"

"Tell me when it's too hot, I don't want you to fall from the frying pan into the fire."

"A little bit more… A bit more… Ahhhhhhh… That's my sweet spot…"

"I'm trying to heat up just your clothes, so don't wriggle. I'm pushing about 200 degrees Celsius so…"

"Is that hot?" She asked curiously.

"Two times the temperature of freshly boiled water, a bit hotter than hot cooking oil."

Francesca suddenly stiffened up.

"Hah! That's what I wanted." Toshiro said with a big grin.

After a few seconds, the aura enveloping the previously wet Romagnan dissipated, and Francesca stood before Toshiro dry as pepper. She felt her clothes with her hand, not believing how dry she was.

"Cool! Thanks, Toshiro! Now I can't wait to explore the base!"

"We'll explore it together, so you won't break anything." Toshiro said.

"Awwwww…"

"But don't worry, we'll look into every nook and cranny, I promise!"

"Okay!"

The crane has lifted the roof of the airboat, and the equipment started being unloaded. A big stack was formed, which Toshiro and Adolfine inspected. After giving a green light, the Romagnan soldiers started moving all the items up the stairs. The planes roof was mounted back on its position, and the plane was ready for takeoff.

"Hey, Adolfine, do you think I should show off a bit?"

"For now, you should show me off, Toshiro."

"Oh, you are leaving now? What a shame…" Toshiro put his hand forward. "But you know, a little pale haired bird chirped something in my ear today… Although I don't have any trinkets on me, and it's a way overdue but… Happy birthday, Adolfine."

"I should kill that Keiko... Thanks, Toshiro, much appreciated, heehee…" She said and shook his hand firmly.

"Aaaaw, Auuuuntiee!" Francesca shouted, hugged Adolfine and looked up to her face. "Happy Birthday, Auntie!"

Adolfine patted the little mischief maker on the head while saying, "And you should stop groping girls so much, it's rude. Thanks anyway."

"Weeheeehee, I'll try."

"Happy Birthday and goodbye then, Adolfine." Shirley said while patting her shoulder. "Wish I had a body like yours. You look like you're eighteen!"

"Wish I had tits like yours… And I'm in fact twenty-four starting tomorrow, so… Thanks for the compliment. And as for the body, Toshiro could give you a training program, but you would probably fall back to tinkering with your mechanical toys anyway."

"Well, heh… You ain't that far away from the truth…"

"Hah… Bye everyone, it was fun spending my time with you. And you, Toshiro, look sweet when you sleep; I forgot to tell you that after we landed in Africa."

Toshiro blushed with an uncertain facial expression.

"Ehhh… Sorry for keeping you busy for those nine days…"

"Nothing to be sorry about, Toshiro. If that sucker were to move westward, the whole African front would have been demolished. Sometimes it's good not to be humble, and you know it." Adolfine reassured him.

The engines of the plane started up.

"Oh, it's time for me. Good luck on your new mission, all of you! I'll be in Africa for another day, so ask the phone central to patch you through there!"

"Sure!"

Adolfine boarded the airboat and she flew off back from where they came from.

"So… What was that about showing off?" Shirley asked.

"Ah, yeah…"

Toshiro walked up to the pile of equipment, and took the cannon in his left hand, and the motorcycle in his right, hanging it over his back. The Romagnan soldiers that just returned from the first round with the equipment had to hoist their jaws from the concrete.

"Oh… That's showing of for sure…" Shirley mumbled. "Come on, Lucchini, let's go exploring!"

"Yay!"

Toshiro went forward and climbed the stairs with a steady pace. Once he got up, the view took his breath. The castle in its whole overshadowed the Britannian base. It was so high that his neck hurt just by looking up. They were standing between two small buildings, and another one was to be seen behind the left one. Lush green grass was seen everywhere, as well as white columns standing silently since ages.

"So majestic…" Shirley said.

"Uhuh…" Francesca concurred.

They went on forward, passing the next building, which was partially over something resembling a pool. The water in it however was murky.

"Hey, Toshiro, will we clean up the pool some time?" Shirley asked.

"Sure, why not. Trude will be too happy to express it with words."

They went on through the lush grass, and entered through a large doorway in the side of the enormous wall. The interior resembled the exterior, which was made from dirty yellow sandstone. The corridor was over ten meters high and five meters wide.

"Toshiro, left or right?" Francesca asked.

He looked in both directions, and saw a soldier coming from the left.

"Left."

As they approached the soldier, he made a surprised face.

"Excuse me; are you coming from the place in which you dump off our stuff?"

"Yes, Colonnello, I'm coming from the hangar."

"Thank you."

They progressed through the corridor, and came to a point in where the route split. They could continue going through the second part of the corridor, take a set of wide stairs somewhere down, or take the lift or hike up the staircase.

"So, where do you think should we go now, Toshiro?" Shirley asked.

"Judging by the footprints in the dust, I should say down the stairs."

They went down the stairs, and through a double door entryway, they got into the hangar. It was an enormous construction, topping what Toshiro saw in Britannia. It could even match the hangar in which Patton stored his tanks. The entrance was now closed by a roll-down door, above which a catwalk was present, which could be accessed by a set simple metal stairs. The Launch Unit's for their Strikers were already waiting for them, with the Strikers of the three present in them.

"What a big hangar!" Shirley shouted. "Hey, Lucchini, it even has beams for you to sleep on!" She pointed out to the solid looking metal beams under the roof.

"Oooooh! I have to check it out!" Francesca shouted with enthusiasm, and pulled something out of her duffle bag.

It was her favorite blanket with the flag of Romagna sewn on it.

She ran up the stairs on the catwalk, and with a long leap jumped up on one of the beams. She then placed the blanket, and lied down on it.

"Maaaaaaah… Mhhhhhmmm… Perfect!"

"That's Lucchini for ya…" Shirley said silently. "Hey, I wonder what for that big door is?"

She pointed out to an enormous green sliding door on the wall opposite to the hangar door. They approached it, and Toshiro pressed a button beside it. The door started sliding open, along with the orange flashing of a strobe light.

A tunnel was revealed to them, lit by simple sodium laps, which were now warming up. A truck was inside of the tunnel, waiting for them.

"This must be the truck of which Adolfine spoke about, and the tunnel is probably leading right outside the base."

"I wonder what brand is this truck… I never saw such a model…" Toshiro wondered.

"It's the 'Deuce and a Half', Toshiro." Shirley answered.

"Deuce and a half?"

"Well, officially it's the GMC CCKW, but people just call it 'Deuce and a Half', because of its weight of two and a half ton. I wonder who gave us the truck…?"

"Maybe ol' Patton was in a spending mood, heheh… Okay, let's get back to the hangar; I saw stairs going down on the right side."

They went to the said stairs, and they saw a storehouse, a tad understocked, but it was huge. They looked around it, and stumbled upon a locked door.

"I wonder what's behind it…?" Shirley asked

_Hmmmm…_

Toshiro pulled out the two keys he got from Adolfine, and picked out the one that could fit in the keyhole. The key turned flawlessly, and Toshiro pulled the door back. A dark abyss awaited them inside.

"I'm scared…" Francesca said silently.

"Nah… You don't have to be…"

Toshiro took a step in, and patted the wall near the entrance. Suddenly he felt a small knob, which he turned. A single low power light bulb lit up on the ceiling.

"Woaaaaaah!" Shirley gasped. "It's a wine cellar!"

"Bleh…" Francesca showed her disgust in her usual way.

Toshiro approached one of the wine racks, and picked up a dusty bottle.

"Monsigniore… 1908… Nice…"

"Hey, Toshiro, why don't we check if… the wine didn't spoil…" Shirley said while fluttering her eyebrows.

"Heheh…" Toshiro laughed mischeviously.

Toshiro pulled out the cork out of the bottle with his teeth. He took a sniff of the content of the bottle.

"Hmmm… What a rich composition… You can feel the smell of freshly pressed grapes…" Toshiro took a swig.

"Mmmm… The bouqet is surely rich… You can taste the sunny Romagnan soil…"

"Huh?" Francesca turned her head in surprise.

"It's good." Toshiro explained. "Here, Shirley, take a sip."

"Don't mind if I do…" She took a good swig.

"Hmmm… No shit, this is some good wine… But Perrine would probably get a heart attack seeing us drinking like barbarians, bwahahahaha!"

"Yeah… Surely, heh… But anyway, this room is now off limits to anyone but me."

"Oh pfffff…" Shirley puffed her cheeks.

"We have to ration this wine, or you girls would chug it down in one go…"

"Sounds all right…" Shirley mumbled.

They got out of the room, and went to the hangar door. On the way, they saw the field kitchen near an impressive stack of firewood and a long table, which they ignored for now. Toshiro pressed a button, and the door rolled up.

The runway went all the way over the sea. There was a big plaza before the hangar entrance, decorated with blue marble.

"So… incredible…" Shirley gasped.

"This is why I love my home country!" Francesca cheered.

"Yes… Romagnan architecture sure is breathtaking…" Toshiro said. "Okay, let's get back inside, and see what's up those stairs…"

They got back to the lift, and inside of it. Most of the buttons were pulled out so only a few were left. Toshiro pressed one of them and nothing happened. He pressed another one, but with the same result.

"Oh fuck… We have to go up the stairs…"

"Waaaah! But I don't wanna!" Francesca cried.

"Then hop on my back, and let's go."

"Yay!" She cheered and hoped on Toshiro's back.

After a good few minutes, and getting past sealed of stories, they came up to an accessible corridor, huffing and puffing.

"Buuuuh… Francesca… You sure are heavy under some circumstances…"

"Sowwy…"

There were two doors before them, and two on the opposite ends of the corridor.

They opened the left door, and saw an empty room with lots of empty filing cabinets.

"This should be Trude's kingdom. Oh, and it has a window!"

"Why are you so excited, Toshiro?" Shirley asked.

"Back in Britannia, the archive had no ventilation whatsoever, so the room was a bit… stuffy…"

"Oooh… I get it…" Shirley said with a wry smile.

"As if…" Toshiro muttered.

The right door led to a room, which was an ideal candidate for an office of the base commander. Burgundy drapes were hanging besides a tall, sleek window. A sturdy desk was standing before the window, and a big dusty bookstand was standing on the left.

"This would look like an ideal office for you, Toshiro, since you are the bigshot now." Shirley said.

"I would probably agree, but Minna is the unit commander, so she deserves to have a good office of her own. I'll just huddle in a corner with the desk I got in Africa…"

"So you mean you won't undermine Minna, or play the fat cat?"

"Nope. But I will study on how to become a good commander from here, not like there are manuals on how to do it…"

"Good and kindhearted as always…" Shirley sighed.

They exited the room and looked into the room to the left, looking from the stairs. They had to climb small stairs to get into a miniature corridor, leading to the room itself.

The room had windows on two of the wall, which provided a stunning view on the sea. On one wall there was a big map of the area, and a big wooden desk was standing before it. Toshiro also saw some power outlets on one of the walls.

"This could be a good war room… We'll have to haul the radio equipment here, and procure a radar…"

They went back and tried to go into the second room, but it was closed. Toshiro tried to use a key, but it didn't work.

"Well, won't see what's in here…"

"Oh, Toshiro, we missed a room."

"Oh? Oh yeah, the center one…"

They went back to the door, and tried to open it, but it was also locked. However, this time Toshiro's key worked.

"Even more stairs…" Francesca muttered.

They ended up in a small corridor, with only one door.

Toshiro opened it, and was stunned by what he saw.

The room was a bedroom fit for a king. An enormous bed, a bathtub besides the wall, a sink, a huge wardrobe, drapes, a mahogany floor and ebony wall panels. There was also a gigantic glass door just opposite the entrance door.

"Toshiro… Don't tell me this is your room…" Shirley gasped.

"It seems so… It opened with a key, and has a view on the sea… Wow…"

"Toshiro, your room is fit for a Doge!" Francesca cheered.

"A dog?"

"A duke, silly."

"Uhhhh… No parla romagnano… something…"

"Heeheehee!"

"It's kinda secluded… But once the lift gets working, it won't be such a problem. And maybe you girls will stop bugging me like in Britannia, heheheh…"

"No stairs are big enough to hinder me from that!" Shirley shouted.

"For me neither!" Francesca added.

Afterwards, they scoured the whole base premise. The result of their search was finding a building they could use as a dormitory, a 'social' building with a common room and a potential kitchen and dining room, a secluded little house for a loner like Mio and an aula for briefings.

In the evening, they dropped on the grass, somewhere in the southern part of the base.

"Woooo… We've been everywhere…" Shirley said.

"Yeah… I'm tired…" Francesca added. "And huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuungryyy!"

"Let's return to the hangar, and see what kind of delicatessen Adolfine provided for us." Toshiro proposed.

The wild cheer of both was enough for him to know it was a good idea.

From all the things that they found, Toshiro wanted to make some bacon and eggs, but first they had to fire up the kitchen. Besides the obvious stack of firewood, they found two canisters. Toshiro took a whiff of the content of the first one.

"Hurrrgh… Gasoline, no doubt."

He took the second canister, and to his surprise, the contents smelled familiar.

"Alcohol?"

"It's probably methanol, Toshiro. Don't drink it or you'll go blind."

"Thanks for the tip; I was just about to take a swig… Wood naphtha ain't good for ya…"

"Heh… Speaking of booze… Francesca, go fetch that wine bottle I opened earlier." Toshiro said throwing her the key.

"Sure. Be right back!"

After they filled the kitchen with methanol, Toshiro wanted to light up the flame.

"Ugh… Shirley, do you have that lighter you had in Britannia?"

"Uh… Heh… I lost it at the Tobruk dock…"

"What do you mean lost? That's a rather ambiguous word."

"I lost it in a card game…"

"Ugh… I don't blame you, because that guy's hands move faster than lightning…"

"You know who I'm talking about?"

"Yeah, he tried to rip me off. But since I don't produce any visible signs of magic use, I reversed the tables, hehehe…"

"So, how do we light it?"

"I have an idea…" Toshiro's hand got enveloped in an orange aura, and he placed a finger in the methanol. "I'll just heat it up until it ignites."

"And you say I'm reckless…"

After a second, the methanol started boiling. After half a minute, it suddenly ignited rapidly. Toshiro quickly put the burner adapter over it.

"Pfff… That was close…" He said.

Francesca got back with the wine, and they all made the bacon and eggs together. While consuming the meal, Toshiro stood up with a glass of wine.

"To our first day in Romagna!"

"Cheers!" Shirley and Francesca shouted.

Afterwards, they exited the hangar, and went to the crossing.

"So, it's bed time you two, I'll go up to my room, you two go to your room in that dorm…"

"But… Toshiro… We barely know the place… You want us to be alone in this big place?" Shirley asked a bit frightened.

"Oh okay… Until the rest gets here, you two sleep with me, Yuki won't scalp me for it…"

_"I won't, they know the rules, and will hopefully abide them."_

"Yay!" The two shouted.

Toshiro undressed to his undies, Shirley left her shirt on, and Francesca didn't do anything. They cuddled together on the enormous bed, and slept in lieu of another day.

* * *

**And this marks the end of the first chapter!**

**And if you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	2. Chapter 2 – Visiting the locals

Chapter 2 – Visiting the locals

Toshiro opened his eyes only to see darkness. After a few seconds of careful analysis, he deduced that Shirley was sleeping on him, and the cause of his blindness were two plump breasts placed against his eyes.

_"Why must I endure such atrocious tortures?! Such a fine body in my reach, and I can't even…"_

_"Because one of your ancestors had a revenge power trip. Treat it as part of your atonement.."_

He carefully rolled her over to the side, only to see that Francesca was gripping his feet while sleeping. After carefully slipping them out, he got out of the bed and clothed himself.

_"Time?"_

_"Six. But don't overdo it, you were 'sick' so to say for nine days."_

_"I will try."_

Toshiro ran down the stairs, and decided to pick one of the routes he pondered upon yesterday. The corridor around the center of the castle formed a perfect indoor track. After doing four laps, Toshiro collapsed on the intersection.

"_Ughhh… Yuki, you messed something up while healing me…"_

_"You understood the risks, but don't worry, your stamina will return on its own in a few days. Your body has to readapt to the 'normal' you."_

_"Oh, okay…"_

He went down to the hangar to take a sip of water from the supplies. While doing that, he noticed his chest, and a devilish chain of thoughts occurred in his mind. He opened the chest, and pulled out the trumpet.

"How hard can this be…?"

He blew into the horn and heard a monotone sound.

"Well, one down…"

Toshiro started blowing in the horn again, this time experimenting with the three piston valves, producing a true cacophony of sounds.

"My ears… But I get how it works… Now to practice that bugle call…"

After half an hour of _music_ resembling murdering a cat, Toshiro finally stopped.

"Well, that should work…"

He took his chest, and walked up back to his room. He carefully opened the door and snuck in, standing just over the bed. He gathered air in his lungs, and started playing the _Charge_ bugle with full intensity.

Shirley jumped up immediately and stood up to attention, but Francesca only squirmed around and flipped to the other side.

"Toshiro…? What the fuck are you doing…?" Shirley asked with a sleepy voice after the initial adrenaline surge had worn off.

"Well, I didn't expect this reaction…"

"We had a very strict Drill Seargent in flight school…"

"Oh I see… Sorry to pour salt on your wounds…"

"Nah, that's the past now. Although I hope you won't do that every day, right?"

"Today was just a one-off prank. But I plan to wake you girls every day; I have the ideal place to play the trumpet from."

"Oh yes you do… Well, as long as it's not in my face, you can blare that horn every day until judgment day…"

"I see that Francesca is indifferent to loud noise as usual… What a shame… But I have one sure method to wake her up. Shirley, just stand by the bed, and bend over slightly."

"Okay…"

Toshiro sat on the bed and whispered in Francesca's ear, "Shirley's boobs 3 o'clock high…"

Immediately she jumped up and cuddled into Shirley's bosom.

"How did you learn that trick, Toshiro?" Shirley asked surprised.

"I pulled that off once in Britannia, but this time she won't get disappointed, heh…"

Pulling her head back, Francesca said, "That was back then when you slammed me in the face with that piece of junk!"

"Heh, yeah… So… What do we do today?"

"Let's eat first!" Francesca cheered.

"Second that!" Shirley added.

This time they settled for good old sandwiches, as Adolfine provided them with a truly impressive selection of goods, limited however in quantity.

"So we ate… Now what?" Toshiro asked.

"Let's visit the nearby town!" Francesca proposed. "I want to get in touch with people!"

"Good idea, Franny." Toshiro praised her. "We should tell the people of our presence, maybe that will profit someday. I should find a guy that makes moonshine…"

"Toshiro, please, no moonshine… I still remember being dragged after getting whacked back then…"

"Then let me rephrase it… We need a gallon of rubbing alcohol for internal use."

"Silver tongued as always…" Shirley sighed.

"We should haul the radio with us, just in case. We'll be leaving the base unattended, right?"

"But you will be carrying it, it's heavy…" Shirley said with a cute, begging face.

"Yeah, yeah… But we are hiking, so don't get your hopes up."

"Aaaaaaaww…" Both the girls moaned.

"Hey, we were inactive for nine days; we have to build up at least a wee bit of stamina, right?"

"I suppose you are right…" Shirley mumbled.

"Then let's go." He said and grabbed the portable radio from the equipment stack.

They were walking along the dirt road through the Romagnan countryside. The air was brisk, because it was the beginning, but the girls managed to endure by using their passive magic.

"Toshiro, it's cold here…" Shirley said.

"Well, we just returned from the oven-hot Africa, so no wonder. In Fuso, there's still snow sometimes at this time of the year, but I think it's beautiful there right now, with the sakura trees in full bloom…"

"We are in the center part of Romagna, and by the sea, so it's almost normal for being cold this time of the year." Francesca explained. "But don't worry, in a month or two we will run around in bikinis! I can't wait to grope Yoshika!"

"Why Yoshika?" Toshiro asked curiously.

"I want to use my secret boob massaging techniques on her, so you can have something to grab onto in the future, Toshiro."

"Noble of you, but I don't think it works that way…" Toshiro said. "Any help, Shirley?"

"Nobody groped me, and look how big my knockers are!" Shirley grabbed her breasts and shook them proudly. "And yours are not exactly the Apennines either, Lucchini…"

"I'm only thirteen! I have the right to be flat!" Francesca protested loudly.

"Well, to be honest I was also flat as a board at the time, but shortly after my thirteenth birthday…" Shirley showed a simulation of her breast growth in the air. "So don't worry my little rascal, something will surely protrude from that chest of yours."

"Aw, thanks Shirley…"

"Girls, for crying out loud, stop talking about boobs, or I'll get wood in the middle of the damn road…"

"Why would you want to get wood in the middle of the road?" Francesca asked curiously.

Shirley bent down and whispered something to her. At first, she was just nodding, but then her expression changed into sheer panic, and she crawled behind Shirley.

"Shirley… Did you just give Francesca a crash course on _the birds and the bees_ in the middle of the road, in a twisted context and with a wry smile on your face?"

"Ahyup!" She confirmed.

"Well, I hope you straighten it up soon, or she'll grow to be a misandric bitch like Minna was."

"How could I do that?"

"You can tell her about our little… leisure time, if you know what I mean…"

"You don't mind?"

"Nope. Just for the love of gods, don't twist it the other way around, so she won't grow into some kind of nymphomaniac…"

"Ehehe… Okay, but give us some space."

"Sure."

Toshiro walked some distance away, and looked how Shirley straightened out her situation. The palette of expressions that went through Francesca's face included anger, fear, joy and surprise.

Soon Shirley hailed in Toshiro. He approached the two, and immediately Francesca started bumping him in the stomach with her elbow with a wry smile.

"So you banged Shirley, eh? Heheheh…" She stopped her act and spoke normally. "From all people, I'm glad that it was you. But I won't give in so easily, oh no!"

"That was before I had a serious relationship with Yoshika…"

"Oh right… You have Yoshika now… Eheheh, let's continue the trip, okay?"

"Lets… This is just getting more and more awkward…"

They entered the city from the north, alongside the river that was dividing it in half. Francesca ran up to an old man sitting on a bench, and after a few minutes of chatting, supported with wild gesticulation from both sides, she came back to Shirley and Toshiro with a wide grin on her face.

"I now know where most of the good places here are, come with me!"

The resolute Romagnan led them to a small building. A sign on it said 'PIZZERIA PESCARANA'.

"What is this building, Francesca?" Toshiro asked.

"A pizzeria! They make pizza here!"

"What's a pizza?"

Her jaw dropped in shock.

"You don't know what pizza is?!"

"Nope…"

"I know what it is, Toshiro. We made one when you weren't in the 501st yes, but it was a disaster… Did I already mention that Lucchini could burn water if given the occasion?"

"Yup."

"Oh come on you two, let's go in!" Francesca shouted angrily.

As he walked in, a small bell rang, announcing his entry. The first thing that he felt was a sweet and pleasant smell. The place was small, but it gave it a family atmosphere.

"Benvenuto (Welcome)!" A man shouted from behind the counter. "Ah, soldati (soldiers) in my pizzeria! What can old Carlo help you with?"

"Oooh, ooh!" Francesca jumped up and down. "Give us a pizza that will stuff the three of us, rapidamente (quickly)! With every toping you got!"

"Coming right up, ragazza! Hey, Giuseppe, una gigante, tutto guarnizione (a giant one with all toppings)!" He shouted into the back room. "Please, take a seat. Any refreshments?"

"Two beers and something without alcohol for the 'ragazza' here, heh."

"You sure we can drink, Toshiro?" Shirley asked.

"Technically, we start our duty when the unit assembles. Furthermore, one beer ain't a beer. Lastly, we are walking home anyway."

"Truly infallible logic, I'm sold!"

They took a seat, and Toshiro placed the radio on the ground. The man named Carlo didn't take long to give them their drinks.

"Orange juice for the young ragazza, and birra (beer) for the Colonnello and the Capitano."

"Thank you sir." Toshiro said.

"May I ask from which unit are you coming?"

"We're from the 501st JFW. I'm the boss of these two, and our base is in that big castle with the angel on top nearby."

"Santa Maria! So you are that famous unit that saved Britannia and Gallia?"

"The very same." Toshiro replied humbly.

"Mamma mia! And you will now protect Romagna?"

"Yup."

"Then this one is on the house! As a small token of appreciation!"

"No, we shouldn't accept… The times are rough and…"

"Do you want to get on the bad side of a Romagnan, Colonnello?" The man asked with a cold voice.

"No..."

"Then its final, your pizza and drinks are free! And besides, you probably don't have the money anyway…"

"But we have money! Enough to buy this place!" Toshiro protested.

"If those are not Romagnan Lire, it's not money. You see, Colonnello, our economy is in desperate need of foreign currency, so the amministrazione (government) issued a recommendation to force foreigners into trading their money for our lire. Don't be afraid though, the bankers are fair people, they won't rip you off!"

"Well then… Where's a bank then?"

"You exit the pizzeria to the right, follow the street all the way down and eventually you'll see a banco (bank) on your left."

"Thank you."

"Padrone (boss)! Il pizza a preparato (the pizza is ready)!" A voice came from the kitchen.

"Ah, pardonie mio (excuse me), I'll fetch the pizza."

The man went into the kitchen, and Shirley asked Toshiro "Nice guy, and honest like hell…"

"Yeah… It seems that people put a lot of faith into us… Oh, the pizza's here it seems."

Carlo came in with an enormous platter, and put it on the table. They had to move their glasses so the over half meter platter would fit on the table.

Toshiro saw an enormous flat pie with thick brown crust, topped with some red sauce, a lot of grated cheese, salami, ham, anchovies, olives, paprika and gods know what else.

The man pulled out a peculiar tool, a small circle on a handle, and he sliced the pizza in 16 pieces with it.

"Buon appetito (Enjoy your meal)!" He shouted and returned behind the counter.

"So... This is a pizza?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah! It smells godly... Toshiro, I'll let you get the first bite, but please hurry up or my mouth will overflow soon!" Francesca said hastily.

"Hah, okay."

He took a slice of pizza, and took a firm bite. The amalgamate of flavors exploded on his tongue, sending him into the state of culinary nirvana.

"This… This is a masterpiece! How could something like this escape my mouth for so many years?"

"Haha! I see the Colonnello took liking in my pizza? I'm very glad."

The girls also took a slice of their own, and almost melted on to the floor from joy.

Halfway through, Carlo pulled out a camera and asked "Would you mind if I took you all a picture? I have this habit of taking photos of my guests, so I remember them better."

"Sure, why not…" Toshiro agreed.

They took position, and Carlo took them a picture.

After they ate their meal, and drank their drinks, they exited the pizzeria and went on to the bank. Passing through the narrow cobblestoned street, they arrived in the front of the 'BANCO DI PESCARA'.

"So, how much money will you exchange?" Shirley asked.

"Since we will be staying here some time… A hundred would be good for now."

"Hmmm… Good choice. I'll swap some of my dollars too!"

They went inside, and saw a plain and normal bank. A man in a suit approached them as they entered.

"Good morning. How can I help you."

"We've came to exchange some currency."

"Ah, splendid, please go to that man." He pointed out a blonde haired man behind the counter. "If I may ask, where do you all come from?"

"Military-wise or in a geographical sense?"

"Military."

"We are from the newly reformed 501st JFW. We have a base in the nearby castle."

"Oh! That surely is good news. But I wonder if your unit has a local bank account…"

"Dunno… I would have to make a call to HQ, but it's the middle of the night there… Ah, what the heck, give me a phone, mister…"

"Luigi Moltonegri, bank manager."

"Then mister Moltonegri, phone please."

"Right this way."

"What about my friends?"

"They can wait."

"Wait a second…" Toshiro approached Shirley and gave her the money. "Exchange this for me while I'm away, okay?"

"Sure."

Toshiro went with the bank manager to his office. He picked up the phone, and after a few minutes, the fresh voice of Adolfine Galland was heard.

"Hello, Toshiro. What bugs you now?"

"Hi, Adolfine. I have a little issue right now, I hope I'm not interrupting…"

"No, no, I was making small chat here anyway. So, what's the problem?"

"Does the 501st have a bank account in Romagna?"

"Hummmm… Oh, crap… Totally forgot about it! Where are you right now?"

"In the office of the manager of the Bank of Pescara."

"Hah, you went on a trip, did you?"

"Heheh, right… So, what now?"

"Get the manager on the phone for me."

"Sure."

Toshiro gave the manager on the phone saying, "It's for you."

After a few minutes of nodding, repeating the names of Adolfine, Toshiro and Minna, the bank manager gave Toshiro the phone back.

"So, everything all right?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes. We will send your pays to this bank. Speaking of which… you know that you've got a raise, right?"

"Oh, yeah… But I didn't think about it…."

"Hundred and fifty pounds, which will be about fifteen thousand lire."

"What an absurd amount of cash…"

"You deserve it; your rank and function need appropriate compensation."

"Heh… Okay, that would be all, Adolfine."

"Have a nice day, Toshiro. Did you see your room already?"

"Yeah… Fancy…"

"Hah… Bye now."

The connection was terminated, and Toshiro left the phone on the hook. The manager was scribbling some papers, which he finished in a minute.

"Here, permission slips for you, Colonnello and the Tenente Colonnello (Lieutenant-Colonel) that will join you soon, so you can withdraw and deposit money."

"Thank you. Pleasure doing business with you."

"Likewise, Colonnello."

Toshiro went back to the girls, and saw Shirley holding a big bag of money, and Francesca with a smaller one.

"Don't tell me that's all mine, Shirley?" He said pointing at the big bag.

"The teller gave you a variety of low digit bills and a crapload of coins… This is really heavy…"

"Hard cash, heheh… Okay, I'll take that from you."

"Thanks…"

_Crap, it really is heavy…_

"So, where to now?" Shirley asked.

"Everywhere!" Francesca shouted.

And thus, they spend half of the day on wandering around Pescara, stuffing themselves with local cuisine, and making their presence known to the people. They arrived in the base around 1500.

"Phew… Finally home…" Shirley said. "Lucchini, you probably wanted to fatten me up so my tits grow bigger, right?"

"Heehee, no… I just wanted you to taste some good Romagnan cuisine, since I can't even boil water properly…"

"Why don't we burn some calories, and move the equipment around a bit? I know that the hangar is coldish, but we should move the food under the floor, so it does not spoil. And we should mount the radio antenna and the radio rack… The girls should be in tomorrow, and you don't want them to see all of this stuff lying around here, right?"

"Mio would get a raging fit… Okay, let's work then!" Shirley shouted.

It took them until late evening to move all the things, and install the radio equipment and telephone in the proper places, but the result was worth it.

Toshiro placed his 'office' inside of Minna's office, and hooked up the telephone on her desk. All the food was moved to the storage underneath the hangar floor. Afterwards, they ate a light supper.

"Hey, Toshiro?" Shirley asked

"Yeah?"

"I couldn't help to notice that there was two meter tub in your room…"

"And?"

"Well… If you would be such a good friend and make us a bath…"

"Oh, bath! Want!" Francesca cheered.

"Only if I can do it with both of you."

"Sure, why not!" Shirley shouted.

"Waaah!" Lucchini shouted, but from fear.

"Oh come on, Lucchini, it's not that Toshiro didn't see you naked… And I promise to kick him where it hurts him if he starts do anything funny, okay?"

"Mmmm… Okay…"

"Well, that's decided… I believe we got some personal hygiene supplies… You two go fetch them, and I'll see if the bath is worth anything."

"Roger!" They both shouted and ran off.

Toshiro quickly went to his room, and approached the bath. It was a sturdy yet elegant tub made of copper, with a single copper faucet above it. He turned the handle, and after a few gurgles, clear water started running into the tub. Toshiro stuck his hand under the stream.

_Cold… But that's not a problem…_

He let the water run, and about halfway the girls busted in.

"You were right, Toshiro, we have supplies. From the Uermuckt." She showed him three little bags with the Kaisers Eagle and _WEHRMACHT_ and _HYGIENEUTENSILIEN_ written on them, and three grey towels.

"It's pronounced 'Vehrmaht', not 'Uermuckt'…"

"Whatever…" She started to pull out items out of one of the bag. "Let's see… Soap… Mmmh, lemon… Shampoo… Toothpaste… Toothbrush… Everything we need for starters."

"Toshiro, when will the bath be ready?!" Lucchini asked with great enthusiasm.

He looked into the tub, and turned off the water.

"You just need to tell me what temperature you'd like."

The two looked at each other and shouted in unison "HOT!"

"Okay…"

Toshiro heated up the water with his magic in a few seconds.

"Now then, let's get undressed… Oh, I'll show you a little trick…" Toshiro stood straight. "Now you see them…" He slowed down time and undressed himself. "Now you don't!"

"WOAH!" The two shouted in admiration.

"Hey, Toshiro, strip me like that in front of Lucchini!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, totally!"

"Okay…"

Toshiro slowed down time, and walked up to Shirley. He unbuttoned the uniform, then the shirt under it, and carefully pulled the off, because every sudden move could be intensified a hundred times. Then he stumbled upon the scourge of men: the bra hook. He struggled with it for almost fifteen seconds, but managed to undo it. After pulling down her bra, he pulled down her panties and returned to his original position.

"Huh..." Shirley looked down. "COOOOOOOL! But now I'm sort of scared to be with you in one room…"

"Well… If not for Yoshika and Yuki… Who knows…? Heheh… Now, Francesca… Any help with that uniform of yours?" Toshiro shot a sly smile.

"Eheheh... No, thanks…"

She undressed herself, and suddenly jumped into the bath shouting "First!"

"Oh you little!" Shirley jumped in after her.

"Children…" Toshiro sighed. "Move over…"

First Toshiro washed Shirley's hair, while she washed Francesca's hair. Then both of the girls tended to his long white hair.

"Toshiro… You'll have to wash your noggin every day, or this hair will be a total mess…" Shirley said.

"With help of two beautiful girls like you, I can do it twice daily, hahah!"

"Oh stop!" Both of them slapped him with open palms on the back.

Afterwards they huddled in the tub and just sat there.

"Hey, Toshiro, are those your manly parts?" Francesca asked curiously.

"Yeah."

"Can I touch them? They're so… huge…"

"You'd wish!"

"Oh come on! I wanna touch!"

"Nope."

"Come on!"

"Nu-uh."

"I'll do it anyway!"

She lunged forward with the intent of touching his crown jewels, but Shirley stopped her with one hand. Unfortunately, it was still slippery from the shampoo, so the flat chested Romagnan slipped over it, and her hand landed with great impetus on Toshiro's family heirloom.

"Oooooohhhhhhh…" Toshiro gasped in pain.

_"Bwahahahaha! Core hit!"_

"Waaah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Lucchini shouted.

"Someday… I will… Make… You… Pay… Oooowww…"

"I'm sowwy…"

"Stupid Lucchini… You won't turn a man over to your side by busting his balls… Come on; let's get out of the bath so Toshiro can relax a bit."

When they got out, Toshiro stretched himself and muttered in pain for a few minutes, while the girls were dressing themselves. Afterwards, he got out, dried himself with a towel, and he put on his undies for sleep.

"How are your nuts, Toshiro?" Shirley asked.

"Still a bit cracked, Shirley… But I'll manage…"

"I'm sorry…" Lucchini mumbled.

"Okay, okay, I know…"

Toshiro drained the water from the tub, and sat on the bed.

"So, sleep time I think?"

"Night, Toshiro." Shirley said.

"Sorry… I mean, good night…" Lucchini muttered.

* * *

**And if you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	3. Chapter 3 – Reunited in battle

Chapter 3 – Reunited in battle

Toshiro woke up with a strange taste in his mouth, a lascivious smell in his nose, which he somehow remembered from somewhere, and the feeling of his skull being squeezed. After opening his eyes, he realized that his mouth and nose were presses against Shirley's panties, and her thighs were wrapped around his head.

_"What the fuck… Can't she sleep in a normal position with me around?!"_

_"How could I know…? But you should be grateful to her; this is as far as you will get in her proverbial pants for the rest of your life. And stop sniffing her crotch, damn you!"_

_"Okay, okay… What's the time?"_

_"0530, you are improving…"_

He pushed her gently to the side, and found that Francesca was clutching his feet just as yesterday.

_One wants me to die of erotic asphyxiation; the other has a hidden foot fetish…_

Toshiro slowly crawled out of the bed, dressed himself in the short-sleeved Luftwaffe uniform, and went for his morning jog. This time, he picked to do laps on the runway, for old times' sake.

Today, he managed to run even more than yesterday.

_"You were right, Yuki, I do regain my stamina slowly…"_

_"Told you…"_

He returned to the girls, and tried to think up a way he could wake them up without causing unnecessary collateral damage, so he simply walked up to Shirley and started shaking her.

"Waaa… Hrrrrrr… Waaaah…" She mumbled and opened her eyes slowly. "Oh, hi… Is it morning already?"

"Yup. Wake up the sleeping cat princess and come on for a breakfast…"

"You look a tad grumpy today, Toshiro… Is it because of the girls coming? I suppose it was a bit better with just the three of us here…"

"Nah… It's just that you assume REALLY weird positions when you sleep in one bed with me…"

"W-what do you mean by weird?" She asked slightly frightened.

"Well, yesterday you gave me a compress of boobs, applied straight to my face…"

"Oh, heh…"

"But today you topped yourself… When I woke up, I was between your thighs, with my nose in your crotch…"

Shirley's face reddened with unbelievable speed and intensity, and her jaw dropped wide open.

"I… Did… What?"

"You heard me… Not that I blame you, but… you know, if someone somehow came in… Thankfully we'll be in separate rooms from tomorrow."

"Heh… Heheh… Yeah… Separate rooms…" She put on a gloom look. "I'll miss sleeping with you, Toshiro…"

"Sorry, Shirley, Yoshika is more important to me… But we are still best friends, right?" He said giving her a nudge in her arm.

"Hah, yeah, we will be friends until the end of days." She said while returning the nudge. "Time to wake up Lucchini… Any ideas on how to do it?"

"Try groping her non-existent boobs, I have a feeling it will work…"

"Worth a try…"

She placed her hands on Francesca's chest, and started 'massaging' it. At first, the sleeping cat would purr, but then suddenly she opened her eyes, started running around like mad and ended up on the top of the closet.

"What the hell was that?!" She asked angrily.

"A good way to wake you up, hahahah!" Shirley cheered aloud.

"Oh pfffff!" Francesca puffed her cheeks. "I'm not leaving this closet!"

"Meh, stay there…" Shirley shrugged. "All alone… In a big, decrepit castle… Where nobody will hear your cries for help… Who knows if there aren't zombies or ghosts here… Right, Toshiro?" Shirley asked with a serious voice.

"Yeah… These castles can have these things… But as you wish… We'll come to you in the evening, when it's dark and creepy…"

"Waaaaaah! Okay, I'm coming down, I'm coming! Just please don't leave me!" She jumped down on Toshiro.

"Good girl." He patted her on the head. "Now let's eat something."

After eating breakfast, Shirley had an idea "Let's go to the beach!"

"Ooooh! I want to swim in the sea with the fishies!"

"Good idea. But we'll take the radio just in case."

They went into Toshiro's room, where the girls had their duffle bags.

"Uhhh… I know we did bathe yesterday and all… But could you leave us now, Toshiro?" Shirley said shyly.

"If you wish… But wait a second."

Toshiro pulled out his gray trunks out of the chest, and changed into them in a blink of an eye.

"I'll be waiting for you two at the southeast exit."

"Okay! Now shoo!" Shirley said.

He went to the war room, where he left the radio, and down the stairs and too the southeast exit of the castle. Toshiro didn't have to wait too long, because it took the girls only five minutes to get down.

Shirley had a dark blue bikini with yellow cords and a small bow in the front and a white bunny decal on the left. Francesca had a light green bikini with a white stripe on the top of the panties, and both the upper and lower part of the bra, which was hanging down on a single strap down from the neck.

"Hmmm, even better beachwear than last time… You have good taste you two!"

"But you have the same trunks as back then…"

"Hey, I had other things to do then to think about what I should wear to the beach… Besides, these are functional and practical! Made in Karlsland!"

"Heheh… You are really getting into the role of a Karlslander… Just don't start emulating Barkhorn, or I'll flip a lid…"

"A true soldier of Karlsland never bitches on what equipment he gets, he just gets the job done!"

"Please no!" Shirley shouted.

"A true soldier of Karlsland never stops until told so by his superiors!" Toshiro continued mocking Shirley.

"Oh can it…"

"Yeah, okay… We'll have enough Trude for gods know how much more time…"

As they were wandering through the small bridge connecting the main island, on which the castle was and the small island on which the beach was situated, Shirley asked a question.

"Actually, we won't be able to bathe in the sea today, right, Toshiro?"

"Well, I think so… The air itself is a bit stingy, so the water must be freezing…"

"Awwwww… I won't be able to see the fishies underwater…" Francesca sighed.

"Don't worry, I can remedy that… Follow me!" He accelerated to a jog speed. "Anyways, are you anticipating Yoshika, Francesca?"

"Well… She might bring some food… Oh right! Yoshika's cooking! I miss it!" She started singing. "Food! Food! Supplies! Supplies! Fuso rice! Steamy fresh rice! Carpaccio! Made with octopus!"

"Urgh… Not octopus…" Shirley said with visible disgust.

"But octopus is delicious!" Francesca cheered.

"I don't know how you can eat it… It's so squirmy…" Shirley continued with her face getting greener.

"Squirmy, sticky, stretchy! So fun and tasty!"

"Yuh… I'll take your word for it…"

"Don't worry, Shirley. I'll make you takoyaki… Or Yoshika will, maybe that will be better…" Toshiro said.

"Wuzzat?" Shirley asked.

"Diced octopus fried with some other stuff and formed into ball shape. Really delicious, Mio treated me to some, heheh…"

"Fried octopus doesn't seem _that_ bad…"

They arrived at the small beach, which also had a small cliff, ideal for diving. The sand was nice and dry, resembling that which the three felt under their feet for over a month under Tobruk.

"Nice beach we have here…" Shirley said. "So, Toshiro, how do you want to make Lucchini survive in that cold water?"

"The same way I dried her clothes."

"Well, never thought of that… Have you tried that before?"

"How?"

"Oh, right…"

"I wanna try!" Francesca cheered.

"Sure, but first some rules. You have to always maintain physical contact with me, even one finger is enough. When I pull your hand once, you look at me, and when I do it twice, we surface immediately. You pull my hand once and point the direction at which you want to swim, but if you pull it twice rapidly, we surface."

"Okay, now come on already!"

"One more thing… Your lung capacity?"

"Hmmm… I think I can go at least for two minutes."

"Okay, two minutes it is."

They went on to the cliff. Toshiro grabbed Francesca's right hand, pulled it up and started counting "Okay, one… two… three!"

They jumped into the water heads down. Just before they hit the surface, Toshiro enabled the Heat Aura over both of them.

The view underwater was spectacular, with various fish species swimming around either single or in swarms. He felt a tug on his arm, and looked to Francesca. She pointed out to one of the fish swarms. They swam up to it, and the fish dispersed immediately. From what Toshiro could tell those were anchovies.

Suddenly Toshiro heard some static in his transponder.

_What's happening? The transponders are waterproof…_

He pulled Francesca's arm once. She looked at him, and he made a swirling gesture near his left ear. She shook her head 'negative'. Toshiro pulled her arm twice and they started surfacing. He looked around and saw Shirley listening to the radio with a gloom face.

"It's Sakamoto's plane, it's under attack a hundred kilometers south of the coast!"

"Yoshika! Fuck, Shirley, Francesca, let's go!"

"Roger that!" Shirley shouted.

"Weee, action!"

They ran like the wind into the hangar, not bothering about their clothing. Shirley took her BAR, Francesca took her SAFAT MG, and Toshiro took nothing besides the FFG.

"Toshiro, going barehanded?" Shirley asked.

"I got a sword, remember?"

"Oh, right… Then let's go!"

They jumped into their Strikers, and with the sound like a rolling thunder, they started.

Toshiro didn't pull any punches, he pushed his Striker to the limit. Then he heard Shirley's voice in the transponder.

"Go slower, we can't keep up!"

"No time!"

After a few minutes, they saw a small armada of battleships going in their direction, and an airboat fending off a trilobite shaped Neuroi.

_It's them! That's a Kawanishi H8K airboat!_

Toshiro summoned his sword, and rushed to help. Or so he thought.

_"Huh... What gives? Aganaimaru? Where's my sword when I need it?! Yuki, what the fuck is going on?!"_

_"I don't know… I really don't… I'll ask the goddess, hold tight!"_

He saw a figure buzzing around the Neuroi and firing an MG.

_That must be Yoshika, but why is she doing this alone?!_

Then a figure appeared on the top of the airboat. An aura of blue magic enveloped it.

_That magic signature… Mio! And she's only in a white tank top and panties…_

"MIO!" Toshiro shouted from the top of his lungs.

Mio turned her head to him, waved and also shouted "TOSHIRO! Don't you dare interfere now! This is my moment!"

_What does she… Is that a sword on her back? She's unsheathing it… That amount of magic she's pouring into it… Did she learn…_

"But what can you do against that Neuroi?!"

"There's nothing a witch can't do!"

The Neuroi before her started to charge up, and then Mio lunged forward from the plane, right before the attack.

"MIO!"

The Neuroi fired, but the beam stopped on Mio's blade, and what was surprising, it spilt, and Mio started cutting down right through it.

"Sudden Death!" She shouted, as she was getting closer to the Neuroi itself. "REPPUZAN!"

The beam was finally split completely, and Mio rammed through the Neuroi with full speed. She came out on its bottom, just as it started to decompose into white flakes.

_Amazing… She learned the Reppuzan! Atta girl! Whoa shit, she's falling down!_

Toshiro rushed to the falling Mio, but she was caught by the brown haired girl that was destined to be his lover, Yoshika Miyafuji.

He flew up to them, barely containing himself.

"Oh, hey, Toshiro. So you saw my new sword, Reppumaru, do you think it's a good…"

"Sorry, Mio, but shut up for a second."

He took her from Yoshika's arms, threw her under his right arm and embrace Yoshika with one hand.

"Toshiro…"

"Yoshika… I missed you…"

He shot his lips forward to Yoshika's lips. He felt their intense warmth as they connected. At first, Yoshika got tense, but she eased up, and embraced him in return, digging her fingernails in his back.

"Uhm, I don't want to interrupt you two love birds but… Miyafuji, attention!"

"Yes ma'am!" She immediately separated from Toshiro and attained a straight position.

"That's better… So, Toshiro, how did you get here?"

"I was housewarming the base in Pescara with Shirley and Francesca."

"Well, that would explain it…" She activated her transponder. "Land the airboat, we need a breather."

After a minute, the airboat landed on the water, and the three landed on top of it.

"Thanks for the lift, Toshiro." Mio said and approached to the opened loading bay on the roof. "Can anyone throw me my uniform?"

"Yes, Major!"

Mio's uniform showed up in the air, and she nabbed it.

"Miyafuji, take my sword."

"Yes ma'am!"

While Mio was putting on the uniform, she said, "I have an uneasy feeling about this…"

"Huh?" Yoshika said.

"It was way too easy, even given the fact that I used my Reppuzan…"

"You are just feel that way because you're so strong now." Yoshika said cheerfully.

"I hope that that's the case…" Mio responded.

_Something is not right… The flakes are slowing down…_

"Mio!" Toshiro shouted.

"I see! Something's not right!"

The flakes suddenly started flying back up into the air.

"M-Miss Sakamoto!" Yoshika gasped.

Mio's face showed true surprise mixed with fear.

"The Neuroi is regenerating!" She said.

The flakes flew up and gathered into one point of violet colored energy. The Neuroi started slowly rebuilding itself, starting from the top.

Mio flipped her eye patch and studied the rebuilding Neuroi.

"This can't be… The core is still alive! Toshiro, summon that sword of yours and fling a Rending Gale at the top of the Neuroi."

Toshiro opened his palm and focused, but he only saw a charge of static electricity.

"I can't… I somehow can't…"

"What do you mean you can't?!"

"I… I don't know…"

"Ugh… Miyafuji, you take it on."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Mio…"

"Don't give me that look, Toshiro… You are the one that didn't bring any guns with you…"

"Fine…"

Yoshika flew up and started shooting wildly, but the Neuroi was still regenerating. Mio flipped her eye patch once again and gasped.

"Aha! So that's how it works!"

"What do you see, Mio?" Toshiro asked.

"Miyafuji! The core is moving!"

_Nice way to ignore me…_

"It's moving to he left! And to the right! It's in the center again!"

The poor Yoshika veered over the Neuroi clueless, shooting all over it, as the Neuroi was regenerating even further. Mio was looking at the battle with a tense face.

"Miyafuji! The core is moving right before the bullets hit. We need to launch multiple rounds at once!"

_And how can she do that, huh?_

"Multiple rounds at once?" Yoshika asked over the transponder.

"You can't do it by yourself! Hold on, I'll join you!" Mio shouted and turned her attention to the inside of the plane. "How's the Shiden-Kai coming?"

"I need five more minutes." A male voice was heard.

"All I need it to do is fly. You have three minutes!"

A beam was suddenly shot at them, but Yoshika flew before it and deployed a shield. The beam hit her shield hard, but she managed to withhold the force of the impact.

"Miyafuji is at her limit… She'll pass out soon… Toshiro, help her."

"At least I can do that…"

He started his engines and flew up to Yoshika, who was breathing heavily.

"Milady calethst?

"Huh?"

"I'll just do what I can do best, amp your magic that is."

He placed flied behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, and the shield doubled its circumference.

"Toshiro, help me overpower this beam! Full speed ahead!"

"Whatever…" Toshiro said with an indifferent voice.

Toshiro revved up his Striker's engines with a deafening roar and they started pushing back the beam. When they were only a few meters apart from the Neuroi, Yoshika shouted, "Okay, let me go!"

He let her go, and she flew over the Neuroi, which still fired the continuous beam at her. He flew after her, and saw as she fired continuously, and she eventually exposed the core.

"I see it!" She shouted and fired another barrage of bullets, but the core hid itself again.

Then, out of nowhere, a large beam was formed and was shot at Yoshika. She barely put up her shield, and she was slung back with great force.

"YOSHIKA!" Toshiro shouted in rage. "YOU MOTHERFUCKING NEUROI!"

Blinded by pure and uncontrolled rage, he flew down on the Neuroi. Enabling the Sacred Flame, he gathered all his magic in his right fist.

SEKAI BUNRETSU!

He shouted and rammed his fist against the Neuroi. The massive energy of the punch split the Neuroi in half.

Toshiro was breathing heavily over the split Neuroi.

_What am I doing…? Why am I attacking the Neuroi instead of helping… Yoshika!_

He enabled the Hebigan, and found Yoshika falling down with a slight rotation. He immediately dived down and caught her midair.

"Toshiro… I'm tired…"

"I know… But look, I split that bastard in… fuck…"

He looked up and the Neuroi was whole again. But suddenly, he heard a familiar gunshot sound from afar, and the Neuroi was pierced with great force.

"Yoo-hoo!" Shirley shouted from behind and flew past them.

"Shirley!" Yoshika suddenly livened up.

As Shirley shot of her BAR at the Neuroi, Lucchini slowly floated by.

"Ciao, Yoshika!"

"Oh, Lucchini!"

"See, Yoshika? We've scored only direct hits!"

A Neuroi beam was fired at them, but they dodged it.

"Toshiro, you can let me go, I can fight on my own."

"So the sight of your friends was enough to give you a boost, huh?"

"Heheh… Yes…"

"Fine by me. I'll retreat to Mio."

Toshiro flew back to the airboat, and stood by Mio.

"You think what I'm thinking, Toshiro?"

"Oh yes… The 501st is reunited yet again!"

"Hah! By the way… What the hell was that punch of yours?"

"Oh, that? I also learned melee techniques and martial arts back _there_. Didn't I tell you?"

"No!"

"Heh, sorry…"

He saw as Shirley was shooting at the Neuroi, but to no avail. And yet another time, he heard the distinct sound of a Boys AT rifle being fired from long distance, and yet again the Neuroi was hit hard. After that, Lynne suddenly showed up and flew up to Yoshika. Even from this distance, Toshiro could see that the both were simply overjoyed. Shortly afterwards, Miss Fussy AKA Perrine Clostermann came in. Only a few seconds afterwards, a barrage of rockets slugged the Neuroi, and Eila with Sanya could be seen approaching the fray. Sanya fired another barrage, and Eila dived in between them with and shot a burst from her MG 42 with deadly precision.

"How much more?!" Mio yelled at the mechanic working at a Striker.

"One minute!"

Then, he saw them. The Karlsland Trio was approaching in formation from the northwest.

"It's them!" Mio shouted.

With a precise fly over they started peppering the Neuroi with bullets from their MG's.

"Everyone, formation Caesar!" Minna shouted through the transponder.

"Roger!" Every witch in the air responded, and soon they joined into a formation triangular formation of three Schwarme and Yoshika in the back.

"Major, Shiden-Kai ready for flight!" The engineer shouted.

"Finally!" Mio said and jumped in into her Striker.

"Engine output normal!" The engineer said.

"Mio Sakamoto, heading into battle!" She shouted, and the lift started raising.

"Give 'em hell, Mio, for both of us!" Toshiro shouted excited.

"Oh I will!"

She flew up, and started with a bang.

Toshiro saw as the battle unfolded. The girls, commanded by Minna, were attacking the Neuroi with their special attacks. The first one to do so was Lucchini, scratching the side of the Neuroi in a ramming attack. Then, Perrine was surrounded by lightning, flew up with a blinding speed to the Neuroi and discharged an immense lightning attack on the whole Neuroi. After Lynne fired another shot from her rifle, the enemy veered off to the right, but it was struck by a full side load of Fliegerhammer rockets. To add insult to injury, Erica cut a big hole in the Neuroi with her Sturm attack. After a wild akimbo barrage, Trude flipped her MG's and pounded the Neuroi as if they were clubs.

Then, Mio rushed in, dodging beam by beam, getting ever so closer to the Neuroi. The Neuroi probably got pissed, and charged an immense beam. Mio obviously didn't give a single fuck, since she just cut through the beam. Her sword shimmered and fully powered Reppuzan magic flame appeared.

REPPUZAN!

Toshiro could hear Mio's shout clearly, although he was about a kilometer away from the battle. She ripped through the Neuroi, and it exploded the second time today, this time for good.

_Well, I'll be damned… Good job, Mio. Time to show myself._

Toshiro started, and rushed to the girls with supersonic speed. He stopped a good hundred meters before the cheering girls.

"Hey, sup girls?" Toshiro said.

All their eyes fixed on him.

Yoshika, Perinne and Lynne were the first to fly to him.

"Toshiro, did you see that?!" Yoshika shouted excited.

"Yup. I can also do something like that… Or at least I could…"

"Hey, have some manners and greet me properly!" Perrine pouted.

"Good morning, your Grace." Toshiro's words seeped with sarcasm.

"Ah, good morning, Graf von Edelweiss." Perrine wasn't pulling punches either.

"Heheheh…" Toshiro laughed.

"Hi, Toshiro… Nice to see you again."

"Likewise, Lynne."

The next to approach were the ephemeral Sanya and self-confident Eila.

"I knew it! My cards never lie! You are alive you son of a bitch! And that hair…. Mmmmmhmhhhmm… I like!" Eila shouted on about.

"Good to see you alive too, Eila."

"Hi, Toshiro… Nice to see you alive… I was worried…"

"I appreciate it, Sanya."

The three from Karlsland flew close to Toshiro. From this distance, he could see that they had tears in their eyes. Instead of a usual greeting, they did something unexpected.

Minna flew in first, slapped him on the right cheek and shouted "Stupid!"

Erica flew in second, slapped him on the left cheek and shouted "Moron!"

Lastly, Trude flew in, sent him a haymaker in the stomach, and shouted "IDIOT!"

"Nice… too… see… you…too…you…three…" Toshiro managed to say through the pain.

The three suddenly hugged him.

"Don't you EVER do anything like that!" Minna shouted.

"Never, ever, niemals (never)! Hörst du mich, Bruder (Do you hear me, brother)?!" Erica added.

"Or I will personally gut you!" Trude finished.

_I knew that they were soft on the inside, but such a contrast… They must have cried a river because of me…_

"So, Toshiro, what's your story now?" Minna asked.

"Later, Minna. I believe we have to escort that bird, right?"

"Toshiro is right; we have to escort the airboat to the dock at our new base. I'll fly back and radio for some help."

Shirley gave slight gestures to Shirley and Francesca, so they should approach him, which they did.

"Don't tell anything about what happened in Africa and in the past days, okay?"

"Want to make a bigger bang?" Shirley asked with a wry smile.

"Heh, yeah. And I just want to explain everything in peace and at one time."

"Okay, will do. Right, Lucchini?"

"Yup!"

"Hey, what are you three whispering about?" Erica suddenly appeared amongst them.

"We're plotting on how put an embargo on the acquiring of sweets in the base." Toshiro answered.

Erica made big eyes, and slowly backing out she said "Forget I asked…"

Toshiro flew up to Yoshika.

"So, how was the past month and a half, you little rebel?"

"I was lonely without you… Well, Micchan and Miss Sakamoto cheered me up frequently, but it wasn't the same… I'm so happy you're back with me!"

"Likewise, Yoshika. Come, let's go back to our new home."

The whole squadron flew to the base, escorting the airboat. They saw the Romagnan soldiers waiting for them already at the dock, ready to unload the airboat.

"Quick…" Toshiro muttered to himself.

"There's a garrison just nearby." Minna said. "But you don't have to know that…"

"But I know the nearby town already, they make delicious pizza there!"

"So you have been here some time?"

"Only two nights. But I'll leave the details for another conversation."

"I hope you'll explain that hairdo of yours… And those red eyes…"

"That too."

He heard the shout of Mio "Hey, Toshiro!" She flew up to him and started talking.

"So, I named my sword Reppumaru."

"And?"

"Nice name, huh? It took me half a day to think up!"

"Perfect Gale?"

"I actually never thought of it that way… Anyway, I made it myself!"

"Commendable effort, Mio. Can I have a look?"

"Later. Besides, you have a sword already… Or do you?"

"Yuki told me she'll ask the goddess, but she didn't give me info yet…"

"Well, maybe it's for the better? You flinging Reppuzans and Rending Gale's like mad would be deteriorating for the morale of the more combat savvy witches, don't you think?"

"A different point of view than mine, but intriguing… But I hope you won't have to take back those words…"

* * *

**If you want an alternate beginning for TSoR, go and find The Star of Romagna – Yoshika's Resolve in my profile!**

**And if you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	4. Chapter 4 – The 501st checks in

Chapter 4 – The 501st checks in

When they landed in the hangar, the girls were walking around and admiring it. Toshiro docked his Striker, and started talking.

"This is, as you can see, the hangar. The big ass door leads outside of the base, and there's a truck behind it. Beneath the hangar floor, there's a big storeroom, and a second room, which I preemptively locked away for now, heheh… So, Minna, you look like you have something very important to say, so the floor is yours."

"Ah, thank you, Toshiro. As you probably already all know, the 501st JFW has been reformed, that's why you all are probably here. It was thanks to me convincing Generalmajor Galland that I could reform the unit."

"Or rather her being forced into doing so, haha!" Mio interrupted with a smile.

"Well, you can also view it that way, heheh… Because we did it on such a short notice, the state of our supplies is a mess, so we will have to ask around the local commanders."

"Not quite, Minna. I got supplies from Adolfine, and we are set for a week or so. I also have a radio rack installed already, but no radar or anything fancy."

"And I brought some supplies with me too." Mio added. "Although most of them will go to the 504th..."

"Well, how thoughtful of both of you… Now then, although I see that everyone is present, I have to do a roll call. Captain Gertrud Barkhorn?"

"Hier (Here)!" She shouted standing in attention.

"Captain Charlotte E. Yeager?"

"Yo!"

"1st Lieutenant Erica Hartmann?"

"Here…"

"1st Lieutenant Sanya V. Litvyak?"

"Here."

"1st Lieutenant Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen?"

"Here!"

_Oh? Eila was promoted? Nice!_

"1st Lieutenant Pierrette-Henriette Clostermann?"

"Present."

"Ensign Francesca Lucchini?"

"Heeeeeere!"

"Master Sergeant Lynnette Bishop?"

"Present…"

_Lynne also got promoted!_

"Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji?"

"Present!"

_It would be a miracle if she was promoted…_

"And now… The grand mystery… Toshiro?"

"Heheh… Well, let me reintroduce myself… Colonel Toshiro Lucas Edelweiss, Grand Supervisor of the 501st JFW on behalf of the Karlslander Wehrmacht. Pleased to meet you all again."

The reaction was about what he thought it would be. Even the girls that met him in Fuso were surprised beyond recognition after hearing that display of authority, and had their eyes and jaws wide open.

"Toshiro… You'd better start slowly and from the beginning…" Minna said silently, still a bit shocked from what she heard.

"Okay. So, after I returned home with Yoshika and Mio, Marshal Admiral Yamamoto himself promoted me to 1st Lieutenant. But after no more than a minute I received news that shook me to the foundations of my being, changing my hair color. I found out that my mother died on the previous day… Two days later, I disappeared for four months to attend to a rather… unearthly training. After I returned, I found out I was dead and stuff, and that I posthumously got promoted to the rank of Major. So I rang to Adolfine, and called upon her offer, which she gave me in Britannia, and poof, I'm a new man. New rank, new surname, new army. But little did I know, Adolfine had something in mind for me. After a few days, she came and seized me to work as the supervisor of the 31st JFS in Africa. My duty ended about eleven days ago, when I ripped apart a land Neuroi bigger than this castle. After I woke up after nine days, I was promoted to the rank of Colonel by Rommel, and Adolfine ceded her duty as Grand Supervisor to me. The same day we get transported here, and almost three days later you show up. Any questions?"

"So… That means you are my boss, huh?" Minna asked with a gloomy look.

"Yes and no. I outrank you, that's a fact. But I will have the same duties and privileges as you had in Britannia, just I'll have a final say to everything, if I deem something worthy of _discussing_. So you don't have to pout like that, you can torture the girls with Mio all you want, well, unless I say stop that is, heheh."

Minna suddenly saluted, and said "Of course, Herr Oberst, heheh."

"That's the spirit, Minna! I'm looking forward to learn how to be a good commander from you, to satisfy both Adolfine and Uncle."

"Oh, right! Your Uncle! You're the goddamn nephew of the Kaiser!" Trude suddenly exploded. "How could you hide something like that from us?!"

"Because he forbade me, that's why."

The swift answer silenced Trude.

"Look, everyone… I didn't tell you because I was afraid of how all of you would react. Me being a nephew of an emperor and such… It really puts pressure on me, now that it will be revealed to the whole world that I'm alive… And I was given some stupid title… The Hero of Karlsland… A hero of a country I've never set foot in…" He muttered looking at the ceiling

A small hand grabbed his right hand. He looked down and saw Erica with a wide an honest grin.

"Don't worry bro! Whatever shit the world flings at you, we will make it fly back. Together!"

"Yeah!" A choral shout ran amongst the gathered girls.

"Heh… You girls always know how to raise my morale…"

"Excuse me, Colonnello…" A voice said from behind.

Toshiro turned around and saw a bunch of soldiers with crates standing at the stairs.

"Yes?" He asked.

"We don't wanted to interrupt this heartwarming scene, but where should we put the supplies?"

"The ones with the emblem of the 501st here, and the ones with the emblem of the 504th over at the big door." Mio commanded and pointed two spots.

"Affermativo, Maggiore (Affirmative, Major)."

"So anyway, I wanted to give you lot a tour around the base. And before you get excited, most of the castle is cut off because of various construction issues, so most of the thing including sleeping and briefings will be done in the various buildings in the base."

"Sounds fine with me." Minna said. "You are putting some effort in your duty, Toshiro."

"As a True Soldier of Karlsland, I have to." He said and winked toward Trude, earning a few honest laughs. "There are a few rooms that I thought could be used here, so let's get started. Unfortunately, you'll have to scale some rather large stairs, and the escalator is busted…"

"Awwww…" Erica sighed

"Hey, Toshiro, what should we do now, when we know the place in and out?" Shirley asked on behalf of herself and Francesca.

"Whatever Minna tells you." He answered with a sly smile.

"Let me see… Watch for those Romagnan soldiers… That should keep you two busy for a while."

"Okay!"

Toshiro led his little tour group up the stairs. Yoshika, Perrine and Lynne arrived upstairs out of breath.

"What is it with you three? I didn't even start my training program and you are already out of breath?" Mio asked.

She only got loud gasping for air in return.

"Let them be, Mio. These stairs could kill anyone, look at Erica there."

Mio leaned a bit and saw Erica half-alive leaning against the wall and gasping.

After a few minutes, they continued.

"This is the proposed war room. I installed a radio rack which served me in Africa, but we're in desperate need of a radar."

"Sanya can double as a radar, right, Sanya?" Minna asked the frail Orussian.

"Hmmm, yes." She responded.

"We also need a good military grade map it seems…" Minna pondered.

"I'll phone around and see what can be done." Toshiro said. "Now, let's go to the next room.

Toshiro opened the door to the office.

"As you can see, this will be mine and Minna's office. From respect to what you did and your… hmmm… experience, you get the better desk, Minna."

"Heheh… Thanks, Toshiro. The room and desk both look very good, and the room is well lit. A good choice again."

They ventured on to the archive room.

"This room should be the kingdom of Trude. As you can see, Trudy, there's a window which can be opened."

"Oh! Good job, Toshiro! But now I won't have an excuse to undress you…" She said with a slight blush. "And you got even more ripped than before… What a shame…"

"Just for you, I can work here without a shirt. But only when there are no drafts!"

"All right!"

They got before the door leading to Toshiro's room.

"And now, my room. Now don't jump the gun, thinking that I simply got dibs on it because I got here first. I got the key to the room from Adolfine herself, heh."

"Who's Adolfine?" Yoshika asked.

"Huh? You forgot already? The black haired beauty that snatched me from Fuso, remember?"

"Oh, that General lady? Oh right… No wonder I forgot, it was such a sad occasion…"

"Now, now, Yoshika. Don't say bad things about my boss."

"Heh, sorry…"

"Okay, now let's go inside."

After traversing the stairs, they entered the room itself. The girls were out of breath after seeing how bourgeois the room was. They carefully looked around the room, and just admired.

"Now, to add insult to injury, I'll show you my new awards."

Toshiro approached the chest, and pulled out the box with the Legion of Honor.

"First, I'll please our Gallian minority. Come closer, Perrine."

"Ugh... What?"

He opened the box in front of her, and she almost forgot how to breathe.

"T-t-t-the Legion d'Honneur! C-c-commanders class! H-how did you get that?"

"It was awarded while I was still 'alive' for destroying the Warlock and liberating Gallia in consequence."

"Well… I must say! You impressed me Toshiro!" Perrine regained her usual state of mind.

"Heheh… Now it's turn for the girls from Karlsland to be impressed…"

Toshiro reached into the chest, looking carefully at the Karlslander girls at the same time. Minna was honestly interested, Erica looked indifferent, and Trude almost burst from excitement. He pulled out the box he wanted to show them, and slowly opened it. Seeing the content, even Erica made big eyes.

"The Knight's Cross with Golden Oak Leaves, Swords and Diamonds!" Trude shouted. "I've never seen anyone decorated with that class! Lemme touch it!"

"Sure, just don't drool over it…"

Trude carefully took the award in her trembling hands, as if she picked up the bones of some Pope.

"Incredible… So much detail… I hope you won't waltz around with it just like that? It could get tarnished."

"Adolfine already gave me that advice." He turned around to Lynne. "Lynne, I got two ribbons to sew on my uniform, could you do it for me some day."

"Sure, Toshiro." She answered with a small smile.

Toshiro now pulled out a small case and opened it.

"Honorary Clasp, not much to show around."

"You made the Wehrmachtsbericht? Why didn't I hear that?" Minna asked.

"Maybe because it was only broadcasted through the Tobruk broadcast station?"

Minna was now looking at the Knight's Cross and the Honorary Clasp with wise face expression.

"I should be proud to serve under someone who was awarded with this for the first time. And a Honorary Clasp to boot…"

"Correction, Minna. Not under, but with. I may have a higher rank than you in all those military records, but as humans, we are equal."

Minna placed the award back in its case and said "Glad to hear that you didn't change too much after advancing so fast…"

"Now that I have Yoshika here, I might as well lie on my bed and whistle Dixie, heh…"

"Oh no, Toshiro! Now that you are a soldier of Karlsland, I won't let you idle around!" Trude shouted with passion in her eyes.

"Captain Barkhorn, drop and give me fifty!" Toshiro shouted.

"Yes sir! Hey, what?!"

"Gheheheh, sorry, I didn't have an occasion to test my 'power'. Don't worry though, I won't abuse it."

"So should I do the pushups or not?"

"Barkhorn, stand up!"

"Yes sir! Oh fuck you, you did it again!" She hit him in the arm

"Owww! Sorry! Wait, hitting your superior? Month of KP!"

"Yes sir! Toshiro!"

"Stop it you two…" Minna sighed. "So anyway, nice room you have here, Toshiro, although a bit… secluded."

"Hey, maybe you'll stop visiting me five times a day like in Britannia, heh… I should forbid repairing the lift…"

"Why should we visit you five times a day?" Minna asked.

"I have the only tub in the base, and there's no hot bath here. The only alternatives are either an open aired pool, dipping yourself in the sea or a drum bath…"

"You are kidding me?!" Perrine suddenly interrupted. "Then how can I wash myself after training?!"

"Well, you could use my bath…" Toshiro made a pause. "Under one condition…"

"What is it?" She asked.

"I'll be watching you."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"You heard me. I'll be watching you, hell, I can even wash your hair or back. That my condition, as the sole proprietor of the one and only tub in the base. Take it or leave it, I can go scrub you a barrel if you want…"

"I'd rather stay dirty!" She shouted and turned her back away.

"Does that apply to the rest of us?" Minna asked.

"Of course."

"Meh, I can bathe under Toshiro's surveillance, like I give a fuck… And he'll even wash my back and hair? Hah! What a bargain!" Mio boasted.

"I could also take a bath here… Since it's secluded, and only the two of us would be here… And I always have a stiff back after doing a lot of paperwork, so a backrub would be nice…" Minna said.

"A True Soldier of Karlsland should take pride in his body! I'm in!" Trude shouted.

"I don't know… You promise you won't do any funny stuff, bro?" Erica asked.

"How could I do funny stuff to my beloved ersatz sister?"

"Heehee, then I'm in!"

"Sanya, Eila?" Toshiro asked.

"I'd rather die!" Eila shouted.

"Well, I suppose I…" Sanya started talking.

"You'd also die!" Eila interrupted.

"Lynne?"

"Ummm… Well…. Uhhhhh…." She stuttered with her face red.

"Okay, that's a no… Yoshika? Do I have to ask you?"

"Well… Heheh… I suppose I could take a bath with you occasionally… Since you are my boyfriend and stuff…"

Everyone looked at her, and Erica whispered dramatically "Toshiro was talking about bathing separately."

Yoshika's face reddened immediately.

"I meant taking a bath under your supervision! I didn't mean… Oh… Oh… Hauuu…"

"Don't sweat, Yoshika, I know what you meant. No need to panic…"

"Okay, everyone, find Shirley and Lucchini, and get a tour of the rest of the base, Mio, Toshiro and I have stuff to discuss, okay?" Minna said.

"Roger!" Everyone responded and they all went out.

* * *

**And if you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	5. Chapter 5 – Questions, questions…

Chapter 5 – Questions, questions…

"So, Minna, what grave matter of great importance would you want to discuss about?" Toshiro asked with a mocking tone.

"Get dressed first… I somehow feel uneasy seeing your muscular body…" Minna responded.

"Hahah, okay… But you two could look the other way…"

"Nope!" Both of them shouted.

"I sometimes wonder if all of you are just open minded or simply perverted…" Toshiro muttered.

He changed into his Luftwaffe uniform quickly.

"Knowing you are a Karlslander serving in the Wehrmacht makes me ever so proud looking at you, Toshiro…" Minna said shyly.

"And I'm proud of it myself, Minna. So, what will we be discussing in great secret?"

"I would like you to fill me and Mio on the details you've shirked from the girls."

"Then give me some guidance, because there's a fuckton and three assloads of that…"

"Well, for example, how did you get to know you are the nephew of the Kaiser?"

"He revealed the info himself to Adolfine and me on my father's grave."

"So you know it from back then? That was that _super_ secret you couldn't give away?"

"Yup. How would you react to it back then?"

"I don't know to be honest, but now I'm simply god damn proud of you, Toshiro. And happy, you at least found some family…"

"Yeaaaah… Uncle is the only family I've got, although he said my grandmother is still alive in Neue Karsland…"

"Okay, now that I know that… What exactly happened back then when you destroyed the Warlock? We couldn't exactly get the details…"

"I've descended from a hundred kilometers with the speed of thirty thousand kilometers per hour and used my body as a magical bomb. That's all."

"Wait a minute… You used yourself as a magical bomb? Then how are you here with us right now?"

"Didn't I tell you I'm a Chosen? Probably not, only Mio knew… Anyway, the goddess Amaterasu resurrected me, but for a price, I had to agree to blindly. Later I found out that my mother gave away her life so I could live on…"

"Toshiro…" Minna gasped and raised her hand to her mouth.

"No, Minna, I'm more or less at peace with my mother's decision, but I'll explain it further a bit later. Okay, next question?"

"Your disappearance. Where the fuck, pardon, did you go?! Nobody could find you!"

"No wonder… Only the shaman queen Himiko or somebody of similar capabilities could even localize me… I was in the realm of Amaterasu, undergoing a murderous training. To put it simply, I was off the grid."

Minna was carefully analyzing what Toshiro just said, and she turned to Mio. She answered her with a nod.

"Ehhh…" Minna sighed. "As a cold blooded realist, I have trouble believing this, but if you convinced Mio… But why didn't you give a warning or something?"

"I couldn't, part of the deal…"

"You are really acting messy sometimes… But I assume that training was worth it?"

"Definitely, Minna. Anything else you want to know?"

"So after you returned, what did you do?"

"I visited Mio first, and almost got my head cut off. She explained what happened during my absence, so I went to Yoshika's house, and lived there for a few days. In the meanwhile, Lynne and Perrine visited us, and just as they left, Adolfine came and almost under gunpoint, she snatched me to Africa, so I could supervise the 31st as a part of my military training. It ended with me destroying a two hundred meter big Ziggurat-type Neuroi, getting unconscious for nine days, and being promoted and so on."

"You destroyed what?!" Mio asked surprised.

"A pyramid turned into a Neuroi on four legs. The Shin Reppuzan was not enough to best it, so I had to go a step further…"

"And use that unnamed technique you were talking about?"

"Yes, but now it has a name. It is called 'Tenkai Reppuzan'. And don't even think of trying to master it, Mio, you'll shit rainbows sooner than you do that."

"Pfffft…" Mio puffed her cheeks, but then she started slamming Toshiro on the back. "At least you can do it! Hahaha!"

"Every half a year…"

"Huh?"

"The usage of this technique is connected to another one which provides me the necessary energy to perform it. I can use it only twice a year and it shortens my lifespan for about 14 months."

"And you said I was reckless for fighting, although my shield is dead… But I guess it was an emergency…"

"Okay, Toshiro… I think that is everything I wanted to know from you… We should join the girls in a tour around the base."

"I'll give you one personally. Now we have to do some formalities."

"Oh ho ho, I see you are getting into it seriously." Minna said surprised.

Toshiro opened his chest and pulled out a file.

"This is what Adolfine gave me to prove my function et cetera…" He pulled out another piece of paper. "This is to prove my qualifications as a judicial officer…"

"You now have judicial officer qualifications?" Minna asked. "Then I'll hope you will punish the girls accordingly, when the time arises."

"I sure will." He said and pulled out two paper slips. "We have a bank account in Pescara. This is the permission to do transactions on that account."

"How did you come up with that?"

"I was in the town, eating pizza with Shirley and Francesca, when I got information that it's better to have the local currency here, so I went into the bank and swapped some of my money. There the bank manager asked me about if we have an account, I phoned Adolfine, she and the manager had a talk, and bam, we have an account there."

"Well, you certainly saved me some paperwork… Thanks, Toshiro."

"No problem, Minna. Now something I want to ask you, Mio… What's Yoshika's status now?"

"She's officially back in the IFN. When she was asleep one day during our flight I radioed in HQ and re-drafted her so to speak."

"Thanks, Mio. Come on, let's give you two that tour."

A good while later, they were walking down the castle corridor in the direction of the hangar, hoping for some dinner.

"You've really put your back into assigning the building and rooms for their specific roles. I wouldn't change anything, Toshiro."

"Heh, thanks Minna."

"But why did you give Mio a separate cottage, away from the others?"

"Given her character, and what she has to endure now that she doesn't have a shield, I thought that it would be good if she'd had a place to cool down by herself, and a buffer zone from the rest of us."

"Well, thanks for the summary…" Mio mumbled. "But yeah, nice choice, Toshiro."

"Good that you like it. So… Will you show me that sword of yours?"

"It won't hurt anybody..." She said and took the sword of her back.

"Thanks." Toshiro said and grabbed it.

As he unsheathed it wholly, a blinding blue light came from the sword and his hand started to get hot, so he threw it to the side in a twitch reflex. The sword stopped glowing, and was seen half-buried in the wall.

"W-what was that?" Minna asked.

"I forgot to tell you… Reppumaru likes to take a lot of magic, so if you won't be careful, it will siphon it out like nobody's business… But damn, Toshiro that was something I've never seen before…"

"My magic reserves are much bigger than yours, Mio…"

"Could be… Well, whatever, no more Reppumaru for you it seems…" She said while trying to pull out the sword out of the wall. "Crap… It's stuck…"

"I can pull it out…"

"And got more magic sucked out of you?"

"I remembered something, stand aside."

"Whatever…"

"Toshiro approached the sword, and enabled the Sacred Flame. He grabbed the sword, and immediately it started glowing.

"Yield!" Toshiro shouted, and the glow stopped at once.

He pulled it out of the solid stone wall, and gave it to Mio.

"What was that, Toshiro?" She asked stumped.

"The goddess told me that every magic sword has to have a soul attached to it, in order to use it effectively. You had to perform a summoning ritual while it was smitten, right?"

"I did both by myself." Mio answered.

"Nice. So you see, that one soul, or just over thirty as in my sword, have some consciousness left. Yoshika's familiar, Kuji, managed to preserve his whole consciousness while imprisoned in a sword, but it seems that the soul in your sword only exists on a basic level. By using the power of the Sacred Flame, I can command a soul in a sword to do my bidding. That's that."

"So why didn't you use it the first time?" Minna asked.

"It took me by surprise, and my body reacted on its own…"

"Oh…"

"You look a bit woozy, Toshiro. Are you all right?" Mio asked.

"Well, yeah, I'm a bit tired, but I'm not falling on my knees…" He paused and looked at the palm of his right hand. The hilt pattern of Reppumaru was slightly visible on his skin. He showed his hand to Mio and Minna.

"Oh my, you should get that healed, Toshiro." Minna said with concern.

"Or let it heal itself, like a true man would do, hahahaha!" Mio laughed.

"I'll pick option one, Yoshika probably wants more contact with me."

They went down to the hangar, and saw that only Lynne and Yoshika were present.

"Miyafuji, making dinner I hope?" Mio asked.

"Yes, Miss Sakamoto, but we just got here a few seconds ago."

"Then continue."

"Toshiroooo, could you help me with this… contraption?" Yoshika asked pointing out at the field kitchen.

"Sure, my dearest."

Toshiro observed the reaction of the girls to those words, and both Lynne and Yoshika blushed slightly, Minna gave a slight smile and Mio rolled her eyes.

He approached the girls standing by the field kitchen, and asked "What seems to be the problem?"

"I can't decide how to start this… thing…"

"Well, first we have to decide on which fuel to use… But wait a second…"

Toshiro took the methanol canister and shook it a bit.

"Welp, we can scratch using methanol… We can use gasoline though."

"Ummm… We would like to use something less… volatile, Toshiro…" Lynne said silently.

"Then firewood. I'll show you a foolproof method of starting a fire in such a kitchen."

Toshiro approached the large stack of firewood, looked through it carefully and pulled out a single piece of wood.

"Look at this piece of wood. It's from a pine tree, and full of resin. Take a whiff at it."

Lynne and Yoshika carefully approached Toshiro, and did what he asked.

"It smells like a forest!" Yoshika cheered.

"Heh… Okay, Yoshika, pull that lever on the chimney."

She ran to the kitchen and pulled the lever.

"Is this good?"

"Perfect, sunshine."

Toshiro approached the kitchen, opened one of the doors and explained.

"You put the piece of wood inside, so it forms a triangle with two walls of the interior. Then you just put some firewood on it carefully and ignite the piece of wood."

"Oh, let me try!" Yoshika asked.

"Go."

She picked a few lighter pieces of wood, and placed them how Toshiro told her.

"Now we need some matches…" Yoshika said. "Toshiro?"

"Don't look at me; I used _other_ methods since methanol is so damn flamable."

"At home we usually had matches in the oven…" Lynne said.

Toshiro opened the oven part of the kitchen, and saw few packs of matches.

_I should go and die now…_

He pulled out all of them, and gave one pack to Yoshika. She pulled out a single white phosphorous match, stroke it against the kitchen, and put the flame to the resin-rich piece of wood. Is started to sizzle, and soon caught fire.

"Ooooh! It caught fire almost immediately!" Yoshika shouted surprised.

"This way we'll use less matches and wood. We're on a budget, and the supplies are tight you know…"

"Heehee, thanks for teaching me this, Toshiro. And about supplies… We brought some daily necessaries for all of us, since I flew out on a whim…"

"Like most of us, Yoshika. Nobody besides Toshiro, Shirley and Lucchini have any baggage. We all have to wait for it to ship in." Lynne explained.

"Eheheh, so I see I'm not the only one who just jumped into whatever vehicle they found and arrived here…" Yoshika laughed dryly.

"Adolfine provided everyone with a bag containing some items used for daily hygiene, don't hesitate to take one from the storeroom. And please pass the news on."

"Okay." Both the girls responded.

"Now, whatcha gonna be cookin'?" Toshiro asked with a rustic accent.

"Miso soup!"

"Oh! I haven't had a good miso soup since… Buh, don't remember, but I think I had one in the beginning of my mission in Africa…"

"Toshiro, tell me about it!" Yoshika asked with sparkling eyes.

"I'll do it at dinner, so the girls get know my tales of blood, sweat and sand, heheh."

"Okay!"

"Oh and… Be sure to check in at my room, Yoshika, I have something for you."

She blushed slightly, but nodded.

Toshiro returned to the table at which Mio and Minna sat.

"You are too good to Yoshika… She'll get too soft because of you…" Mio mumbled.

"At least I have somebody I can be good to…" Toshiro sent a jab, which hit the target critically, because Mio puffed her cheeks, and turned her back to him.

"My, my, you certainly know how to hit a soft spot, Toshiro." Minna giggled. "Oh, the rest of the girls are starting to gather."

Toshiro turned around and saw Erica and Trude coming in. Once the former saw that Toshiro saw her, she ran up and sat beside him.

"Bro! Did you miss your ersatz sister?" She asked with a smile.

"When I heard that the 501st was reformed, my heart almost ripped out of my chest, because of the sudden joy I experienced, knowing that I'll meet my dear sister Erica again!"

"Gheheheh, oh stop it… Hey, how was Africa?"

"Nice and peaceful. I met an acquaintance of the two of you." Toshiro looked at Trude and Erica.

"Ugh, don't tell me you've met _her_…" Trude sighed.

"If by her you mean Tina, then yes, I met her. She was a bit fussy at the beginning, but I got onto her soft side quickly."

"As expected from my bro, heheh… Anything else to tell us?"

"Later, when everyone is here. I don't want to tell the same story for the umpteenth time…"

In an hour, Yoshika and Lynne made the miso soup, and the rest of the girls gathered at the table. While they were eating, Yoshika asked, "Toshiro, you said you'd tell me about Africa…"

"Oh, right… Well, one story at a time… There's this girl from Fuso, Mami Inagaki, a Warrant Officer in the 31st. A really lively girl with a big heart, but tragically small body, heh… So one day, we are chatting, and the fact that Mami is a descendant of Mori Ranmaru comes out to light. Immediately, Yuki burnt a fuse and wanted to whack her, but I managed to stop her… You have to know, that Mori was the woman for which Oda Nobunaga dumped my ancestor, Rinko Miyafune, who was pregnant at the time. She was assassinated, and took refuge in a mountain shrine, and she bore a daughter, Keiko, but unfortunately Rinko died in labor. Skipping forward a good time, Keiko, also pregnant, but you could say that _the cast has just been filled_, wanted to take control of the Sacred Flame. She couldn't control it, went berserk, killed all the inhabitants of the temple, was forsaken by the goddess Amaterasu, yada yada, and now I have the Sacred Flame in me. In short, Mami is my cousin."

The girls looked at him with mixed feelings, but the first to speak was Yoshika.

"Oh, Toshiro, that's splendid news! When can I meet her?"

"I told her to visit me here, so who knows…"

"I hope she doesn't bring anyone else…" Trude mumbled.

"Oh come on… You managed to forgive Laura, why not try the same with Tina?"

"Do you want a fight, Toshiro?" Trude asked with a cold voice.

"Pffft, whatever. Don't want to forgive her, fine. But if she by chance comes here, I don't want no fussing, is that clear, Barkhorn?"

"Yes sir…"

"Let's resume eating; miso is a bad cold soup…" Toshiro said.

After the meal, Mio said stood up.

"Okay now, I have a few announcements. I'll be taking Miyafuji and Toshiro, if he agrees, to drive with the supplies to the base of the 504th."

"Nothing against it, Mio." Toshiro said. "When will we go forth?"

"2000, but please get here earlier, so you can help with loading the supplies on the truck. And get a nap now, since it will be a long drive."

"Sure."

"Next thing: Sanya, are you fit to do a night patrol today?"

"No… I barely had any sleep yesterday…" She answered silently.

"Okay, but get ready for the next day."

"Sure, Major… But I can serve as a radar until supper."

"Good idea, Sanya. That would be all, actually… Dismissed, I won't bug any of you with training today; I'm in high spirits after defeating that Neuroi, hahaha!"

_I would crack you in half if you said anything else…_

Toshiro went to his room, but he felt a presence behind him all the time. He went inside, and sat on his bed.

"Come in, I know you're there…"

The door opened, and Yoshika's head popped in.

"Heheheh, you got me…"

She closed the door, ran up to him and jumped on the bed besides him.

'So, what do you have for me?"

"Eager, huh? Well, I'll start with small stuff…" Toshiro pulled out his wallet, and picked out a piece of paper. "I got an autograph for you, from Charlie Chaplin himself."

"No way!"

"Way, Yoshika. Here." He gave it to her.

"Wooooow! And he even wrote my name on it! And I thought that meeting Lizie Taylor was the best that happened to me in LA!"

"Heheheh, you sure do like autographs of famous people. Now, I have another autograph, although you might not know her." He pulled out the signed photo of Marseille and gave it to her.

"Hanna-Justina… Who's that?"

"The Star of Africa, a famous witch, and my comrade for over a month."

"Hmmm… If you say she's famous, then I'll treasure it!"

"Atta girl… I have another gift, the last one…" He went to his chest, opened it, pulled something out and hid it in his pocket.

"Okay, Yoshika, close your eyes."

"I don't like this one bit…"

"Oh come on…"

"Oh okay…"

She closed her eyes, and Toshiro sat beside her. He pulled out the item from his and put it around her neck.

"Okay, turn your head to the right, there's a mirror there. Okay, now open your eyes."

She opened her eyes, and her mouth opened by itself a second later.

"Toshiro… It's… It's… So beautiful…"

The silver-nephrite necklace looked like made especially for Yoshika.

"Everything for my little Yoshika…" He said with a soft voice.

Yoshika scuttled near him and she embraced him tenderly.

"Thank you…" She said with nearly wet eyes.

He started stroking her head gently.

"We are now together, Yoshika… And no signs in the sky or on the earth point towards the fact that it will be otherwise…"

"Hmmmm… Oh, I should leave you now, Sakamoto said you had to rest or something…"

"Well, yeah… Be sure to brag about the necklace to Lynne and Perrine, heheh…"

"Oh I will, heehee… See you later, Toshiro."

"Later, Yoshika."

He lied down on the bed and let the fatigue overcome his consciousness.

"Heeeey… Toshirooo… Wake uuuup…"

Yoshika's voice pierced through the veil of sleep, and Toshiro woke up.

"Huh? Whassup?"

"Only half an hour left until the mission, Toshiro. Miss Sakamoto told me to fetch you."

"Good, good… Lead the way…"

They got down to the hangar, where Trude was loading the truck.

"Hey, Toshiro, give me a hand."

"Kay, moment…"

He ran up to her, and helped her load the truck. When they finished, Trude went her way.

"Good. Toshiro, fetch yourself a sandwich, since we still have some time."

"Sure, Mio."

He sat at the table, and started eating. Yoshika joined him after the first sandwich.

"I did it, Toshiro…" She whispered.

"And?"

"Heehee, Perrine almost dropped dead!"

"Hah, good!"

Toshiro finished his meal, and went to Mio with Yoshika.

"I'll be driving, Toshiro. You will be the navigator."

"I hope you found a map or something."

"As a matter of fact yes." She said and threw him a folded map. "In a tool box inside the truck."

"Okay, let me study the route a bit beforehand… Where are we going?"

Toshiro opened the map in the air, and Mio showed him a spot on the map, which was marked _Base 504 JFW_. It was near the sea on the west of the country, in the Livorno province of the Tuscany region.

"Hmm, okay…" Toshiro muttered. "Give me a minute…"

He looked at a possible route, and after a few minutes of tracing the map with his finger, he said, "Well, it'll take at least ten hours at a speed of fifty km/h. You sure you can drive in the dark?"

"We have light you know… And you have good night vision from what I heard."

"True… Oh, we can take the goggles with us."

"Too much hassle."

"As you wish… Although I could order it…" Toshiro said stroking his chin slowly.

She looked at him as if he committed blasphemy.

"Don't look like at me like that, Mio…"

"Then don't spout bullshit. You maybe my superior right now, but I won't go easy on you."

"I didn't expect in in a million years, Mio. So, are we flapping are gums or are we going?"

"Let's go!"

Mio climbed inside to the driver's seat, Toshiro sat beside her and Yoshika on his side. He opened the map, and said, "Okay, we can go."

Mio started the engine, and they went off.

* * *

**And if you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	6. Chapter 6 – Into the Ashes They Burn

Chapter 6 – Into the Ashes They Burn

After a few hours, the world outside the truck went dark. The only thing Toshiro could see outside were the two cones of light produced by the headlights of the GMC truck the three of them were riding.

"Uwaaaaaah…" Yoshika yawned.

"What is it, Miyafuji? Tired?"

"Yes ma'am…" She responded with a groggy voice.

"I suppose you can turn in for the night… Good night, Miyafuji."

"Good night, Ms. Sakamoto…" She said and looked around with sleepy eyes. "Oh… But I don't know where to lie down…"

"Huddle up on the seat and put your head on my lap." Toshiro said while patting his lap.

"Oh, can I?" She asked while blushing slightly.

"Sure, be my guest."

She gave off a little smile, placed her hands on his lap, then her head on her hands.

"Good night, Toshiro…"

"Good night, Yoshika."

He felt as she gradually loosened up, until only her slowly moving chest was a sign that she was alive.

"Now, Toshiro, focus on navigating." Mio said silently with a light smile on her face.

"Yeah, sure… Take a left on the next intersection…"

An hour later, it was still pitch black. Toshiro saw that the next piece of road before him was more or less straight, so he put down the map for a while. He looked down on Yoshika sleeping soundly on his lap.

_"Uhm… Toshiro…"_

_"Oh look, the prodigal snake returns… Where were you all this time?"_

_"Looking for answers, and good news and bad news."_

_"Let's hear the good news."_

_"You will be able to use Aganaimaru again."_

_"Nice. So the bad news is…"_

_"Well, you won't be able to do it soon… At least a month or so…"_

_"What happened?"_

_"Because you overpowered it, turning the Aganaimaru into Oblivion Lost, the physical appearance of the sword was destroyed."_

_"But I remember that…"_

_"Yes, just before you passed out, the sword was still whole. But since it has its own dimension, I cannot monitor it constantly."_

_"That would explain why you didn't have a hint… So what now? Do I have to read 'Blacksmithing: The Definitive Collection' and rebuild the sword or what?"_

_"The souls of the miko priestesses that formed Aganaimaru have to recover their spiritual energy after such a galactic scale surge of power. Then you will be able to call upon the sword once again."_

_"So for the next month it's back to good ol' conventional weaponry?"_

_"It seems so… "_

_"Ehhhh… Oh well, you can't have everything…"_

_"Heheh… Oh, you are navigating in the darkness? Need some help?"_

_"Well, yeah, my eyes hurt like a bitch already… Wait, why are you so friendly now?"_

_"Oh… Well… The answer lies on your lap…"_

_"Right… I see… By the way, can I relay the info to Mio?"_

_"I think you should."_

_"Okay, thanks."_

Toshiro blinked and the world around him got more colorful and sharper, and the outside was lit almost as if it was daylight.

_Now that's better…_

"Hey, Mio…" Toshiro whispered. "Yuki finally gave word."

"And?"

"No swordplay for a month it seems…" He sighed.

"What's going on?"

"It seems Aganaimaru shattered after the battle with the Ziggurat. It will take a month or so to _regenerate_."

"Hmmm… Unfortunate… You would be a true juggernaut with those sword techniques… Oh well, you'll have to pardon that cannon and MG of yours."

"It seems so… Although I have an idea…"

"Oh do you?"

"You could always lend me your sword…"

"Are you for real?!" Mio shouted.

"Huuhhh… What's happening…?" Yoshika murmured with a groggy voice.

"Ssshh… Go to sleep, it's all right…" Toshiro said while stroking her head.

"Mkaaay…" She yawned and went back to sleep.

"I would punch you right now, but it would probably wake Yoshika up…"

"Sorry, sorry… But you know how absurd your request is?"

"Heh, April Fools." He said and stuck his tongue out.

"What… Oh right, today is April 1st already… Oh you…"

"I know that your sword is like your left and right hand now, Mio. I saw how you dodged the beams back then, and it was both reckless and stunning. I don't think I could pull something like that off without using time slowing… Was that a new Striker? Left turn."

"Yes, the Shiden-Kai. I requested it to be as agile as possible."

"So you've now assumed that offence is the best defense?"

"Hey, you paved the way for suicidal attacks, heheh…"

"I'm simply concerned, Mio…"

She sighed and gave in.

"I know… I know how you and the girls feel about me… I know my own limits, and that I'm mortal… But I also know that things have to be done." She paused a bit, and looked him deeply in the eyes. "Toshiro, knowing that, let's fuck."

Toshiro started choking silently hearing that.

"April Fools." She said and stuck her tongue out.

"You sometimes do resemble a human being, Mio…"

"Dick…"

"Heheheh… There's a boar with piglets ahead, slow down."

He felt as the truck slowed down, and indeed, a boar with piglets crossing the road soon came into the light of the headlights.

"Impressive, Toshiro."

"Courtesy of Yuki."

Mio waited for the animals to pass from one part of the forest to the other, and drove on.

A few hours later, the orange speck of the Sun appeared over the horizon.

"Okay, take a left and you will reach your destination."

"I wonder if there will be such a machine that will navigate people to a precise place."

"Who knows, Mio…? But it will probably be more annoying than me, heheh…"

They ended up in a wide road amongst trees. A gate with a guard booth was before them, and behind it, Toshiro saw a big and wide castle.

"Wake up Miyafuji."

Toshiro started tickling her slightly under her right armpit. She started squirming and giggling, and after Toshiro stopped, she opened her eyes and said, "Oh, morning, Toshiro."

"Morning, sunshine."

"And what about me, Miyafuji?"

"Good morning, Miss Sakamoto."

"That's better. Sit up straight, so the guard won't bitch on."

"Okay."

She stretched out her arms and sat up straight.

A girl in a green uniform, with fox ears and a foxtail, greyish hair and glasses, wielding a Ho-103 MG came out of the guard booth, and stood firmly before the gate, giving them a _halt_ gesture.

Mio stopped the truck just before her. The witch approached the truck from the driver's side. She saluted and said "2nd Lieutenant Amaki Suwa, please state your business."

"Major Mio Sakamoto, we have supplies for your unit."

"I see. Please let me see your papers."

"Ugh… I don't have any… Forgot to take them from Fuso…"

"Neither do I…" Yoshika said silently.

"Oh, Yoshika Miyafuji? Hello there."

"Do we know each other?"

"You already forgot me? After I made such an entrance?"

"Oh… Oh! You delivered me that letter! I remember you now!"

"Haha, good. But who's that Colonel in the middle?"

Toshiro pulled out his papers, and passed them on to the guard. She nodded while reading them and gave them back.

"I suppose you can vouch for your underlings, Colonel?"

"Of course I can, Lieutenant."

"Then please, you can continue." She pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to Mio. It was a map of the base. "Please drive along this road, and then take a right, through the gate, and you will arrive in the hangar."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

Amaki opened the gate, and Mio drove into the base.

"Underlings for fucks sake…" Mio mumbled.

"Problem, Mio? You should have taken your papers, heheheh."

"Can it, Toshiro… She treated me like some Private!"

"I can issue you both temporary ID's when we get back, but you should phone over to Fuso to get the real deal."

"Whatever…" She mumbled.

Mio drove the truck as she was instructed; they arrived before a small hangar. A troop of Romagnan soldiers was waiting for them, and one of the soldiers gave directions to turn around and back up. Toshiro saw a light brown haired witch an IFN officer uniform amongst the soldiers.

When Mio stopped maneuvering, the soldiers started unloading the cargo.

"Come on you two, let's meet Junko."

She got out, and Toshiro went behind her, while Yoshika used the other door to get out.

The witch approached them and saluted. The three have saluted back, and she started speaking.

"Captain Junko Takei. I didn't expect Mio to come with such… entourage, Colonel…"

"Toshiro Edelweiss." Toshiro introduced himself. "I actually don't know why I'm here, but Mio wanted me to come, so I'm here, heheh…"

"And who's that nice girl behind you, Colonel?"

"S-Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji. Pleased to meet you, ma'am."

"Oh my, what good manners." She turned to Mio. "Glad to see you again, Mio."

"Likewise, Junko. Long time no see."

"I have to thank you for the supplies you brought, those are a true lifesaver." Junko said.

"Um, excuse me; can I take a look around the hangar?" Yoshika interrupted.

"Sure, Miyafuji."

"Thank you!" She said and ran off inside the hangar.

"I remember your voice, Captain." Toshiro said suddenly. "The cold and lifeless voice back then… "Operation Trajanus… has failed…" you said back then if I remember correctly."

"So you've listened to the radio communication, Colonel?"

"Not quite… I had to listen to a recording, since I was in a coma since 3 days before the operation…"

"While we're at it…" Mio interrupted. "I've read the reports about Operation Trajanus. Is that all true, Junko?"

"Yes… We thought we could communicate with the Neuroi… I went as the _emissary_ so to speak, and a humanoid Neuroi flew to greet me. Then, the Neuroi was suddenly annihilated by a beam from the sky. A moment later, the nearby hive also was zapped, and the _Super_ Hive appeared… Then I spoke those words… My unit barely survived the onslaught, because the Neuroi swarmed us in hundreds, and there were some that we've never seen before… They came back more ferocious than ever… It was the darkest day of our unit…" Takei made a pause and sighed. "That being said, why don't you eat breakfast with us?"

"I could eat something gladly, Junko. But I wonder if my supervisor agrees…" Mio said with sarcasm seeping through her teeth.

"Oh don't be so grumpy about that girl on guard duty, Mio… She just asked you for your papers, and it was your and yours alone fault you don't have them."

"Humpf…" She pouted.

"Ah well, Amaki can be a little strict when it's her turn to guard the gate… So, Colonel, what about that breakfast?"

"Call me Toshiro, and I'll gladly come." He said with a smile.

"Okay then, Toshiro, let's go."

"Yoooooshika, come on! We're going for breakfast!" Toshiro shouted.

"Cooomiing!" She shouted back and in a few seconds appeared before them. "What's for breakfast?" She asked.

"I have no idea what the Fire Twins will cook up today…"

_Fire… Twins… Rings a bell…_

They followed Junko inside of the castle. It was in a state far better than theirs in Pescara, comparable to the Britannian base. They were lead into a big dining room, where a handful of girls were sitting at the table, and two girls were bustling around in the kitchen, turned around to them with their backs. A radio was playing some slow music. The eyes of the present wandered in their direction. Most of the girls had some bandages on them, some even had casts.

_The girls in the kitchen have something familiar in them…_

"Everyone, these people brought us some vital supplies. As gratitude, I invited them for breakfast. Please welcome them warmly."

"Yes ma'am." The witches responded.

"Col… I mean Toshiro; do you want me to introduce the girls to you?"

"Of course, Junko, I would be glad to know the names of the people that fought the new Neuroi threat so bravely."

"Hmmm… You sure know your way around words…" Junko pointed out a witch in a tan uniform with a blue shirt under it, honest blue eyes and a storm of chestnut hair. "That's 2nd Lieutenant Patricia Shade from Britannia."

"Pleased to meet you, Colonel."

Next was a witch dark brown hair, fearsome yellow eyes, a dark dirty-blue uniform and a short light blue dress under it.

"1st Lieutenant Angela Salas Larrazabal from Hispania."

"Hello." She said coldly.

The next one pointed out was a witch with a dark brown flight jacket, black hair, blue eyes, a tan shirt, green tie and a rather loose attitude at first glance.

"Captain Dominica S. Gentile from Liberion."

"Yo." She said with an indifferent voice.

Next in line was a short girl with dark, short cut hair, dark eyes, a green Fuso army uniform and a small smile on her face.

"2nd Lieutenant Nishiki Nakajima from Fuso."

"Good morning." She said politely.

Next one up was a girls with a cheeky smile, long light brown locks, a dark uniform with a red shirt peeking from under it.

"1st Lieutenant Fernandia Malvezzi from Romagna."

"Hello, Colonel."

Another girl dressed in the same outfit, but with light blonde hair was up next.

"Technical Sergeant Martina Crespi, also from Romagna."

A third witch in the same uniform, but with black hair was sitting beside the two.

"2nd Lieutenant Luciana Mazzei, also Romagna. On a sidenote, the three I mentioned are in a clique called _Pantaloni Rossi_."

"Panta what?"

"The _Red Pants_. The names comes from the fact that they wear red panties, which you can't see now, because they are sitting..." She answered with a small blush.

"Fair enough… And who's that shy, bob cut blonde girl, presuming from Liberion?"

"Oh, that's Captain Jane T. Godfrey, and indeed she's from Liberion."

"H-h-hello!"

"Nice team you've got here, Junko. The Neuroi must have been reaaaaaaaaally aggressive to defeat you. And the two in the kitchen?"

"Oh, those are our Fire Twins, Staff Sergeants Anne-Marie Moore and Karen-Ophelia Moore."

"Say what?!" Toshiro almost shouted and focused his eyes on the two in the kitchen.

_"Yuki, is that really them?"_

_"Yup, that's their aura, and they look somewhat like back then…"_

_"But they changed a lot! They have bob cuts instead of long hair, and… oh gods, Red Pants uniforms, hah!"_

_"Hey, Toshiro, today is the first of April, right?"_

_"Yeah, and?"_

_"It's their birthday."_

_"No way! Oh right! I entered a birthdate for one of them in a form myself! Crap, I have no presents…"_

"So the two managed to get here, huh? Haha!" Mio stated.

"Toshiro, are those the two orphans from back then?" Yoshika asked.

"Yup. That's them. Wait a second, I'll go greet them in my way." Toshiro said.

He went through the room, being observed curiously by everyone. When he approached the kitchen counter he said, "Hey, when can I get some grub? I'm starving!"

The girls got startled a bit, but turned around quickly. They looked at Toshiro, and covered their mouth is the same moment.

"Hi girls." Toshiro said softly.

Not waiting for an invitation, the two jumped over the counter and pinned down Toshiro to the floor.

"Mister Toshirooooo! You came to visit us!" One of them cheered.

"Oh, and you are a Colonel now!" The second one shouted.

"And you have such nice hair!" The first one cheered again.

"But… We thought you were…"

"What's the commotion?" A sudden firm voice filled the room.

The girls immediately stood in attention, and Toshiro twisted his head while still on the floor. He saw a witch with long, dark brown hair, green eyes, and rather frivolously worn Red Pants uniform.

"N-Nothing, Major Doglio!" One of the twins shouted.

"Just an old friend!" The second one added.

Toshiro started getting up, and just as he did it, the witch was before him.

"Major Federica Nicoletta Doglio from Romagna, I'm the Commander of this establishment."

"Colonel Toshiro Edelweiss, Grand Supervisor of the 501st JFW."

A murmur passed around the gathered witches.

"Hoho… Such a person visiting our unit? What's the occasion?"

"We brought some supplies, that's all and…"

The music in the radio was interrupted, and changed to a news program.

"This is BBC London, and you are now listening to the news.

Breaking news from Neue Karlsland. The Emperor, Frederick IV has announced that his deceased nephew, Toshiro Akayama, is in fact amongst the living, after he mysteriously disappeared in October 1944. The Emperor did not release any information about the four months of absence of his nephew, but he did however state, that he is now serving in the Karlslander Wehrmacht at the rank of Colonel as Toshiro Edelweiss, and was given the title of 'The Hero of Karlsland'. He is currently said to be the Grand Supervisor of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing stationed in Pescara, Romagna, after being the Supervisor of the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron, where he managed to vanquish the biggest yet witnessed land Neuroi at Halfaya Pass. Toshiro Edelweiss, the only known wizard in military service, supposedly changed his surname to honor his father, the late Lucas Edelweiss, a scientist who helped Ichiro Miyafuji develop new generation Strikers, and who perished in the same accident as he did.

This was BBC London, and you were listening to the news."

Music was now playing on the radio, but the room itself was almost submerged in silence.

"So anyway…" Toshiro broke the silence. "The girls have their birthday today so…" Toshiro quickly turned around to the twins. "Happy birthday you two."

"Oh, thanks… Your Grace?"

"Cut the crap, I have a bastard lineage…"

"Thanks anyway…" The second twin said.

"I don't have any presents with me, because I didn't think I would bump into you two here…"

"Don't worry, Mister Toshiro, your wishes are just about enough."

"Girls, I think something is burning…" Junko said from behind Toshiro.

"Waaah!" They both shouted and ran away to the kitchen.

Toshiro turned around, and saw the girls were still looking at him silently. He sighed and started talking.

"I see that you have a problem now, right?"

He received some nods.

"Just call me Toshiro, and don't treat me like I'm gods know who. Nine months ago I was a simple mechanic in the IFN, working for minimum wage, and now I'm up to my ears in some propaganda-political-whatever shit. If you prick me, I bleed. If you hit me, I hit you back so hard you'll die of starvation mid-flight, heheh… So, can I eat some goddamn breakfast with you guys?"

The girls looked amongst each other, and then focused on their Commander. She gave off a slight nod.

"YEAH!" The girls all shouted.

Toshiro was seated between Yoshika and Mio, who were between Junko and Federica. The Fire Twins were running around and giving out food.

Before they all started eating, _Happy Birthday_ was sung for the twins, making their faces red from embarrassment.

"By the way, what's with all the fancy food, especially the hard boiled eggs?" Toshiro asked sometime during the meal.

"It's Easter, Toshiro." Junko answered.

"Really? Damn, I totally forgot… Wonder if the girls at the base are celebrating…"

"We celebrated Easter each year. Even Sanya joined in, although Orthodox Easter is two weeks apart." Mio said.

"Then I don't have to worry…."

After the meal, Toshiro asked Junko "Why Fire Twins?"

"You know of their magic, right? They told me about how the 501st has hosted them…"

"Yeah, pyrokinesis, but they never showed it to me. I can't blame them though…"

"It would be better if you'd see it by yourself… Hey, Fire Twins! Can you give your old friend a demonstration?"

"Sure!" They both cheered.

"Then off you go, but to do it in the middle of the runway."

"Okay!"

"Oh, oh, can I come too?" Yoshika asked.

"I don't see anyone holding you up… Come on."

* * *

**Doglio's middle name is non-canon, just an FYI.**

**And if you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	7. Chapter 7 – April Fools gone wrong

Chapter 7 – April Fools gone wrong

Toshiro and Yoshika were led outside by the twins. While on the way to the runway, which was big enough not to be missed easily, Toshiro asked something.

"So, girls… How is it going?"

"Cool! After the plane got us here, we were transported to a small island, to that Anna Ferrara lady… Ugghhh… What a hag…"

"But she trained us so good, that we overcame all our fears and can now battle the Neuroi like pros."

"Um… One thing… Girls, which of you is who?" Toshiro asked.

They stopped and looked at him with angry faces.

"I'm Anne-Marie." The one on the left said.

"I'm Karen-Ophelia." The one on the right said.

_"Toshiro, just differentiate between them using magic… They are perfect twins; I can't see one difference…"_

_"Good idea."_

Toshiro analyzed their energy signatures, and now he really knew who is who. And he confirmed that they indeed had red panties.

"Okay, now I will know who is who. Sorry…"

"Oh, don't worry. After we got here, the girls needed a month to adjust to us, heehee." Anne-Marie said.

"And you've only seen us for what, a day?" Karen-Ophelia asked.

"Not even… " Toshiro mumbled silently.

As they arrived in the center of the runway, Karen-Ophelia said, "Now watch."

Bulldog ears came out of their heads, and two small flames started hovering over their hands.

"Oh, nice!" Yoshika said amazed.

"Wait a second, Miss Yoshika, the fun is about to start!"

The two girls put the flames together, and formed a ball of fire with a diameter slightly bigger than half a meter.

"Heave… ho!" They both shouted and threw the ball into the air.

It got up about half a kilometer and then it exploded like a mortar-fired firework on a festival.

"Certainly is flashy… What about the effectiveness?" Toshiro asked.

"That boom is not just for kicks, it really packs a nice punch." Anne-Marie said.

"I could probably do better if I wanted…" Toshiro teased them.

"Oh! We will not be discredited so easily! Come on, Anne-Marie!"

"Let's show Toshiro our ultimate technique!"

_Hook and sinker…_

The girls held their hands together, and a big magic circle appeared over them. Toshiro could see that the ether flow around them got very intense, swirling like a small tornado.

"Amaki gave us an idea for this one."

"Both the name and execution."

"You are pulling a rabbit out of a magic circle?" Toshiro teased them even more.

The girls furled their eyebrows and shouted.

"NOBORIRYUU!"

Suddenly, a flaming Manchurian dragon shot out of the magic circle and into the sky. The dragon started swirling around in the air, and once Toshiro pulled his shit together, he saw that Anne-Marie was waving her hand according to the motions of the dragon, and Karen-Ophelia was supporting the magic circle. He looked at Yoshika, and she was ready to explode from excitement.

After doing a few roundabouts, the dragon disappeared, and the girls started to be a bit wobbly.

"Everything okay there?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah, we'll manage…"

"But how was it?"

"Very… artistic... Any real combat value?"

"We used it only once in combat…"

"But we nabbed twenty Neuroi in one go!"

"Impressive…" Toshiro muttered.

"Cooooooooooool! So coooooooooool!" Yoshika shouted excited.

"But we should probably go back, Yoshika. We have a really long way ahead of us."

"Oh, right…" She said silently.

The four of them got back to the entrance of the castle, and saw Mio, Junko and Federica waiting for them.

"Nice performance as usual, girls." Federica praised them. "Now say goodbye to your friends and go rest."

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison. "Goodbye, Toshiro."

They gave him a double hug, and Toshiro saw Yoshika furling her eyebrows. But before he or Yoshika could protest, she also got a double hug.

"Aiaaa! You don't have to…" Yoshika protested, but she hugged them back with a caring face. "Take care you two…"

The twins went into the building and Federica said, "We really owe you one, Toshiro."

"For what?"

"You giving them lollipops, telling them they can find refuge in the army and sending them to Ferrara netted us two of the most promising witches I've ever saw."

"So you know everything, huh?"

"Pretty much, heh… What would you say if we revisited you sometime in the future? We owe you big time for those supplies."

"I don't have anything against it… Do you, Mio?"

"Nope."

"Then it's settled."

"Goodbye you three." Junko said.

"Goodbye, Hero of Karlsland, heheh…" Federica said with a wry smile.

"Oh pffff, don't tease me…"

Toshiro, Mio and Yoshika went to the truck.

"Hey, Mio, maybe I should drive this time?" Toshiro asked

"You know the route already; it would be a hassle for me to learn it." Mio answered.

"Whatever…"

They sat the same way as before, and just as Mio was about to start the engine, they saw the Fire Twins running to them with some kind of package.

"What could this be about…?" She muttered.

They ran up to the truck from Mio's side, and gave her a package.

"Lunch for you."

"We made it super tasty!"

"Thank you girls." Mio said. "Now scoot, you need to rest."

The girls ran away and Mio gave Toshiro the package.

"I'll take it." Yoshika said and took the package from Toshiro. "Concentrate on the map, Toshiro."

"Bleh…" Mio mumbled.

She started the engine, and they drove off back to the base.

A short while after they left the base, Yoshika asked, "Miss Sakamoto, I've heard about something called Operation Trajanus from the Romagnan soldiers in the hangar. What was it about?"

"A spectacular failure, Miyafuji. They tried to communicate with the Neuroi, just like you did back in Britannia."

"Oh, and what was the result?"

"They tried, but they failed. Right before they were about to initiate contact, a new Neuroi appeared and completely destroyed the humanoid Neuroi."

"Huh? A Neuroi destroyed another Neuroi?" Yoshika asked surprised. "Why would it do that?"

"I don't know." Mio responded. "What I do know is that only Captain Takei, along with those who you saw in the dining room and that damn guard survived the onslaught."

Yoshika was shocked by those words.

"The 504th is currently reorganizing, but recruiting Witches will take some time, and as you saw, some are still injured. All the while, the Neuroi push farther south, from Venezia into Romagna. The ground forces are holding them back, but when the Neuroi decide to attack for real, it'll be up to us Strike Witches to fend them off."

"Miss Sakamoto, I will fight too!" Yoshika suddenly shouted with resolve in her voice. "I will fight and defend Romagna!"

"Hahaha! That's the spirit, Miyafuji!" Mio said cheerfully.

"Yes ma'am!" She said and looked at Toshiro. "And I will fight and protect my Toshiro!"

"Oh come on, Yoshika, you're making me blush…" Toshiro said.

Ten hours after setting of from the base of the 504th, with the sun setting over their heads, they arrived back home.

"To think those girls would make us such a good obento…" Mio muttered.

"Surprising, huh?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah… I feel that I will need a bath, Toshiro."

"Oh, I'll need one too!" Yoshika shouted after a second of pondering.

"Then let's do this together, Miyafuji!"

"Yes, let's!"

"You two really got along better…"

As Mio parked the truck inside the hangar, Toshiro saw that Francesca was running around with a fishing rod, a straw hat on her head and a big octopus in her hands. Yoshika got out of the truck, and Toshiro after her. They approached the cheering Francesca.

"Oh, Toshiro! Look what I got!"

"An octopus, no doubt about it."

"Yeah! Yoshika, make some octopus Carpaccio out of it!"

"What's Carpaccio?" Yoshika asked.

"You pound any kind of meat so thin you can see through it, and season it with olive oil or vinegar." Francesca explained.

"Oh, so you want me to make pickled octopus?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, then we'll have pickled octopus for supper."

"Yay! Oh, Toshiro, you might want to check up on Minna…"

"Why?"

"See for yourself, she's probably in her office."

"Okay."

He went up all the way to Minna's office. When he knocked on the door, a faint voice reached him "Come in…"

After Toshiro opened the door he saw Minna smoking two cigarettes at one go, and a big pitcher with coffee on her desk. When she saw him, the cigarettes fell out of her open mouth; she rushed to him, fell on her knees before him and started begging.

"Please… Toshiro… Don't ever leave the base as off now… I beg you!"

Toshiro helped her stand up and asked, "What the hell happened, Minna?"

"After they announce you being alive on the radio… All hell broke loose… Every damn newspaper, from every damn country in the world phoned… I answered so many calls that I probably have the receiver imprinted on my right ear…"

"Sssshhh…" Toshiro embraced her and started stroking her on the head. "There, there… I'm here already…"

She pressed her head against his chest and sighed silently.

"Thanks, Toshiro… Mind if I take a bath today?"

"Not at all… But I have to check something in my room, okay?"

"Okay."

He went up the stairs to his room, and opened the door. When he wanted to go inside, something stopped him. He couldn't release the door knob. He pulled slightly, to no avail.

_Glue… How mature…_

He pulled a bit harder, but no dice.

_Oh well, seems I have to pull out the doorknob…_

He concentrated his magic and gave the knob a good yank. Unfortunately, the door knob was bolted to the door mechanism so hard, that instead of the door knob, the skin of his hand came off.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

Toshiro roared like a wounded animal, which was very close to reality.

"Oh fuuuuuuuck... Owwwwww…"

He looked at his hand, and saw that most of the skin of the palm of his hand was ripped off, as he moved his fingers, he could see the tendons and muscles moving together with the bones. Toshiro glanced on the doorknob, and saw the skin from his hand.

"I will skin the stupid shit that did this…" He muttered angrily.

_"Ayaaa… That looks ugly… I've constricted the blood vessels around the wound, but please get this to Yoshika."_

As he slowly came down the stairs, he heard footsteps. Minna came out running to him.

"Toshiro! What happened?!"

He showed her his partially de-gloved hand, moving his fingers slightly. She opened her eyes wide and fainted.

"Heh… April Fools…"

He picked her up with his left hand and placed her by the wall.

Surprisingly, while going down the stairs further he didn't hear or see anybody.

_This place must have really shitty acoustics…_

He went down into the hangar, and found Mio, Yoshika, Lynne, Francesca and Erica.

"Oh, hi bro! Sup?" Erica asked.

"Oh, nothing… I just damaged my hand and it hurts like fuck… Meh… Nothing special…"

"You… What?" Erica asked shivering a little.

"Look for yourself." Toshiro showed her his damaged hand.

"Oh my… Oh fuck… Oh shit… Oh crap… Oh Mein Gott…"

"Erica… Do you by any chance know who in his right mind poured glue over the doorknob to my room…?" Toshiro said a loudly.

Heads turned in his directions, with Yoshika turning around from slicing the octopus.

"Mmmmm… Mmmmm…" Erica whimpered silently.

"I repeat… Who poured glue over my door knob, in a shitty attempt to make an Aprils Fool joke, which cost me THE WHOLE FUCKING PALM OF MY HAND?!" Toshiro shouted as he raised his hand so everyone could assess the damage.

Lynne fainted immediately; Francesca took a few seconds to process what she just saw and did the same. Even Mio reacted somehow, opening her eyes as wide as physically possible.

Yoshika suddenly stabbed the kitchen board on which she sliced the octopus, and ran up to him.

"Who did this?! Who did such a cruel thing to my beloved Toshiro?!" Yoshika shouted furiously. "Hartmann, do you know anything about this?!"

"I…. I did it…" Erica whimpered silently with a sea of tears in her eyes.

Something that shocked everyone who was conscious in the hangar happened. Yoshika slapped Erica in the face so hard that the latter fell down on the floor.

"Miyafuji!" Mio shouted.

"You… What have you done...?!" Yoshika spoke angrily through clenched teeth. "Toshiro treats you as a sister, and that's how you repay him?!"

"Yoshika, stop…" Toshiro said with a cold voice.

"But…"

Toshiro saw fury in her eyes, something he never saw in them before.

"Stop… Enough… I don't recognize you, Yoshika…"

The fury in her eyes faded away immediately, replaced by sadness.

"I'm sorry…" Yoshika picked up Erica from the floor. "I'm so sorry, Hartmann… I lost it…"

"Heh… It seems you love my bro a bit too much…"

"Sssh, I'll heal that bruise…"

Yoshika pulled up her healing magic, and the bruise on Erica's cheek faded away.

"I'm so… so sorry…"

"Heal bro now, he needs it…"

Yoshika started healing his wound. His skin started regenerating visibly, building up from the edges with a green glow. Toshiro gave her a boost, and the skin started regenerating threefold. After a few second, Yoshika finished.

Toshiro moved his fingers a bit.

"Looks fine…" He muttered. "Erica, bring me the glue you used…"

"Okay…"

She ran off as fast as she could in the direction of the storeroom.

Mio approached them in the meantime.

"Miyafuji, what did I witness just now?"

"I… I don't know… When I saw that Toshiro was hurt… I just… flipped it seems…"

"Ugh… Toshiro stopped going berserk, and now you take his place… Well, at least nobody witnessed it, and you don't have exactly the destructive power of Toshiro… You will train so hard tomorrow that your asscrack will be a sea of sweat, do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am…"

"Good… Toshiro, why did you send Erica for the glue?"

"I have a suspicion that she used something rather ill-suited for such pranks…"

"What's that?"

"You'll see…"

They waited a minute, and Erica returned with a small tube.

"Here… This is the glue…"

Toshiro picked the tube from her hands and read the label

'Cyanacrylat Kleber 100ml - Achtung: mit höchsten Beachtung benutzen!'

"As I thought…"

"What is it, Toshiro? Spit it out already!"

"I've heard that in 1942 some Liberian scientist made a synthetic glue that bonded with everything upon touch with great strength. The government of Liberion saw no use for it, so the scientist leased the patent to the Karlslander R&D Department… Heh, I didn't even know we had this stuff here… This is basically the strongest adhesive know to man."

Mio approached Erica from behind and smacked her on the back of the head with her open palm.

"You've really overdid it, Hartmann… You'll be running laps tomorrow, with me on you back."

"Yes ma'am…" She said silently.

"Erica…" Toshiro said.

"Y-yes…?"

"Get a rag and some acetone, and clean that doorknob of mine from the glue and my skin."

"Yes…"

"Oh, and one thing more… Come over here, closer…"

Erica walked up to Toshiro, fearing the worst, but he simply ruffled up her hair a bit and said, "Don't be so gloom, everything's okay."

She looked up to him and gave a faint smile. Then she went to find she supplies needed for the task.

"I suppose I should return to that Carpumcho or whatsitnamed…" Yoshika said.

"I'll go see Minna." Toshiro said and turned around.

He went up the stairs just in time to see Minna regaining consciousness.

"Huh… What happened…?" She mumbled.

"It was probably the stress of today."

"Yeah, probably… So what about that bath?"

"Bring your bath accessories and we are good to go."

"Okay, they're in my room. Be right back."

Minna went down the stairs, and Erica went up them, conspicuously hiding the cleaning supplies.

"Come on, Erica, you know the way."

They went up the stairs and before the door to his room. Erica poured some acetone over the skin-covered doorknob, and started scraping it through the rag.

"Ughhhh… Why does acetone have to smell this badly…?"

"So you'll remember the lesson better."

"I told you I'm sorry already…"

"Yeah, yeah… But I'm worried about Yoshika… How did she get so… possessive?"

"I was really scared back then… What kind of demon possessed her? I can't believe she loves you so much she'd go into extremities…"

"It's really weird… I also saw that she was rather discontent when the twins hugged me back then…"

"Back then when? Twins?"

"Oh right… Remember the orphans that we took into our base in Britannia?"

"Oh, those two?"

"Yeah. It seems they wound up in the 504th, and are progressing rather well."

"Who would've thought…? Oh, there, your doorknob is squeaky clean now."

"Thanks."

"No problem. See you at later, bro."

"I will, sis."

They both smiled at each other, and Erica went down the stairs, passing Minna on the way down.

"What was Erica doing here? And… ugh, why does it smell like acetone here?"

"Oh, just some cleaning… Come on in." Toshiro opened the door for Minna.

"Why thank you, heehee…"

Toshiro went in behind her and closed the door. He ran the water and sat on the bed.

"Uuuugh… Two ten-hour trips in one day… Flying for the whole day over the ocean, I could at least stretch my bones and sleep… Or walk…"

"So what happened on your trip?"

"Wait a second, I want to tell you while you are bathing."

"Ah, okay."

They waited for tub to be filled to an appropriate level, and Toshiro stopped the water flow.

Minna touched the water, and shivered.

"Brrrrrrrr… Cold… You want me to bathe is something like that? You must hate me…"

"Guheheheh… Pick a temperature, and I'll heat it up."

"Fourty degrees."

"Your wish is my command."

Toshiro placed his hand in the water, and after a few seconds, he pulled it out.

"Check it now."

She put her finger in the water and quickly pulled it out.

"Oooh! Hot! Nice trick you've learned…"

"Heheh…"

"Okay, time to get undressed." She said while starting to unbutton her uniform.

"Should I turn around or something?"

"Why bother, you'll see me fully naked anyway, right?"

"Infallible logic…"

She threw her uniform on Toshiro's bed, and she was standing like that in her white panties and bra just like that. Then she unhooked her bra, releasing her moderately big breasts. Afterwards, she pulled down her panties and got into the tub.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhh… Lieber Gott (Dear God)… So good… Let me soak in for a few minutes, okay?"

"Sure, Minna…"

_"Toshiro… What is this?"_

_"Oh, you weren't here… I agreed for the girls to use my bath, under the condition I oversee it, and maybe help them."_

_"I should make you pop your dick vein in an instant… How did Yoshika react?"_

_"She wanted a bath too…"_

_"Weird… She goes psychic when you are hurt, but she doesn't give a fuck when you watch your comrades naked… Oh whatever, I'm a modern and tolerant snake now, I suppose I should tolerate this… Of course if you try something funny…"_

_"Yeah, yeah… I'll rue the day my father's balls produced the sperm from which I grew…"_

"So, Minna, how may I serve you today?"

"Hmmm… You know what? A simple backrub will do, I don't feel that dirty… Just lying like that for a few minutes _healed_ me…"

"Okay, gimme your back then."

Minna sat in the tub and let herself be massaged by Toshiro.

"Ohhhh… So good… Yeees…"

"Stop moaning like that, jeez…"

"My my… Toshiro is afraid of someone misinterpreting my moans… When did you get so modest?"

"I was always modest, just some… developments occurred sometimes…"

"You really are somebody different, Toshiro…"

"I don't know if I should blush or try to drown you now, Minna."

"Oh, you wouldn't drown your cute underling, right?" She turned her head back and gave him a radiant smile.

"Oh don't get me started… By the way, maybe this is a bit late, but happy birthday, Minna."

"So you still have that cheat sheet of yours, huh?"

"Got it memorized, Minna."

"Thanks… Remember about Trude, Toshiro."

"Oh yeah, she had her birthday nine days after you… So, was that a good backrub?"

"Very good. Now let me dry up, clothe myself and we go to should supper. Do you by chance know what's on the menu?"

"Pickled octopus."

"Oh, something I haven't eaten yet."

"You would eat a lump of coal if it was seasoned!"

"True, heehee…"

They got down to the hangar, just in time as Yoshika started handing out the pickled octopus.

"Bleeeeeeeh… It looks… Uggghmm…" Shirley said with disgust.

"Hey, Shirley, don't fuss around." Toshiro said as he took a seat.

"But… But…"

"Ugh… I'll permit you to make a sandwich, but you have to tell me one thing I've been pondering about…"

"What is it?"

"What's your middle name? Even when I peeked into your file, I only saw that 'E.' in the middle."

Shirley sighed and said, "Well, I never mention it, because it's not as nice as Charlotte…"

"Well then, tell us!" Erica cheered.

"It's Elwyn. Charlotte Elwyn Yeager Is my full and unabridged name…" She mumbled.

"Elwyn…" Toshiro pondered. "Sounds… mystical. It's certainly an uncommon name. You should be proud of it, Shirley."

"Nah… I'm good with everyone calling me Shirley. If everyone would call me Charlotte or…" She shuddered. "… Elwyn all the time, I would go nuts."

"Okay then, Elwyn, eat up that octopus." Toshiro said with a wry smile.

"But!"

"Don't be disrespectful to my girlfriend. Or we will call you Elwyn for the next month. Right girls?"

"Right!" They answered in accord.

"But I can't…" She squirmed. "It's so… bleh…"

_You didn't have qualms while sucking me off…_

"Then I'll feed you with it." Toshiro said while standing up.

"N-no! No!" She protested when Toshiro sat took a piece of octopus from her plate.

"Close your eyes, please."

"Okay…" She gave up.

"Open wide."

She opened her mouth hesitantly.

Toshiro gently placed a piece of octopus on her tongue.

"Now close it."

She closed her mouth and immediately opened her eyes.

"Itsh gewd!" She shouted with her mouth full.

"See? You didn't have to make such a ruckus…"

"Heheh… Sorry, Miyafuji…"

"Oh, no, you don't have to apologize…" Yoshika said visibly troubled.

"Well then, let's return to our _normal_ meal." Minna said.

"By the way, how did you spend today's Easter Sunday?" Toshiro asked.

"Ah, I thought you'd never asked." Minna responded. "All of us, except for Sanya, went to mass in Pescara. You know, even the biggest sinners go to mass on Easter Sunday… We even had a festive breakfast and dinner. We really took it slow today."

"Oh, Sanya, why didn't you go? Nobody would kill you for being an Orthodox…"

"Someone had to take care of the base and… I would feel a bit weird, so I didn't go…"

"But it's miraculous that Eila didn't stay with you…" Toshiro asked with a wry smile.

"I wanted to!" The silver haired Suomi shouted. "But she shooed me off…"

"Hahaha! Well, the girls and I had a nice breakfast at the 504th, so it's not that we didn't celebrate in some way. Although, we are all from another faith…"

After supper, Toshiro asked Mio, "So, want that bath?"

"I won't be taking it today, and neither will Miyafuji."

"Is it about what happened before?"

"Yes."

"Okay… I'll be in my room or something…"

Toshiro went up to his room, opened the big door and sat on the balcony he had, that was circling his room. The sun has set already, and the starts were starting to show up. After sitting there for a few minutes, a he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." He said.

He heard to door being opened, closed, and shy footsteps coming his way. Then somebody hugged him tightly from behind.

"Hi, Yoshika."

"Hi, Toshiro…"

"Want to talk to me about what happened?"

"Mhm…" She mumbled.

"So, what happened?"

"I… I just don't want to lose you, Toshiro… I can't afford to lose another man I loved… You are the meaning of my life now…"

"But you overreacted, Yoshika. Erica was truly sorry, you could see that in her eyes, and yet you bitchslapped her, despite knowing that you could heal me easily… You can't take away other's people happiness, or cause them harm to satisfy your desires… Promise me, that you won't hit anyone again."

"I promise…" Yoshika said with a remote voice.

"Good… Now come here!" Toshiro pulled her in front of her, so she faced him. She immediately wrapped her legs around him. They kissed passionately under the early night sky.

"Toshiro…" Yoshika said afterwards. "You should slow down a bit…"

"Kissing is just fine, right?"

"Well, yeah… But once a day should be enough for now, okay?"

"As you wish, my princess."

"Heehee… Okay, I have to go now or Lynne will start looking for me. Bye, Toshiro."

"Bye, Yoshika."

After Yoshika went out, Toshiro sat there for an hour, and he called it a day after taking a bath.

* * *

**Noboriryuu – lit. Rising Dragon**

**Shirley's middle name – now, this is interesting. The name is obviously non-canon. However! Some fans found it logical to derive the name ****_Elwyn _****from her archetypes middle name, which is ****_Elwood_****. I just couldn't give up on the possible lolz this creates.**

**And if you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	8. Ch 8 – Crossfire under the limelight

**Poll closed, result... inconclusive. Still, I'm three chapters into a non-canon sequel to the movie. I intend to finish the story of Toshiro with a bang!**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Crossfire under the limelight

Toshiro woke up at 0500 and went outside to jog a bit. Using Yuki's powers, he localized a certain person and ran to the beach. Just as he expected, Mio was standing there with her sword pulled out. She must have felt his presence, because she turned around to his side.

"Oh, look, Toshiro on his morning jog." She said sarcastically.

"And Mio is still swinging a sword at dawn. Water is still wet, more in the afternoon news." Toshiro replied in a similar manner.

"Hahaha! Anyway, now my training regime is a bit different from just flapping around my sword in the air."

"Oh do tell?"

"I'm also playing Moses now, and splitting the sea with Reppuzans."

"And how much can you push a day?"

"Three at most, so during training I only do one big one and return to sword swinging."

"Then let it rip, Mio."

"With wild pleasure!"

The sword immediately received a blue outline of magic that gradually filled out the whole surface of the blade. Mio raised Reppumaru with the tip pointing up and with a wild shout, and she released the attack. A faint blue crescent shaped magic attack ripped through the sand on the beach and split the sea before them in half for a second at a distance of fifty meters. Then the two water bodies clashed together with an audible splash.

"Well, a Reppuzan shot against water sure looks cool… I wonder if I could pull off the same…"

"I could just give you the sword right now, but I'm not sure if you'll manage it."

_"What is Mio talking about?"_

_"While you were out looking for answers, I grabbed her sword. The shit almost sapped my magic, and gave me a slight burn."_

_"Ooooh… A bad case of a ravenous soul… Did you tell her?"_

_"No, but even if I did, will it change her?"_

_"If I think about it… Yeah, no way she'll change. Should I help you with wielding the sword?"_

_"Sure, I would appreciate it."_

"Yuki will help me, give me that toothpick."

"Oh pff, have some respect…"

"Okay… Please lend me that magnificent piece of blacksmithing arts."

"Much better, here." She said and gave him the sword.

When he pulled it out of the saya, the sword shimmered, but dimmed out in a split second afterwards.

_"Guhehehehehe! Being a sacred snake and servant of a goddess has some damn good perks… Okay, you can now use that rusty nail as if you would Aganaimaru."_

"Hmmm…." Toshiro murmured while weighing the sword in his hands. "It's a little bit unbalanced and damn heavy…"

"Hey, Masamune, shut up. Like that blade of yours was better…"

"It was. Despite being about one and a half meter long, I could probably take a hundred of them without using magic, and it was so balanced that you could place it vertically, and it would stay like that. Not to mention the sharpness…"

"Okay, okay, don't rub it in! I'm not a damn sword smith…"

"Still, remarkable that you made it… I must congratulate you…"

"Well, thanks… But give it a swing already!"

Toshiro concentrated his magic in the sword. He literally felt the fury of the soul inhabiting the blade, but he also felt how Yuki is suppressing it.

_"Toshiro, this fucker is feistier than I thought… A single Reppuzan will take a hefty piece of magic from you, since the soul is resisting. Be careful."_

_"Only one for now, I promise…"_

Silently, he swung the sword as it got a full charge. The attack was even more violent than Mio's, leaving the sea split for three seconds and on a distance of a hundred meters. Toshiro's legs wobbled and he had to use the sword as a cane.

"Toshiro, everything all right?" Mio asked concerned.

"Your sword doesn't like me one bit, and that's a fact Yuki can confirm. But I still managed to best you, heheheh…"

"Hey, I only acquired that technique recently, cut me some slack. You'll see, in a few months I'll be able to rip a small canyon!"

"And I look forward to that day, Mio. But I hope you will have your magic powers intact by then…"

"Me too…"

_"Yuki, any prognosis on that?"_

_"If she will be using the Reppuzan once daily, and twice or thrice in difficult battles, she will probably lose her magic by the end of the summer. But I may be off by a week or two…"_

_"Poor Mio… But she probably already knows… She wants to go out with a bang, like a true warrior…"_

_"And you have to respect that, Toshiro. The way of the sword is an honorable but deadly path… Not many modern age samurais are left…"_

_"Because people stopped chopping their heads off senselessly and because Fuso opened itself to the West. Ugh… I'm going to bed, wake me up at seven…"_

_"Okay."_

"Mio, I'm going for a nap, take care."

"Don't worry, Toshiro."

He slowly went back to the castle and up the countless stairs to his bed, which he gladly embraced.

_"Hey, sleepyhead, wake up, it's seven already."_

_"Okay…"_

He slowly opened his eyes and stood up.

_"Hmmm…"_

_"What are you pondering about now?"_

_"Have to wake up the rest, and I know just the way…"_

He took the trumpet, walked outside to the balcony, and played the _Charge_ bugle for half a minute.

_"Wheeew… My lungs are not used to this sort of exercise…"_

_"When did you learn that?"_

_"While you were out."_

_"Oh…"_

He walked down slowly, and saw the girls slowly assembling on the intersection.

"Wuuuuwaaaaht happened, bro…" Erica asked half-asleep.

"That was a wakeup call, sister dearest."

"Uuuugh… And we will have that all the time?" She asked.

"Yup. As long as I don't forget to play it, 0700 dead."

"But Toshirooo…" Eila mumbled. "What about Sanya then?"

"What about her? Did she have a night patrol already?"

"No, but in the future…"

"I can speak for myself, Eila." Sanya interrupted. "Play the trumpet if you like, Toshiro. I'll adapt if it's needed."

Eila puffed her cheeks after shooting an annoyed look at Toshiro.

"Thank you for your opinion, Sanya. Anyone else have any input?"

"I think it's a good idea!" Trude shouted.

"Yes, a very good idea." Minna said.

"Then let's go eat something." Toshiro said. "Who's cooking today?"

Lynne and Yoshika looked at each other clueless.

"No cooking schedule yet? Minna, you are slacking off, heheh…"

"Don't look at me, I answered the whole press of the free world yesterday…"

"Oh right, sorry… Then the both of you make some breakfast."

"Okay!" Yoshika cheered and grabbed Lynne's hand. "Come on, Lynne!"

"Waaah, okay!" She shouted as she was almost lifted from the ground by the running Yoshika.

"Hey, wait for me you two!" Perrine shouted and ran after them.

After a few seconds, Mio spoke calmly "Barkhorn, you will train Miyafuji, Lynette and Perrine. We have to assess how hard their inactivity hit them. Oh, and Hartmann, prepare your back already."

Erica moaned loud and long.

"Yes, Mio. Anything special?" Trude asked.

"Just running will do. Unless Toshiro has some bright idea?"

"Nah, running will be enough."

Right after breakfast, Trude almost dragged out the three that were to be evaluated and Erica out to the runway. Minna and Toshiro were behind them. The girls started running a lap.

The first went rather smooth, but it was visible with the naked eye that all four were out of breath, and just as they completed the second one, they all collapsed onto one stack.

"God… What lack of stamina…" Trude muttered.

"They were all inactive after the unit was disbanded, so it's not unusual." Mio stated as she approached Toshiro and the bunch.

"What will you do now, Mio?" Toshiro asked.

"Drastic methods work the best. I'll send them to Ferrara…" Mio sighed. "That will make men out of them!"

"I'd rather not have my Yoshika grow balls…" Toshiro muttered.

"You are the worst sometimes, Toshiro…" Minna sighed.

"Girls, come over here!" Mio shouted.

"Yeeees…" They mumbled, got up and slowly jogged to Mio.

When they got closer, Mio said, "You girls, maybe except for Hartmann as she was carrying me and she's probably lazy as usual, are so pathetically out of shape that you have to train from scratch! But don't worry, I have just the person to train you… Rest now you three, because the next day or two will be hell for you, but you will be reborn after passing through its fires!"

The expressions on the faces of the girls showed true fear.

"What Mio wanted to say is that you will train very hard." Toshiro tried to calm them down.

"Oh, will you be coming too, Toshiro?" Yoshika asked.

"I doubt Mio will _allow_ me."

"And you are right, Toshiro. Miyafuji can't be hanging on your umbilical cord all the time."

"Awwww…" Yoshika sighed.

"Don't worry, Yoshika, we will be by your side." Lynne said. "Right, Perrine?"

"Yeah, yeah…" She said.

"So I don't have to go?" Erica asked.

"Yes, slowpoke…" Trude sighed.

Minna and Toshiro went to their office, followed by Mio.

"I'll just make a call to see if the old hag is there." She said.

Minna and Toshiro sat behind their desks, and they watched as Mio squirmed around while talking on the phone, with her face expressing anger, and her left hand twitching violently.

"Wheeeew…" She sighed after she finished. "That damn hag is there, she'll accept the girls. Toshiro, could you trace me a map showing her island?"

"How the fuck would I know where her island is? I doubt that Francesca would even know when you would ask her."

"Oh, right… Ehhh… I'll go fetch a map and show the location. Then can you trace it?"

"Of course."

"I'll be right back then."

"Mio is really concerned about the girls getting into shape." Toshiro said after a minute.

"Mio and I met yesterday evening. She told me you can't use your sword right now, so she wants to shift more weight on the rest for now."

"She said that? Mio still surprises me…"

"What is that sword by the way? You've made a remark about thirty souls or something…"

"Aganaimaru, Perfect Redemption. A one and a half meter crimson magic blade capable of slicing the atom bonds apart, and enabling me to use devastating sword techniques. After I purified a shrine in Yokosuka, the over thirty souls of the deceased priestesses formed the sword as a gift. Now, the sword's physical shell is shattered, waiting for the souls to _recharge_."

"My, my… You always stumble into the weirdest situations… Now that I have this info, I understand Mio fully.

Suddenly, the phone on Minna's desk rang. She picked it up and introduced herself.

"Lieutenant Colonel Wilcke… Yes, he's here… No, he's not busy… No, I'm not… She's also not busy… Half an hour? What? I understand…"

That's how the call looked from Toshiro's perspective. Mio came in just as Minna finished.

"Somebody calling?" Mio asked.

"I'll kill myself… The brass wants us to fly to the Sicily HQ to attend to a briefing and press conference… There's a plane inbound in thirty minutes…"

"I wonder what they want...?" Toshiro asked sarcastically.

"My whole day plan just went to fuck itself…" Mio said.

"Mine too." Minna sighed. "Couldn't you be the _Hero of Karlsland_ somewhere else, Toshiro?" Minna asked with a small smile.

"Sorry guys, but is seems we are stuck for better or worse with each other, heheh…"

"Okay, Toshiro, scribble down that map while we still have time."

"Oh yeah, right…"

Toshiro pulled out a piece of paper and pencil, and took the map from Mio.

"Here, this wee little island." She pointed out an island an hour of flight to the north-north-west in the Marche province, near the city of Ancona.

Toshiro quickly scribbled the shoreline from Pescara to Ancona, and marked the island.

"Here, Mio."

"Thanks. Maybe we should send the girls at the same time as we go?"

"Good idea. Oh fuck… Toshiro… ID…"

"Oh right… Minna, can you help me with this?"

"What's the problem?"

"Our good Mio forgot her ID from Fuso, and I want to issue her a temporary one. Your countersignature would be nice. And frankly, I don't remember how one looks like, heheh…"

"Oh, we'll just need all the data of Mio, our signatures, seals and… army stationery would be nice."

"I still have a crapton of that. Let's proceed then."

Toshiro pulled out a fountain pen out of his desk, and a sheet of stationery. Then he turned on the lamp on his desk, and lit up Mio's face.

"Where were you on the night of March the 2nd? Answer me damn it!"

"Wrong movie, Toshiro…" Mio sighed as she moved the lamp. "Get on with this; we have little time to spare…"

"Can't a man have some fun…?"

Toshiro turned off the lamp, and he wrote down everything essential, following Minna's guidelines. Then they both gave their signature and stamped their seals.

"Here, Mio. Be sure not to lose it, or I'll have to punish you."

"And how could you possibly punish me?"

"Running naked around the base while carrying a bucket full of water in each hand, and me with my MG on your back."

"Monster…" Minna gasped.

"Well, you certainly are imaginative, Toshiro…" Mio said. "Okay, okay, I'll watch out for it."

She took her temporary ID, folded it a few times and stuffed it in a pocket.

"Let's go. Our time is almost up." Minna said. "Toshiro, get the cap for your uniform, you'll look a bit better. Or you know what? Get the long sleeved one, and your medals to boot. And your fancy officer boot! Don't forget about them!"

"High time to mention it…" Toshiro grumbled.

It took him a few minutes, but he finally stood before Mio and Minna like a true officer.

"My, my… How distinguished…" Minna said.

They went down to the hangar, where the Yoshika, Perrine, Lynne, Shirley and Trude were sitting at the table. The three looked at Toshiro, twisting their heads slightly out of surprise.

Mio, Minna and Toshiro approached them, and Mio explained the situation.

"Perrine, take this map and the two, and fly to the marked island. That's everything you need to know."

"Y-yes Major!"

"Trude, you will be commanding here while we are out." Minna ordered.

"Okay, but where are you going?"

"Sicily HQ called us suddenly." She explained.

"Hey, I don't want Miss Panzerfaust as my commander!" Shirley protested.

"Then Trude will be responsible for rules and regulations, and you will be responsible for fun and games, Elwyn" Toshiro said.

"Now that's more like… HEY! Don't call me by my middle name out of the blue!"

"Heheheh… Sorry…"

Suddenly they heard plane engines approaching. When they looked out of the hangar, they saw a tri-engine Fiat G.12C transport plane landing.

"Well, that's our lift…" Toshiro said and looked at Yoshika. "You behave, Yoshika."

"I will!"

"Good to hear. Perrine, take off after us, okay?"

"Yes, Toshiro."

Toshiro, Mio and Minna approached the plane on the runway, and the door opened. A small stair was folded out, one of the pilots came out.

"Bienvenuti. Colonnello Edelweiss, Tennente Colonnello Wilcke and Maggiore Sakamoto?"

"In person." Toshiro answered.

"I will need your papers to confirm your credentials."

Toshiro gave him his ID, as did Minna. Mio rolled her eyes and gave her temporary ID.

The pilot just glanced at the ID's of Minna and Toshiro, but he thoroughly checked Mio's. He gave everyone their papers back and said "Everything in order, please, take a seat in the plane."

They followed him inside, and seated themselves on one of the benches. The pilot closed the door behind them and disappeared in the cockpit. After a minute, the three Fiat A.74 RC 42 radial engines increased their revs, and the plane slowly took off.

Toshiro spent the whole flight looking through one of the many windows of the plane. After almost two hours, he saw an enormous island.

"I think we are nearing our destination, girls…" Toshiro said.

Mio looked out of a window and confirmed "Yes, that's Sicily, I've been here once or twice…"

As the plane flew over the northern part of the island, they saw an airbase in the distance, in the east part of the island.

"So this is the Mediterranean HQ?" Mio asked herself. "Not bad for such a short time…"

There was an airstrip about a hundred meters wide and a kilometer long. There were a few hangars, but only one had a roof on it, but there were construction crews around all them. He saw a big building on the side, which was probably there all the time since a few centuries.

The base itself was close to a picturesque town, and a few warships were present in the docks there.

"Well, they set up shop quite nicely…" Toshiro said.

"Well, the higher ups always want to make themselves a cozy nest far away from the actual combat…" Mio said. "That's why they probably chose Sicily. It's close to Africa, rather close to Rome, and definitely far away from Venezia."

The plane started to descend, and it landed softly on the airstrip. It taxied a few hundred meters, while a Ford GPW was approaching it. The plane stopped and the cockpit door opened. The pilot silently passed the three, opened the door and extended the stairs.

"We have arrived. Thanks you for flying Regia Aeronautica." He said with a smile. "Oh, and watch out for that driver, he's too cheeky."

"I'll remember it, Lieutenant." Minna said.

They got down on the runway, and the Ford GPW drove up to them, complete with driver. The driver was a Captain in his early twenties, good material for a photo model.

He got out of the car, and nonchalantly walked up to Minna.

"Buongiorno, Tennente Colonnello. I'm Stefano Corleone, and I have an offer you can't refuse."

He approached Minna, took her hand gently and gave it a small kiss. Mio raised a brow at it, but Minna was frozen still.

"Uh, oh my… What…" She squirmed around while blushing wildly.

"Let's leave the Colonnello, and go out for dinner to a restaurant in the nearest town…" The guy said with a wooing voice. "Or maybe the Maggiore also wants to join?"

"I'd rather not…" Toshiro mumbled. "Unless you want to keep your balls intact…"

"Colonnello, you can't have all the beauties for yourself…"

"Just giving you a fair warning, bro…"

"Puh…" He shrugged Toshiro off. "Now, Maggiore…"

The Captain took the hand of Mio, but she suddenly drove her right knee in his abdomen. The poor Captain fell on his knees in tears, holding his crotch.

"Ouch… Told you…" Toshiro said. "Come on..."

Toshiro opened the door on the passenger's side and dragged the poor sap on the seat.

"Grazie, Colonnello…"

"No problem, Captain. Just don't start to apologize, or you'll piss off Mio even more. I'll drive."

"Thank you again…"

Toshiro turned around to Mio and Minna and said "Hop in the back, girls. Just don't shake the car too much, heheh…"

A sly smile appeared as Mio heard that. The two entered the car, and Toshiro drove them to the big building.

He stopped before the entrance and killed the engine.

"Have a nice day, Captain."

"I hope…"

The three of them exited the car and entered the building. The interior decoration reminded Toshiro of his room in terms of pomp, but it was a bit more toned down. The marble walls and red carpets reminded one of a prince's palace.

People were walking around the spacious halls of the palace, and some witch approached the three suddenly.

"Colonel Edelweiss and company?" The blonde girl asked with a radiant smile.

"In the flesh." Toshiro responded.

"Come with me, the Generals want to meet you."

They followed the girl before a big wooden door. She knocked and a voice familiar to Toshiro came from behind the door "Please, come in."

"I think I know that voice…" Toshiro whispered to the girls. "Although I can't match a face to it…"

The three entered, ladies first. When Toshiro saw who was sitting in one of the two chairs, he shouted "Monty! Is that you?"

"Bloody hell I am, Toshiro! Nice to meet you here! Come on, rest your tired bones." He said while pointing to one of the three chairs in front of them.

"With pleasure. But first, I would like to know who I'm dealing with…" Toshiro turned to a smiling older man in a Karlslander uniform, with a Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves, Swords and Diamonds hanging around his neck.

The man stood up, and approached Toshiro with his right hand extended.

"Generalfeldmarschall Albert Kesselring. I'm honored to meet the Kaiser's nephew in person."

"Oh please, don't, Generalfeldmarschall…" Toshiro said while shaking his hand.

"Nein nein, Lieber (Dear) Toshiro, you can't be ashamed of your family connection. You have to be proud of it, especially before those hyenas waiting in the conference hall…"

"About that… How many journalists?"

"Only four for now, I believe you know three of them already."

"Hmmm…" Toshiro pondered heavily trying to remember. "There was one from Liberion, one from Neue Karsland and one from Fuso at my promotion ceremony…"

"Precisely. The one you don't know is from Britannia, but that won't be a problem, will it?"

"Oh no, Herr Generalfeldmarschall. Any topics I shouldn't discuss?"

"Well… About your disappearance, you can't tell shit, to be frank. And give out scarce information about your… lover…"

"You know already…" Toshiro mumbled.

"Information like that flies fast. Surprisingly, nobody from the press knows anything yet about your little romance."

"Then I will enlighten them. I'll tell them everything besides personal information."

"Eh, whatever… Monty, anything else to say?"

"We'll have a talk after the conference. Now, you three go out to those wankers out there, and pacify them. Take the door there." He pointed out a solid double door on the northern wall.

"Yes sir." Toshiro said and went into the direction of the door.

The girls followed him, and before he opened the door, Mio whispered to him.

"They totally ignored us, for fucks sake…"

"It seems that the priorities are already set…" Toshiro sighed and opened the door. They found themselves in a spacious room. A live hedge of soldiers was giving them direction to a massive table on a podium. Three chair were behind it, and the same girl that greeted them waited for them.

"Please, have a seat." She said. "The journalists are waiting."

Toshiro picked the chair in the middle, Mio the one on his left and Minna on his right. As they sat, they saw the the journalist behind a chain being held by two soldiers, almost twenty meters away from them.

"Um, excuse me… Why are the journalists for far away?" Toshiro asked the blonde girl.

"To protect you, Herr Oberst."

"Are you joking? What can a normal man do to me? Squat!" Toshiro said and turned to the journalists. "Hey, you two soldiers with the chains. Get the fuck out, now."

"But sir…" They protested.

"Are you perhaps disobeying a senior officer?" Toshiro asked with a cold voice.

The two soldiers looked at each other nervously, and ran off.

"Okay, guys, come closer. Four meters before the table will be enough I think. Right where that rug ends."

They didn't need to get that repeated, because they almost ran to the designated spot.

"So… I've met three of you already… Now who might you be?" Toshiro asked the Britannian.

"Uhhh… Jonathan Smith, sir! I'm from the Daily Telegraph!"

"Smith? Do you by chance have a family in Dover?"

"Why yes…"

"And is your old man a tailor?"

"Yes!"

"Give him a welcome from me. Say that "the young wizard master says thanks for everything".

"O-okay sir!"

"Now… What's this all about, gentlemen?"

"We wanted to ask some questions." The journalists from Liberion, Mike Kowalski from the New York Times answered.

"Oh, pffff, that I know already. Whatever, shoot away. Ask me anything."

"You penis size?" The Liberion journalist asked with a smirk.

"I didn't ask your mother about her breast size…."

"My mother is dead…"

"So is mine, we're even. But I'm sorry anyway… Now please, normal questions… And Mio and Minna here aren't just an artificial crowd; you can ask them questions too."

"Okay, then I will start. Frau Oberstleuntnant, how do you personally evaluate the Oberst? Has your relationship with him changed because of his promotion and unexpected family ties?"

Toshiro looked at Minna. She was a bit surprised by the question, but she started answering fast.

"Toshiro is a very good soldier, with mind boggling abilities and probably some hidden potential. He is a very kind person, but also stubborn when it comes to doing things the _right way_. About the second question… Well, it surprised me, probably like everyone, but nothing changed between us in our relations. To be honest, Toshiro got somewhat more humble and useful after he gained his new rank, since he can now act on his own accord."

"Thank you, Frau Oberstleutnant."

"I have a question to the Major, if I may…" Satoshi Kimigami, the journalist from the Yokosuka Shimbun asked.

"Um… Please." Mio answered.

"Oh, good. Major Sakamoto, how did you discover Colonel Ak… pardon, Colonel Edelweiss?"

Mio looked at Toshiro. In her eyes, he read "Can I say everything?"

Toshiro nodded.

"I _discovered_ Toshiro the same day his powers manifested. A Sergeant from the Yokosuka Naval Base stumbled upon me, shouting something about a man with powers of a witch or something. He told me Toshiro's name, and the next day, I waited for him in the mountains. After I pissed him off to high heavens, and him almost killing me, I was sure he was the real deal, a wizard."

The journalists looked among each other, not knowing if what Mio said was for real.

"Thank you, Major…"

"I have a question." Kowalski said. "You don't refer to each other using ranks. How is it so?"

"Why bother? We are friends in the same unit, so we might as well refer to each other in an informal manner." Toshiro answered.

"Okay, follow up question. My informer told me that you sir have a girlfriend. Any comment on that?"

Everyone looked at the journalist, and then at Toshiro.

"I see you have good informers… Yes, you could say I am _occupied_. But I won't disclose her credentials; she doesn't have to play games with you guys."

"Everything I needed to know, Colonel…"

"I have a question." The Britannian journalist said. "What happened that you disappeared, Colonel?"

"You could ask until your mouth goes blue, I won't say a word. However, I can say that it doesn't have anything to do with any secret experiments or whatever. You can rest assured and stop writing conspiracy theories."

"Not exactly what I expected, but thank you, Colonel…"

"Not exactly what I expected from a press conference either…" Toshiro muttered. "Are we wrapping this up?"

"No, Herr Oberst. I have a last question, at least on my side. How did you get to know you were the nephew of our beloved Kaiser? How did you react?"

"Hmmm… The Kaiser told me he wanted to visit the grave of my father. So I took him and Adolfine there. In the course of the conversation, he told me about the misalliance of the previous Kaiser, his father and ultimately my grandfather. And you want to know how I reacted? I cried. I cried and I hugged him, because I knew, that besides my mother, I had only him as family. The situation changed however. My mother died of leukemia a day before I returned from Britannia. The Kaiser told me that my grandmother lives in Buenos Aires. And I have a cousin, Mami Inagaki. She's in the 31st JFS, but please, don't pester her…"

"Thank you, Herr Oberst."

"So, anyone else want to know something about me, except for my penis size in absolute values?" Toshiro asked jokingly.

The journalists looked amongst each other, and nodded. Then they turned to Toshiro and shook their heads.

"Then thank you for the… conference. Have a nice day, gentlemen. Oh but wait, no photos?"

"Whoops…" Kowalski said. "Could you and the ladies step before us?"

"Of course. Come on, _ladies_, heh…"

"Oh shut up…" Mio muttered.

They went before the table, and the journalists made a few photographs. Then they simply thanked and exited the room.

As they did it, Toshiro sighed.

"I hope the Generals have something interesting to say, or I'll fucking explode… They drag us here so I can answer a few questions, which I could answer on the phone and take some crappy photos… Ehhhh…"

"That's how it works, Toshiro." Minna also sighed.

"Stop sighing you two, it's depressing…" Mio said.

The blonde girl approached them and said, "Please, let's attend to the Generals."

They went back into the room with the Generals, and sat on the chairs before them.

"So, Toshiro, how was it?"

"I feel like I just did an exercise in futility… But I probably made a good impression."

"Good. Now, let us attend to more pressing matters… How is the unit setting up?"

"All the girls from the old 501st have arrived at the base near Pescara unscathed." Minna answered. "But we are running on the small supplies that Toshiro and Generalmajor Galland brought, both in terms of food and ammo. Not to mention we don't have a radar, and the witch that's supposed to do night patrols is now doubling as one."

"I see…" Montgomery murmured. "What do you think, Albert?

"Everything can be done. We have a spare radar here, and a crate of potatoes shouldn't also be a problem. And ammunition… Well, we'll scrap up something."

"Thank you, Herr Generalfeldmarschall, this means a lot to us!" Minna almost shouted.

"Now, now… Since you have the Kaisers nephew in your unit, only the best things will come to you. Do you have radio equipment?"

"Yes, a FuG 10 radio rack with a powerful antenna. I could even receive some Liberian radio station when I was in Africa."

"Impressive… Well, if the need arises, we will radio you. For now, the Neuroi are a bit timid. Now, go to the first hangar to the right, and talk to the quartermaster."

"Yes sir." Toshiro said.

"Have a good flight." Montgomery said.

"Oh I hope." Toshiro answered.

As they exited the building, Mio asked, "Only the best for the Kaisers nephew? Pfeh…"

"And what are you bitching about now, Mio?" Toshiro asked.

"This is turning into some propaganda-political farce, Toshiro, with you and your uncle in the middle."

"But if it helps our unit, why not succumb?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes, but this is just… weird…"

"Don't worry, Mio. It will all straighten out in a few days. And we are getting supplies, so that's even better." Minna said.

"Oh well…" Mio sighed.

They went to the said hangar, and found the quartermaster, who was a tall, blonde man with short cut hair.

"Ja? What do you want?" He asked.

"Generalfeldmarschall Kesselring told us to get some supplies for our unit." Toshiro answered.

"Well, if that's so… What do you need?"

"The radar you stashed here somewhere, a lot of ammunition, and a lot of food."

"I'll round up my men and we will begin."

And so they began. Under Toshiro's and Minna's supervision, the radar was loaded onto the plane. They also took a ton of ammunition, half a ton of potatoes. Toshiro also secretly acquired a bar of chocolate and a pack of cocoa.

The three boarded the plane, and went back to the base near Pescara.

* * *

**And if you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	9. Chapter 9 – Lazy afternoon

**Profile updated slightly, enjoy :]**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Lazy afternoon

The Fiat G.12C was gently approaching the runway in the Pescaran base.

"Finally home… Now I'll go and ask Yosh… Uggghhhhh… She's training with that Ferrara lady now…" Toshiro sighed heavily.

"Come on, Toshiro. You'll manage a day or two without Miyafuji." Minna tried to cheer him up.

"I suppose so… I had to stuff my longing for Yoshika under the proverbial rug while I was Africa, but I don't know if I can manage to do it now…"

"Longing huh?" Minna asked with a sly smile. "So did you…"

"No… The only woman I had in my life in _that_ way was Shirley, and it was a one-time thing. Although she still harbors feelings for me…"

"She does?" Minna asked surprised.

"Isn't it normal? She had her first time with me. When we; that is me, Francesca and Shirley slept in one bed the two nights before all of you came, she would sleep in some weird positions on me. She looked sad when I mentioned that we wouldn't sleep in one bed after Yoshika would arrive…"

"Well… If that is the case, I should also confess something… I still feel some fuzzy feeling towards you, Toshiro." Minna said with a little blush, which turned into a wry smile. "And you, Mio, what do you feel towards Toshiro?"

"Me?! I… Well… Don't ask me about such crap! A warrior doesn't need love to thrive!" She shouted with her face all crimson.

"Maybe…" Toshiro said silently. "But all the feats I did were from my love to Yoshika. It gave me godly strength, sometimes literally. Maybe you should find a man, huh, Mio?"

"Idiot…" Mio puffed her cheeks and turned around.

Minna giggled slightly, and at the same time, the plane touched down on the runway.

"Hey, Toshiro, what's that bulge under your shirt?" Minna suddenly said.

"Something for Trude, I wonder if she will accept this little present."

"You really care about your friends…"

The plane taxied on the runway, and one of the pilots got out of the cockpit. He opened the door, and the big loading hatch in the roof of the plane.

"Hmmm… How are we going to unload all shit stuff?" Mio asked.

"I have an idea, but Toshiro probably already came with a similar one, right?" Minna asked with a cute smile.

"If you thought about using me and Trude and just throwing out all the stuff on the runway, then yes."

Minna giggled, because it was exactly what she thought of.

Toshiro looked out of the plane, and saw Trude waiting in the hangar door for them. He reeled her in with a gesture. As she got before him, she asked "What's up, Toshiro?"

"First, I would want to give you something…" Toshiro started pulling out the chocolate and cocoa from under his shirt. "I know its waaaaay too late, but I didn't have the occasion to meet you. Happy birthday, Trudy."

"Aw Toshiro… Thanks." She said visibly surprised. "But you probably have some job for me, right?"

"Yeah. I'll throw the stuff out of the plane through the roof, and you catch it on the runway."

"Sounds fair. What did you procure?"

"A radar, a ton of munitions and half a ton of taters."

"Oh, potatoes! We were already low on them to begin with. I'll make you everyone some Kartoffelpuffern (potato cakes) since you were so nice to me, heehee…"

"Good things come back to you as I see… Okay, let's get done with the job. Just watch out for Erica, she'll probably hover around us once she sniffs out chocolate."

"Hah, true!"

Toshiro placed Trude in a good distance besides the plane. He also _hired_ Minna and Mio as coordinators. He grabbed the big radar device, and lifted it over his head. Mio patted Minna's back, who in turn asked Trude if she's ready. Toshiro heard the answer, but Mio confirmed.

"Okay then… Heave… HO!"

He threw the radar out of the plane in a high arc. After a second he heard a grunt, and two seconds later he heard the radar being placed on the runway. The next thing he threw out of was a big radar antenna. Then he started throwing out the potato sacks, twenty-five sacks, twenty kilograms each. Since the ammo wasn't as forgiving when it came to kinetic energy, everyone including Minna and Mio took out the ammo out of the plane with their own hands.

After everything was on the runway, the pilot bid them farewell, and the plane went its way.

"Now, we have to lug this crap around into the base…" Toshiro sighed.

"Brooooooooo!" A shout pierced the air.

Everyone looked at the direction of the loud sound, and saw the happy Erica running towards them.

"Whatcha brought for me, bro?" Erica asked with hope in her eyes.

"Spuds." Toshiro answered indifferently.

"Aww… No sweets… But Kartoffeln (potatoes) will also do, if Trudy will make us potato cakes."

"Yeah, yeah… I promised Toshiro I'll make them for dinner today."

"Heehee, yay! The two best things you can do in the kitchen are potato cakes and Eisbein! Oh…" Erica sniffed around. "Is that…"

The heads of both Trude and Erica wandered to the cocoa and chocolate lying on a canister of 50 mm APCR shells. Erica shot forward, but Trude pushed her back, and grabbed the goods herself.

"Waaah, Trudy! Give me some chocolate! I haven't eaten anything sweat since last Monday!"

"Help us do the lifting, and you'll get some." Trude said with a firm voice.

"You are mean…"

"Honest pay for honest work, Hartmann." The intransigent Trude said.

"Broooo… Tell Trudy to give me some chocolate…" Erica said on the verge of tears.

"You heard her." He said relentlessly.

"Fuck… Okay, okay, I'll help… Sheesh… Slave drivers…" Erica mumbled, grabbed a crate with ammo belts and went off.

"Well, Toshiro, will you get the radar?" Trude asked.

"Hmmm…" He pondered for a few seconds, and remembered something. "Oh hell no! After lugging around that piano for Erica's decoration, I promised myself that if I ever outrank you, I'll force you to carry around a truck on your back."

"Still holding a grudge against me for that little thing? Doh well, fine, I'll carry the radar. Just help me load it on my back."

Trude crouched with her back to Toshiro. He took the big and heavy radar device, and placed it on Trude's back. She grabbed it with her hands, and went forward.

"That was petty, you know?" Minna said.

"I know. But I also promised myself to teach her how to drive safely someday."

"Ohoho that will be something to watch." Minna laughed. "At least take the antenna, okay?"

"Sure, I'm not that much of a son of a bitch…"

Toshiro took the antenna, and followed Trude.

"I hope you're not mad at me, Trude." Toshiro said after catching up to her.

"No… I remembered the whole situation just now, and I was really behaving like a cunt back then. So this evens thing out, right?"

"Yeah, don't sweat it. And watch those steps, some are chipped."

"Sure, sure."

"Heeeey, Toshirooo!" The melodic voice of Shirley sounded from down the stairs.

He turned around and asked "Sup, Shirley?"

"Some new electronics? Oh, can I do the installations?! Pleeeeaaase!" She asked him with an imploring face.

"Okay, okay… Come on."

"Whoopee! I'll just fetch some cables and tools!"

"Just take the cable that came with the radar. It's a special one that is both used for powering the antenna and low voltage signal transmission."

Shirley ran off quickly to the hangar.

"That Liberion… Always so lively and eager…" Trude said.

"Why do you actually call her Liberion?"

"Oh… Well..."

"It's a matter of feelings, huh? A simple _Shirley_ can't come out of your mouth, because you feel superior to her?"

"Yes…" She sighed.

"Then call her Elwyn. You'll piss her off, but call her by a name at the same time."

"Hah! You know, you gave me the best advice yet! Thanks!"

"Haha… Okay, go forward, only a few steps left."

Trude entered the war room, and placed the radar near the radio rack.

"Whew… Well, that's that." She said. "Anything else you want me to do?"

"No, that's all. Thanks, Trudy."

"Oh don't call me Trudy like Hartmann does… It sounds infantile…"

"As you wish… Trudy…"

"Ugh… If you weren't the Kaisers son and my superior…"

"Hey, you punched me in the gut earlier, although you knew who my uncle was…"

"That was different…" She pouted with red cheeks. "I didn't know you were my superior and… You know…"

"Yes, Trude, I know… Go now, give Erica some of that chocolate, or she'll pout and fuss all week..."

"She's such a child sometimes… She could be a Captain already, but she is so damn lazy…. Uhhhhrrr… And she started doing a mess in her room again…"

"You know… I have connections…"

"Oh no you don't! She has to earn a promotion the usual way! She would flip if she were promoted! Not to mention I can now impose orders on her thanks to the fact that she has a lower rank…"

"Valid point…"

Trude went out of the room, and a minute after she left, Shirley came in, loaded with cables and tools. She dropped everything she carried on the floor and asked, "So, what are we hooking up?"

"A radar. I think I'll have to mount the antenna on the rooftop. Since the windows here are too small, I'll have to do some acrobatics, and go through my room. Just attach a very long cable, and I'll be going."

"Sure thing!"

She took the biggest spool of cable, and attached one end to the radar antenna. She took a big hammer and humongous nails.

"You know how to use these, right?" Shirley asked with a wry smile.

"Well enough to knock out stupid ideas out of your head, heheh…"

"Okay, okay, go on that roof already, smartass..."

Toshiro stuck the hammer behind his belt, put the nails in his pocket and took the antenna with the cable up to his room. While he was there, he stashed away his cap and medals, and changed his uniform to the short-sleeved version. He jumped from his balcony over to the roof of the war room.

"Hmmm… Most unfortunate placement…"

Toshiro jumped over to the roof of the room that was in a mirrored position to the war room. He placed the antenna on the northeast corner of the roof.

"There… Now we'll only have a blind spot of about ninety degrees from the west to the south…"

Toshiro carefully pulled the cable, jumping from roof to roof. He jumped on the windowsill behind the radar unit, and knocked on the window. Shirley appeared from behind the machine, and opened the window. Toshiro crawled in with the cable and passed it on to Shirley. She affixed it to the radar.

"Okay, now you can move it against the wall." Shirley said.

Toshiro pushed it where Shirley wanted.

"So, is it working?"

"Flip the switch."

Toshiro pressed the "ON" button, and the screen on the radar lit up with a green hue. A line moved in a circle, synchronized with the rotating antenna.

"OOOH! Works!" Shirley cheered. "Another job well done!"

"Yeah, good job, Shirley." Toshiro said and turned off the radar. "Time to go to the hangar, Trude is doing potato cakes today."

"Oh, really? Haven't ate those in some time… But Barkhorn cooking… Meh…"

"Hey, she made a good Eisbein back in Britannia…"

"One swallow does not make a summer, Toshiro… Want to go out to dinner with me?" Shirley giggled.

"Most certainly, Madame." Toshiro said and laughed.

Toshiro walked down with Shirley to the hangar. There they saw Mio, Minna, Lucchini, Sanya and Eila behind the table. Trude and Erica were peeling and grating potatoes near the kitchen.

"Why are you all waiting at the table like that, huh?" Toshiro asked.

"Trude making potato cakes is a sight as rare as a blue moon." Minna joked

_Yeah right, heheheh…_

"Back in Britannia she made them only once or twice a year, so you should feel lucky, Toshiro." She continued.

"Then maybe I should go watch and look as they do it, huh?"

"You probably should. Miyafuji should be spoiled by your cooking sometimes, if you want to go serious on her…" Minna giggled.

All the girls threw him sly smiles. Except for Sanya, who didn't catch it apparently.

As Toshiro approached the kitchen duo, Trude said, "Okay, Hartmann that should be enough. Now start a fire in the kitchen."

"Okay…" She said with a tired voice.

"Sup?" Toshiro greeted Trude.

"Oh, Toshiro. Want to learn how to make potato cakes for Miyafuji?"

"Why do you all think I want to do it?!"

"Heheh… Anyway, Hartmann did the first part, meaning grating potatoes. Now I have to add eggs, garlic, onions, half a cup of flour and some pepper."

"Proceed then, I'll be watching."

Trude started adding all the ingredients, and mixed them together by hand.

_There's something casual about Trude making a meal… She looks like a typical Bavarian housewife, making dinner for her Schatz after he returned from a hard working day at the brewery…_

"Toshiro… Why are you looking at me like that?" She stopped her mixing.

"I was just thinking how skilled you are…." Toshiro lied.

"Well, I always made these for Chris…" She blushed.

"No wonder you're putting so much heart into it…"

Trude blushed even further, and started mixing the ingredients with increased intensity.

"Trudy, the fire is up." Erica said after a minute.

"Okay. Put a pan on the fire and pour some oil on it."

"How much would _some_ be?" She asked.

"Two centimeters, no more."

"Okay…"

Erica did what she was told, and in the meantime, Trude started shaping the potato cakes.

"You shouldn't make them too thin, or they'll burn, or too thick, or they'll take long to fry and soak up too much oil." Trude explained calmly.

_Aliens abducted Trude and switched her personality!_

After a few minutes, Erica said "Trudy, the oil is probably good already."

"And I just finished. Okay, time to fry this…"

She took a portion of the cakes and placed them on the pan. They started sizzling. Toshiro watched as they got slightly brown on the sides, and then Trude started flipping them. On the fried sized, they looked all brown and crispy. After a while she pulled the ready potato cakes of the pan onto a plate.

"Here, Toshiro, take one first. I would probably sprinkle them with powdered sugar normally, but we don't have such commodities…"

Toshiro waved his hand over the cakes a bit, and took one of them, blowing on it to cool it off. He took a bite.

"Mmmmmmhmmm… Good! Really good!" He shouted and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth. "Dewishius!"

"Haha! I knew you'd like it! Eat the rest on this plate, their just for you."

"Thanks, Trude."

Toshiro took the plate, and sat at the table, bearing the ravenous looks of the rest. When he was down to the last cake, he threw the plate with a slight spin to Erica, who had a look similar to the twins back in Dover. She caught it and looked at Toshiro surprised.

"I already see that you want that chocolate from Trude. Eat something that's actual food before…"

"Heehee, is it that obvious?"

A collective "Yes" sounded across the table.

Erica could only laugh dryly.

After everyone ate their meal, people dispersed around the base. Toshiro went to his room and sat on his balcony. He looked at the radar antenna.

_How many times will that antenna send signals that will make the radar go 'ping'…? How many times will I have to go into battle…? How many times will Yoshika have to fight…? Ehhhh… Beats being some mechanic though…_

Toshiro went down to the office, and unsurprisingly, found Minna there.

"Hey, Minna, why don't we do some paperwork, so Trude can have some use from that archive, huh?"

"I was just about to go to you and propose the same thing, heehee."

And so, they say down and worked. Toshiro had to prepare a report about issuing the temporary ID's, about acquiring supplies, about their trip to Sicily, about the current state of their supplies etc. Minna explained that since it's a Monday, it's the best time to do it.

Toshiro didn't even notice when it got dark outside, because the sly Yuki progressively modified his vision sensitivity. Which got him blinded by the light Minna turned on.

_"Heehee, sorry…"_

"Arrrrrggghhh… Minna, this is really pain inducing… I was sitting in this chair for what, five hours straight? My ass hurts, my back hurts, my hand hurts, my eyes hurt…"

"Heh… Toshiro, you will get used to it. And only Mondays will be so tiresome, since we will do an all week summary and such. Come on, supper is probably ready."

"Yeah…"

They went down, and found out that Trude could also make sandwiches, although of rather feeble quality.

_Still, food is food…_

Surprisingly, she made everyone some hot cocoa.

When asked about it she responded, "I should share with everyone, that's what a True Karlslander Soldier should do."

After supper, Toshiro went to his room, but not alone.

"Well, Trude, get undressed then."

"Just like that?"

"Well, I'll be watching you through the course of the whole bath, what difference does it make?"

"What's right is right…"

She began undressing, unveiling her toned body and not-so-small breasts. She climbed into the _super-hot_ water, as she ordered for it to be.

"Aaaaah!" She moaned as she sat in the tub.

"Gods, Trude… Do you all have to moan around in my bath?"

"Heh…"

"So, what will it be? Backrub, hair wash, foot rub, or should I just fuck you in the tub?"

She immediately covered her _vital_ parts with her hands and shouted, "WHAT?!"

"I'm kidding, Yuki would kill me."

"Oh… Well, a backrub and hair wash will do…"

She relaxed and laid back, as Toshiro massaged her.

"That was great…" Trude said as he finished.

"I imagine… Now, I'll have to undo those hairbands of yours."

"Oh, I'll do it myself."

She untied the hairbands on both her pigtails, letting the long hair fall freely on her back. Toshiro washed her hair, and Trude climbed out of the bath. As she dried herself, she said "Thank you, Toshiro. I'm feel bad about chasing you in Britannia back then… I reacted like some stuck up virgin…"

"You weren't the only one, Trude. To a bystander it must have looked hilarious. Me running around with my meat flapping all around, and the three of you, also naked, running behind me screaming bloody murder."

"It probably did… Well, good night, Toshiro."

"Good night, Trude."

After she got out, Toshiro sat on the balcony, and suddenly his door burst open. Shirley and Lucchini ran into the room like possessed.

"What the hell is this supposed to mean?" Toshiro asked.

"We came to sleep with you!" Shirley shouted.

"You must be joking…"

"Nope!" Francesca said.

"But…" Toshiro tried to protest, but was quickly silenced.

"Hey, it's not like we're committing adultery here..." Shirley reasoned.

"But you chose to sleep WHILE Yoshika is off-base…"

"Oh, well… Nobody needs to know…"

_"Let them… I sense you need some female warmth during the night."_

_"When did you get so pragmatic, huh?"_

_"Lately."_

_"Okay…"_

"Then come on you two, let's sleep together."

"Yay!" Both cheered and threw Toshiro on the bed.

Francesca killed the lights, and they went to sleep together, With Shirley on his left, and Francesca on his right.

_Somehow I feel that this is not the way I'll wake up in the morning…_

* * *

**And if you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	10. Chapter 10 - A bridge too far

Chapter 10 – A bridge too far

_I couldn't have predicted this…_

Toshiro looked around after waking up, and saw that both Shirley and Francesca were in the positions they assumed when falling asleep. They looked like two angels, sleeping soundly wrapped around him. Toshiro tried wiggling out away from his captors, but Shirley somehow woke up.

"Mmmmmh… Toshiro? Why are you waking up at… uwaaaah… such a godforsaken hour…?" She said silently.

"To do some jogging, as usual."

"Oh… Right… Uwaaaah… It's so nice sleeping with you… You are so warm… I think I'll get a man of my own after the war…"

"Just make sure he doesn't have night shifts."

"Heehee… Okay, go now… I'll cuddle to Lucchini now…"

Toshiro slowly lifted himself, and slowly got off the bed. While we dressed himself, he saw as Shirley hugged Francesca and fell back asleep. After a few seconds, the still sleeping Francesca tucked in tightly into Shirley's bosom, giving off a short purr.

_"Those two look almost like mother with child… Just looking at them gives me some sort of warm sensation…"_

_"Maybe your balls are itching?"_

_"Oh shut up, Yuki…"_

Toshiro ran down the stairs to begin his morning jog, but he stumbled upon Mio, who was probably waiting for him.

"The end is nigh! Mio isn't training in the morning!" Toshiro shouted in an overdramatic way.

"Do you have to be so melodramatic in the morning? I just wanted to remind you of something."

"Oh?"

"You said you would gladly run a marathon with me. How about we do one, just for kicks."

"Today?"

"No, not necessarily."

"Okay, I'll remember about it. I'll have to contact HQ and the radar stations about the 'mood', and we will do it someday."

"I'm holding you up to your word." Mio said while pointing his finger at him. "And now, let's jog together; I decided to change my training pattern once in a while."

"With pleasure, Mio. Come on, I'll show you my route."

Toshiro and Mio jogged for an hour over the grassy part of the base. Once they finished, they sat in the hangar to cool off.

"Toshiro, I wanted to ask you something… Do you know what's behind the door in the storeroom? I don't want to destroy it, but the curiosity literally burns…"

"Meh, might as well show you… I have the key always by my side, in my wallet."

"I'm intrigued now…"

They walked down to the storage room, and walked up to the closed door. Toshiro pulled out the key, and opened it. After he flipped the light switch, Mio almost fainted from shock.

"T-T-Toshiro… So much wine… I…"

"I keep this room locked and off-grid for a reason, Mio. You have a weak head, and it would be a shame if both you and Minna gobble everything in a week…"

"Oh pff… A weak head? Me?"

"Yeah. You were already tipsy after an eight of a glass of moonshine."

"Don't remember that… Anyway… You should be a bit more lenient…"

"Maybe… Or maybe not. I'll see if you guys deserve it. But for now, scram."

"Oh just let me have one…"

"Okay… One!"

"Yes!" Mio shouted and started running around, looking for a good bottle. After twenty seconds, she picked one, and studied the label.

"Hmmm… Monteverdi A.D. 1900… Should be good enough for me, heheheh…"

"Just don't drink on an empty stomach."

"Who do you think I am? Lucchini?"

"Well, you certainly don't look like her… Okay, come out now. I have to seal this den of debauchery."

Mio walked behind Toshiro, and he closed the door.

"So, what now?"

"I'll go and stash this away, and you go your way…" Mio said. "Thanks for the wine, Toshiro."

"Thank whoever left all of this behind. And Adolfine, she gave me the key, heh…"

"She did? She really must took liking in you."

"And likewise. Did you know she has a very athletic body?"

"No… She is always covered up… Wait a minute…"

"I saw her in a bikini, to cut all speculations."

"Oh… A Brigadier General in bikini… Hmmm… You really have the charisma to pull of some crazy shit, Toshiro."

"I somehow wonder how I do it… Okay, till breakfast… Little Mio."

"Toshiro… Do you have a death wish?" Mio asked with a cold voice.

"Bring it on…" Toshiro provoked her.

"You'd wish! You would have an excuse to detain me! Hah, no way am I giving in to your petty provocation!"

"I'd never think of detaining you, Mio. Unless you would fuck up some poor guy just because he tried to invite you to dinner… Hmmm… How did that get into my mind right now...? Anyway…" Toshiro extended his hand to Mio. "Let's not quarrel about such bullshit."

"Yeah… Let's save our energy for Neuroi."

She took his hand and shook it firmly. They went out back to the hangar, and each went their way.

Toshiro decided to return to the girls. He quietly entered the room, and gently laid himself beside Shirley. However, Shirley had some sixth sense when it came to Toshiro, and just as he lied facing her back, she immediately turned around.

"Hi again, Toshiro." She said with a dreamy face.

"And here I thought I could take a nap unnoticed…"

"Not with me around, heehee… Whatcha been doing?"

"Running with Mio."

"Oh, cool… So, about that nap…" She embraced him with her right hand and pulled herself closer. "Now, nap all the time you want…"

"I find it difficult to do when your boobs are pressing against my chest… You are crossing a line, Shirley, and we both know what that will mean…"

"Yeah…" She sighed. "I wish made a different decision after I had sex with you… I could have made you my sex slave and boyfriend in the long run… But I decided to heed your decision, and swipe that event under the carpet…"

"I doubt that that would work, Shirley. When I was training during those four months, I managed to squeeze out a confession out of Yuki. If I'd idled too much with my affection to Yoshika, she would force me to do it."

'She would force you?"

"Yes. She was so desperate to see Kuji, that she would even murder you with my hands if it came to it…"

"It's true, Shirley, I'm sorry for being so selfish…" Yuki spoke. "Please, as amends to it, you can kiss Toshiro. Once."

"Can I?" Shirley asked.

"Can she?" Toshiro asked at the same time.

"I don't see anything wrong in a friendly kiss." Yuki said. "Just don't get too friendly… And if word about this gets to Yoshika, I'll wring the blood out of the both of you."

Both gulped loudly.

"Well, if we got such a dispensation… Why not use it…?" Shirley said shyly and neared her lips to Toshiro's.

They kissed shyly, as if it was their first time, embracing only slightly, and not using their tongues.

"Well… That was something different… Thanks, Toshiro. You've decreased my _pressure_ quite a bit…"

"Did you try masturbating?" Yuki spoke suddenly.

"Why yes I…" She stopped abruptly with a face redder than the Karlslander flag.

"Then do it harder. And more frequently. Until you fall down of exhaustion if it comes to it." Yuki said. "Because I don't want you seducing Toshiro anymore, you bimbo. Enough is enough. And no more sleeping with him, unless Yoshika is in the same bed. I explained the rules to you, and you are spitting in my face."

"But… Yuki…" Shirley tried explaining herself.

_"Yuki… Enough, you are being too harsh, stop now. Or else…"_

_"Or else what?! That hussy is trying to steal you from Yoshika!"_

_"No, she's not! She is just very lonely. Did she really try anything with me for serious for the past month?"_

_"No, she didn't… But…"_

_"Shush, Yuki. If Shirley crosses the line, I permit you to smack her so hard she will bounce off the nearest wall, but stay out of this."_

_"Then when Yoshika returns, tell her to sleep with you. You are a damn Colonel, and the Emperors nephew for fucks sake! You can do ANYTHING!"_

_"But what about Lynne then? Why make her sleep alone? You know that she likes Yoshika more than Miss Broom-up-her-ass from Gallia?"_

_"Uggghhh… Fine… As if she'll dare to sleep with you when Yoshika is here… Give her my apologies…"_

_"Thanks, Yuki."_

Toshiro looked at Shirley, who was watching him with fearful eyes and shaking slightly. He placed his hand on her shoulder and said "Sssshhh… Don't worry, Shirley. Yuki didn't mean to jump on you so hard. She apologizes."

"Does that mean I can sleep with you?" She asked shyly.

"Why do you always want to sleep with me?"

"I feel so safe with you… As if embracing you was a guarantee of me living another day…"

"You are talking as if you had cancer, Shirley…"

"Oh, no… But… Whatever…" She turned around.

Toshiro shrugged and lied down beside her, back to back.

_"She just wanted to tell me she loves me, right?"_

_"Yes, probably… I made a bad decision not stopping her back then… But her tormenting herself with her feelings towards you is enough compensation for me."_

_"You really are a stone cold bitch, Yuki… I somehow have the urge to lock you out and jump off the roof…"_

_"DON'T YOU EVEN JOKE ABOUT IT!"_

_"You are behaving like you own me! As if my relationship with Yoshika, and conversely your happiness with Kuji was the highest imperative in the universe! Think, you stupid snake! Leaving scorched earth to reach my Elysium is against my principles! So either you pop that balloon of yours filled with ego, or I end my life, your choice!"_

_"You… You wouldn't…"_

_"I sure as hell would! At least this time, they would have a body to bury…"_

A silence befell both of them, so they would hear how the mortar between the stones in the wall settles.

_"I'm sorry, Toshiro… I got too blinded by the pursuit of my own happiness again…"_

_"Oh Yuki… What torments do I have with you… Just wake me up a minute before seven…"_

Toshiro dozed off.

He was awakened by Yuki just as he wished. At the same time, the girls sleeping with him woke up. He played the bugle call from the balcony, and returned to them.

"Good morning you two."

"Hi!" Francesca cheered.

"Morning…" Shirley said with an indifferent voice.

"Say, Francesca, go and look for Trude, maybe she'll also make breakfast today."

"Roger!" She cheered and ran away.

Toshiro looked at Shirley, who in turn looked down.

"I did some thinking, Toshiro…" She said silently. "I'll stop thinking about you like as of a potential life partner; you'll only be a friend for me as of today. But a very special friend, mind you. Miyafuji needs you far more than me… You've awoken a woman in me, and you have to take responsibility for it. Will you do it?"

"Yes, Shirley. If it means we can coexist peacefully, I will take responsibility for it."

"Then I'm glad. Come on; let's see what Barkhorn whips up for us…"

As Toshiro was standing up, Shirley embraced him in the waist.

"You think this could be counted as a _friendly embrace_?"

"Probably. Yuki isn't stirring up a storm in my mind, so we're good."

"Heheh… Okay, off we go."

They went down to the hangar, in two-minute intervals. The girls were slowly pouring in, and Trude was slicing bread and ham for sandwiches.

"Toshiro?" She asked. "Care to help me with the archive room? It's so unordenlich (messy) and dusty…"

"Sure, sure… I already have some stuff for you to put in the cabinets, heh…"

While Toshiro was chewing down his second sandwich, Minna asked, "Toshiro, what do you think about putting Sanya out on night patrols?"

"We could use her out there in the night…" Toshiro turned to Sanya. "How do you feel about it, Sanya?"

"I would be glad to do night patrols again." Sanya said with a small smile. "I'm already used to it, and I like the night sky…"

"And what do you think, Eila?" Toshiro asked.

"Me? Why are you asking me? If Sanya wants to do something, then she can do it, sheesh…"

"Well, wanted to be on the safe side… So, Sanya, switch to your day cycle from Britannia, and have a nice night."

"Thank you, Toshiro."

"We also have set up a rotation for the radar and radio." Minna said. "What would you say about doing it to noon, Shirley would do it till 1600 and… we'll pick people to do the third shift."

"You think all the girls can handle it?" Toshiro asked.

"After a quick tutorial from you, I believe everyone could do it, heehee" Minna giggled

"Heh…. Okay, this schedule suits me. What about you, Shirley?"

"I can't exactly complain about it. I'm fine."

"Then it's settled." Toshiro said. "I'll be going to the radio after breakfast. I'll also set a relay to my transponder, so I can listen to transmissions in the night."

"My, my, what a fruitful meeting, heehee." Minna giggled. "All right, everyone. Finish up your sandwiches, and you can attend to whatever matters you have in mind."

"Okay!" Everyone responded.

As he promised, so he did. Toshiro went to the war room, and sat there before the radar, and with headphones on his head. He sat there until noon like a sap, with the only thing he heard being static, and the only useful thing he'd done was tuning in the relay signal.

Punctually at 1200, Shirley came in, and seeing Toshiro's disgruntled face she only said, "That bad?"

"Yeah…" Toshiro mumbled while taking off the headphones and standing up. "Have a nice shift, Shirley."

She sat on the chair, and Toshiro put the headphones on her head.

"Ooohoohoo! So warm!" Shirley jiggled.

Toshiro went to the archive room, and saw Trude waiting for him before the door, with a bucket, mop and rag.

"You are late one minute, Toshiro." Trude said. "Unforgivable!"

"Can it, Trude… I didn't set an appointment with you…"

"Oh, right... Well, anyway, let us get this room at least somewhat clean…"

First they opened the door and windows as wide as possible. Then they organized all the drawers, cabinets and furniture. The last thing to do was dusting. Trude took the rag and dusted the furniture, and Toshiro mopped the floor.

"Whew… Nothing like good honest work…" Trude said. "Now could you fetch something for us to process?"

"I'm not your dog, you know…" Toshiro mumbled.

"Whoops… Heh… Well… Could you please acquire some documents for us to process?"

"Much better, Trudy!" Toshiro cheered.

"Don't call me Trudy!" She responded angrily.

Toshiro went to the office, and saw Minna reading a book. She looked at him and said "I have the documents for you to archive on your desk. Sorry that I can't give you more time, but this book is just too inciting."

"I see that I found a fellow bookworm, heheh…"

"Well, I've always liked reading. By the way, anything on the radar or radio?"

"Zip. Might I know what you're reading actually?"

"_What Is Life_ by Erwin Schrödinger. Seriously, this is one of the most interesting books I have ever read. But could you please leave me, I prefer to read alone…"

"Sure, Minna. Have a nice read."

"Thanks."

Toshiro took the stack of papers from his desk and went on to Trude.

"Oh, nice stack of papers! Pull off your shirt!"

"Trude, seriously… It's windy here…"

"Oh, okay…" She mumbled disappointed.

It took them so time, and afterwards Toshiro went to Shirley, who was already bored dead.

"Toshiroooo… Whyyyy…"

"Awww, poor Shirley…" Toshiro patted her on the back. "What would…"

"Ssssh!" Shirley shushed him. "Yes, this is the 501st, Captain Yeager speaking. Yes, he's behind me. Loudspeaker? Will do."

Shirley flipped the switch for the loudspeaker and waved to Toshiro, so he'd walk up to the mic. He turned it on and asked "Yes? Colonel Edelweiss here."

"Good afternoon, Oberst."

"Oh, Generalfeldmarschall Kesselring, what a surprise. What, another press conference?" Toshiro said sarcastically.

"Nein, nein… We have info on Neuroi movement. Nothing serious, buy you should be on alert. There's a Neuroi that is moving in a straight line, from the Venezian hive, along the Adriatic Coast into Bari. You should assess the danger on your own account, and move accordingly."

"Jawohl. Anything else?"

"No, this is all. Oh, I have ordered all four newspapers that the journalists on the press conference represented to be delivered to your base on daily basis. You should really look at the articles about you, the press is creaming themselves over you."

"Hah, thank you for the info. Have a nice day, Herr Generalfeldmarschall."

"You too, Herr Oberst."

A clack was heard, and the transmission was cut off. Toshiro turned off the mic and looked at Shirley, who had an uneasy face.

"Well, it looks like we have a potential situation here… Stay here, Shirley, I'll gather Mio and Minna."

"Okay."

Toshiro went out of the room, and into the office. Minna looked angrily at him, but when she saw his serious face, she had to ask "Something wrong?"

"We have a potential situation, Minna. I'll go fetch Mio; you go to the war room."

"Understood." She said with a firm voice, and laid down her book.

Toshiro ran out of the office, and up to his room. He went to the balcony, and jumped up on the top of the angels' statue over his room.

_What a beautiful view… But ain't nobody got time for that!_

Toshiro activated the Hebigan, and looked around the base. Barely but barely, but he saw Mio exiting her small cottage. He turned off the Hebigan, and from the top of his lungs, he shouted "MIO! WAR ROOM! NOW!"

She looked totally unfazed by his shout.

_Fuck this shit…_

Toshiro took a running start and dropped down on the roof of the cloister above the wall. He ran on it to the point where he had a straight line of sight to the beach near which Mio was. He concentrated an insane amount of magic in his legs, and jumped forward. He curled up into a ball shape to reduce drag. Just as he was about to land, Mio looked in his direction.

"Holy shit!" She shouted.

Toshiro rammed into the sand on bent legs with dreadful force, kicking up an enormous sand cloud. He saw Mio running into the cloud in his direction. Toshiro was coughing up his lungs because of all the sand in the air.

"Toshiro! Are you all right?!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Why the fuck are you jumping around like a cannonball?"

"We have a potential situation, Mio. Come on to the war room."

"Right. But I have a transponder you know…"

"Rackin' frackin' shmackin' crackin'…" Toshiro muttered unintelligibly as he started tromping off to the castle.

Mio ran off forward toward the castle, causing Toshiro to pick up speed, too. Once they got into the war room, Toshiro took a ruler, and chalk, and he traced a line from the Hive to Bari.

"This the predicted path of the Neuroi we have to deal with. What do you two think about it?"

Minna pondered a bit and answered, "We should intercept it over the water, since, as you said yourself, this Neuroi only travels in a straight line, and it so happens that it travels over the sea."

"This way we can avoid an emergency deployment…" Mio said. "…oh shit…"

"What is it, Mio?" Toshiro asked.

She pointed out a small spot under the chalk line. Toshiro felt as his heart slowed down twofold, because he saw that the Neuroi will pass over the island at which the girls are training now.

"No… NO!" Toshiro shouted and turned around.

A hand landed on his shoulder. He turned around again, and saw Mio holding his shoulder.

"Don't charge into battle like a madman, Toshiro! It's too late for you to go!"

"No fucking way am I leaving Yoshika unprotected!"

"I believe they took their weapons with them, Toshiro. We have to phone over to Ferrara and warn them." Minna said.

"You do that, I'm flying off anyway!"

"Toshiro!" Mio shouted.

"Do you have a problem, Major Sakamoto?" Toshiro asked with a cold voice.

Mio broke into cold sweat once she saw Toshiro. His snake features were all visible over his face.

"No… But be careful…"

"All I wanted to hear, Mio…"

He rushed down to the hangar, zipping past some of the girls. Since it was speed he wanted, he only took the MG with him. The engines of his Striker roared under the hangars roof, and he dashed off into the sky.

Toshiro pushed the Striker to its un-boosted limits. Then, he fired the booster, getting a bit tired in the process.

_"Toshiro… I'd advise you to look at the temperature gauge…"_

Toshiro looked at the FFG, and saw that the temperature gauge has just gone into the red zone.

"FUCK!" He shouted, as he was forced to slow down.

After a few minutes, he wanted to accelerate, but then, he saw the Neuroi. A big and bulky craft, shooting beams from its underside. It was about a kilometer from the island. Then, he noticed the girls. Perrine was storming the Neuroi, who was slowly but surely floating towards the island, alongside Yoshika, which, to Toshiro's surprise, was carrying Lynne on her shoulders. Toshiro heard the well-known sound of a .55 cal round being fired, and the Neuroi exploded into dust.

The girls started cheering, hugging each other in the air.

_No limelight for me… GOOD._

Toshiro flew up to the girls, and when Yoshika saw him, she took Lynne of her shoulders, shoved her into Perrine's arms, and rushed to him.

"Toshirooooooo!"

She hugged him tightly, and the impetus made them spin around in place a bit.

"You came to help me… Thank you…"

"But I see that you've all managed without me. I'm proud of all of you, especially Yoshika."

"Oh… I only carried Lynne…" She said while blushing. "Her right Striker leg got damaged by the Neuroi…"

"Still better than doing nothing, Yoshika. Come on, let's go to Lynne and Perrine."

"Yes!"

Toshiro and Yoshika flew up to the girls.

"Too late!" Perrine said and pulled down her eyelid, showing her tongue at the same time. "We managed without you, Toshiro! Hah!" She said with a high and mighty tone.

"If not for my Striker overheating, I would kill it first…" Toshiro pouted, because he saw Yoshika's eyebrow twitching. "But anyway, good job. You've got anything back at that Ferrara lady you want to take with you?"

"Uh… Brooms…" Lynne said silently.

"Brooms?"

"Brooms… We trained on them, and I think the rest will agree that we are a bit attached to them.

Perrine and Yoshika nodded to confirm her words.

"Well then, let's get those brooms. Maybe I'll meet the legendary _hag_…"

They descended down on the island. An old woman was waiting there for them. The girls jumped out of their Strikers, ran up to the woman and hugged her simultaneously.

"Miss Anna! We defeated the Neuroi!" Yoshika cheered!

"Okay, okay, you don't have to be so clingy…" The woman said and peeled off the girls from her body. "And who is that one? A man in a Striker? Truly untold…"

She approached Toshiro, and gave him a good look, walking around him slowly.

"So you are that Emperors nephew I believe… Don't give me that look, I may be old, but I'm not senile, and I read the newspapers. Sonny, did you ever fly a broom?"

"Yes."

"Oh? Who gave you such training?"

"Mio."

"Hah! That little crybaby! It seems that she didn't forget anything I taught her. Well then, I've never had royalty, even of bastard descent, in my house, so come in, I'll make you all some tea, and you can scoot off."

"Thank you for the offer, Miss Ferrara."

Toshiro jumped out of his Striker, and gently laid in on the ground. He followed Ferrara and the girls into her home. It was a cozy little cottage, furnished in an old style. There was a fireplace in the living room, as well as two couches, a chair and a table.

"You should probably phone back home, Colonel." Ferrara said, pointing out a phone.

"Good idea."

Toshiro picked up the receiver, and dialed after a minute he was connected to the base.

"Lieutenant Colonel Wilcke."

"Hi, Minna."

"Oh, Toshiro! And?"

"The girls managed to destroy the Neuroi before it reached the island, without my help I must note."

"Oh, how nice. Where are you know?"

"In Anna Ferrara's house. We'll drink a cup of tea, and then off with us."

"Good, good. I'll have to praise the girls when they return."

"Definitely! See you soon."

"Bye, Toshiro."

He put the receiver on the hook, and turned back to the girls.

"Well, now we can drink the tea in peace."

"Sit down, everyone. The water is boiling already." Ferrara said.

They sat on the couches, Lynne and Perrine on one, and Toshiro, of course with Yoshika, on the second one.

"So, Toshiro… Did anything happen while we were away?" Yoshika asked.

"I was attending a press conference, we got some supplies and a radar, Trude turned out to be a good cook, and Sanya was assigned to the night reconnaissance team."

"Oh? Trude is cooking now?" Lynne asked. "She only cooked once in a blue moon in Britannia…"

"Trude, from what I managed to observe so far, is a modest girl… Wait, a young woman actually. If only she finds a man after the war, he will be the happiest person on the face of the Earth… Imagine little Trudies, running around on a plain, somewhere in the Bavarian mountains, near a white cottage… This can happen, if everyone puts their back into fighting the Neuroi…"

"You are very good with words, Colonel." Ferrara appeared suddenly in the doorway, holding a platter with steaming teacups. "Your vision of the future is a little naïve, but it shows that you have a good heart." She distributed the tea, and sat in the chair. "So, who is Yoshika to you, Colonel? She muttered your name in the sleep a few times."

"I… I did?" Yoshika doubted what she heard with a blush on her cheeks.

"She is my girlfriend, the serious type." Toshiro replied adamantly. "I have plans concerning Yoshika, long-term plans. But she knows that already."

"I do?" She asked surprised.

"Did you already forget my near-death experience with a rock shard?"

"Oh… That… So what you said then… No way! You were serious?!"

"Dead serious, so to speak. I honestly regretted not being able to do the things I said. Now, I want to set the plan in motion, but it will take time…"

Yoshika placed her hands on Toshiro's hands and looked him deeply in the eyes.

"You don't have to rush anything, as long as I'm by your side…"

"Get a room…" Perrine muttered.

Lynne gave Perrine an elbow to the side, much to the surprise of everyone. When confronted with the surprised looks, she said, "Perrine spoiled such a romantic scene… I love romantic scenes… I cried like a baby on _Casablanca_…" She said while rubbing her hands between her knees.

"So you have something for mushy movies, huh, Lynne?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes…" She responded shyly.

"Well, I learned something today…"

They drank their tea, and everyone mounted their Strikers, with Lynne being carried on Yoshika's back, as she wished herself.

"Goodbye, Miss Ferrara." Toshiro said.

"Goodbyeeeee!" The girls cheered in unison.

"Farewell, all of you. I hope that you have a bright future."

They arrived in time for dinner. Trude, despite Yoshika protesting, made dinner for everyone. It was a solid portion of Bratwurst. The girls told about what they had to endure during the _training_.

"First, we had to learn how to fly a broom. It was really hard to learn, because the brooms were hard to control, and they bumped into our… girly parts…" Yoshika explained.

"Oh I know something about that…" Toshiro muttered. "Although _boy parts_ are way more painful when hit…"

"Then we had to bring water to bathe in, in a big pail. The well at least a kilometer away on a hill. We had the pail attached on strings, so we had be very careful…"

"Of course we managed to do it! Then the Neuroi came in. I managed to expose the core, while Lynne with help of Miyafuji destroyed it."

"My, my… Splendid work girls." Minna said. "You have the rest of the day off, no training today."

"Yes ma'am!" The three in question answered.

After dinner, Toshiro took Shirley, and they inspected Lynne's Striker.

"Hmmm… The crankshaft is okay… However, the magic connector is busted. Also the propeller generator and its cover were evaporated…" Shirley assessed the damage. "We can't repair the damage without spares, Toshiro. You'll have to acquire the parts somehow."

"What is the model of this Striker again?"

"It's the Supermarine Spitfire Mk… Oh, it's not the 'X', it's a '22'. Bishop got an upgrade!"

"How nice… Okay, Shirley, I'm on it."

Toshiro went to Minna's office.

"You still are reading that book, Minna?"

"Yes. I told you it was very good."

"I see… Well, I have to use the phone, but don't bother moving, it will be a quick one."

"Be my guest."

Toshiro picked up the receiver and after a minute or so, he heard a familiar voice.

"Captain Junko Takei."

"Hi, Junko."

"Oh, Toshiro! What business do you have with me?"

"Well… I need Striker parts…"

"Tell me what, and I'll see what I can muster."

"Well, I need a magic connector, propeller generator and its cover for a Supermarine Spitfire Mk 22."

"From what you've said that Striker got damaged around the end of the crankshaft. Is it okay?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'll see what I can do. If I find the parts, I'll send them to you tomorrow by Amaki, and if not, I'll call you soon."

"Much appreciated, Junko."

"A pleasure to serve you, Hero of Karlsland, heheheh…"

"You've seen the newspaper, or are you just going on from the radio broadcast?"

"Yes, I saw the paper. Nice photo. Bye, Toshiro."

"Bye, Junko."

Toshiro put the receiver on the hook.

"You surely are resourceful, Toshiro." Minna said. "That's a good trait for a commander."

"I'm learning from the best, Minna. Bye now."

"Yeah, bye…" She said and returned to her book.

Toshiro went on the balcony of his room and up the statue. He decided to seclude himself for a while, and took a nap on the statues head.

He thought he hear something. When his consciousness returned, the sun was setting.

"Toshiroooo…"

He heard Yoshika calling for him. Judging by the distance and loudness, she should have been nearby.

"I'm up here!" Toshiro shouted, and crawled forward on the statues head.

When Toshiro peeked over the statues head, he saw Yoshika looking up.

"Wah! How did you get up there?!"

"Magic, how else? Hahaha! Hey, want to watch the sunset with me from here?"

"Yes!"

Toshiro dropped down beside Yoshika, and grabbed her in the waist.

"You will feel a slight sensation…"

"WhaaaAAAAAAAA!" She screamed as Toshiro jumped up. "Don't scare me like that, stupid!"

"Heh, sorry… But the view will make up for it."

Yoshika turned around to face the sun setting over the continent.

"Wow… Pretty…"

"Yeah… A shame that our base points out to the east, so we can only admire the sun rising at morning… Imagine how the orange glow would shimmer in the calm waters of the Mediterranean… How it would…"

"You talk too much…" Yoshika said, and suddenly kissed him brutally, so that Toshiro fell on the back.

After they stopped, Yoshika said, "I missed you, Toshiro. One day was enough for me to miss you…"

_Why is Yoshika being so… emotional? Is she compensating for the five months that we were separated? That must be it…_

"Don't worry, Yoshika. Unless I have to attend to some press conference, meeting in the HQ or whatever, I'll always be here, somewhere in the base…"

"Heehee…"

They sat there, until the sun hid itself behind the horizon. Yoshika ran off to the girls, so Toshiro visited Mio in her cottage.

"Hey, Mio, I didn't know you were a crybaby, heheheh…"

"Who told you such bullshit?"

"Ferrara."

"Uuuuughhh! That old hag! But yeah, it's true… I cried like a moron the first night… But I grew a pair and bested her training. Up yours, you old hag!" She shouted shaking her fist in the air. "Anyway, anything else to bother me about?"

"Supper?"

"Well, true…"

They went to the hangar, where Yoshika and Lynne dethroned Trude, and made everyone some good scrambled eggs with ham.

When Toshiro sat at the table, Minna threw him a rolled up paper. It landed title up. It was a fresh issue of the New York Times.

"Where did you get that, Minna?"

"A postman brought it while you were sleeping on the top of the angel statue."

"How… Oh, your magic. Well, let's give it a read out loud, so everyone knows how I suck or something…"

Toshiro unfolded the paper. The title of the first page article was 'THE MODEST HERO OF KARLSLAND', which Toshiro read out aloud. Under it was a picture, with him in the center, and Mio with Minna on his sides

"Let's start then…" He said and started reading.

'APRIL 2, 1945, SICILY ALLIED HEADQUARTERS

A press conference has been held with the nephew of the Karlslander Emperor (photo: center), and with his subordinates, Lieutenant Colonel Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke (photo: left) and Major Mio Sakamoto (photo: right). Colonel Toshiro Edelweiss has answered a series of questions from four journalists from around the world, encompassing both his military career and private matters.

More on page 2.'

"Looks good so far…" Toshiro said. "But I see that you are boiling because he called you my subordinate, Mio… Heh…"

"Sure as fuck I do… But that's how matters look like on paper… Please, continue reading for the girls, I already know it firsthand…"

Toshiro continued reading the article aloud. It was a fairly accurate transcription of the questions and answers. At the end, there was a summary.

'I, the author of the article, personally think that Colonel Edelweiss is just a simple man, thrown into a world in which he had to find his way around quickly. A young man like any of the boys that fight for the freedom of our world, just with the noteworthy exception that he somehow acquired the powers of a witch. As I wrote earlier, he also has a loving girlfriend, which makes him an even more normal guy.

M.K.'

The girls were awestruck after Toshiro read the article, but the first one to speak was Yoshika.

"Oh, so you told them that you have a girlfriend? Who is the lucky girl?"

"Stupid… Of course you. I just didn't want the press bothering you."

"How thoughtful, heehee…"

Toshiro passed around the paper, so everyone could look at the photo.

When the supper ended, Toshiro waited two hours in his room, and then ran down into the hangar.

He saw Eila and Sanya in Strikers.

"Eila, I believe Sanya was assigned to the night watch, not you." Toshiro said.

"Oh… Well… You know… I wanted to explore the sky around here with her… So she won't get lost…"

"You suck at lying, Eila…" Toshiro sighed. "Since its Sanya's first night patrol here, I'll permit the two of you starting. But from now on, if you try to sneak out on a rendezvous under the night sky without prior notice… Well, let's say I'll have to use my judicial officer rights…"

Eila shuddered, but she nodded.

"Now, have a nice flight you two."

"Thanks." Sanya said. "Let's go, Eila."

The two started silently into the starry sky. Toshiro quietly returned to his room, all alone, unbothered by anyone, took a quick bath and went asleep in his bed.

* * *

**A wild Looney Tunes reference appears! (and a movie one also)**

**And if you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	11. Chapter 11 – Liberion Cries

Chapter 11 – Liberion Cries

Almost two weeks have passed. The next day after Toshiro _ordered_ the parts from Junko, Amaki flew in with a box of parts. While she drank some tea, Shirley and Toshiro checked if the parts are indeed intended for this model. After a few minutes, the repairs were done. Since Lynne wasn't around at the time, Shirley did a test flight.

After a while, she flew in into the hangar, and said, "It works, but I wonder how Bishop can fly with such a slow Striker…"

Few days afterwards, a small shipment flew in. The contents of the transport plane were the luggage of everyone besides Toshiro, Francesca and Shirley. When Mio unpacked her suitcase, and found her ID, she tore the temporary one with a demonic smile before everyone. They also got some produce, and Francesca was issued a Fiat G.55S _Strega_ Striker, an upgraded variant of her old G.55, which she tested alongside Shirley with pure joy.

Yoshika, Lynne and Perrine were getting along nicely, with the last helping the former in the kitchen. Yoshika, without any incentive, kissed Toshiro whenever they were alone, once a day.

Minna was swamping Toshiro with reports to write, after which he had to process them in the archive with Trude.

Toshiro practiced with the trumpet, and learned a few new melodies.

The date was April 12.

Toshiro was sitting in the chair during his morning shift at the war room. He was half-asleep, because the static lulled him to sleep. Suddenly, he heard a voice that surprised him.

"Hello? 501st base?"

"Erica?"

"Oh, Toshiro! No, it's Ursula."

"Oh, hi, Ursula! What's up?"

"I'll be bringing in new toys, both for you exclusively and something to test for the rest."

"Oh, you have my attention… What will it be?"

"A surprise… I guarantee you; your socks will fall off."

"Hah! I hope so! When are you coming?"

"About 2130, more or less."

"Then I'm waiting for you eagerly, Ursula."

"I also want to see you after all this time, Toshiro. Take care."

"You too."

Toshiro ended his shift as Shirley came in at high noon.

"Toshiro, you look like you were here for forty hours, not four."

"Let's see how you will look in four hours, smartass."

"You'll see, I'll be like a fresh spring flower!"

"We'll see… We'll see… Okay, the seat is yours, have a blast…"

Toshiro went into the office, and slumped down behind the desk.

"My, my… Is it so boring?" Minna asked.

"Writing reports is umpteen times more fun…" Toshiro said with his face pressing against the desk. "Oh…" He straightened up. "Ursula will come in the evening. She said she has stuff for both me and you guys."

"Oh? Thanks for the heads up. The R&D in Rosario never stops inventing stuff."

"Any hint on what it might be?"

"I have a hunch… When I was in Sint-Truiden, we received a report about a prototype jet Striker being finalized for field-testing. The Messerschmitt Me 262 V1 it was I believe."

"A jet Striker… Whew… Then I should consider my Akuma a relic of the past now…"

"I doubt it, Toshiro. The first prototype was made in '43. Our dear friend, Adolfine, was the first to fly it on April 22, 1943. Supposedly, she said "It was as though angels were pushing"… Anyway, this is 1945, and it took them so long to release the first batch of prototypes for field-testing. It seems that the technology needs more attention than initially expected… But I doubt you will get it for testing, heehee…"

"Well, taking into account what you said, they would probably need a year to remodel it for me. Nevertheless, I'm pumped. Considering what they made for me up to this point, it probably will be something jawdroppingly good."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it were so. And considering that they can put bigger Strikers on you, and bigger guns, they have almost endless possibilities… Well, anyway, I finished the book. Want to read it?"

"I would be glad to… Thanks." Toshiro said while picking the book up. "I'll be in my room."

"Be sure to look by here after dinner, we have some paperwork to do."

"From which crevice of Tartarus does all this paperwork come…? Gods…"

"Well, if you were not me my superior, I wouldn't have to bug you, and you could idle all day long. But I bet you couldn't refuse this one, right?"

"I was so stoked that I didn't even think about it. And outright refusing Rommel would be a bit different that refusing my uncle…"

"True… Have a nice read."

"Thanks, I hope I will."

Toshiro went up to his room, and immersed himself into reading so much, that he forgot about the whole world around him.

The slight creek of the opening door was about enough to pull him out of his reading trance.

"Toshiro, dinner's ready." Yoshika said with a soft voice.

"Oh, cool. This book is really something; I have to admit that to Minna… So, what's up for grabs?"

"Okonomiyaki!"

"Sold!" Toshiro shouted while he jumped off his bed. "Lead the way!"

"Forward, march!" Yoshika commanded with a radiant smile on her face.

They went down to the hangar, where everyone was already munching the savory pancakes with rich topping. From what Toshiro noticed, Yoshika added green and red paprika, grilled ham, onions, some cheese, fried octopus and radish.

Toshiro ate his portion, much to the satisfaction of Yoshika.

"Oh, Toshiro, maybe another one? You have to eat to keep that strength of yours!" Yoshika said in a motherly way.

A few girls snickered hearing Yoshika's words.

"Yoshika, please… You are embarrassing me…"

"Oh… Heh… I just behaved like my own mother…

"Hey, Miyafuji, don't feed my bro too much of your food, or he'll get fat." Erica said. "And you know that they say… The fatter the smaller…"

Yoshiro turned her head sideways, not knowing what Erica meant.

"It's obvious you didn't do it yet…" Erica sighed.

Yoshika blushed heavily and ran off to the stove.

"And when did you get so knowledgeable in love matters, sissy?" Toshiro asked with a wry smile.

"Belgica is a really open country you know…"

"Ugghhh… I won't get into the details… So, anyone has anything to say while we are all gathered?"

"Me!" Shirley shouted and raised her hand.

"What is it, Shirley?" Toshiro asked.

"I saw that the radio we had in Africa is gathering dust in your room. Why not drag it here so everyone can listen to some tunes?"

"My, my, what a good idea, Shirley. I concur." Minna said.

"If Minna likes the idea, than I don't have a choice, right?" Toshiro asked with a smirk on his face. "Okay, Shirley, go fetch it if you want…"

"Yes sir!" She shouted energetically and ran off.

After a few minutes Shirley was back, and she installed the radio on a stool near the table. But after she flipped the switch, she only heard static.

"Hmmm… Oh damn… We need a better antenna to receive that Liberian station…"

"Hey, Elwyn, when did you get the authority to choose the radio station?"

"Don't call me Elwyn! And since I came up with the idea, I get to choose! Be right back!"

She ran off to the storeroom, and came back with some wire, thin pipes, electronics and soldering supplies. After ten minutes, she made some kind of antenna with some electronics attached to it.

"Hoho, good work, Shirley! I knew you had it in you!" Toshiro said while patting her on the back.

"But what is it?" Lynne asked.

"A crystal amped radio antenna, basically the same thing we had in Africa, and now have here. It's just a bit cruder in design."

"Thanks for explaining, Toshiro." Shirley said. "Let's see if this works…"

After some dabbling with the wires, she turned on the radio again. Some swingy tune immediately poured out of the speaker.

"Yay! It works!" Shirley cheered.

"I still don't approve of the station selection…" Trude mumbled. "Decadent crap…"

Toshiro was busy for the rest of the day, first with his new book, than with paperwork. During supper, he announced that a shipment would be coming, omitting the fact that Ursula is also coming.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!? And you held that until now?!" Shirley shouted.

"Well pfff, I could just wait until the damn thing just flew in… Or wait for Minna to say it."

"Oh no, I would also wait for the plane like nothing happened." Minna said and giggled. "Anyone waiting for the shipment? I know that Toshiro, Mio, Shirley and me will wait for sure."

"Me too!" Francesca said.

"And me." Trude followed.

"And me…" Lynne said.

"If Toshiro is waiting, then I'll accompany him!" Yoshika shouted with a proud face.

"Might as well stay…" Perrine said.

"If I can start my patrol later I can also stay…" Sanya said quietly.

"Oh, me too then!" Eila said.

"Bro is getting new toys? I'm in!" Erica cheered.

Near the time when the plane was to arrive, Toshiro heard a voice in his transponder.

"Hello, Toshiro?"

"Oh, hi there."

"The pilots say that its pitch dark as long as far as the eye can see. Could you shed some light on the runway?"

"Oh, of course! Stupid me!"

Toshiro looked around the hangar, and saw a fuse box near the entrance.

"What is it, Toshiro?" Mio asked.

"Oh, nothing."

He ran up to the box, and opened it. There were only a few controls there, but they were described in Romagnan.

"Francesca, could you come up here?" Toshiro said.

"Sure!"

She ran up to him and asked, "What's up?"

"What do those labels mean?" He asked and pointed out to the inside of the fuse box.

"Hmmm… Well, _pista_ means runway, _pennone_ means flagpole, and you can guess what _hangar_ means, heehee." She said with a wide smile.

"Well thanks."

Toshiro flipped the breaker, and small green lights lit up sequentially on the whole runway in the direction of the sea.

_Oh, what the hell! Might as well see how the illumination of the flagpole looks like…_

He flipped the second breaker.

"Okay, everyone out!" He shouted.

The whole lot exited the hangar into the dark, moonless night, which was only illuminated by the small lights of the runway, and a point light shining on the flagpole.

Sanya suddenly brought up her Magic Antenna and asked, "Toshiro, I have the plane in range. Should I guide them down?"

"Of course, Sanya."

The antenna on her head hummed and buzzed for a few second, and Sanya said, "Okay, I'm guiding them down. ETA two minutes."

A moment has passed, and Toshiro saw the lights of the plane. It was so silent, that Toshiro recognized the plane based on the engine noise. Four BMW 801H engines were rumbling in the air, which meant that a Junkers Ju 290 was incoming.

"Sanya, please be careful." Toshiro whispered. "Ursula is on board."

"Oh, okay… I'll be cautious."

The flashing red-green lights neared the runway, and a screech of rubber skidding over concrete could be heard.

"Everyone, take step back into the entrance, let the plane have taxying space." Toshiro ordered.

After everyone took a few steps back, the plane came into view, majestic as the first time Toshiro was it, back in Britannia.

The plane took a 180 turn, using the trust of engines working on only one side, and its rear now faced the hangar. The loading ramp started descending slowly, and a blonde girl in a white lab coat, accompanied by mechanics in black overalls came to view.

"SISSSYYYYY!" Erica shouted and ran up to Ursula, hugging her tightly in front of everyone. "What a surprise!"

"Hello, Erica. Judging by your spontaneous reaction, I believe I wasn't announced. "She said and winked to Toshiro.

"Bro, you dick!" Erica shouted. "How could you not tell my Ursula is coming!?"

"Now, now, Erica. Don't back talk to Toshiro, especially since he now is who he is. I believe he wanted my arrival to be a surprise, and alas, I'm only here to drop off the equipment, and go to Belgica."

"Aaaaawwwww… Okay then… It's nice that you're here anyway."

"Männer, Loss, ausladen Sie alles. (Men, go, unload everything.)" Ursula commanded.

"Jawohl, Frau Oberleutnant."

The men started bustling around, and unloading crates of various sizes, all chain locked. He saw a big crate, and a long crate, just like in Britannia, but the rest was rather meager in size.

"Ursula, what exactly did you bring?"

"Various things. Here's the list, and a stack of manuals for everything." She said, bent over to the side and picked up a heavy looking stack of documents. She gave it to him and said, "The shipping manifest is somewhere inside of that stack. And… Sorry, but most of your equipment is in pieces. You'll have to assemble it yourself… But at least you have the manuals and we provided you with proper tools, so you'll manage."

"Well, at least I'll have something to do here, heh… I also have to thank you for not changing your attitude towards me."

"I figured you would like to keep our relationship on the previous level, Toshiro. Especially after I saw the article, heehee…" She looked behind into the well-lit interior of the plane, and said. "Well, that's everything for your unit. I'll be in Belgica for two days, so if you have any problems, just holler to Sint-Truiden."

"I will. So… Goodbye?"

"Hmmm… Yes, Goodbye Toshiro. Goodbye Erica!"

"Gooooodbyeeeeee!"

Toshiro went down the ramp, and the mechanics went up and inside the plane. The engines started revving up, and the ramps began to close. After a minute, the plane started accelerating, and soon disappeared into the dark sky.

"Well, that was fast… In and out, just like all you Karlslanders…" Shirley said. "So, Toshiro, whatcha got, huh?!" She asked with enthusiasm.

"Yes, bro, what's in the crates?!"

"Wait a second, I have to find the manifest first. Nobody touch anything until I find it."

Toshiro went inside the hangar, followed by everyone. He slammed the stack of papers on the desk, and started going through them.

"Ahah… I think I…"

The cheerful music on the radio suddenly stopped. Toshiro was surprised by it, so he turned to the radio. Suddenly, a voice started speaking.

"We interrupt this program!" The voice of the announcer that Toshiro knew recognized from all the WCCO broadcasts, Paul Wann, said, "Flash. President Roosevelt is dead. The Associated Press has just announced in this flash that we have read to you that the president is dead. We have no further details, how-however… Here is a bulletin just handed me… The White House announced, just a few moments ago that President Roosevelt died of a terrible hemorrhage at Warm Springs, Georgia. We have no further details. Stay tuned."

The voice stopped talking, and one could only hear static in the radio in the deeply silent hangar.

_"This can't be… He was alive just then and…"_

_"Toshiro… I told you, that man was already living on borrowed time… I'm sorry…"_

He looked at the girls, and saw that all were deeply concerned, but Shirley looked as if it didn't faze her.

"I have to go fetch something…" She said with a lifeless voice, and started walking outside.

"Somebody help her, and watch over her." Toshiro said.

Erica and Francesca immediately went to the sides of Shirley. Shirley walked out of the hangar, and turned left.

"Oh my… Poor Shirley…" Yoshika said. "I hope she's okay."

"She's not, Yoshika. She's probably under such shock right now that her body is working autonomously." Toshiro sighed. "Poor guy… At least I got to know him…"

"You knew the President of Liberion?" Minna asked surprised.

"Yes… I met him in Tobruk… Ehhhh… "Toshiro sighed deeply. "Let us wait for Shirley to return… I hope you all know how to handle such situations?"

Everyone nodded without exceptions.

Toshiro and the girls walked up before the hangar. After a few minutes, Shirley came back, holding something in her arms. When she came into the light, Toshiro recognized what it was. It was a folded flag of Liberion, the Star & Stripes. Thirteen horizontal stripes, seven red, seven white, and a white square in the upper-left corner, with sides the length of eight stripe heights, with a blue star in the middle. Shirley mechanically went forward to the flagpole, and started attaching the flag to the steel line used to hoist flags.

_Yuki, help me with this one…_

The time slowed around Toshiro. He jumped up to the balcony and went inside the room. He took only one thing, the trumpet.

He then jumped down, and resumed the time flow.

Shirley finished attaching the flag and pulled it up to half of the masts height. Once she did it, she walked back a few steps, stood attention, and saluted.

Toshiro put the mouthpiece of the trumpet to his mouth, and started playing the sorrowful melody of _Taps_.

The proverbial straw of Toshiro's playing was all that was needed to push Shirley to let it all out. She then fell down to her knees and started wailing, covering her face with her hands. Toshiro stopped playing, went to Shirley and crouched before her. She probably felt it, because she immediately clung onto him, not stopping her endless wail. Toshiro returned the hug, and they remained like that until she calmed down.

"Thank you, Toshiro…" She said silently. "I don't know how this happened…"

"No problem, Shirley. It only shows that you are a true patriot."

"Yeah… I want to sleep now…"

They stood up, and the girls swarmed Shirley. Toshiro separated himself from her and went to his room.

He put the trumpet back on its place, took a bath and went to bed.

However, at about midnight, a shy tapping on the door sounded through his room.

* * *

**Roosevelt's death – the facts are all accurate from what I could gather, and the broadcast is transcribed from a WCCO AM radio broadcast from the days, read by Paul Wann. You should find it by pounding 'wcco tapes paul wann' in your favorite search engine. It's only a half-meg mp3, so you can download and play it on a microwave oven.**

**And if you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	12. Chapter 12 – The Rising Swallow

Chapter 12 – The Rising Swallow

"Now who dares to disturb me…?" Toshiro mumbled and reached the night lamps _on_ switch.

The glow of the light bulb illuminated his room, revealing Shirley peeking through the doorway. At least he thought it was Shirley, judging by the voluminous chest, because her face was still in the shadows.

"Toshiro… I… I want to sleep with you tonight…" She said with a faint voice.

"Shirley… You know we can't just sleep together… You've heard what Yuki said - only with Yoshika."

"Well, I'm also here…" Yoshika's voice sounded in the room, and her small figure slid in the room.

"Huh? What's going on?"

"Shirley told me about how you've slept with each other while I was gone, and she wanted to do it tonight since… Well, you know…"

"I see… Come on then, if this satisfies you…"

Shirley came forward into the light, and Toshiro twitched slightly after seeing her face. She was bleeding from ten vertical wounds on her face, from the ocular cavities down until her chin.

"Shirley, what happened?!" Toshiro shouted and sat on the edge of his bed.

"You see, Shirley told me more than just about the fact that you've slept together… She also told me about your little… kiss… and how she longed for you all this time… I snapped…" Yoshika said with a cold voice and neared the light.

Her fingernails were all covered with blood, and her face all devoid of emotions.

Toshiro acted without knowing automatically. He grabbed Yoshika by the collar of her sailor uniform and raised her above ground.

"Why did you do this…? Why… Where did my carefree and cheerful Yoshika go? WHERE?!"

The light returned to Yoshika's eyes and she asked, "Toshiro… Why are you holding me like that? It hurts…"

_"Toshiro, for fuck sake, what are you doing?! Don't hurt Yoshika!"_

_"She needs to know what she did! Something bad is happening to her mind, and I have to get down on the issue… Not now of course…"_

_"Okay… But please, don't cross a line here…"_

"It should hurt. Look what you did to Shirley. You know that it can scar in an ugly way, right? Besides that, you attacked your friend. And even if you didn't consider her your friend back then, you still attacked a senior officer…" Toshiro turned his head to Shirley. "Captain Yeager, do you issue a formal complaint against Sergeant Miyafuji?"

"N… No sir…"

"Good, then I won't press this issue..." Toshiro released Yoshika from his iron grip. "Yoshika, please, apologize to Shirley… I know she has done wrong… And I have done wrong… But… It's wrong to resort to violence… It's just wrong…" Toshiro said with a gloom look. "You've disappointed me, Yoshika…"

Toshiro saw that Yoshika's eye welled up with tears quickly, but she didn't start whimpering. She looked at Toshiro, and then at Shirley. Not incited by anybody, she went up to Shirley and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Shirley… Will you ever forgive me?"

Shirley face changed to a sympathetic smile, and she started stroking Yoshika's head.

"Now, now, Miyafuji… I understand why you are so possessive of Toshiro… He is the best man that you could get in your life. I already told it to Toshiro, and I will repeat it to you: I'm done with Toshiro on a sexual level. I know that you need Toshiro, and my selfish lust is the thing that could tear you both apart. Yuki gave me a good advice concerning that, and I will heed her words."

"Thank you, Shirley… Now let me heal that. Toshiro could you…"

"Yes."

Yoshika brought up her healing magic and grabbed Shirley's face. She hissed slightly when Yoshika did it, but she endured it. Toshiro grabbed Yoshika by her shoulder, and in a blinding flash, Shirley's wounds were healed without a trace.

"Now…" Toshiro said. "Since that issue is gone…" He snatched Yoshika and hugged her so tightly that her eyes almost popped out. "I'm sorry for hurting you, Yoshika."

"No… Problem… But lemme... Go…" Yoshika said out of breath.

"Ooops, sorry…" Toshiro let go of Yoshika. "So now that everything is settled… Shirley, do you still want to sleep with me?"

"Well…"

"Yoshika, do you allow it?"

"Yes."

"Then come on you two, I'll have a very busy day tomorrow, and I want to get some shuteye, with or without you two beauties." He said while lying down.

The two girls blushed slightly, and lied down by his sides.

"Hummmm… Night, Toshiro…" Shirley said as she drifted away, embracing him with one arm.

Toshiro turned his head to Yoshika, and asked, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Well…"

She carefully pressed her lips against Toshiro's in a light and quick kiss.

"Enough for you today, bad boy. Heehee, I'll get to sleep with you the first time since almost two months."

"Make the best out of it, Yoshika. Good night."

"Good night, Toshiro." She responded with a dreamy voice and interwove her the fingers of her right hand with those of Toshiro's left hand. "Please, Toshiro, find out why I get there fits of rage, please… I'm scared I might do something I'll regret someday…"

_"Yuki, do you hear that? While I'm asleep, you get word from the goddess, from Kuji, or go and ask fucking Odin if you find it necessary. Just bring me some viable solution."_

_"Yes, Toshiro. I'm on it. Have a good night."_

Toshiro felt that he woke up late. After opening his eyes, he looked to both of his sides, and saw Yoshika and Shirley sleeping soundly, as if what happened a few hour earlier didn't affect them the slightest.

He carefully rose from the bed, but not carefully enough it seems, because Yoshika clung harder to him and whispered, "And where are you going, Toshiro?"

"Jogging, Yoshika. As usual."

"Oh right… Well, have a nice jog… Maybe I'll use the fact that Shirley is sleeping here… All alone… Heehee…"

"Just don't kill her, okay?"

"I promise."

Toshiro ran down the stairs and proceeded with his daily jog. Afterwards he returned to his room and saw a rather unsettling scene.

Yoshika was on top of Shirley, fondling her naked breasts with a face full of perverted joy. Shirley, to Toshiro's full surprise, was conscious, and also had a weird grin.

"Um… Girls…" Toshiro spoke shyly.

They turned their faces towards him, not stopping what they were doing for a second.

"Oh, Toshiro, hi." Shirley said like if nothing was happening.

"What the…"

"Oh, this? You see, Miyafuji always looked weirdly at me whenever we were in the bath back in Britannia. Now I remembered it, and well, since we cleared up our relations a bit, I outright asked her if she didn't want to play around with my knockers."

"Weeheeeheee… They are so big and soft…" Yoshika said in bliss.

"I don't know what's weirder: the fact that you two are doing this or the fact that you don't have any shame at all…"

"Shame? You banged me, and Miyafuji is your girlfriend, so shame is out of the picture here." Shirley calmly explained.

"Figures… So, about yesterday… How are you dealing with it, Shirley?"

"Oh…" Shirley's face went gloom immediately. "I still can't believe it happened… But life goes on… I have the perfect way to cheer up, you know. I'll do some maintenance on my Mustang before breakfast. Now, Miyafuji, off with you."

"Awwww…" Yoshika moaned, and pressed one of Shirley's nipples as a _parting gift_. "That means I'll have to get Lynne, and we should start making something… But what…"

"We have some potato's still lying around; why not cook them in jackets?"

"Jacket potatoes? Why yes! Thanks, Shirley!"

"No problem, Yoshika."

"Y-You called me by my first name…" Yoshika blushed a tad.

"Well, we know each other so much, we both are tied some way or another to one man and you are calling me Shirley all the time, so I'll call you Yoshika from now on. Or do you not wish for it?"

"No, no! I want it! Thank you! Come on; let's go down to the hangar together!"

"My oh my…" Toshiro sighed and took the stack of papers he got from Ursula. "Let's go then…"

_Yuki, do you see what goes on here? Yuki? Hellooooo… She must be out…_

Shirley stood up in only her underwear, and proceeded to the door.

"Um, Shirley? I know that we are cool with each other, and that this is almost an all-girls establishment but… parading in your lingerie?"

"Oh, that's for the test. You see, my Mustang gives of a shitload of heat when revved up to the max for an extended period."

"I see nothing wrong with that then… But I guess Trude might get fussy, heheh…"

"Fuck her and her asstight regulations…"

"Hey, Elwyn, don't slander my compatriot like that."

"Uuuuurgghhh! Do not call me Elwyn! That pigtail Kraut calling me that is enough!" She said angrily, but she glanced at Toshiro's papers. "Say, whatcha gonna do now?"

"While Yoshika will be fetching Lynne and preparing those taters, and while you'll be making a sauna out of the hangar, I'll start unpacking yesterday's transport."

"Sounds like a plan."

They went down to the hangar. Yoshika split from them at the crossroad. After entering the hangar Toshiro saw a familiar blanket peering down from a strut under the roof.

"Francesca is sleeping here?" Toshiro asked.

"Well, she does share a room with me, but since I went out, she picked a place to sleep of her own…" She paused briefly and continued. "Okay, you do your stuff, I'll do mine."

Toshiro went to the crates, and slammed the papers on one of them. After looking through the manifest, he saw something that might interest Shirley.

"Hey, Shirley, there's a telemetry device in one of the crates."

"Oh, gimme! I have to see if the Merlin Red engines are in top shape!"

"Look for it yourself… The crate is marked ST-E."

"Oh pfff…" Shirley puffed her cheeks and started browsing through the chests. She picked one up and brought it to Toshiro.

"Since you're now a Karlslander, you probably should first inspect the content, right?"

"Heheh, yeah. Ordnung muss sein, Shirley."

Toshiro unchained the crate, and ripped the lid off. Inside was a standard telemetry device from what he could recognize, with all cables and thingamajigs necessary to operate it.

"Okay, looks like it's what it says on the manifest. Have a blast, Shirley." He said handing over the opened crate with the device to Shirley.

"Oh don't you worry, I will." She responded with a wink.

Toshiro looked through the manifest and saw that one of the positions on it had a comment scribbled beside it.

_Assemble first_

The name of the position was _Vielzweckschwerlastwaffenstand_ (Multipurpose Heavy Duty Weapon Rack). He dug up the plans, and looked at them. It portrayed a crude frame with multiple hooks on which big weaponry could rest.

"Oh well… Time to do some work…"

While Shirley has been setting up the device, Lynne and Yoshika entered the hangar.

"Good Morning everybody." Lynne said with a gleaming smile.

"Morning, Lynne." Toshiro answered and looked at Shirley immersed in her work. "Hey, don't be rude." He whispered.

"Huh, what?" Shirley snapped out and looked around, spotting Lynne. "Oh, hi Lynne."

Toshiro started unpacking the crates, and assembling the weapon rack. When only one element was left to place, Shirley started the engines of her Striker. Toshiro placed the said element, and fetched a wrench to fasten all the bolts. As he was fastening the bolts, it suddenly got really hot.

"Hey, bro!" Erica suddenly came near him. "Buuuuuh… Why is it so hot…?"

Without further ado, she started to undress herself.

"Much better! So, watcha doing bro?"

"Weapon rack, dear sis."

"Looks boring… When will we see the cool stuff?"

"Soon… Damn, it's hot…"

Toshiro pulled off his uniforms shirt and threw it on the ground before fastening the last screws.

"There, finished… Now…"

Toshiro went to the biggest crate, and simply took it on his back. He positioned himself near the last Launch Unit, and slowly dropped it on the ground. After unchaining it, the crate unfolded itself revealing the future of magic assisted aviation.

A sleek profile, red colored Striker on its Launch Unit, with the engines placed on the slant wings.

"Now, now… Deadly looking craft…"

Toshiro looked around, and saw that nobody was paying attention to him. Lynne and Yoshika were busy with cooking, Shirley had her eyes closed while listening into her Striker, Erica was half-dead from the heat behind some crate, and Francesca was probably sleeping.

"Oh well… Might as well unpack the rest of the shit from the _theirs_ section…"

Toshiro approached a bulky square crate, and after opening it, he saw two weird looking cannons. Rectangular in shape, with a long trigger handle in the back, two barrels and a drum mag on the bottom.

"Those must be the Rheinmetall-Borsig MK 108 30 mm cannons… But why two? Actually why four? Those are two pairs actually… Akimbo wielding these puppies is something only Trude and I could pull off… Ah, whatever…"

Toshiro approached the weapon rack, and hooked them on it. Afterwards, he approached the longest crate. What he found inside, was something truly awe inspiring. It was the Rheinmetall BK 5 autocannon similar to his, but not shoulder fired and with an automatic firing mode. The bottle shaped perforated muzzle break crowned the over four meter long barrel.

"Holy shit… It is even longer than my cannon… My, my… Trude will probably have a field day with this…"

Toshiro approached the rack, and placed the autocannon on it.

"Captain Charlotte Elwyn Yeager!" A sudden shout pierced the air. "What the hell you are thinking you are doing with that outfit?!"

Toshiro turned around and saw the angry Trude before Shirley. The latter turned off the engines on her Striker, and with a surprised face she replied, "Testing my engine, is that a crime?"

"We could get called into battle in each minute, and you are parading in your lingerie?! Inexcusable!"

"Well, Lucchini is also undressed." Shirley said and pointed out to the strut on which Francesca lied. Indeed, the state of Francesca's clothing was rather exposed as she lied out of breath up high.

"You are the worst… But it's an offence anyway!"

"Oh? Then, if it's so important for you to stick to the rules, why does Toshiro have his shirt off?" Shirley rebuked with a smug face.

"Wha…" Trude looked around to Toshiro and her face went red. "He's an exception!"

"Oh? Well, if Toshiro is an exception, that what about Hartmann?"

"Huh, what Hartmann?"

Toshiro pulled out Erica from behind a crate, and lifted her in the air.

"So hoooot… Lemme down on the cool floor, bro…" Erica mumbled.

"For Christ's sake! Hartmann! What are YOU doing in your underwear?!"

"Hooooot…"

Toshiro let her down and she lied down on the floor again mumbling, "Aaaah… Cooold…"

"AAAARGH! For crying out loud!" Trude shouted furiously, but something caught her eye. "Oh? What's that red Striker?"

"Oh, a new Striker? Didn't see it before…"

_You were so busy with your engine that somebody could shaft you, and you would think it's 'feedback' from the Striker…_

"Good morning." Minna's voice rang across the hangar, as she came in with Mio. "Oh look, the Me 262 V1 came in after all. See, Toshiro?"

"Yup, good guess. They also sent some weapons." Toshiro pointed out at the weapons rack.

Trude's eyes widened immediately as she saw the enormous cannon.

"Woooooah! I want to shoot that!" She shouted enthusiastically. "But how the hell will I lift that thing with my current Striker?"

"Well, you can just grab that prototype Striker. After a quick glance at the parameters, I can tell you that I have something to be jealous about. A speed of over a thousand kilometers per hour and an absurd amount of power."

"Did you just say a thousand?!" Shirley shouted and jumped out of her Striker.

"Shirley, why are you dressed like that?" Mio asked.

"It's hot here." Shirley shot her down quickly. "I want to fly that Striker, now!"

"Hold your horses! This is Neue Karlsland production, I should fly it!" Trude argued.

"Nationality doesn't matter when you have to deal with speed. Since I'm the top speed expert here, well aside from Toshiro, I should fly it."

"You are dreaming! Somebody as…"

"Fiiiiirst!" Francesca's shout pierced the air.

Everyone looked above, and saw her jumping down from her sleeping place into the Jet Striker.

"Unfair!" Shirley shouted.

"Cheater!" Trude shouted.

"Heehee! If you wanna win, you gotta be quick!" Francesca giggled and started the engine.

A low-pitched sound started intensifying, and the engine started glowing blue, spewing small magic circles. As it revved up, the engine started sounding like some industrial vacuum cleaner.

"This feels so good! It's like… Huh? Something…"

Suddenly, sparks appeared from the Striker, and Francesca jumped out of the Striker with a shout and bushy tail.

"Waaaaah!" She cried and ran behind the Launch Unit of Shirley.

"Lucchini!" Shirley shouted and ran after her.

"What happened?" Trude asked.

"It's a prototype…" Toshiro sighed.

"Shirley… That Striker is bad, please, don't fly it…" Toshiro heard Francesca pleading to Shirley.

"Okay then, I'll settle for my Mustang for now." Shirley said aloud. "I'll skip on this jet thingie."

"What? Why's that?" Trude asked.

"You know, there's still a lot to do with a reciprocating engine that I haven't done yet. I'll have time for jets later."

"Getting cold feet, huh?" Trude said with a wry smile. "Then watch me wear it!"

Trude jumped into the Jet Striker with her cheeks blushing. She revved up the engine, with a weird expression on her face.

"Such power… Incredible…" She said quietly.

"Huh… What's going on…?" The sleepy Erica crawled out from behind the crates. "Oh, wuzzat?"

"A Jet Striker prototype, Hartmann." Mio answered. "And why are you also half naked?"

"It was simply too hot here…"

"Ahhh…. Yessss… So, Elwyn, you think you can beat me with your old fashioned reciprocating Striker?" Trude asked with a sly face.

"Huuuh? Stop behaving like a kid who just got a new toy, it doesn't suit you." Shirley rebuked.

"Oh, sour grapes? How pathetic…"

"I changed my mind. I don't need a damn jet; I'm okay with my Mustang." She said and patted her Striker.

"Oh you Liberians and with your convenient lies…"

Toshiro saw Lynne and Yoshika approaching.

"Heeey, breakfast is ready!" Yoshika cheered.

But nobody besides Toshiro noticed them.

"And you are a stubborn military blockhead! If you want it so badly, let's settle this!"

"Hah! Good! Toshiro, can you think of some contest?"

"Well… First, you could check how high you can both go… Then you could test the load capacity…. And finally how fast you can both go..."

"I feel that the contest is a bit biased, but whatever, I'll crush that stupid Barkhorn anyway!"

"Hold it, both of you! Trude, out of the Striker, now. Shirley, fetch Sanya." Toshiro commanded.

"Yes sir!" The both shouted and did what they were told.

Toshiro approached the ochre red Jet Striker, and opened the hatch on one of them.

"Hmmm… Nothing loose… I wonder how those sparks came about…?"

He closed the hatch and turned around.

"So, maybe I should start unpacking my stuff?"

"Oh, please do." Minna said. "If we got such weaponry for us, so to speak, than you've probably got the bleeding edge technology."

"I have the feeling that I'll only have a few minutes, so I'll show something that's actually assembled."

Toshiro approached one of the crates, opened it, and pulled out a device.

"This should be the FFG-4, the newest revision of the remote control device for my Striker." Toshiro said and presented it to everyone.

Compared with its previous iteration, this one didn't have big dials, only bar meters. Thanks to it, the engineers could fit more sensors inside, and cut down the weight by 40%, and the thickness by 50%. It still had the same profiling and strap as the previous one. Toshiro looked at the meters, and saw that the speed was now scaled at 3500 km/h, and the rev meter at 13000 rpm.

"Sleek…" Mio said, visibly impressed. "Do I guess correctly you'll have a new Striker to go with this?"

"Yes. But I only saw the name on the manifest. It was listed as the Junkers EF 133 Wotan. I can only guess what surprises it has for me…"

"Heeey, Shirley, you can't just drag Sanya out of bed!"

Everyone looked to the side, and saw Shirley dressed in her uniform, with the half-asleep Sanya on her back, and Eila pulling her arm.

"Shush, Eila! This is important!"

Shirley ran in with Sanya and the fussing Eila by her side.

"Good job, Shirley." Toshiro said and approached Sanya. "Hey, Sanya, I have a request."

"Hmmmm?"

"I want you to measure the altitude of Shirley and Trude when they will compete in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay…" Sanya yawned. "But can I sleep afterwards?"

"Of course you can, sweetie."

"Heehee… Well then… Time to wake up… Shirley, please let me down…"

Shirley kneeled, and Sanya got down. She went to her Striker, started it and flew out.

"Well, nothing like rushing wind to wake you up it seems…" Toshiro said. "Okay then, Shirley, Trude, get in your Strikers."

"Wooohooo!" Shirley cheered.

The two jumped in their Strikers, and started the engines. The roar of the Merlin Red engines mixed with the sweeping noise of the Junkers Jumo 004 B-1 turbojet engines.

"But what about breakfast?!" Yoshika shouted mad.

"You'll reheat it." Toshiro said, and ran to his Striker. The engine roared, overshadowing both the girls engines for a second.

"And what do you want to do?" Trude asked surprised.

"I'll fly between you, and make sure you play fair."

The two threw him discontented looks, but they didn't protest verbally.

"Toshiro, I'm in position." Sanya's voice was heard in his transponder.

"Roger, Sanya."

Toshiro taxied between the two and cracked his knuckles.

"Toshiro, you definitely won't just judge, right?" Shirley asked with a smug smile.

"Hey, I have to check if my Striker is still a viable alternative, right?" He answered with an even smugger smile. "Okay! Three!"

The engines roared.

"Two! One!"

The engines roared again, this time even louder.

"GO!"

The safety latches on the Launch Units were released, and the trio shot forward like three lightning bolts. They climbed at a similar speed, because Toshiro held himself back, but just until Sanya reported that they crossed twelve thousand meters. Shirley's engines sputtered, and they cut off.

"Damn!" She shouted in anger. "Toshiro, save the honor of reciprocating engines!"

"Okay…" He sighed.

Toshiro pushed all he could but he felt his Striker slowed down gradually. When Sanya reported fourteen thousand five hundred meters, his engines sputtered, and he started falling down.

"Crap… And Trude is still going forward…"

Toshiro was free falling now, with his arms crossed in a fit. He observed as Trude finally started falling down herself.

"Sixteen thousand five hundred meters." Sanya reported.

Toshiro had to whistle at that report.

"Wow… Mind blowing…" He muttered under his nose. "Oh well, time to start these old engines and return for breakfast…"

* * *

**Both the cannons presented were the ones Trudy used in the anime.**

**And now some more in-depth rambling…**

**FFG-4 - Flugzeugfernsteuerungsgerät-4 – Plane Radio Control Device-3**

**Junkers EF 133 Wotan – totally my invention, albeit the designation is historically based (EF meaning experimental plane) and the 133 number ideally fits into the gap between the EF 132 and EF 135. Further info classified for now ;p  
**

**And if you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	13. Ch 13 - Double the gun, double the fun

Chapter 13 – Double the gun, double the fun

When they all landed, Trude did nothing but boast.

"Hah! I beat both Elwyn AND Toshiro! What a day! I should kiss everyone in the Karlslander R&D personally!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Shirley responded mockingly. "Try repeating that in your own Striker."

"Why should I? If this prototype doesn't cause any problems, I will move mountains to keep it!"

"Okay, shut up you two." Toshiro commanded. "Let's get something to eat. The second phase of the competition will be held before dinner."

"Yessir…" The two mumbled.

Everyone was seated at the table. Toshiro besides Yoshika, Lynne besides Perrine, Francesca and Shirley besides themselves, and with Trude and Erica on the other side, next to Eila and Sanya and Mio with Minna.

"The potatoes are really good, Yoshika." Toshiro said between one and the other potato. "But I could really dig some salt…"

"Oh, wait a second!" Yoshika said and ran off.

In the meantime, Shirley snatched the first potato of the pile before Trude could.

"Ha-ha! I win!" She said while waving the skewered potato before Trude's face, ultimately eating it.

"Bitter over losing earlier?" Trude said with superiority. "That's pathetic, Captain."

"Ah, it's so good…" Shirley said as if Trude said nothing herself.

"Good luck next round, Shirley!" Francesca cheered.

"Oh, thanks, Lucchini! But you know I'm gonna win."

"Oh stop it and eat like people…" Erica said and chowed down a potato.

Yoshika returned with the salter, and Toshiro sprinkled some salt over a potato. After his taste buds processed the new info, he gave of a verdict.

"Even better! Everyone, try the potatoes with some salt!"

After a round of everyone salting their potatoes, only praise could be heard, in both Toshiro's and Yoshika's direction.

After dinner, everyone scattered in their own direction, with Shirley and Erica tagging along Toshiro.

"Huh? What's up you two mischief makers?" Toshiro asked.

"You have new stuff to show us, bro!"

"Yeah, show us some new toys!"

"Okay… The next thing I wanted to show is a cannon I believe, but it's disassembled. You can watch me assemble it though…"

"Oh, I can help you build it!" Shirley cheered.

"Fine, follow me then."

Toshiro approached a long and sleek package, and opened it. Inside was a 75-millimeter caliber, 562.5-centimeter long barrel, fitted with a triple baffle muzzle break painted with a gray-black paint.

"Sweeeet Jesus! This thing is epic!" Shirley shouted. "Any info on the rest?"

"I only know the name. It is designated as Rheinmetall 7.5 cm NaK 45 L/75 ME Ausf.B."

"Oh pfff, typical Karlslander bureaucracy… I want to know how much punch can this deliver!"

"It's a 75 millimeter gun, and it probably fires APCBC-HE rounds, so I reckon it has a rather hefty punch." Toshiro smiled. "Okay, we now have look for the rest…"

They scoured the boxes, and found a double recoil dampener, and a single one, the breech, the whole autoloader assembly, the casing, a pressure tank, the sights and the trigger assembly.

"Wow… This is all so high-tech… Toshiro, I don't even know what half of this does!"

"Neither do I… But that's what manuals were made for, right?"

Toshiro fetched the manual, and they both skimmed it.

"Well, I don't know Karlsländisch, but the pictures were very descriptive. So it has a pneumatic autoloader? Why not an electric one like last time?"

"Maybe they couldn't make an electric motor or actuator that could run it? The difference between the shell masses is quite big you know…"

"And the trigger handle… They moved it a bit forward, and lengthened it… Also, the autoloader button is on the same handle, which in turn got the handle on the other side remodeled a bit…"

"Very good, Shirley. I wonder if it won't impact the stability too much…?"

"Never fired such a big gun… But the muzzle break and recoil dampeners, damn! This would probably rip you apart if those got damaged!"

"Prolly… Look at the shoulder pad, it's on springs moving on one axis, so it dampens recoil even further."

"Uhuh… And it looks like the scope got variable zoom… I must say, it's almost a revolution, not evolution."

"Karlslander tech, what did you expect?" Trude suddenly appeared.

"And what do you want, Frau Panzerfaust?"

"What did you call me, Elwyn?"

"Hah, we're even now!"

"Shut up…" Toshiro grumbled. "Shirley, help me assemble this, Trude, you either watch silently, help or get the fuck out."

"No need to be so harsh, jeez…" Trude mumbled and went to the Jet Striker.

"Told, heheh…" Shirley said silently.

They started assembling the gun, but even with Shirley's speed magic, and the mechanical skills of both, it took them five hours to complete, breaks included.

"Wheeeew… Done…" Shirley said with relief. "Now, fire that gun!"

"I would probably refrain from that, because we have to conserve ammo, but I saw that we got a mag with training rounds." Toshiro looked around the hangar and saw Trude entering. "Hey, Trude, want to shoot… two rounds?"

"Do I ever!"

"Shirley, fetch me a mag from that crate." Toshiro pointed out a crate. "The rounds should be painted blue."

"Okay!"

Shirley ran up to the crate, opened it, and after carefully browsing, she pulled out a mag and threw it to Toshiro.

"Hey, Elwyn! Those may be training rounds, but they still have propellant inside!" Trude shouted angry.

Shirley only huffed in response.

Toshiro looked that the rounds on the top of the mag. It was almost ninety centimeters in length, and the projectile was painted blue, so nobody would mistake them easily. He popped the mag in, and pressed the autoloader button. A series of whistles were heard, and Toshiro felt some vibrations. It all took about two seconds.

"Woah, already loaded? Damn…" Toshiro muttered. "Okay, let's walk to the end of the runway."

Toshiro threw the gun up to his shoulder.

_A bit heavier than the previous one, but it was predictable... And they used every possible light material they could get… Ehhh…_

"Hey, Toshiro, did you forget about me?" Erica suddenly appeared from behind the crates.

"Why were you hiding there?" Toshiro asked.

"I was sleeping. I dozed off watching you two assembling the gun…"

The four of them walked to the end of the runway, and Toshiro pointed the gun somewhere to the East. He turned a new dial on the scope, and saw that the magnification switched as he did so.

"Okay, everyone watching?"

"Yeah!" The girls cheered.

"Then let's… Oh, wait a second…" Toshiro activated the transponder and said, "Minna, I'm testing the new cannon, so if you hear a loud bang…"

"Sure, fire away." Minna said.

"Okay, that was close…"

Toshiro didn't even bother to aim, because there was nothing to aim at. He just pulled the trigger. The recoil force was minimal, as was the muzzle flash, but the firing sound was as if thunder struck by his head.

He saw the trans-sonic projectile flying across the water, and at the same time, the empty casing was ejected with a whiz, as well as the next shell being reloaded.

"Shiiiiiiiiiit… I wonder what that will do to a Neuroi…" Toshiro pondered aloud.

"It certainly is loud…" Shirley said while digging in her ear with a finger.

"Yeah…" Erica concurred.

"You gain some, you lose some…" Toshiro said. "Okay then, I'll shoot two, and Trude can shoot two."

Toshiro raised the cannon, and fired two shots in two seconds.

He looked at Trude, who was flapping her hands, unmistakably showing him a _gimmie, gimmie_ gesture.

Toshiro grabbed the cannon by the carrying handle, and passed it to Trude. She put in on her shoulder with a bit of effort.

"My… This really is heavy right now… I hope the new Striker you'll get will be more powerful than the old one… But when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade!"

Trude fired a shot without warning, and another one after it.

"Wah, Trudy! I didn't cover my ears!" Erica cried.

"Oh, sorry, Hartmann…" Trude said with a guilty face. "Well, anyway, nice gun, Toshiro. If your new Striker is nearly as advanced, then I should already be afraid that new toy is obsolete, heheh…"

Trude threw him the cannon, and Toshiro had to do a full body turn with the gun to keep his balance.

"Trude, you bitched on Shirley, but you threw the cannon like a damn sack of potatoes."

"Sorry, Toshiro…"

"Since we have this behind us, I have to set up a target for you two."

"A target?" Shirley asked.

"Yeah. I saw a hydrogen filled dummy zeppelin on the manifest. The next test will be about you loading as much gear as you can, and shoot the target before the other does. Simple enough?"

Both the contestants nodded.

"Good. Let's get back inside…"

As they went inside, Toshiro stowed away his new cannon, and went for the crate with the dummy target. He pulled out the rolled and deflated zeppelin, a tank with hydrogen, a piece of rope, a metal cylinder, and weights.

"Well, time to prep this…" He muttered to himself.

"Toshiro, what are you doing?"

He turned around and saw the smiling Yoshika.

"Oh, Yoshika. Well, I'm preparing a target for the girls, and I would be glad if you'd move away."

"Why is that?"

"I'll be filling the zeppelin with hydrogen. A mere spark can set it off, so I don't want to endanger you."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for the info, heehee. I'll be cooking beef stew on fish stock now."

"Yummmm… I'm salivating just at the thought…"

"Heehee…"

Yoshika ran up to Shirley, where Perrine and Lynne were standing. Toshiro filled the cylinder with the weights, and fastened it to the yet uninflated target. After he connected the hose to both the tank and the zeppelin, he turned the valve. A silent hissing sound could be heard, but nothing else happened. The target inflated gradually, and soon, a plump target zeppelin was trying to float off the floor, hindered by the weights. He took the target with him like some balloon he got from a fair.

"Oh, Toshiro, what's that?" Perrine asked.

"This I the target for the competition. The girls will fly there with their maximum load, and whoever destroys it firsts is a winner."

He looked at Shirley and saw that she had a plethora of ammo pouches on her.

"Oh, Shirley, can you fly with all that?" Yoshika asked.

"My Mustang is an all-purpose weapon. And after Toshiro upgraded the engine, I can carry even more."

"You should start off by shedding some weight of your chest…" Perrine mumbled.

Lynne looked down on her bosom and stroked it a few times, making the breasts bounce a little.

"Where's Trude?" Toshiro asked.

"Here, sorry for the wait!"

She came in from the right, where the weapon rack was. She had the BK 5 on the back and the two MK 108's in her hands. She also had an ammo belt, with shells for the BK 5.

"Holy shit, Trude! You are taking more than I ever did in my Akuma!" Toshiro shouted. "I'm proud!"

"Thank you, Toshiro! I feel like I could probably replace the BK 5 with your new cannon, but you wouldn't let me, right?"

"No, it's my new toy, and you've already treated it like junk…" Toshiro said.

"Oh stop pouting…"

"Well, anyway, this is the target." Toshiro said pointing at the zeppelin. "I'll fly it a few kilometers east from here, and radio you in when I'm ready. I will do you two a countdown, and supervise the target destruction."

The two nodded.

"Shirley, Shirley! Good luck!" Francesca appeared out of nowhere, cheering for Shirley.

"Thanks, Lucchini."

"Okay, I'm off." Toshiro said and went to his Striker.

After a few minutes, he was at the designated spot. He started carefully pulling out the weights out of the cylinder, waiting for the zeppelin to float in a spot. Afterwards, he pulled back a few hundred meters and turned on his transponder.

"Girls, do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." Shirley responded.

"Affirmative." Trude said

"Okay, the target is in place. Are you both ready for takeoff?"

"Yes." The both said in one time.

"Fine. Then I'll start the countdown… Three… Two… One… GO!"

Toshiro was looking at the base. He could see it clearly, thanks to the good weather today. Two dust clouds were kicked on the runway, and after a few seconds two spots were flying towards the direction of the target. Ten seconds later, Toshiro could recognize both spots, and saw that Trude, despite being loaded like a pack mule, clearly gained on Shirley.

Trude raised the two coupled Mk 108 cannons and slowly but surely started firing, puncturing the zeppelin and igniting the hydrogen inside, causing a big fireball to appear.

"Woooooooooooo!" Toshiro could hear Trude cheering despite being a few hundred meters away.

""Good job, Trude." Toshiro said through the transponder. "Sorry Shirley, better luck next time…"

Toshiro only heard a sigh in response.

"Okay gals, let's go back home, Yoshika is cooking beef stew."

Toshiro flew to Shirley, and heard Trude closing in on him.

"So, Elwyn, it's already two-nil, why not give up already?"

"Me? Give up in a speed contest? Never! I'll at least win the last one!"

"Fat chance."

"Shut… Oh, whatever! You two quarrel here, I'll go forward."

Toshiro accelerated and flew forward to the base. When he was approaching to land, he heard a metallic bang in his right Striker leg. The engine shut down, and he saw a red light, indicating critical oil pressure.

"What the fuck!?"

He still had a few dozens of meters to the ground, but the Striker leg started vibrating dangerously.

"Well, time to ditch this it seems…" Toshiro sighed and pulled the emergency latches on his Striker.

It came of his legs, and he jumped down to the ground. However, he didn't account what would happen when his bare feet would land on rough concrete at this speed. As he was decelerating rapidly, he felt a sharp pain in his soles, but he endured until he stopped.

"AWWWW FUUUUUUCK!" Toshiro screamed.

He fell down on his ass, and looked at his feet. They looked almost exactly like his hand after Erica's unfortunate prank, however the heel on his right foot was ripped down to the bone.

"Toshiro!" Shirley and Trude shouted from over his head. "Are you okay?!"

"Besides the fact that I just busted my feet, peachy…"

The two landed and looked at his feet. They went pale immediately and turned around.

"I… I'll go fetch Yoshika…" Shirley mumbled and rushed into the hangar with her Striker.

"What happened, Toshiro? Why did you have to crash land?"

"Something bad happened in my Striker. I didn't want to risk a replay from that incident in Britannia, so I ditched my Striker while I still was in control."

"Toshirooooo!" Yoshika shouted from the hangar entrance.

The apron wearing Yoshika was being carried by the Shirley, still in a Striker.

When she stopped before Toshiro, Yoshika gasped.

"OH my… Toshiro… What happened?"

"I had an unpleasant landing… Just please, don't point a finger at anyone, it was my fault I landed in such a stupid fashion…"

"Okay… I'll heal you now!"

Yoshika started healing his wounds, supported by Toshiro's magic. It was a truly wondrous sight, looking at the tendons, muscles and skin being regenerated in an instant.

"There. How many times will I have to heal your wounds… Stupid Toshiro…" Yoshika pouted.

Toshiro stroked her head gently and said, "I hope not too often, heh…"

He stood up, and took a few steps to confirm if his feet were okay. After doing that, he went to the faulty Striker with the girls following him. He opened the hatch, and saw a rather sad sight.

"Oh crap… The engine block cracked…" He muttered.

"But how is that even possible? You didn't do anything to strain it, right?"

"Not today at least… But you know, there always could be some hidden material fault. You wouldn't detect it no matter what, and there could be some fault that under the right circumstances would reveal itself."

"Then we should assemble your new Striker ASAP!" Shirley said aloud.

"Yeah… Okay, let's clean up this junk, and grab a bite. I bet Yoshika outdid herself as usual."

"Oh… Heehee…" Yoshika giggled.

Toshiro took one part, Shirley took the other, and they went inside of the hangar. They dumped the destroyed Striker under a wall. Trude stowed away her weapons, and Toshiro put on his shoes.

Minna went inside the hangar with Mio, and they saw the wrecked Striker.

"Toshiro… How did that happen?" Minna asked curiously.

"Material fault in the engine block. It simply cracked on its own, and I had to dump it…"

"Oi… Well, you should give a report to Ursula on that."

"Later, Minna. I'll include it in the evaluation of the Me 262."

"Speaking of which, how is it?" Mio asked curiously.

"Trude won again. She carried the BK 5 and two Mk 108, and still managed to get closer to the target before Shirley."

"Incredible… Well, let's eat to that!"

They waited for the rest to arrive, and they ate the beef stew.

"Why do we have to sit in a dirty, smelly and oily hangar, and not in a dining room like normal people?" Perrine complained.

"No complaining during dinner." Toshiro said. "Besides, we will contract some workers to renovate the kitchen in the dorm."

"Oh, I hope so…" Perrine mumbled.

"Nice soup you made, Yoshika." Shirley praised. "Is that fish stock that you used?"

"Yes, bonito. Lucchini fished them out herself."

"True!" Francesca cheered.

As Toshiro was eating, he saw that Trude was looking gloom, bent in half, and poking her food with the spoon. She was sitting on her Launch Unit, so Toshiro stood up from the table and sat beside her.

"Hey, Trudylein, what is it? You look… beat."

"Wow… Last time I heard somebody call me like that was when I was leaving home to go to the military… I'm just a little tired… I think I went a bit overboard, heh…"

"Well, eat your food then, or I'll incarcerate you for insubordination."

"Yes sir…" She said with a faint smile and started eating slowly.

"The third part of the competition will be held tomorrow, so get in shape, okay."

"Awkay…" She said with the spoon in her mouth.

Toshiro returned to the table and finished his portion. Afterwards, he took Shirley and they started unpacking the Striker parts. They were packed one leg in each box, so they took that approach with assembling.

"Toshiro… What the hell is this?" Shirley asked stumped after seeing the parts of the Striker."

"You ask me, I'll ask you. But let's consult the almighty manuals for that one."

Toshiro skimmed through the manual and blueprint, and a smile came on his face.

"I know what this is, Shirley."

"What is it?"

"It's a hybrid of a propeller based aircraft and a turbojet, a turboprop."

"A turboprop? Damn, never heard of one… So how does it work?"

"Basically the same way as Trude's jet, but instead of using the jet stream for propulsion, it propels a crankshaft and propeller in turn. I basically got the first working turboprop Striker in the world it seems, heheh…"

"You have got to give me a go in this one!"

"Sure, sure… But first we have to assemble both legs. Let's study the blueprints, and off we go."

"And so they did. It took them until 1800, but they finished assembling one leg.

The finished product was stunning. The piano black paintwork, with an edelweiss and Karlslander flag, shone in the faint sunset. The design was a bit more rounded than the Akuma, but the air intakes were even bigger, due to the increased air demand. The exhaust system was also changed. It now had no visible pipes going outside of the Strikers fuselage, only outtakes marked with yellow warning signs.

"Wow, Toshiro… This is just… Wow…"

"Not bad, huh? But let's stop for today, okay?"

"Yeah, I'm beat as fuck… I could use a bath…" She said and looked at Toshiro. "Saaay…"

"A bath? I want!" Francesca shouted and dropped down on Toshiro's back a strut.

"Okay, so it's you two wanting a bath. Come on then."

"Yahoo!" Shirley cheered. "Come on, Lucchini, let's get our bath stuff!"

"Yeah!" She cheered and ran off with Shirley.

Toshiro went to his room, but he was caught by Yoshika on the junction.

"Say, Toshiro… The two were cheering and saying something about a bath…"

"Yeah, they'll take a bath in my place."

"Oh… Ummm... Well…"

"Three is a crowd, but you could fit in. Fetch your stuff."

"Okay!"

Yoshika ran away after Shirley and Francesca. Toshiro went up the stairs, and heard a radio broadcast in his transponder.

"501st come in. 501st come in."

"This is the 501st."

"Ah, Oberst, good to catch you."

"Jawohl, Herr Generalfeldmarchall. What is it?"

"There's a chance that Neuroi could appear near your base tomorrow. Be on standby for the next day."

"Affirmative. Anything else?"

"No, that's all for today. Have a good day, Oberst."

"And a good day to you, Herr Generalfeldmarschall." Toshiro waited for the connection to end, and said. "Minna, we will be on standby tomorrow."

"Understood, Toshiro."

He went up to his room, and fell flat on his bed after turning the tap on.

The peace didn't last for long, because the three scheduled for the bath ran into his room, and dog piled on him, and mysteriously, Shirley's breasts landed atop of Toshiro's face.

"I'm too old for this…" Toshiro mumbled. "Okay, get off of me, I have to check the water."

Toshiro turned off the water just in time, and he heated it up with his magic.

"Now, undress!" Toshiro shouted with a perverted smile.

"Sure!" Shirley shouted, and she was naked before one could spell _Supercaliflawjalisticexpialidoshus_.

Francesca took some time, but Yoshika was visibly shy.

"Oh come on, Yoshika, undress!" Shirley motivated her.

"It's just… I… You know…"

"Someday you'll have to undress before him, Yoshika. The sooner you overcome your shame, the better."

"As if you should teach me about shame…" Yoshika mumbled. "Okay, here I go…"

Yoshika slowly pulled of her sailor outfit, and started pulling down the swimsuit under it, revealing her small body.

"See, was it that hard?" Shirley said.

"No… But… Toshiro… Do you like me naked?"

"Yeah, why shouldn't I? Every woman's body is something a man could admire ad infinitum. Well, except for the extreme cases… Okay, climb inside the tub, and let's get this over with."

"But who should do whose hair?" Yoshika asked.

"I'll do yours, you do Shirley's, and Shirley will do Fra…" Toshiro stopped because he saw Francesca behind Yoshika.

"What, why did you stoOOOOOOP!" Yoshika shouted. 'Luchiiiiniii! Not noooow!"

"You've grown a bit, Yoshika!" Francesca cheered. "Boy did I miss groping you, heehee!"

Toshiro sighed, and he let Francesca continue. After half a minute, she stopped molesting Yoshika, and they climbed into the bath. They looked like they were riding a tandem bicycle for three. They washed each other's hair as agreed, and Toshiro washed Yoshika's.

"Mhhhmmm… It feels good when you do it, Toshiro…" Yoshika almost moaned.

"Don't do such noises, sheesh… Be at least somewhat decent…"

"Heh…"

During the hair washing, Yoshika's hands wandered close to Shirley's boobs.

"Yoshika… You had enough for today already…" Shirley said.

"Oh, okay…"

"I'm kidding, have a quick grab if you feel like it."

"Weeheee!" Yoshika started fondling Shirley's breasts with her hands slippery from the shampoo.

"You are spoiling her…" Toshiro mumbled.

After it all ended, Toshiro helped dry Yoshika, trying not to touch her body with his bare hands.

"Thanks for the help, Toshiro. And for not touching my naked body, heehee, there will still be time for that." She said and winked.

"The longer the wait, the sweeter the prize…" He whispered into Yoshika's ear, making her jitter involuntarily.

"Thanks for the bath!" Shirley said went out.

"Yeah, thanks!" Francesca followed Shirley.

"Hmmm… Since we are all alone…" Yoshika whispered. "Why not do our daily ritual?"

"Being?"

"Oh stupid…" Yoshika pulled herself up and kissed Toshiro passionately. "Take a hint, heehee…"

"Riiight… What's for supper?"

"Oh you! Sandwiches."

Yoshika went out of his room, and Toshiro soon followed after a few minutes. He went into the office, and asked, "So, anything to help you with?"

"Paperwork always needs to be done, Toshiro. Please, sit."

Toshiro sat at his desk, and they processed reports until they were summoned for supper by Lynne.

One person was missing, and it was Trude.

"Oh, Trudy? She's a bit tired, I'll carry her the sandwiches." Erica answered when asked about Trude.

After a while, Mio asked, "Is that your new Striker I saw, Toshiro?"

"Yes, Mio. A turboprop prototype."

"Turpoprop?"

"A hybrid of a turbojet and propeller."

"Sounds… intriguing… Can't wait for you to do a test run."

"Me neither… Since my Akuma busted…"

After supper, Toshiro went to his room to take a bath and read a book before going asleep. When he turned off the lights, Yuki spoke to him.

_"Toshiro, I have news, and you won't like it one bit…"_

* * *

**Rheinmetall 7.5 cm NaK 45 L/75 ME Ausf.B. – aaaand we need a whole section for this one…**

**_Rheinmetall – the producer_**

**_7.5 cm – the caliber_**

**_NaK – Neuroiabwehrkannone – Anti-Neuroi Gun_**

**_45 – introduction date_**

**_L/75 – barrel length in calibers_**

**_ME – Mehrladeeinrichtung – Multi-loading assembly AKA Autoloader_**

**_Ausf. – Ausführung – revision_**

* * *

**_Oh, and look into my profile for my rendition of the gun :P_**

* * *

**Turboprops – yeah, Germany has prototyped a few turboprop engine models during WW2. I know of the Jumo 022, HeS 21, and BMW 028, but I bet if I searched a bit more… Who knows…**

**And if you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	14. Chapter 14 – Cleansing

Chapter 14 – Cleansing

_"What do you mean, Yuki?"_

_"I have good news, you know… I know what causes Yoshika to flip out, and what's better, I have a way to heal her. But you should hear out the bad news."_

_"Hit me, Yuki…"_

_"Well then… It all began with your disappearance. Yoshika's despair and sorrow, after she'd lost track of you, accumulated and accumulated in her… After you were declared dead, she broke down. However, after she saw you, in some inhuman effort, she subconsciously pushed away all the bad energy that was accumulated in her body… But as you may know from physics, energy simply doesn't disappear. It got transferred… To Kuji… He managed to bear it somehow, but it overcame him soon… Whenever Yoshika is experiencing emotions like jealousy, the bad energy from Kuji leaks to her, and she goes psycho. Just like you would with the Impure Sacred Flame, but fortunately, it doesn't have such power up potential."_

_"What have I done…? I created a monster! Yuki, please, tell me how to cure Yoshika!"_

_"You bear only half of the responsibility, Toshiro. Or maybe a third… But anyway… To cure Yoshika, you must expunge Kuji out of Yoshika, fight him, and cleanse him with the Sacred Flame."_

_"Expunge… Do you mean…"_

_"I know that you have been taught a technique to rip familiars out of witches, don't even try to say no."_

_"I won't, now that you know it… But I don't know why actually…"_

_"Maybe because the goddess knew this would happen… But if I rip Kuji out of Yoshika then…"_

_"Don't worry, Toshiro. Kuji will still be connected with Yoshika with a string of magic. The problem would if you'd severe the connection…"_

_"So, what's the plan?"_

_"Evening, you get Yoshika to follow you to the beach under whatever excuse. Then, you rip Kuji out of her, slam him into the ground, purify him, and return him back into Yoshika."_

_"And that's it? That will work? It sounds too simple to work without a hitch…"_

_"Keep it simple, stupid, that's what some say. I don't guarantee it will work just like that, but who knows… Well, now it's time for you to sleep, Toshiro. Have a good night. Don't think too much about it…"_

_"You sound concerned, Yuki…"_

_"Why shouldn't I be concerned? We are talking about your girlfriend and my… well… boyfriend… It's natural for me to be concerned, you dolt…"_

_"Hah… Okay… Good night, Yuki."_

_"Good night, Toshiro."_

After the morning jog, Toshiro decided to take a bath. Squeaky clean, he went to the hangar and pondered upon the matter with Yoshika. He came up with a failsafe, which he would use in a critical situation. Shortly after that, Shirley came by unexpectedly.

"Shirley? At this hour?"

"I'm making sure you won't start assembling the second leg without me, heheheh…"

"We'll stop for now, Shirley. Conserve your strength for the time being, you have a race to win, you know?"

"Awww… Well… You are right… But don't start without me, kay?"

"Sure, sure, Shirley. I won't move a bolt without you supervising me, heheh…"

"And you will give me a run in it… Right?"

"Yes, Shirley. But after I've done one."

"Fine… What to do now, damn it? I woke up so early… I know! I'll…"

"Don't even try; I don't want another series of rambling…"

"Okay… I'll just make a dry check…" Shirley sighed and went to her Striker. "But what will you do?"

"Me? Watch."

Toshiro fell on the table and started snoring.

Shirley sighed again, and started tinkering with her Striker. Toshiro indeed took a nap, and he was woken up by Yoshika.

"Toshirooo… Wake up, breakfast will be soon."

"Huuh… Oh… Yoshika… Must have dosed off… What's for breakfast?"

"Sandwiches."

"I'm not impressed."

"I can make you natto…" Yoshika sighed.

"Fair enough. Never ate natto and sandwiches together…"

Yoshika gave off a warm smile and went to prepare the meal. Lynne came in a minute later, and after greeting Toshiro, she went off to help Yoshika. Mio and Minna came minutes after.

"Hello, Toshiro." Minna greeted him.

"Hi, Minna."

"So today's the last part of the competition?" She asked.

"Yeah. A straight off speed competition. I'm rooting for Shirley, but the Karlslander part of me is cheering for Trude. Speaking of which…"

"You noticed?" Mio asked.

"Yeah. She's looked pale at dinner yesterday, and she didn't bother appearing at supper."

"What could be wrong…?" Minna pondered. "Toshiro, be sure to make a good decision here…"

"I will, don't worry. But first I have to get my hands on Trude…"

"That sounds… You know…" Minna blushed slightly.

"And I thought I'm the pervert here…"

"Speaking of perversity… Eila asked me to assign her to Sanya on night patrols, I hope you won't get mad I didn't tell you yet…"

Toshiro sighed and said, "Whatever… I told you I won't interfere with your job, right? Maybe Eila understood that too good... And how the hell did you connect perversity with Eila and Sanya?"

"Oh, well… You know yourself that they…"

"Yeah, yeah… Oh, it's Trudy coming."

Trude went into the hangar supported by Perrine and Erica. She looked like Death on a medieval painting, all pale and with swollen eyes.

"Mein Gott…" Minna gasped. "Trude, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah… Maybe I just need a good breakfast…" She answered with a tired voice. "Miyafuji, could you make me a coffee that could kill a herd of elephants?"

"I can. But more than a teaspoon is too much, even for witches."

"Okay… But please, hurry… Uwaaaah…" She yawned.

Yoshika brewed Trude a cup of Joe in between slicing bread and ham, and gave it to her.

"Thank you, Miyafuji…" She said and sipped. "Huuuurgh… Bitter…"

"Oh, I forgot to add sugar…" Yoshika said with a small frown.

"No, no, a True Soldier of Karlsland is accustomed to drinking the raw stuff…"

Toshiro had a fleeting sensation of Minna's eyebrow twitching. After Trude drank her coffee, everyone ate.

_"Toshiro… I'd rather you didn't let She-Man race…"_

_"Why's that?"_

_"She's exhausted beyond measure. She shrugs it off, and tries to conceal it, but she is tired _as fuck_ as you would say."_

_"Really? Are you sure?"_

_"Yes."_

"Trude, I have doubts about you racing Shirley." Toshiro spoke.

"Why is that, Toshiro? Are you afraid Elwyn might lose three times in a row?"

"That's not the case, Trude. Contrary to others, my familiar helps me see various things, and right now, according to her, you are exhausted. I can't let you race is this condition."

"Toshiro… I want to race…" Trude said with a determined voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Wait a second."

Toshiro rushed to the offices, pulled out a piece of stationery, and scribbled down something. He returned to Trude, and gave the piece of paper to her.

"Here, read this aloud."

"What is thi…"

"Read it, Hauptmann." Toshiro said with a cold voice.

"Yes sir… Ahem… I, Hauptmann Gertrud Barkhorn, have been instructed of the dangers of undertaking further trials of the prototype Me 262 Jet Striker, and henceforth release my superiors and underlings of any responsibility for the events that may occur, including permanent disability and death of myself or any persons that might get involved. This release has been read in the presence of at least three officers, whose names will be revealed upon request." Trude lifted her head and looked at Toshiro with confusion. "A release? Why?"

"Trude… If anything happens to you, guess who will be the scapegoat? Minna and me. Personally, I feel that I would escape punishment by the skin of my teeth, but Minna with her sense of justice… I don't know… She could take the blame on herself… That is why I want you to sign this…" He said and pulled out a pen out of the pocket. "Until you sign this, you're barred from even looking at the Jet.

"Tsk… You are now behaving like a true Karlslander, Toshiro… Gimme that pen." She took the pen, and gave her signature, swift and simple. "Here you go."

"So you want to do it no matter what… Okay then…" Toshiro hid the paper and pen, and turned his head to the side. "Mio, since I can't fly by myself now, you'll take me on a piggyback ride. Francesca, you can start the two off, just find a flag or something."

"Yay!" Francesca cheered and scooted off.

"Toshiro, you have to be kidding me…" Mio grumbled.

"I'm serious. If you don't want to do it as my friend, do it as my subordinate."

"Okay, okay…"

"Come on then. Shirley, Trude, you too. The rest can do whatever they please until the race is over and we return."

"Not quite, Toshiro. Remember about yesterday?" Minna said calmly.

"Oh right… We are on standby, so don't sleep too much."

Shirley, Mio, Trude and Toshiro went to the Launch Units. The girls jumped inside, and put their engines on idle. Francesca rushed in, and wielding a checkered flag on a stick, she jumped into her Striker.

"Okay, listen. Francesca, you simply fly over the end of the runway, which will be the start line."

"Roger!" Francesca cheered and flew out.

"Mio, you take me on your back to a point five kilometers east. That should be enough for Shirley and Trude to gain speed. Whoever finishes first… is first, duh."

"Why do I have to carry you again?" Mio asked.

"I'll tell you later." Toshiro said, and gently mounted the back of Mio.

"Ooof, you are one heavy SOB…" Mio huffed.

"These muscles have to weigh some… Okay, go, Mio. See you at the finish line, girls."

During the flight to the finishing line, Mio asked, "So, wanna tell me what's going on?"

"I have a grim feeling that something bad will happen. And Yuki really warned be that Trude is on her last legs…."

"I sensed it too… So in case she crashes, you want to fish her out?"

"Yup."

"I hope that won't happen…"

After arriving at spot, Toshiro spoke through the transponder.

"Francesca, are the two with you on the starting line."

"Yup!"

"Then count them down, and let's get this over with."

"Roger!"

Although the distance was big, Toshiro saw that Trude didn't start. Shirley was already about a kilometer before her, but she waited.

"Francesca, what gives?"

"Dunno, I'm waving the flag like a madman, but WHOAAAAAA!"

He saw that Francesca was swept away as Trude finally started like a missile. Her acceleration was on mind-blowing levels. On the second kilometer, Trude overtook Shirley as if she was standing in place.

_"Toshiro, you have to see this…"_

_"Whaaa…"_

The Hebigan was activated forcefully, and Toshiro saw what the matter was. Trude looked like a barely iridescent husk, devoid of almost any sizeable quantity of magic.

"Holy fuck, Mio, brace yourself, Trude is running on fumes!"

As if to confirm his words, Trude suddenly started spinning wildly, and diving down.

"Gods!" Mio shouted and rushed forward.

Although Mio's new Striker was fast, he dragged her down. Trude crashed into the water in a big splash.

"Mio, go up, and drop me into the water like a dive bomber!"

"Roger!"

Mio flared up, and dived rapidly. Toshiro climbed on her shoulders with his feet.

"Steady… Steady…" He said to Mio.

Then, he concentrated magic in his feet.

"Please, Toshiro, save her…"

"I will!" He shouted and jumped off of Mio, soaring at over seven hundred kilometers per hour. He had to pull up the pike formed shield before crashing into the water.

The water was cold, but there was good visibility. There were ancient ruins everywhere underwater and something akin to a shipwreck, but archeology wasn't the focus of Toshiro right now. Thanks to the high speed dive, he found himself only five meters from Trude. He kicked his feet hard in the water, and started diving using his own strength.

He grabbed Trude by her collar, and quickly surfaced. He held her head over water, and checked her pulse.

Nothing.

"FUCK!" Toshiro screamed.

He gave her two breaths, and started pressing her ribcage. After fifteen presses, he gave her two more breaths.

"Come on, Trude! Don't die on me!"

Trude coughed and spat out the water from her lungs.

"To… Toshiro… Did… Did I win…"

"Yes you did…"

"Oh, okay… I'm tired…" She murmured and her head fell down partially into the water.

Toshiro checked her vitals, but found nothing to be scared of.

"Ooof… That was a close one…"

"Toshiro!" Shirley shouted as she dived to him. "Is Barkhorn… Is she…"

"She's alive… But she's unconscious now…"

"Thank God…" Shirley said close to tears. "Mio! Mio! Come here!"

"Is Barkhorn all right?" Mio asked.

"Besides being drained like a ten year old car battery that has been lying in water? Peachy. Come on, Shirley, you take Trudy, Mio will take me."

"Okay."

Mio gave Toshiro a hand, and he pulled himself up on her back.

"Crap, now you are a heavy, wet SOB!"

"Oh, pardon."

Toshiro dried himself using magic.

"Impressive…" Mio muttered. "Let's go, Shirley."

Trude was brought into the base infirmary, followed by everyone. She had to be stripped, because her clothes were dripping wet, and Toshiro somehow forgot to dry them. They all surrounded her bed and waited for Trude to regain consciousness.

"Uhhhh…" Trude moaned silently coming to consciousness. "What is it…? Is it something on my face? Why are you staring?"

"You had an accident, Miss Barkhorn." Yoshika said.

"Accident… Uhhhh… Right… Toshiro… Thanks…"

"Don't mention it, Trude. But you went overboard with the Jet Striker."

"But… I have to fly it… I have to test it… It could be a turning point… Prototypes always have some faults… You see…"

Minna placed her hand on Trude's and said, "It's okay, Trude… It seems that the Jet Striker is faulty beyond reason. Please, we will now move you to your room. Rest there, and don't bother your mind with anything. But I have to tell you this now: you are now officially sentenced to confinement in your room, is that understood?" Minna turned to everybody. "And the use of the Jet Striker is now forbidden."

"Roger." Everyone answered.

"But Minna… I… And the release I signed…"

"Trude… If you didn't hear it the first time, you are now to be confined to your room… If you start talking back, I'll add more to that, for your own good." Toshiro said with a firm voice.

"Oh… Okay…"

Trude drifted away. Toshiro rolled her in the bed sheets, and took her on his arms in a bridal manner. He placed her on the bed in her room.

"Take care of her, Erica." He said.

"Will do, bro."

"And for crying out loud, would you clean this mess up? I know it was cluttered when you got it, but it's making Augeas's stable's look clean!"

"Heheh… Okay, I'll try to clean this up someday, but please don't shout now… Trudy and stuff…"

"Oh, sorry…"

Toshiro silently exited the room, and faced the rest.

"Okay… Everyone go on standby… Shirley, come build that Striker with me."

"Sure…" She said silently.

"The rest of you, cheer up. Trude didn't die, and miraculously didn't sustain injuries." Toshiro said with a faint smile, and went to the hangar with Shirley.

On the spot, Toshiro said, "Shirley, jump into your Striker, I want to test something."

"Oh, okay…"

Toshiro activated the Hebigan, and saw Shirley bursting with energy.

"Okay, now go into high revs for ten seconds."

"Sure."

She revved up the engine, and kept it at a steady level of RPM for the designated time.

"Okay, stop!" Toshiro shouted.

The engines stopped momentarily.

"So, what was that all about?"

"No conclusive data for now… Now, Shirley… Do the same with the Jet."

"What?! I thought…"

"This is an exception, for research purposes."

"Oh, okay… I'm on it."

She jumped into the Striker, and revved it up in its entire vacuum sounding splendor.

"Shirley, stop, now!" Toshiro shouted after only five second.

She stopped the jet engines with a surprised face.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Get out of the Striker."

"Kay…" Shirley responded and jumped out. "What's the problem?"

"I've analyzed the magic flow in you and the Strikers while you were revving them up. In the Mustang, the magic basically trickled inside of the engine, but in the Messerschmitt… Ouch… It poured like a raging whitewater. Your magic consumption increased tenfold compared to the reciprocating engine."

"Oh my God…" Shirley gasped. "That's why Barkhorn was so spent?"

"Yes. There must be some fault inside of the engines… But I don't give a fuck to be honest. Shirley, start building that Striker, I have to make a call."

"Okay. But be quick, or I'll build the whole thing without you!"

"Hah, you'd wish!"

Toshiro went to the office, and saw Minna writing up a report.

"Minna, is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, Toshiro. You know I have to report this…"

"Well, then this won't be needed actually…" He pulled out the release. It was water damaged, but still legible. He tore it into pieces.

"Why have her write something like that, when you tear it up now?"

"I don't want to put a smudge on Trude's record. Without the release, it will look like a perfectly random accident."

"Thanks… Trude really has a stainless record now… So, what did you want?"

"Just here to phone a certain somebody."

"Should I go out?"

"No, stay."

Toshiro grabbed the phone, and after a few minutes, he managed to hear the voice he wanted to hear.

"Hello? Toshiro?"

"Hi, Ursula…"

"Oh… I have a feeling this won't be a pleasant talk…"

"It sure won't, but I'll try to keep the obscenities to the minimum. Let's start from praise. The new cannon is very good, I like all the improvements you made."

"Oh, thank you. It's fitted especially for you, heehee…"

"And that concludes the praise, now I have to berate you. The engine block on my Akuma cracked while I was approaching to land."

"Mein Gott… Are you okay?"

"Yes, but only thanks to Yoshika, I still have my feet intact… I'm in the process of assembling that turboprop thing right now."

"Well… I hope you do it… It has been tested rather thoroughly, but not by my team…"

"About testing… That Jet Striker is a mother fucking deathtrap!"

"Wh… What happened?"

"Trude crashed into the see not even an hour ago. This piece of crap ravaged her magic energy like a horde of Huns did with Eastern Europe."

The only thing that could be heard on the line was silence.

"But… Is she… All right?"

"Yes, she is. Come quickly, and take this piece of junk out of my sight, or I'll personally recycle it."

"No, please, don't do it! It's crucial that we examine it!"

"Fine. But be sure to fly over by the end of the day."

"Yes…"

Toshiro laid down the receiver on the hook.

"Well, you certainly held back… I saw veins almost popping on your forehead…" Minna said.

"It seems that mechanical failures follow me… It can't be helped…"

"You should chain down the Striker by the way, so nobody can use it."

"Good idea, Minna… Oh, by the way… Is Minna your real name or just short from Hermina or Wilhelmina?"

"Hah… I knew you would ask this question… My parents gave me the name Minna just like that."

"Thanks, I just wanted to clear it up. Strange thoughts come to my mind all the time."

"Well, at least we know that that noggin of your works, heehee…"

"Yeah… Okay, I'm off to build my Striker."

"Good luck."

Toshiro returned to Shirley, who managed to pull out all the parts from the crates. Before they started the assembly, Toshiro chained down the Jet Striker so nobody could use it. Sometime after noon, they were about fifteen minutes from being finished, when Yoshika told them that there's dinner.

"No need to rush, Shirley. Let's eat."

"Yeah, I have to let my fingers rest a little…"

During the meal, Yoshika prepared a covered platter with food inside.

"Is that for Trude and Erica?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes." Yoshika replied. "I wanted to check on them with Lynne."

"I'll go with you, and see if she ain't doing anything stupid."

"Heehee, Big Daddy reactivated…"

Yoshika placed the platter on a cart, with a tea pitcher and cups and they went on.

Arriving at her room, they saw and Trude doing one-handed pull-ups from the wooden beam spread across the room. Toshiro also felt that they were not alone in the room.

"Hey, Trudy, I see your ass crack!" Toshiro said aloud.

"Whoa, whaaa!"

Trude fell down on her shapely ass.

"Why do I even bother… You've seen me naked anyway…" She stood up and resumed her workout.

"Um… Miss Barkhorn…" Yoshika tried to ask something.

"What are you doing?" Lynne beat her to the question.

"I'm training." Trude answered. "I didn't crash because of… the Jet Striker… I am to blame… I was too weak…"

"Huh, you still plan to use it?" Yoshika asked surprised. "But Toshiro…"

"I know that Toshiro forbade it. But if I can master it, I can turn the whole tide of this war. Maybe then he'll understand…"

"Impossible, give it up already." Shirley suddenly appeared behind their backs.

"Did you come to laugh at me, Elwyn? Crashing because I ran out of magic… You'd think I'm still a rookie…"

"Listen to me you moron. That Striker is way too dangerous. Toshiro and I conducted an experiment, and the Jet Striker consumes magic like it was nothing. Next time you might not come out of it with a blue eye…"

"I know you understand the military application of the Jet Striker. It's worth the risk."

"So you don't care if you die?!" Shirley shouted.

"I must become stronger…"

"You fool!"

Suddenly, the alarm siren started ringing across the base. Erica rose from her mattress half-naked, and said, "Oh, Neuroi…"

"Huh? Hartmann? You were here all the time?!" Yoshika shouted surprised.

"Yeah…" She said while pulling her uniform on. "I'll go ahead.

Shirley gave a fierce look at Trude's direction and she also ran away.

"Shirley! Please wait!" Yoshika said.

"But Yoshika, we are on standby!" Lynne said.

"Oh… Okay… But let's go to Minna!"

The two ran off, so Toshiro and Trude were now alone.

"Eat something, Trude. Working out on an empty stomach can be unhealthy, and you are still a bit flat on the energy gauge…"

"Thank for caring about me, Toshiro, but I know my body better than you…" She dropped down on the ground. "However, a sip of tea wouldn't be that bad…"

Silent as a cat, Erica ran into the room and plucked something into Trude's ears shouting, "An opening!"

"Wahh!" Trude shouted.

"You forgot something!" Erica cheered and ran off with her arms spread, imitating a plane.

"A transponder?" She muttered.

"Hah… Maybe Erica wants you to be on the battlefield as a spectator?"

"Maybe…"

"Okay, I'm off building that Striker of mine! I have a feeling I should complete it soon!"

Toshiro ran to the hangar, just to see the girls taking off into battle. He ran off to the table at which the near-finished Striker was lying. Rushing, but not too much, he started finishing the job he left off with Shirley. This was the most troublesome part, connecting all the cables. If he made one mistake, everything would go to naught.

Through the whole time, he heard Mio and Minna exchanging reports on the transponder. After a few minutes, he heard something that made him sweat.

"It split apart?!" Minna surprised voice was heard.

"What is it, Minna, Mio?!" Toshiro shouted.

"The Neuroi split in five. Not only is this fucker fast, now it multiplied!" Mio answered nervously.

"Crap! Hold on, I'm literally minutes away from joining you!"

Toshiro started connecting the wires faster than before, almost burning himself with the soldering iron. He heard Shirley swearing and panting over the transponder.

"This is Sakamoto. Shirley's got her hands full, we need emergency backup!"

"Roger! I'm sending in Lynne and Miyafuji!"

The girls didn't even need two minutes to appear in the hangar and to mount the Strikers.

"Please be careful, Yoshika. I'm just a few wires away from joining you!"

"I will, Toshiro!"

"You don't have to!" Trude's voice pierced the air in the hangar.

"Trude, what the fuck are you doing here?!" Toshiro shouted. "Go to bed! You look half-dead already, want to add the missing half?!"

"The two will never make it in time, I have to do it!"

"I forbid you! As a friend, a superior and supervisor!"

"Toshiro, I know that you know…" Trude changed her attitude as if she flipped a switch.

Toshiro sighed, returned to assembling the Striker and said, "Oh me, oh my… I'm so busy that I wouldn't see that somebody jacked the Jet Striker…"

"Thanks…" Trude said and ran up to the Jet Striker.

She ripped the chains as if they were made of paper. She fetched the BK 5 cannon, and jumped into the Striker.

"I'll deal with you later, Trude…" Toshiro said with a cold voice.

"Later, I won't care to be honest. Now, I have to save that stupid Shirley!"

"But you haven't fully recovered!" Yoshika shouted, but she was swept away by the blast from the Jet takeoff.

After a few seconds, he heard Minna on the transponder.

"TRUDE!"

"I'm sorry, Minna. Toshiro already promised to punish me, so you don't have to sweat."

"You have five minutes to wrap it up, you hear. Fünf minuten!"

"Plenty of time, Minna."

"FINISHED!" Toshiro shouted aloud as he closed the service door on the Striker.

He used time dilution and put the Striker in the Launch Unit. He put on the FFG-4 on his wrist, and fetched the cannon. After jumping into the Striker, he launched the engines. They sounded identically to the ones that Trude had, but they were a bit muffled. Toshiro could feel the raw and untamed power coming from them. He turned on the FFG-4, and the bars moved a bit. After the rev bar went to half the scale, he flipped one of the switches on the side of the device. This engaged the clutch, and connected the crankshaft to the Propeller Generator. The sound of the propellers slicing the air filled the hangar as they started churning violently, along with the ever-increasing volume of the jet engines.

"LET'S GET THIS ON WITH!" Toshiro screamed and pushed forward.

The acceleration almost toppled him, but he managed to straighten up. Just as he left the runway, he crossed the sound barrier.

"This is incredible!" He shouted.

After only half a minute, he was already doing Mach 1.5, and the Striker still had a power reserve according to the readings of the FFG.

"I can't overdo it… Who knows if the engines were broken in after assembly…?"

Toshiro flew in the direction of the battle at a steady speed of Mach 2. He saw Trude shooting a rocket shaped Neuroi multiple times, and destroying its core.

"Well… Guess I wasn't needed after all…"

He could hear cheering on the transponder, but Trude was silent.

"Hey, Trudy… Trudy… Come in…" Toshiro tried to reach her.

Suddenly the cannon she had in her hands fell into the sea.

"Barkhorn isn't responding!" Shirley shouted. "And she's still accelerating!"

"Gods! She passed out! Quick Shirley, stop her, or she'll burn all her magic!" Mio commanded.

"Roger!" Shirley responded.

Toshiro didn't need an invitation, and he flew in Shirley's direction, matching her speed in a matter of seconds.

"Oh, Toshiro! You are here! How is the Striker?"

"Marvelous! But I'm going light on it right now."

"How fast did you fly?"

"Mach 2 and it still wanted to go."

"Woah! Okay, but now we have to save Barkhorn! Lend me a hand!"

"Feel the power of the future, haha!" Toshiro grabbed her in the waist, and started accelerating.

"Yeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaw!" Shirley shouted with joy. "This is incredible!"

"Ain't it? Okay, we're nearing Trudy. Try to communicate with her first."

"Sure."

Toshiro flew besides Trude, and Shirley slapped her on the cheek, with no result.

"Damn, she's out cold! We have to pull her out!"

"Okay! I'll grab the Striker, and hold it tight! We need it for Ursula! You grab Trude and pull the emergency release!"

"Roger!"

Toshiro flew in so that Shirley grabbed Trude in her waist. Toshiro grabbed the Striker firmly.

"Stop damn you!" Shirley shouted and pulled the release cable.

Toshiro felt that the Striker detached from Trude's legs, and he pulled it off. He slowly made a circle around Shirley, who was now holding Trude like her lover. Trude on the other hand tucked herself into Shirley's breasts with a visible smile.

"Oh you…" Shirley said mildly and stroked Trude on the head. "Sleep now…"

"I see that Trude finally will get some rest today…" Toshiro said silently. "Okay, let's go back to the rest…"

"Heeeeey! Those are my breasts! Mine! Mine! Miiiiiine!" Francesca shouted as she approached.

Mio laid her hand on Francesca's shoulder and she said, "Shush, Lucchini… She deserved it…"

"Okay…" She replied disappointed.

They all returned to the base. Minna was waiting for them with a frown on her face, but she smiled when she saw Trude tucked into Shirley's bosom.

"Take her to bed, Shirley… I don't have the heart to talk about punishing her…"

"Yes…"

Toshiro and Shirley went to Trude's room. Shirley placed Trude on her bed, and latter coiled up in a fetal position. As the two were leaving her bedside, they heard a whisper.

"Thanks you, Shirley…"

"No, thank you, Trude…" She replied after a few seconds.

Toshiro spent the time until Ursula's arrival on studying the manuals of the FFG-4 and the new Striker. He learned something very interesting about the Jumo 022-004H Hy engine, a secret capability that even he didn't notice while he was assembling the Striker. In the meantime, Shirley and Erica managed to fish out the BK 5 cannon. The barrel was bent, so it's further use was impossible.

_This will be veeeery interesting… Heheheh…_

The sun setting in its orange glory, and Trude came into the hangar with Lynne and Yoshika.

"Ho ho, did you have a nice sleep, Trude?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah… But I'm still a bit pooped."

"Yoshika, will you be doing supper right now?"

"Yes, why are you asking?"

"Could you make a _potato_ _themed_ supper?"

"Sure! But the potato peeling will take a while…"

"I have a solution for that problem." Toshiro turned to Trude. "Captain Gertrud Barkhorn, for breaching a direct order from your superior, I sentence you to KP duty for the next week."

"Jawohl!" She responded with a salute.

"That's the spirit! Now get a knife and peel those taters!"

"Jawohl!"

"I see justice has been served already?" Minna said from behind his back.

Toshiro turned around and saw her with Mio.

"Yup. Given her lack of previous offences, this is a just punishment. And the fact that she knows how to cook makes it beneficial for us. Of course I won't write a letter about the punishment, will you?"

"Heehee… No, not a single word…" Minna said with a mysterious smile.

After half an hour, Toshiro heard a voice in his transponder.

"Toshiro, we are going to land in a few minutes. Are we clear for landing?"

"Sure thing, Ursula."

"Thank you."

In a few minutes, the plane with Ursula landed. The first thing that they saw was an enormous crate of potatoes, easily a few tons.

"Potatoes!" Erica screamed from the top of her lungs. "And Sissy!"

Ursula appeared from behind the crate shyly.

"Hello…"

She went forward slowly, and stopped before Toshiro.

"I know this is nothing, but please accept this transport of potato's as compensation for all the trouble…"

"I should outright punch you in the gut, but that would be barbaric… Whatever, come on, assess the damage with your own eyes."

"Okay…"

They went to the damaged Akuma, and Ursula started looking at the damage to the engine.

"Hmmm… Yes… It must have been a fault in the metal… Impossible to predict…"

"Yeah… I don't blame you much for that, but you should look at that magic guzzler AKA Jet Striker."

Ursula approached the Striker, but she found nothing wrong.

"I assure you there is something wrong. It siphons magic as a vacuum."

"Have you checked it?"

"Yes. My familiar enables me to see the magic flow of living beings."

"Interesting… I have to thank you for keeping the Striker in mint condition; it will surely help us develop a better Striker in the future. By the way… How is the turboprop?"

"Fine. Do I have to break the engine in?"

"Yes, for the first half hour of operating don't go too wild. Have you seen the _special function_?"

"I've only read about it… Is it really so good?"

"Yes. But watch out, it has a really hefty magic consumption, as it's a stopgap solution. But we are working on something even better than the Me 262." She winked to him.

"Oh?"

"Yes, especially for you. But I doubt it will be finished for the next three or four months. Your uncle gave us a hefty grant after we showed him the plans, heehee…"

"That uncle…" Toshiro sighed.

"Hey, Hartmann, have some fries!" Yoshika ran up to the two.

"Oh, thank you." Ursula said.

"Hey, Miyafuji, can I also have some?" Erica asked from behind her back.

"Of course you can, Hartman Two... Oh, you are Erica, and that was Ursula, heheh…"

"Don't sweat it, Miyafuji." Erica responded.

"Here, Toshiro, I also have fries for you!" Yoshika cheered.

"Thanks, Yoshika."

Toshiro was chewing down on the fried potatoes with reverence, watching as Shirley and Trude battled over a single fry.

_Welp, she's back to normal all right…_

When Ursula was leaving, she wanted to take Toshiro's old cannon and the Mk 108's.

"Ursula, where are you taking the cannon and the two Mk 108's?"

"Back to Neue Karlsland. They will be assigned to somebody else who can use it."

"You know what… I promised a certain person that I would procure that cannon for them… And those two would also be a nice thing… Could you do that for me, Ursula?"

"And who is that, Toshiro?"

"Mami Inagaki from the 31st JFS."

"Is she capable of wielding those weapons?"

"Yup. She uses a Bofors and an 88 as her main armament."

"Then okay, I'll drop the weaponry in Tobruk then. Have a good night, Toshiro."

"And a good night to you, Ursula. And sorry for me being suck a dick…"

"No problem, Toshiro. You are just being concerned about Trude." Ursula replied with a smile.

_"Toshiro, remember that you still have a mission to fulfil today…"_

_"Oh, right… Time to secure my failsafe…"_

_"What is it?"_

_"You'll see…"_

Toshiro found Minna, who was scaling the stairs.

"Say, Minna… I have a request…"

"Fire away."

"I need your panties."

Her face turned red and her jaw dropped.

"Wha… What?!"

"Not just some plain panties, I need the kinkiest panties you have on the bottom of your drawer!"

"PERVERT!"

"Please, this is important…"

"Oh? How can my panties be important?"

"I don't want to entrust you with that knowledge, the less you know, the better you sleep…"

"Ugh, okay… Bottom drawer to the left… But if you show them to anybody, or rip them, you'll pay dearly, and I won't take heed that you're my superior…"

"Thank you, Minna. You are a life saver."

_"You fucking pervert… What do you intend to do with her panties?"_

_"Kuji has a weakness for panties; do I need to say more?"_

_"Oh… OOOOH! Brilliant!"_

Toshiro snuck into Minna's room, and procured the panties. He hung out outdoors until it became really dark, and he went to get Yoshika. She was about to enter the room with Lynne, but he called her silently and she followed him.

"What is it, Toshiro? You want a date under the full moon?"

"Sort of. Come on."

"Heehee…"

They went on to the beach in silence. Toshiro felt as Yoshika was trembling when they stopped.

"Yoshika…"

"Y-Yes?"

"Forgive me…"

"Wha…"

Toshiro turned around rapidly, and his hand shot pierced her chest.

"To… Toshi… Why… Wh…" Yoshika whispered as her eyes lost their shine.

"Bear with me…"

Toshiro laid her on the ground. He yanked out his hand out of her chest. No blood spurted out, nor was a gaping hole left behind. In his hands, a dark shining ball was shimmering, connected on a shining blue cord. The ball shuddered and forced its way out of his hand.

Before Toshiro floated Kuji, Yoshika's familiar, but one could debate if it was him. His brown-white fur was now black-grey, and his eyes glowed with fierce carmine.

"You… How dare you do this to Yoshika?!"

"I have to pound your ass into next week, and purify you, so Yoshika won't be a psychotic bitch!"

"It's your fault she became this way!"

"Let's get this over with already…"

Toshiro rushed at Kuji, but he dodged swiftly. For every punch, Toshiro threw, Kuji responded with a dodge.

"What, can't hit me? How terrible…"

"I didn't say my last word!"

Toshiro diluted time and rushed at Kuji, but he dodged the punch with ease.

"What the fuck?!"

"Do you think only Yuki can pull off time dilution? Pfeh!"

_Time for my ace in the sleeve…_

Toshiro pulled out the panties he procured from Minna. That dark laced panties, the epitome of sexy lingerie, waved in the nights wind.

"Oh look, I found something in my pocket…" Toshiro took a simulated sniff of the panties. "Hmmmm… The scent of an adult woman… It almost drives me nuts…"

Kuji's fur changed color back to his brown-white, and he rushed at Toshiro.

"Paaaaaantieeeees!"

"NOPE!" Toshiro shouted and landed a hook punch, driving him into the beaches sand.

He immediately stomped on him, securing him under his boot.

"But panties… Why…"

Toshiro hid the panties in his breast pocket, and enabled the Sacred Flame. He grabbed the beat up Kuji, and started purifying him. He squirmed around in his hands, shouting in a demonic fashion, but Toshiro held him in an iron grip.

_"I sense no more evil in Kuji… Well, besides his lust for panties…"_

Kuji was sleeping on Toshiro's hands. He placed him on Yoshika's chest, and he returned to her body on his own.

"Toshiro… What…" Yoshika started regaining consciousness. "What happened…? Why am I on the beach…?" He looked at him furling her eyebrows. "I hope you didn't violate me?"

"Nope. But I healed you, Yoshika."

"Healed me?"

"You won't have any more unexpected rage fits. Your body is your own now."

"Oh… Thank you…"

"You know you can thank me better…"

"Oh… Heehee…"

She reached out to him, and kissed him.

"Much better, Yoshika. Much better… Now go to bed. I'll just go to Minna and give her something back."

"Okay. Have a good night."

"You too, my love."

He followed Yoshika into the building, and split to Minna's room. Before he could even knock on the door, they opened.

"Do you have them?"

Toshiro pulled out the panties out of his pocket. They were snatched from his before he could even straighten out his hand.

"Did everything go according to plan?"

"Yes. Your panties may have saved a life, you know?"

"Really? Please tell me the details."

In a brief summary, Toshiro told Minna what happened.

"My my… Who would have thought that Miyafuji was a ticking time bomb… But you have defused her… With the help of my panties… I don't know what to say… Maybe 'Good night' will be enough for now, heehee…"

"Yeah, night, Minna."

Toshiro went to his room, and called it a day after a brief dip in the tub.

* * *

**The Jumo 022-004H Hy engine is made up, but if you study the interwebz a bit, you may guess what's cooking. ;)**

**And there's an obscure World of Tanks reference hidden somewhere. Can't find it? How terrible!**

**And if you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	15. Chapter 15 – Talking is free

Chapter 15 – Talking is free

Toshiro woke up a bit earlier than usual, because he had a bone to pick with a certain silver haired individual. Also, the fact that his engine still had some "cool off" time left made him a bit nervous.

_"Toshiroooo…"_

_"What is it, Yuki dearest?"_

_"You know… You've saved Kuji and Yoshika and yesterday, and I didn't even thank you…"_

_"You don't have to…"_

_"Oh, but I want… Just I see no way to reward you…"_

_"Your presence is already a reward for me, Yuki."_

_"Heehee… You know what? I have an idea, but I'll keep you in the dark for now, okay?"_

_"Okay."_

Toshiro went down to the hangar, and climbed into his new Striker in the dark hangar.

"The Wotan… Wotan? Isn't that some god?"

_"Yup. A god of old, in which people of Karlsland believed before they turned all Protestant. Well, actually it's Odin."_

_"Odin you say… But… If I fly in a Striker with the name of Odin, won't Amaterasu be pissed off at me?"_

_"Nothing to worry about, Toshiro. Amaterasu ain't jealous of that old one-eyed coot."_

_"Oh… Well, if that's the case…"_

He started the engine, and put it into idle.

_"It's really silent to be honest… The Akuma would roar like a lion even on idle, and this is almost silent… Maybe I should do night missions now?"_

_"The two carpet munchers can do it on their own."_

_"Yuki… Don't speak so harsh about them… Using such terms is bad. And we can't exactly be sure that they are doing anything to each other, right?"_

_"Oh okay… Sorry…"_

_"Good girl…"_

After strapping on the FFG, he slowly ascended into the sky. After a quick look around, he found what he was looking for, meaning two green and two red lights pulsating slowly on a rather high altitude. He climbed at a steady speed of 800 km/h, not to overwork the turbines. As expected, Eila turned around about five seconds before he got into a distance feasible for conversation. She had a rather surprised face seeing him at this time and place. Sanya also turned around, and waved her small hand at him with a bright smile on her face. Toshiro waved his hand back with equal enthusiasm.

"Hello, Toshiro." Sanya said as Toshiro flew in close.

"Hi, Sanya. Peaceful night?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad to hear it. Maybe I should cancel night missions? You all could get some normal sleeping schedules..."

"Please, no… If you haven't noticed, I'm weak to the sun..."

"Oh? It is something serious like porphyria?"

"No, no… It's not that severe, but…"

"Stop bugging Sanya, Toshiro!" Eila said firmly.

"I'm trying to find out something new about my friend and subordinate, shush, Eila. And I still have a bone to pick with you."

"With me?"

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell me that you got added to the night patrol by Minna? If I hadn't noticed your absence at a meal yesterday, I wouldn't know it…"

"Oh well… It was out of habit you know… I still have trouble seeing you as my superior, heheh…."

"Well, damn… I'm not exactly jumping around the base and ordering everyone to do slave labor? I'm lurking in the shadows, waiting to strike when the greater good needs my intervention."

"You sound like some cheesy comic book character…"

"Maybe… But please, if you want anything, just holler. Now I have way more power to use than back in Britannia, heh…"

"Sure, I will… If I'll ever need anything, I'm going straight to you. So prepare yourself!"

"What have I gotten into?! Woe is me!" Toshiro shouted out with an overdramatic voice.

Sanya giggled at Toshiro's display of crappy acting skills.

"But anyway, why don't we finish the patrol together? Unless I've interrupted you something…" Toshiro said with a smug face.

"What are you thinking about you pervert?!" Eila shouted offended.

"Oh well... I'm just having random thoughts…"

"Random perverted thoughts… Yes, you can finish the patrol with us, as if we could disallow it… And is that your new Striker? Sanya and I didn't see it… It's at least a bit more silent that the previous one…"

"It's on low revs now, so it's really silent, but when you crank it up… ho ho…"

"Hmm… I don't want to go in the tech details… Come on, we have half an hour left." Toshiro said, but a question sprung into his mind, "Sanya, did you find your parents?"

"No…" She answered silently. "We've reached Petersburg, but it was a warzone, and Eila said we should fall back…"

"Sad to hear… But keep your spirits high, one day you'll reunite with your parents."

"Thanks, Toshiro…"

Toshiro got to know the patrol path of the girls this way. He was impressed, because Eila told him they flew a circle 200 kilometers in diameter, with the center point being the base, on an altitude both below and over the clouds.

"I never knew you two did so much work… I'm proud to have such a patrol team out in the night." Toshiro said with a soft voice.

Both Eila and Sanya blushed slightly after hearing such praise.

"Commander Minna really knew what she was doing by putting me on this post…" Sanya said silently. "I really like the night sky… Especially since Eila started doing patrols with me…"

"Hey, Sanya, you don't have to go into detail…" Eila mumbled.

"No, Eila, Toshiro already knows too well that we like each other but… He doesn't know how much exactly, right?"

"Yes. I would like to know how much exactly…"

"We won't tell. But we don't do anything coarse or perverse with each other, Toshiro."

"Well… Thank you for the full disclosure, Sanya. I see that you wear the pants in this relationship, heheh…"

"Somebody has to cool down Eila, heehee… But if I may inquire… How is it with Yoshika and you?"

"Fine. But we are still even away from second base… Let's say we have dug in on first for now…"

"Don't rush it, Toshiro. You remember what rushing it did with me and Sanya?" Eila interrupted.

"Yeah… I had to mend your relationship by meddling a bit… Don't worry, Yoshika is too self-conscious for her own good, and I'm not exactly seeking a quick shag no matter the cost."

"With your looks, and that junk, you could actually have anyone in our base, you know?" Eila said. "Hell, you would straighten me out in a moment if you tried hard enough, hahaha!"

"His… junk?" Sanya asked with red cheeks.

Both Toshiro and Eila were too embarrassed to answer, so the rest of the patrol was conducted in total silence.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…" Sanya gave out a long yawn while covering her mouth. "I'm so sleepy…"

"While were at the topic… Where's your vacuum flask, Sanya?" Toshiro asked.

"Oh, it's… There…" Sanya pointed out to a silver glint on the table.

"Oh right… You forgot it… Just don't get an idea of drinking it now, or you can kiss sleep goodbye."

"Heehee, I know… I still feel the shakes from the coffee Eila made me in Britannia…"

"I told you I'm sorry a zillion times…" Eila pouted.

"Okay you two, shush. Go to sleep like two good girls. It's a Sunday, so you should rest even harder, if it's even possible."

"We will…" Sanya said with a warm smile, despite being beat. "Good day, Toshiro."

"And a good… night to you, heheh…"

The two girls went their way, and Toshiro looked into the rising sun, basking in its radiant glory. Suddenly he felt a presence by his side.

"You like sunrises too, Mio?"

"Yes. There's something majestic and powerful in a sunrise…"

"True… But I prefer sunsets. I gain some inner peace by watching how the world slowly silences out… And the lighting is different than on a sunrise, more… inspiring…"

"Hah… Also true… Let's take a jog, shall we?"

"We might as well can."

Around the end of their route, Mio asked, "So, what was that what you did to Miyafuji yesterday?"

Toshiro stopped in place, and Mio did the same.

"So you saw it, huh?"

"Well, you were standing pretty much right in front of my hut, you know? I wanted to go to the beach myself, and gaze at the moon to calm my nerves a bit before sleeping, but when I was about to exit, I saw you two. And only by sheer willpower didn't I jump and cut your head off…"

"Yeah… It must have looked horrifying from a bystander's perspective…"

"Well, thankfully I calmed down after I realized that you could be doing something... not meant to be explained for mere mortals so to speak…"

"You nailed it… But I'll gladly explain. You see…"

Toshiro explained what happened to Yoshika while he was out training with Amaterasu. Her stern face sparked with compassion for a brief moment.

"Poor Miyafuji… I never thought she would repress so much negative emotions… But she's okay now?"

"She should be."

"By the way… Who's panties were those?"

"I refuse to answer."

"Huff… But you sure got kinky with them…"

"I didn't whiff them for real. But only a faint smell of washing powder attacked my nose by chance…"

"Well, whatever… Let's finish, and I'll let you loose."

"You talk as if I was still a Master Sergeant…"

"You'll always be my subordinate in my mind… My… You powered through ranks like an out of control train… I had to spend half my damn life in Navy to get to the rank of Major…"

"I'm actually satisfied now with my rank. High enough to have power over all of you and to make my own decisions about the unit, and low enough not to get sent behind a desk."

"Divine payback, huh?"

"Nah… I don't hold any grudge against you or Minna for whatever things that happened in Britannia. If I did, then… well, I can't even imagine the atrocities I would commit…"

"You're joking, right?"

"Of course I am, Mio…" Toshiro said calmly. "A hair won't fall from nobodies head while I'm on the watch."

"Thanks for the… reassurance…"

"Come on, Mio, I'll make you some tea."

They finished their jogging, and went into the hangar. Toshiro made some tea, and both he and Mio sat down at the table.

"A shame we don't have green tea and all the accessories to make a tea ceremony…" Mio said sighed.

"What, you would want to make a tea ceremony?"

"Gods forbid! But I know that Miyafuji knows the works."

"Oh, I didn't know about that… Maybe we can import some, I doubt it will be impossible for a man of my standing, heheh…"

"Don't overrate yourself, Toshiro. But you are right, with a little grease here and there, if you know what I mean, you could get anything anywhere." Mio said and sipped her tea.

Minna came in a bit sleepy into the hangar, and was a bit surprised to see them.

"Oh? What are you two doing here in the morning?"

"Exactly what you see." Toshiro responded. "The water is still hot, fancy a tea?" Toshiro said and started to stand up.

"Don't bother yourself, Toshiro; I'll make some on my own… Uwaah…" Minna yawned and made tea for herself.

After a few minutes, the three were drinking tea in unison.

"My my… A Major, A Lieutenant Colonel and Colonel drinking a tea together…" Minna giggled. "Fate spoils us…"

"For over a year only the two of us would do it…" Mio said silently. "Now we are a trio…"

"True… Anyway, Toshiro, have you thought about renovating some parts of the base? The dormitory at least?" Minna asked. "Today should be payday, so the three of us could throw some money at those decrepit walls…"

"But it's a Sunday, I think it could be a bit difficult to do anything today…"

"Well, Romagnans, at least to my knowledge, are religious, but also practical when time comes. We should try afternoon, after the morning Mass." Minna explained.

"I think I will do fine just alone… But if you want to tag along…"

"I just want to make sure you won't blow our money on vino, heheh…"

"Fine by me… You want to come too, Mio?"

"No… I've already saw my share of Romagna a few good years ago. So thanks for the offer, but I'll pass."

"Suit yourself… Okay, I'll go read something… Still have the manuals to go through…"

"Have a nice read. Drop by if you need some fiction to read."

"Will do, Minna."

Toshiro went to his room, and read the manuals to the end. He found nothing of particular interest, but his understanding of the new equipment improved a bit.

A knock on the door sounded as he was cleaning up the papers, and the happy Yoshika peeked into the room.

"Morning, Toshiro."

"Good morning, Yoshika. How are you doing?"

"Well… I feel a bit… lighter… As if I dropped a stone off my back…"

"I'm glad that you feel better… It sort of soothes my guilty conscious about ripping Kuji out of your chest so brutally…"

"Oh, by the way… Kuji also says thanks. He is back to his old panty-loving self…" Yoshika said with slight disgust. "Now I have a voice in my head to talk to, heehee…"

"If you'd spend over a year with Yuki, you would cry uncle and beg me to rip her out of you… So, breakfast is ready I think?"

"Yup. Come on!"

"Did Trude help?"

"Yes! Barkhorn is a really good cook, and very diligent. She even listens to me, heehee…"

"No way!"

"Way! But I'll also start learning new recipes from her, so her punishment won't go to waste. Admit it, you gave her kitchen duty so everyone would benefit, right?"

"Guilty as charged. Confining her to solitary for a week would be anti-social and counter-productive."

"My, my… I have such a wise and considerate boyfriend… Come on, breakfast will get cold!"

They ran down into the hangar, and Toshiro saw that Trude had on an apron.

"Hey, Trude, you are putting your heart into your punishment." Toshiro said.

"Oh, you mean the apron? An appropriate uniform for an appropriate task. Miyafuji found it for me."

"So, what did you make today?"

"Potato cakes and potato casserole."

"Ain't there anything without potatoes?"

"No. We got a trainload of them, so we have to use them. Besides, potatoes are cheap and efficient food, easy to process."

"And it will make your ass fat…" Shirley mumbled.

"It would match your rack, Elwyn…" Trude responded with a devilish smile.

"You liked it yesterday…" Shirley responded with an even slyer smile.

"I was tired!" Trude huffed and turned around.

"Come on girls, behave." Minna said.

The two twitched and started eating immediately.

Toshiro waited a few second and with a neutral voice he said, "We have to talk about something after the meal, Minna."

"What is it?" Minna asked surprised.

Toshiro, instead of answering, just started eating, making Minna raise her eyebrow for a moment.

Toshiro made sure to finish before Minna, and he slowly went up to the office. Minna entered a minute after him, knocking beforehand.

"Enter." Toshiro said.

"You got me interested, Toshiro. What is it you want me to discuss with you?"

"I would like to know how you gained such authority amongst the girls. I mean you silenced the two without swearing, yelling, even without raising your voice."

"Hmmm… I guess I should teach you this and that… You see, to gain authority like that, you have balance out the use of the carrot and the stick, yes?"

"I know what you are talking about, but maybe if you'd gave some details…"

"Let me give Lucchini as an example. Everyone loves her for her cheerful attitude, and energetic behavior, but absolutely hates her for her… affection to breasts. So when she groped me, I didn't turn in to some furious monster. I just calmly said that she will have one week of bath cleaning duty. And from now on, she knows that my boobs are forbidden territory for her."

"That's just a case, not an explanation…"

"Ugh… Well… Authority may come with rank. I'm a Lieutenant Colonel, so it's natural that people will feel at least a bit of respect. But true authority comes from your deeds, and frankly, I have a feeling that if you would tighten up a bit, you could command the girls without even saying a word…"

"Really?"

"Yes. You have earned the respect of all the girls in a fell swoop, you are a Colonel, you are the nephew of the Kaiser, you are the Hero of Karlsland, and a rising star of both the media and the Wehrmacht. Imagine what would happen if a unit given to your disposal was sitting drunk in a tavern. What would you do?"

Toshiro thought for a while and answered.

"Judging by what you've said, assuming I would be their new commander and still haven't broke the ice… Well… I would procure an MP headwear, armband and a nightstick, and just casually walk into said tavern. If that alone wouldn't be enough, I would just calmly say, "Whoever is here after the count of five, they'll be scrubbing the latrines until Kingdom Come."

"Oh you… I imagine that after their alcohol-fogged brains would process the information, they would run so fast that they would leave their soles on the floor, heehee… I would have done the same, maybe without the accessories, but exactly the same way. You would be a really good commander, Toshiro. But thanks for leaving my duties to me…" Minna said with a small smile. "I wouldn't know what to do with my time if I didn't have some paperwork or other things to do…"

"To be honest, I'm just gathering knowledge; I'm not gung ho about becoming a commander of my own unit… But you know, the future holds many surprises… So, what are we going to do until the afternoon?"

"It's a Sunday, so we can slack of a bit… We'll do the most important reports, and leave the rest for Monday, okay."

"Now that's why you are such a good commander, haha! By the way, why did you knock on the door?"

"Oh… Heehee… Let's say that my Karlslandiness took over… And besides, you used one of the most effective techniques in a commander's arsenal…"

"Which is?"

"The _silent treatment_. You'd have to be a saint not to react to it someway. Some people shit their pants and some are intrigued... But don't overdo it, or it will lose its novelty."

"Judging by your reaction, you were intrigued, right?"

"Yes. I wondered what you could talk about with me."

"Well, who could have known… Okay, let's do the paperwork."

"Actually, Toshiro… You should be sitting at the radar right now…"

"Ah crap… Well, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do… Read a book or something, Minna. I can't let you scribble on you own, can I?"

"Don't worry, go. I'll leave everything for you to sign."

"Thanks, Minna."

Toshiro went to the radio room, and started his tiresome shift at the radar and radio. Around 1100, he heard a voice on the radio.

"501st, come in."

Toshiro scratched his head, trying to picture the owner of the voice.

"Colonel Edelweiss here."

"Oh, hello Toshiro."

"Junko? What's up?"

"Oh you see, we wanted to give you a surprise visit, but I decided to announce myself, so you wouldn't be jumpy."

As she said it, three blips popped on the radar.

"Oh, yeah, I just picked you up on the radar. Let me guess, you have the twins with you?"

"Hah, yes. Command said today should be peaceful. Seems that the Neuroi also have a free day on Sunday, haha!"

"Hah, good one! I'll be waiting for you three."

"See you in a few minutes, Toshiro."

* * *

**And if you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	16. Chapter 16 - Redpanted Rascals

**Vector time! Toshiro's Neuroi Suit from MiA this time! Profile page go!  
**

* * *

Chapter 16 - Redpanted Rascals

Toshiro placed the headphones down on their hook, and went down to the hangar. He placed himself just out of the hangar. After a few minutes, he saw Junko in white and the twins in black sweep from west to east, and turning around to land. After landing, the twins quickly taxied before Junko and hugged Toshiro.

"Hey, hey, what's this for?" Toshiro asked.

"Oh, we missed you." Karen said.

"You'll always have a place in our hearts, you know…" Anne said.

"Daawwwww…" Toshiro patted both on their heads.

"Don't spoil them, Toshiro." Junko said with a smile when she taxied before Toshiro.

"Aw but Miss Takei…" Karen moaned.

"Toshiro is our friend…" Anne moaned along.

"Oh okay… But behave, you two rascals, we're guests here."

"Yes ma'am!" The two responded.

"Okay, park your Strikers… somewhere, and let's meet the rest."

The girls placed their Strikers against the wall behind the Launch Units, and they went on up. On the junction, they met Mio.

"Oh? How did you three get here?" Mio asked.

"We're with a revisit, Mio. Nice to meet you again."

"Yes, also nice to meet you. But why only the three of you?"

"The rest was busy having a lazy Sunday…" Junko sighed. "Besides, it would be awkward to pile upon you with half of our unit, so only us three came. Not to mention some can't even walk normally…"

"My, my, we have guests?" Minna said coming down from the stairs. "Oh look, it's the twins!"

"Good morning Miss Minna!" The twins shouted cheerfully.

"Good morning, Commander, I'm Captain Takei Junko from the 504th." Junko introduced herself, and shook hands with Minna.

"So you are that friend from old times Mio was telling me about? You certainly look better than she described you…"

"Oh that Mio…" Takei said with a laugh. "So, where is everyone actually? It's a ghost town here."

"Ah yes, I can explain." Toshiro said. "Most of the castle is off-limits, since the inner construction is feeble. You'll probably find the girls in the dorm, or wandering around the base. Come on, I'll lead you to it."

"Toshiro, you still have some time at the radar left…" Minna reminded him.

"Aw, Minna…" Toshiro said with puppy eyes.

"God damn it, Toshiro, don't do such eyes or I'll melt away… Okay, I'll jump in for you…"

"Thanks."

The girls from the 504th, Toshiro and Mio went on out of the castle through the northeast exit. Almost immediately, they bumped into Trude and Erica.

"Oh! The twins!" Erica shouted. "What's up?"

"Hello Miss Erica! Hello Miss Gertrud!"

"Hey squirts." Trude said and pointed out at Junko. "Is that your Commander?"

"Well, I'm only the commander-in-battle, Captain Takei Junko."

"Captain Gertrud Barkhorn and this is 1st Lieutenant Erica Hartmann."

"A pleasure to meet you both." Junko said.

"I'm sorry that we can't talk a bit more, but we have some things to do." Trude said and went on with Erica.

They entered the dorm building, and they were immediately attacked by a cloud of dust.

"What…gives…?" Toshiro said while coughing. "Back out, everyone…"

While everyone was coughing, Perrine, to everyone's surprise, Yoshika and Lynne came out in white facemasks and brooms.

"Why are you all coughing?" Yoshika asked with her facemask still on.

"Take a wild guess…" Toshiro said with a sneer. "Nothing out of place by the way?"

"Noo…. Oh! Karen! Anne!" Yoshika shouted and ran up to the twins, giving them a vivid hug. "Hi again!"

"Heehee… Nice to see you, Miss Yoshika." Anne said.

"Yeah, nice to see you." Karen said.

"Oh, and Miss Takei is also here." Yoshika noticed. "Good morning." She bowed.

"Good morning, Miyafuji."

"Yoshika, who's that?" Lynne asked.

"That's the deputy commander of the 504th, Captain Junko Takei." Yoshika explained.

"Oh… Nice to meet you." Lynne bowed slightly.

"Good morning." Perrine nodded.

"What was that dust cloud, Miyafuji?" Mio asked.

"Oh, we decided to do some dusting, since it was all… dusty, heehee…"

"You should place some warning signs…" Toshiro mumbled. "Oh well, I'll just show you our beach… Come on girls."

"Oh, will you be staying for dinner?" Yoshika asked.

"Yes, if we are invited…" Junko looked at Toshiro.

"Of course you are…" Toshiro pouted.

"Well then, I'll make more food." Yoshika said and turned around to Perrine and Lynne. "Come on, let's finish dusting."

The tour group went on, and they saw Shirley and Francesca fishing on the bridge leading to the small island with the beach. Both of them had bamboo rods and straw hats on their heads. Judging by the lack of anything around them, they did not have a fruitful catch.

"Hi you two." Toshiro said while approaching them.

"Oh, hi Toshiro!" Shirley responded. "Oh, Anne and Karen are here? Long time no see!"

"Hello Miss Shirley!" The two cheered.

"Who, wha?! Twins!" Francesca suddenly acknowledged the presence of the two. "Lemme greet 'em!"

Francesca rushed at their direction, but Toshiro stopped her with his hand placed against her forehead.

"Greet them or grope them, I'm not sure what I've heard…"

"O, Lucchini, I got a bite!" Shirley shouted. "Its'a biggun!"

Shirley stood up, and pulled the rod back with a wild shout. An enormous fish jumped out of the water and landed on the bridge.

"Oh crap! It's a tuna fish!" Shirley cheered. "It's two hundred pounds or more!"

"Yay!" Francesca cheered, but her face paled in an instant. "Oh nooooo… Now we'll have to eat the whole thing so it won't spoil… Waaaah, don't want!"

Francesca approached the fish and kicked it back into the water.

"Wha… What the fuck was that for?!" Shirley yelled. "It was my biggest fish I've ever caught!"

"If I correctly follow Francesca's thought process, she just spared us about a week of eating tuna for breakfast, brunch, lunch, dinner, tea time, supper, and midnight snacks…" Toshiro explained.

"Exactly!" Francesca cheered.

"But still… It was my fish…" Shirley pouted.

"Aw, don't worry, Shirley, we'll catch some other, smaller fishies." Francesca cheered up Shirley.

"If you say so…"

Toshiro gave the group signs to move on quietly, as the two resumed their fishing activities.

"They totally ignored me…" Junko muttered.

"Aw, don't mope…" Toshiro said while patting her on the back.

They arrived at the beach, and Toshiro said, "Nothing special, but at least we have one."

"We don't have a beach…" The twins sighed in unison.

"But your base is in a better shape than ours, both the interior and exterior." Mio said. "Oh, and that's my house by the way." She said while pointing at the small house a few steps away from the beaches sand. "Toshiro, let's go around the rest of the grounds, okay?"

"Sure."

When they were all returning to the hangar, Anne asked, "Mister Toshiro, where's Eila and Sanya?"

"They're sleeping after night patrol. But don't worry, they'll probably show up for dinner."

"Toshiro…" Minna appeared from behind the corner suddenly. "Didn't you forget about something?"

"Uuuugh… Well… Oh crap… We were supposed to go to Pescara, right?"

"Yes."

"Damn… But I want the girls to have a good time… I'm the host after all…"

"Don't worry, Toshiro, we'll tag along with Mio." Junko said.

"Really? Thanks." Toshiro turned to Minna as the girls wandered off. "But we should ride the Shirley's bike to get there fast."

"I already took care of it. And of this…" She threw him a small money sack.

"You were in my room, Minna?" Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

"You never said it's off limits…" Minna said with an innocent voice.

"Well, now it is. Maybe except for you, Mio and Yoshika. The rest has to follow proper procedures, so to speak."

"Fine. But let's go already, okay?"

"Sure, sure…"

They went to the hangar, and Toshiro found the motorcycle already prepared for the mission, with a strongbox inside the sidecar. Minna sat in the sidecar, and Toshiro drove off to Pescara.

The motorcycle was an ideal way of travelling through the narrow streets. Since it was a Sunday, the streets were partially empty, and they arrived at the bank quickly.

"This city is beautiful…" Minna said while climbing out of the sidecar.

"Romagnans sure knew how to build… Come on; let's get you introduced to the bank manager."

They both entered the bank, and like by fairy tale magic, the bank manager appeared before them.

"Buongiorno! I see the good Colonnello has returned, with an even more bella donna (beautiful woman)…" The manager said in an alluring voice and kissed Minna's hand.

"Oh my… But mister manager, we're just here to take up the money for our units pays…" Minna said flustered.

"Ah… You must be the Tenente Colonnello I was told about. Please, go to the man there, he'll pay you out."

"Thank you." Toshiro said.

"Toshiro, why is it that I'm kissed in the hand by another stranger? What's with those Romagnans?" Minna was both confounded and mesmerized.

"You could say it's normal for them, but that's a stereotype… But the guy didn't kiss Shirley's hand when we were here first, and you already scored two hits… Maybe you are sending some signals that only free men can decipher?" Toshiro replied with a smile.

Minna gave him a shunt in the side and said, "You think so?"

"You are in an all-woman environment. I hardly count, because I'm already taken, and the only men you meet are old geezer generals. I can safely assume that if you went into a tavern and went loose, you would have so many admirers you could pick through them like from a potato sack."

"You… Really think so?"

"Yes, Minna. Remember that at first you are a woman, then a soldier."

"I think it's the opposite, but… I'm nineteen… I'll lose my shield soon… Maybe I should find a man…"

"No rush, Minna. When the time comes, you'll find somebody you'll want to share the rest of your life with…"

"Thanks, Toshiro… Come on, let's get that money, and push our mission forward."

They approached the teller, and Toshiro said, "We are from the 501st, and we want to know if there's money for us."

The bald man with glasses looked at him carefully and said, "I recognize you from the papers, Colonnello, but I still need a permission slip."

"Of course." He said and pulled out his wallet.

_Wait… Shouldn't everything be mush inside the wallet because of that involuntary swim I had to take?_

Toshiro opened the wallet and saw that everything inside was dry. He pulled out the slip and gave it to the teller. The man looked at it, nodded, and gave it back.

"Bueno, Colonnello. Please, check this list, and I will fill that strongbox of yours."

Minna pushed the strongbox to the man, and he took it. Toshiro at the same time looked through the list. Not much changed since he saw a similar list in Britannia, except for the fact that the numbers were now astronomical.

"Uh, excuse me… What's the exchange rate of the pound?"

"A hundred lire to a pound, Colonnello."

"Thank you."

_So if I scratch two zero's… Now the numbers make sense but… Gods, do I see correctly? Two hundred pounds for two weeks of work?! Oh right… That _bonus_ annotation explains everything… That uncle of mine…_

"Everything in order, Colonnello? You look a little pale."

"No, everything's all right, thanks for your concern."

The man returned to filling the strongbox with money.

"Say, Toshiro… Why do you get such a truckload of money?" Minna asked bluntly.

"Maybe uncle is compensating me for something… Or he is simply giving me pocket money…"

"Nice pocket money… Fifty pounds…" Minna pouted. "I didn't get so much money until I scraped my way to 2nd Lieutenant…"

"Heheh… Not my fault my uncle has a guilt trip about failing to provide for his nephew and sister-in-law when they were in need…"

"Huh?"

"Oh, right. My uncle always doubled the sums that my father sent to my mother and me. But after the war broke out, he accidentally scraped it, and we were left with nothing. Given the fact that my mother was always economic with her money, we managed to live on scraps until 1943… Then I had to drop out of high school and join the Navy as a shitty mechanic…"

"You never told me that… Well, now I know why the Kaiser gives you so much _pocket money_ heehee… But you know you should use it for a good cause, right?"

"Yes, Minna. Hogging the money won't do anyone any good."

"Please, the money is now in the strongbox." The teller said. "Have a nice day."

"Thank you." Both Toshiro and Minna said.

"Now where?" Minna asked.

"Now, we'll have lunch at a pizzeria I know…"

"A pizzeria? I never ate pizza to be honest…"

"You seriously don't know what you've missed."

They used the motorcycle to do traverse the short distance between the bank and the pizzeria. Minna took the strongbox with her.

"Just in case." She said when confronted with Toshiro's surprised look.

The two entered the pizzeria. As before, there were no people beside the ones behind the counter.

"Mamma mia! Il nipote dell'imperatore (the nephew of the Emperor)!" Carlo shouted. "Please, Colonnello, have a seat!" He shouted and seated them forcefully at the table Toshiro used previously. "So, what can old Carlo fetch you?"

"A small pizza and a bottle of your best Chianti."

"Right up!" Carlo turned around and shouted, "Hey, Giuseppe, una piccolo!"

"Si!" He heard in response.

"Toshiro, we're on duty…" Minna said with a grimace.

"A glass of wine to help the digestion. Besides, the Romagnans seem to drink wine to everything."

"Well… Ah, zur Hölle mit dem Regulationen (to hell with the regulations)!"

"See? You can party if you can, heheh…"

"Wine is a noble alcohol, Toshiro. If it was beer of schnapps, I would oppose. Not that I would have any saying around you but… You get what I'm coming at?"

"Yes, Minna."

They waited a few minutes, and Carlo returned to them with pizza in one hand, and a bottle of Chianti and two glasses in the other. He placed what he carried on the table, and retreated behind the counter silently.

"So this is what a pizza looks like in life…" Minna said while lifting a slice up to her mouth. "I wonder if it tastes as good as it looks."

Minna took a small bite of the pizza, and chewed it carefully.

"How is it?" Toshiro asked.

"Magnificent. I would have eaten pizza sooner, but…"

"Yeah, Francesca told me already…" He interrupted. "Poor girl can't cook even if her life depended on it…"

"Maybe she'll mature in that way someday…" Minna said and took another bite.

"Hmmm… I have an idea…" Toshiro murmured. "Mister Carlo, could you come over here?"

The man rushed to the table and asked, "Yes, what can Carlo do for you, Colonnello?"

"You seem to know the place around, recommend me a good mason or carpenter."

"Aaaaah… You want to renovate your base a bit? Carlo knows just the man! It's my cougino, Vincenzo."

"A cousin, huh?" Toshiro gave him a distrustful look.

"Colonnello, it's not nepotismo! The man is a real master artisan! He could even renovate the whole castle if you give him enough money!"

"What do you say, Minna?"

"Well, give us an address, and we will visit him personally."

"His workshop is…" The man started giving him directions.

"Okay, I see… Thank you, Mister Carlo." Toshiro said.

"Prego, Colonnello. And tell him I recommended you, he'll give you a small discount."

"Thank you."

Carlo returned behind the counter. The two finished the pizza, and Minna said, "You can open the wine now, Toshiro."

"Somebody is eager here…"

"I only tasted that wine that is in the cellar, time to broaden my horizon, so to speak."

Toshiro uncorked the squat bottle in a straw basket, and poured the wine into the glasses.

"So, what are we drinking to?" Minna asked.

"To a good renovation, heheh…"

"Heehee…"

They bumped their glasses, and slowly sipped the wine.

"Hmmm… Very good… Slightly acidic… But very, very good…" Minna said with a wise expression.

"You sure know your wine, Minna."

"I'll also develop a good taste in wine, Toshiro, if you want that is. We have a whole cellar of… training material, heehee…"

"Yeah…" Toshiro drank wine in his glass and said, "Mister Carlo, how much do I owe you for this feast?"

"Please, Colonnello, don't offend me…"

"No, you don't offend me, Mister Carlo. You deserve compensation for such a fine meal and wine."

"If you so wish, Colonnello… Fifteen lire."

"A bit steep, but the wine was worth it…" Toshiro pulled out the small sack from his pocket and gave Carlo twenty lire. "A tip for a tip."

"Grazie, Colonnello."

They went outside and boarded the motorcycle. Following Carlo's directions, they arrived at a workshop on the edges of Pescara. It was all silent, probably because it was a Sunday. Toshiro killed the engine, and they went forward, looking for signs of intelligent life.

Toshiro knocked on the front door, and after ten seconds, a tanned man in his late thirties, skinny but ripped, answered his call.

"Hmmm… I militari (the military)? What do you want from Vincenzo?"

"Your cousin Carlo recommended you."

"Ahhh! If it is Carlo we are talking about, then it's a different pair of socks! What do you want me to build?"

"Maybe Minna here will know what we need better than me…" Toshiro said while stepping aside.

"Yes, thank you, Toshiro. We need a kitchen renovated, some furniture for the rooms, drapes, rugs… We also need a bath."

"Precise and to the point, as expected from a milady of Karlsland… Well, I'll visit you tomorrow, and look at what I'm undertaking, sì?"

"Yes, please. We will agree upon compensation and a time schedule tomorrow then."

"Agreed. But where should I go?"

"The castle outside of Pescara, the base of the 501st."

"Mamma mia! Such an honor! I would gladly go there today, but I'm a man of faith… You understand, sì?"

"Yes, I understand. Till tomorrow then."

"Arrivederci!"

"Goodbye." They both said and went to the motorcycle.

"I made a good judgment to let you do it, Minna. Straight to the point and precise."

"See? You learned something already, heehee… Oh… Something came to my mind…"

"What is it?"

"You didn't play the bugle lately."

"Oh… Yeah… I was sort of busy…"

"I understand, Toshiro. But be sure to start from the next morning, the girls need some discipline."

"True."

They rode straight to the base. After they arrived, Toshiro and Minna were almost dragged off the motorcycle by Trude and Yoshika.

"Trude, you are really energetic, what is it?" Minna asked.

"We have a crisis to defuse! The twins are throwing fireballs at each other!"

"Holy shit! What's the reason?" Toshiro asked.

"Don't know! Hurry or they'll burn down something!"

The four of them ran down the runway, and saw the rest of the girls watching a raging firestorm at the end of the runway. One could recognize two silhouettes amongst the flames, flailing their hands in all directions.

"Oh my… That escalated quickly…" Minna said.

"Oh well… Seems I have to go in there and cool their heads down." Toshiro said.

"No, Toshiro, you'll get hurt!" Yoshika protested.

"Miyafuji is right, you'll get burned." Mio concurred.

"Trust me, I'll be okay…" Toshiro said while enabling the Sacred Flame.

_"I will, right?"_

_"Well… The Sacred Flame should negate those flames… But don't expect a cool breeze upon entering that firestorm…"_

Toshiro slowly walked forward. Ten meters before the firestorm he could feel the warmth of the flames, and see details of the girls. As he entered the raging fire, he could hear the girls shouting at each other in a bubble of lukewarm air.

_"Huh, what? It's almost cold here…"_

_"You didn't think that possessing the gift of pyrokinesis automatically makes you fire retardant, right? They must have used some sort of air bubble to protect themselves."_

_"Well… I really thought they were sort of like asbestos…"_

_"Stupid…"_

"I tell you my panties are redder than yours!" Karen shouted.

"No, mine are the reddest of them all!" Anne yelled.

The two were fighting each other flailing their arms half-heartedly in the air, trying to hit each other.

"Ahem…" Toshiro cleared his throat aloud.

The two froze in place, and turned their heads in his direction.

"So… You two are scorching the runway, and scaring the shit out of my girls because of the color of your panties?" Toshiro said with a joyful tone.

"Yes, we are arguing about that!" Karen said.

"Precisely!" Anne followed.

Toshiro smiled, and in the same tone he said, "Well, as important it may seem to you, I don't think the general public really cares about your panties. Furthermore, if you won't turn off these flames in the next five seconds, I'll make sure you'll do bath and latrine scrubbing till the end of the year."

The two gulped in harmony and the flames were doused before Toshiro could even count to one. Surprisingly, there were no burn marks on the runway.

The girls from the 501st and Junko ran up to them with concerned faces, but they were surprised nobody even had a scuff on their uniforms.

"Explain yourselves, girls…" Junko said with a firm voice.

"We… We can't!" The both shouted flustered.

"You can't? Is it something… private?" Junko asked.

The two nodded. Junko approached them and the three huddled up. After a while they separated from each other, with Junko standing a step behind the two.

"Oh, so that's what it was about?" She asked with a cutesy voice.

The twins nodded. Suddenly, Junko struck the two in the back of their heads with open palms with such fury that the girls landed flat with their noses on the runway.

"You mean you made us worried sick over the hue of your fucking panties?! For fucks sake!" Junko shouted furiously with a vein throbbing on hear forehead.

Everyone was stumped at this sudden explosion of anger from the timid looking Junko. She must have also realized it, because she immediately pulled up both the Fire Twins and hugged them.

"If you are ever going to argue, please, do it in a civilized manner so to speak…"

"Yes ma'am…" The two mumbled.

"Now apologize to the 501st…"

"Yes ma'am…" The two girls turned around, bowed and said, "We are sorry."

A dead silence befell the gathered, which was soon interrupted by the asynchronous tummy rumbling of Karen and Anne. The two blushed like mad and muttered unintelligibly under their noses, to which the rest exploded with laughter. The twins were brought inside and seated, and Trude, Yoshika, Lynne and even Toshiro started making a potato rich feast.

After everyone was half-dead from overeating, Junko said, "Well, I think it's time for us… Come on you two rascals."

"Yes ma'am."

The three stood up from the table bowed slightly and went to their Strikers. They were followed by everyone, and they were waved and cheered off heartily.

"Toshiro, there's a fat stack of papers waiting for processing in the archive…" Trude said.

"Might as well… Unless Yoshika has some nice ideas?" Toshiro looked at his girlfriend.

"No, no. I'll probably have some training right now anyway."

"Okay then, Trude, let's battle those papers…"

The battle with the reports took them some time, after which Toshiro went to Minna.

"Oh, good to see you. I have already prepared the envelopes with the payments for the girls."

"Awwww… And I wanted to help you…"

"Heehee… Well, if you want to change something, be my guest."

Toshiro approached Minna, and saw three stacks of money out of the envelopes.

"Is the biggest stack mine?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes."

Toshiro took out three thousand lire out of the stack, and placed it into Yoshika's envelope, followed by the curious eyes of Minna.

"You are spoiling Miyafuji, you know?"

"She won't use up the money herself anyway, Minna. She will most likely send it back home, so her mother and grandmother have the funds to live a pleasant life."

"My, my… Aren't you considerate…" Minna said with a warm smile.

"Heh… While we are on the topic of money, one thing bothers me… Why don't we have a budget for our unit?"

"Well… We are just a support unit, not a main strike force, so we have to live on what we get for our service. In Britannia, we had about two hundred pounds to burn every month, and that was more than enough."

"I see… Well, since I don't have anything to spend my money on, let's say I'll give ten thousand lire out of each of my pay every two weeks as money for our whole unit."

Minna's eyes widened, but her face looked concerned.

"But… Toshiro… I can't let you give away so much money…"

"What's the point of hoarding it? I'll still have seventy pounds left each second week, and my uncle is an emperor for fucks sake, I'm a made man for the rest of my life, if I choose to leech on him, heheh…"

"Thank you… I promise I will put the money to good use."

"You'd better! We have a crapload of renovations to do here… What do you think about making a PA system?"

"That could be useful… Be sure to remind me about it when that Vincenzo guy appears tomorrow."

"Sure. You need anything to be done?"

"No, no. Everything is fine for today. You can idle with clear conscience, heehee…"

Toshiro went down, and to the end of the runway. He just lied down, and watched the clear sky above his head. He felt a bit drowsy, so he succumbed to this feeling and drifted away.

Erica woke him up, poking him in the side. It was dark already, so Toshiro deduced it was suppertime. After supper, during which the envelopes with the money were handed out, Yoshika took him to the side and said, "Ummm… Toshiro… I would like to take a bath…"

"Be my guest, Yoshika. Alone, with my assist or with me in the tub?"

"Ummm…. Ummm…" Yoshika stuttered with her face reddening with each passing microsecond. "I'll decide once I'm there, okay?"

"Okay. Go get your bath stuffs and I'll go make the water hot."

Yoshika nodded and ran off. Toshiro went to his room, and prepared the water for bathing. Just after he did it, Yoshika entered silently with all her bathing supplies.

"So, did you decide?"

"Y-yes… I want you to assist me…" She made a slight pause. "With everything…" She said with an alluring voice.

"Oh?" Toshiro said surprised and walked up to Yoshika. "By everything do you mean…" He took the supplies from Yoshika and placed them on the ground. "…that if I pull your shirt off…" He pulled up Yoshika's uniform, leaving her in the school swimsuit she always carries underneath. "…you won't be mad."

Yoshika looked at him with eyes full of good will and said, "Not at all."

Toshiro then slowly started to pull of the swimsuit saying, "And if I'll start pulling down this swimsuit…" He pulled it down all the way. "…also good?"

She kicked the swimsuit gently a bit to the side and said, "Very good."

Toshiro placed his right hand on Yoshika's stomach, which caused her to moan.

"Your hands are cold, Toshiro…"

He placed his left hand on her right him, which also ended in a slight moan. His left hand started moving towards Yoshika's right buttock, but it was stopped just around halfway by Yoshika's right hand. He tried his luck with his right hand reaching for her small breasts, but it was also stopped.

"I guess this means no, huh?" Toshiro said with a disappointed voice.

"Please, Toshiro… Wait just a few weeks… The next step is already going full out, so… I want it to be very special… Please, let me be prepared for this…"

"Don't tease me too much, Yoshika… Just seeing you naked in an intimate environment makes me horny…"

"Heehee… I'm glad I have such an effect on you… But for now, wash my hair and give me a backrub, okay?"

"Ugh… You little torturer…"

After Yoshika was dried by Toshiro's magic, and after getting clothed, she said, "Thank you, Toshiro."

"No problem…" He grumbled.

"Aww, why the long face? Oh, I know how to turn that frown upside down!" She cheered and swiftly kissed Toshiro. "Now, have a good night."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Oh and… You don't know if I got a raise, now that you are the supervisor?"

"Why do you think you got a raise?"

"Well… Because I got so much money, about thirty pounds, and I thought…"

"Heh… Consider it a bonus for being such a good girlfriend to me…"

"Oh… Heehee… Thank you, Toshiro, mom will surely be surprised when she gets the money…"

"My thought exactly, Yoshika."

Toshiro looked out of his balcony for a while, and turned in for the night early.

* * *

**And if you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	17. Chapter 17 – Pizza über alles

Chapter 17 – Pizza über alles

A few days have passed. Monday, just after breakfast, Vincenzo came to the base. Accompanied by the girls he made a roundabout through the base. It was decided that the kitchen would be renovated first, then the rooms would be equipped, and lastly, the bath would be made. The girls made their requests regarding decorations, and on Tuesday, work began. The ETA for the kitchen renovation and additional pantry was about a week, but Vincenzo also said that the bath could take a bit longer than that, since they had to start from scratch. However, as a deal sweetener, they planned to make a sauna for half-price. On Wednesday, Toshiro got a call from HQ, stating that the next day, a small Neuroi force was suspected to strike north of the base. He also paid Vincenzo extra, and a second crew came and set up a PA system for the whole base.

That day was today, Thursday 19 April 1945.

After the morning jog, Toshiro waited a bit and sounded the bugle. Before he would get to the hangar, Trude was already there peeling potatoes.

"Trude, for the love of whatever god you believe in, stop with the Kartoffeln already…" Toshiro moaned. "I know that you make good food out of it, but sheesh…"

She looked at him with an indifferent expression and said, "We barely scraped the top of the enormous crate we got them in. I suppose you were raised in belief that food shouldn't be wasted, right?"

"Yes, Trude. My economic situation for a few years taught me it very well. But Trude, we might as well give half of that to the people in Pescara or somewhere else, there's no goddamn way that we will eat them all until they sprout…"

"Hmmm…" Trude pondered. "You are right… Let's discuss the matter with Minna at breakfast, I believe she would want to have a saying…"

"Right, I can't act selfishly like that… Want some help with peeling those taters?"

"No. This is my punishment, and I will carry it out with dignity and alone." She answered with a stern face.

"I just offered to help…"

A small smile appeared on Trude's face as she said, "I know, Toshiro, but a punishment is a punishment."

"Heh… Okay, carry on, Hauptmann."

"Jawohl, Herr Oberst."

Toshiro decided to sit back at the table, and observe Trude. She was doing her job diligently, and she finished just as Yoshika and Lynne came by.

"Good morning, Toshiro. Good morning, Trude." Lynne said, humble as usual.

"Morning." They answered.

"Hi, Toshiro." Yoshika said.

"Morning, sunshine." Toshiro answered, getting a blush on Yoshika's face in return.

"Good morning, Miss Barkhorn."

"Morning, Miyafuji. As you can see, the potatoes are ready."

"Thank you. Now let's prepare a good breakfast, because we will need energy to fight!" Yoshika said with her eyes ablaze.

"Not considering a homestay, Yoshika?" Toshiro asked.

"This time I want to fight. I can't just leave all of you without medical support…"

"That's my Yoshika… How about you, Lynne? Feeling okay?"

"Yes, Toshiro. If Yoshika wants to fight, I might as well join her."

"Heheh…" Toshiro laughed briefly.

He watched as the three bustled around the field kitchen, knowing that in a few days, they will move on to a proper kitchen room with a joined dining room. The rest slowly started pouring in, with the obvious exception of Sanya.

"I wonder if the Neuroi will attack…" Shirley said while stuffing a potato cake in her mouth.

"Of coushe! Command hash nevew been wong!" Erica mumbled with her mouth full.

"Hartmann! A… Oh whatever… You're a lost cause…" Trude sighed and nibbled her potato cakes, to which Erica shot a wide grin.

"Speaking of which… Toshiro, if you would put up a roster for the coming battle, what would it be?" Minna asked curiously.

"Roster you say… It all depends on where you place me, Minna. And if you would be a participant."

"Now that's a tricky question… Your only weakness now is the lack of good melee capabilities… At least for now… Let's say you would do ultra-long range engagements, of which I know you're perfectly capable of. And I would stay in the base at the radar."

"In that case… I could form a rearguard long-range sniping team, consisting of Lynne and me. Before me, I would place Sanya and Eila, as medium range support. Of course, if Sanya will still be sleeping at the time, Eila will be moved to one of the close range support teams. I would pair her with Yoshika, since their abilities combined would bake them nearly invulnerable. The next support pair would be Francesca and Perrine. As for interceptors, I think Mio and Shirley would be a good pair, and a second one would be Erica and Trude. "

"A rather interesting choice…" Minna said slowly. "But why Mio and Shirley?"

"I saw the insane agility and speed that Mio can put out thanks to her new Striker, so Shirley will be the best choice when it comes to defend Mio's back against beams. Also, if Mio goes all suicidal, Shirley can keep up with her, and shield her while she closes in on the target at full speed and sword drawn…"

"Hahahah! You really are a genius, Toshiro!" Mio gave of her trademark laugh. "That's really an inconvenient setup you gave me, but I guess we would have to try it to see if it works, right?"

"But Mio…" Minna said with concern. "That's a really reckless strategy…"

"But at least I'll have a shield by me, right?"

"Yes… Well, good job, Toshiro. This is the formation you will assume if a Neuroi attack comes today. But you know that the situation may change on a coin flip?"

"Yes, I know. That's when I'll holster my cannon and rush into battle, heheheh…"

The girls giggled, and everyone continued to eat. After breakfast, Toshiro went on his usual shift at the radar. The green monocolored screen was flickering slightly. Toshiro was bored, and counted the frequency at which it flickered using magic. The result was 50 Hertz, the exact same frequency as the AC current.

Halfway through, he was joined by Eila, who looked a bit uneasy.

"Hello, Eila, what is it?"

"Well… I wanted to know why you assigned Miyafuji to me…"

"What? Don't you like Yoshika? Did something happen between the two of you?"

"No, no, God forbid! I know that if tension arose between Miyafuji and anybody in the unit, than you'd probably move mountains to repair it…"

"Then what is it?"

"Well… You said something about invulnerability…"

"Ah, yes… You see, your future predicting combined with Yoshika's shield power would make an impenetrable and swift defense, and I wouldn't have to sprout gray hairs about Yoshika's wellbeing."

"Oh… I understand… So you want me to be Miyafuji's bodyguard?"

"Well, sort of… I know that you'd be best suited to do so in a way that won't make her feel like unnecessary weight."

"I see… You really care about her... Maybe even more than I care about Sanya… Okay, I will protect her for you. But remember that Sanya has bigger priority, okay?"

"Yup, I expected as much. The next battle will be one big experiment, so things could get ugly…"

"I like experimenting." She said with a wry smile.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow, intrigued by what she meant by that.

"Don't get ahead of you…" She puffed her cheeks and went out.

_Oh that Eila… Rough on the edges, but a real dear when it comes to protecting her friends…_

Toshiro went on with the immensely boring task of radar watch, and just as he was about to call in Shirley through the PA system, he saw four blips on the radar. He pressed the button on the PA microphone and said, "Well, girls, it's time to move your sweet butts! Four unidentified targets nearing us from three-five-eight, move it!"

He started sounded the siren for ten seconds after saying that, which was enough for Minna to get into the radar room. She silently walked up to the radar, and reassured that what Toshiro saw was correct.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Toshiro? Weinachten (Christmas)?"

"I don't know either…" Toshiro replied and ran down into the hangar. He bumped into Shirley and Mio on the junction.

"Hah, Toshiro, I will finally see your Striker in combat!" Mio said.

"Me too, haha!" Toshiro laughed in response.

"A shame you positioned yourself so far back… No use of your speed…" Shirley mumbled.

"When the time comes, I'll let 'er rip, don't worry."

As they entered the hangar, they saw that Trude was already waiting for them in her Striker.

"How the hell did you get here faster than me!?" Shirley shouted confounded.

"I was browsing through the potatoes in the storeroom." Trude replied honestly.

"Huh? What for?"

"Elwyn, are you going to talk about spuds right now, or will you prepare for battle?"

"Oh can it…" Shirley pouted and mounted her Striker.

Toshiro loaded his new backpack with four MG ammo tape boxes, and four mags for the new cannon, 2 containing regular APCR ammo, one containing APCBC-HE and with only HE rounds. With his new FFG strapped to his forearm, he jumped into the Wotan. In the meanwhile, all the other girls were present, with the exception of Sanya.

"Toshiro, I didn't really hear that thing start. You are really skimpy when it comes to using it outside of combat…" Shirley threw a snide remark.

"Because it's too valuable to just fly around like a maniac." Toshiro replied. "Since everyone is here, the time to start has come…"

Toshiro gave an impulse to start the turboprop engine. It slowly gained power, which was one of its flaws – a quick jump start was impossible, the engine had to be brought into revs before starting.

Francesca gave him a distrustful look, still remembering her own adventure with the Me 262, but once Toshiro flipped the switch that enabled the propellers, she tilted her head and smiled.

"Yay, now that's better! Not that constant hhhhhhhhh sound!"

_True. The jet sound is a bit unsettling for me, so the propellers flailing in the air are something very reassuring, given the experience with the turbojet Striker… Still, it gives me the creeps, because I have the feeling it could explode every second… Especially that it houses a small secret… Maybe I should reveal it to everyone?_

"So, is everyone ready?" Toshiro shouted.

"Ready!" Everyone shouted back raising their fists into the air.

"Yoshika, stay with Eila at all times, do you hear?"

"Okay."

"Everyone, go go go!"

The combined roar of all the engines filled the hangar and they flew into the azure sky. After a minute, they assumed formation, and were flying towards the enemy in the north.

"Nervous, Toshiro?" Mio asked during flight.

"Why should I be?" Toshiro answered trying to be calm.

"You will be commanding a unit for the first time in your life, that's something, huh?"

"Well, I lost my commanding virginity in a tank in Africa, but yes, commanding our unit is a first."

"If you feel you aren't up to this, just give me a word anytime."

"I will, Mio, don't worry. Now stay sharp, and scan our twelve for enemies. I'll try to help you a bit."

"Roger."

Toshiro flew above the formation slightly, and pulled up the cannons sights to his eye. The new Zeiss SZF-14a gave a crystal clear image, and when Toshiro turned the dial, it went from 2.5x magnification, to 5x and finally 10x. He saw four dots flying in a formation about 10 kilometers ahead, according to the rangefinder.

"Mio, do you see what I see?"

"Yes, four enemies in formation. Time for you to shine, Toshiro."

"Right! Interceptors, move forward, medium range support, three to five hundred meters behind them, Lynne, on me."

A collective "Roger" was heard across the skies, and the interceptor groups buzzed forward, carefully followed by support. Toshiro and Lynne moved a kilometer behind Yoshika and Eila.

As they approached, Mio threw a report through the transponder.

"Four Delta types identified, Toshiro. What are your orders?"

"Delta's?"

"They look like delta symbol in mathematics from above, thus Delta."

Toshiro recalled the symbol in his memory.

Δ

"Interceptors, move out to the ones on the sides, Lynne and me will take care of the two middle ones."

"Oh will you?" Mio asked with doubt.

"Will we?" Lynne said beside him.

"We will, you'll see." Toshiro spoke with confidence.

Lynne looked baffled at Toshiro, but he calmed her down.

"Use my left shoulder to rest your rifle. I have something to test now."

"Oh… Okay…"

Lynne moved the bolt of her rifle back and forward to load a round into the chamber while Toshiro mounted the cannon on his shoulder.

Lynne slowly flew up to Toshiro, and rested her weapon on his left shoulder.

"Now what, Toshiro."

"Now, concentrate on the second Neuroi from the left."

Toshiro felt that Lynne's breathing became calmer and slower. He also felt that the beat of her heart slowed down. Them, he activated the Sacred Flame. It slowly engulfed the upper half of Lynne's body.

"Toshiro? What is this?" Lynne shyly asked. "I feel warmth… But it's coming from the inside of my body…"

"One of the properties of the Sacred Flame is calming people down. Focus, Lynne."

"Okay!"

He heard Lynne exhaling and the rifle kicked up from his shoulder. Through the scope of his cannon he saw that the .55 bullet flew straight into the center of the Neuroi, and caused the latter to explode.

"Yay! I did it!" Lynne cheered.

"Nice stuff, huh? Wait a second; I'll destroy the second one. Cover your ears, this goddamn cannon is louder than a steam locomotives whistle."

Lynne holstered her rifle and covered her ears with both hands. Toshiro slowly aimed at the Neuroi, which still flew in a straight line.

_Three thousand meters… Piece of cake…_

He pressed the trigger button, and a five kilogram APCBC-HE projectile left the gun barrel at over 1100 meters per second. It almost ripped the Neuroi apart and detonated at the rear end of it.

"Nice fireworks, huh, Lynne?"

"Wow… Nice gun, Toshiro. I wish I was stronger so I could use a bigger gun…"

"Considering your sniper abilities, the only thing that you could use is the Orussian PTRS-41."

"Oh, is that better than my Boys?"

"It has a bigger bullet, a 14.5 mm tungsten carbide core AP round. It has over 50% more penetration than your Boys does, and it also has a 5 round mag, albeit loaded via stripper clip."

"Ohh… You think I could get one somehow?"

"Yes. But it could take some time before I would get my hands on one."

"Oh… But there's no rush… If I would get it, I would be happy… And it's nice that you know so much about it."

"Well, it was the prized possession of my boss when I was an apprentice gunsmith."

"Heehee… Oh, it looks like Erica destroyed a Neuroi!"

Toshiro looked at the flake storm and saw Erica coming out of a Sturm attack.

"Good, very good. Now where is the other one…"

"REPPUZAAAAAAN!"

Toshiro's transponder almost exploded from the wild shout of Mio, and he saw the magic attack slice a Neuroi in half.

"Mio… I will murder you…" Toshiro said through the transponder.

"What did I do?!"

"My ears are almost bleeding because of your shout…"

"Oh… Sorry… But the result is positive, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, good job, Mio. I would pat you on the head, but I prefer to keep my hand with me for the rest of my life."

"Hahahaha!" Mio laughed out loud.

"Hey, bro, what about me?" Erica pouted over the transponder.

"You also did well, Schwesterherz (sister dearest)."

"Heehee, thanks!"

"Okay, girls, let's return to the base. Minna is probably waiting to hear our reports."

"No rush, really…" Minna said with a bit of sarcasm.

Yoshika flew u to Toshiro and pouted, "I didn't even get a shooting occasion… You two killed the Neuroi so fast, and Hartmann and Sakamoto also didn't pull any punches…"

"How terrible…"

"Yes! I wanted to shoot a Neuroi and… Hey, you are mocking me!"

"Yes I am." Toshiro stuck out his tongue.

"Oooooh!" Yoshika puffed her cheeks and flew away.

In her stead, Trude flew in and dragged him a few meters away.

"Hey, Toshiro… How are we celebrating today?"

"Celebrating what?" Toshiro asked with a dumb face expression.

"You don't know, right?"

"Know what?"

"Herr Gott… You really don't know…" She leaned over to his ear and whispered. "Today is Erica's birthday."

"Oh fuck…" Toshiro whispered.

"_Yuki…"_

"_Yeeeeeeees?"_

"_For two people to forget this date?"_

"_Heheh… Sorry… But I'm not your personal secretary!"_

Toshiro's brain churned on highest gear to produce a viable plan to escape Erica's wrath. After being looked at by Trude with a perplexed face, he answered, "I have an idea… But I will need you to play dumb just for a little while… This will be a totally guerilla birthday…"

"Maybe you should just apologize to her you forgot about it?"

"I will, but after I organize something… I'll only need some of my money and Shirley's motorcycle…"

"I'm rooting for you, Toshiro. I've known Erica for so much time, and today she finally turns eighteen!"

"You sound as if that would change anything…"

"You never know..."

"By the way, I haven't paid attention, but does Erica have her earlobes pierced?"

"Yes, she did it recently in Sint-Truiden. Why do you ask?"

"You'll see."

Toshiro flew away from Trude and joined Shirley who was already accompanied by Francesca.

"Hey, Shirley… I have a request…"

"Huh? What is this all of a sudden?"

"I need to borrow your motorcycle for an hour or so…"

"Sure… But why so sudden? Are you planning something?"

"Maybe…"

"Oh, Toshiro, is today a special occasion?" Francesca budged in bluntly.

"Yeah… So, about that motorcycle…"

"Do I look like someone who wouldn't lend her motorcycle to one of her best friends in need?"

Toshiro mocked her by ogling her profusely for a few seconds.

"Nah…"

"Pffff…" Shirley huffed.

The whole lot returned to base, and just as Toshiro stowed away all his equipment, he slowed down the time to slip away from the hangar and run up the stairs. He entered his room, picked up the Romagnan moneybag, and went down. Unfortunately, for him, he bumped into Minna.

"My, my, you are fast!"

"Minna, please, not now… If you want a report, I'll write it later, but please, not now…"

"Oh, what's the matter? You look… tense."

"It's Erica's birthday today, and I ain't got jack shit for her, so I'm now going to do an emergency trip to Pescara…"

"Oh my… Well, if that's the case, then I won't press you or anyone for that matter. Go, and make Erica's eighteenth birthday something she'll at least remember for some time." Minna said with a radiant smile.

"Thanks for understanding, Minna."

"But remember that after the festivities everyone is to deliver a report, even you."

"Mood breaker…" Toshiro mumbled.

Toshiro darted down the stairs and into the hangar.

"Hey, bro!" Erica cheered at him with her hand raised.

"Not now, Erica!" He passed her nonchalantly.

"Oh!" Erica puffed her cheeks.

_She really got her ears pierced… But nothing there..._

Toshiro pressed the button to open the door, and hastily ran to the motorcycle. After a quick check of the fuel level, he started the engine and drove off into Pescara.

_If this goes out as I plan, this will the best improvised birthday party I ever made yet!_

Upon arrival in Pescara, the first place he visited was Carlo's pizzeria.

"Buon Giorno, Colonnello!"

"And a good day to you, Carlo. Listen, I need four of those gigantic pizzas of yours with everything, and one with a Karlslander flag made out of olives and salami. I need them all packed in an insulated box, and fastened to the sidecar of my motorcycle in thirty minutes tops." Toshiro said and slammed a hundred lire note on the counter. "Can you do that for me?"

"Colonnello! For that money, everything! Anything else?"

"Location of a shop with good sweets, and a jewelry store."

"The first you will find if you go out of my pizzeria to the left, take a left and then a right. The second one is straight along the main street…"

Toshiro listened to the directions, urging Yuki to remember them just in case.

"Okay, thank you. That BMW R75 is mine motorcycle, look after it."

"Si, Colonnello!"

Toshiro ran out of the pizzeria, hearing Carlo shouting in Romagnan at his kitchen hands. After a brief moment, he found himself in a shop with sweets far and wide.

"Buongiorno. What can I help you with?" The middle-aged clerk asked him.

"Morning. I need sweets. Lots of sweets. Two five kilogram bags for crying out loud!"

"Hoho! Are you eager, Colonnello! I can sell you ten kilograms of hardboiled candy of various flavor for… eighty lire."

"Sold!" Toshiro shouted, pulled out the money and slammed it on the counter. "Have it ready for me, I'll be passing by in a few minutes."

"As you wish, Colonnello."

Toshiro ran out of the candy shop and made a hike to the jewelry store. The amount of gold in that place almost blinded him, which the clerk probably noticed.

"Magnificent jewelry, si?"

"Yeah… A bit too bright for me…"

"Well, it's because of the time of the day. Benito Mussolini, what can I help you with?"

"I need a present for a girl… Eighteen years old, about a meter fifty four high, blonde hair arranged in a bob cut, gray eyes, Karlslander."

"Hmmm…" The clerk, who was bald but his bulky face gave him enough authority, pondered. "I think I might have something for you…"

He bent down under the counter, and pulled out a little box. He opened it, and Toshiro saw beautiful, small gold stud earrings with tear cut sapphires on them.

"Beautiful…" Toshiro whispered in admiration. "But I bet my arm and leg won't be enough to pay for it?"

"Hahaha! I will give you a fair price… Say… Four thousand lire."

Toshiro almost choked on his words, but something came to mind.

"Clearly they are worth two thousand at most…"

"This isn't a bazaar in Cyrenaica, Colonnello. Take it or leave it."

"Ugh… Fine…" Toshiro pulled out the money with a bleeding heart, and placed it on the counter.

"Should I wrap it up?" The man asked with a wry smile.

"For that price you should deliver it in your mouth and on all fours…" Toshiro muttered.

"Heheheh…" The clerk laughed silently and wrapped up the box with the earrings for him.

Toshiro took the present and hid it in one of his many pockets.

"I wonder what unfulfilled ambitions do you have to have to charge so much for such measly earrings…" Toshiro muttered.

"I was an aspiring journalist, but I saw the real money in jewelry." Mussolini responded.

"To each his own…" Toshiro sighed.

Toshiro walked out silently out of the shop, and slowly went back to the candy shop. On the way, he saw a rundown building with a concrete fence. He could hear the laughter of children from behind it, so he peeked through the sturdy metal gate, and saw children of various age, playing with old toys on the lawn.

"What can I help you with?" A voice suddenly sounded behind him.

Toshiro calmly turned around and saw an old nun in front of him.

"I was just looking… Is this an orphanage?"

"Si."

"But the building is so decrepit… The kids have old toys…"

"God's will… These children are all war orphans. We don't get money from the state, only what good people donate to our cause."

"I see…"

The money in Toshiro's bag suddenly weighed him down as it was made from lead.

_I really should help these kids…_

Toshiro pulled out a thousand lire bill and gave it to the nun.

"Please, this is for the children. I'll send something in the next few days."

The nun's eyes sparkled with tears and she said, "Grazie… Molto grazie… I never knew that such people still exist in this war torn world…"

"It may not be a widow's penny, but money is money. If any of the children possesses a talent for magic, please send them to the base of the 504th on the west of the country."

"Si, I will. Grazie once more, may God have you in His grace!"

"Oh don't worry about that, I have just enough of divine help." Toshiro sneered and walked away.

"_Oh Toshiro… You are such a good guy when it comes to it…"_

"_Getting mushy, Yuki?"_

"_Oh shush…"_

Toshiro returned to the candy shop and picked up the two bags of candy. After arriving before the pizzeria, he saw a man in an apron approaching his motorcycle with a big package wrapped in a blanket.

"Hey, what a second." Toshiro said.

The man stopped and said, "Yes?"

"The Karlslander flag pizza, which is it?"

"The one on the top, Colonnello."

"Thanks."

Toshiro placed the candy in the sidecar, and helped the man tie the wooden boxes with the pizza to the sidecar. Afterwards, he rushed back to the base as fast as he could.

Upon arriving, he saw that everyone was sitting at the table and even Sanya was there. Toshiro inconspicuously approached the table, and asked, "What happened?"

"We are waiting." Mio said.

"For who?"

"For you." Minna replied and winked.

"Ooooh, riiight… Wait a split second."

Toshiro ran back to the motorcycle with time slowed down, and unfastened and unwrapped the gigantic pizza boxes. He took them in one hand, and the candy in the other. With the time still slowed down, he ran back to the table, placed the candy bags at his feet, the _normal_ pizzas on the table, and the special one, opened and ready for consumption before Erica.

The time flow resumed, and everyone was surprised that new things appeared on the table out of thin air.

"Erica, if you would look carefully before you…" Toshiro said.

"Huh… Woah! Is that for me?"

"I hope you share…"

"What's the occasion?"

"A certain blonde Karlslander is going legal today…" Toshiro said.

"Oh! You remembered!" Erica cheered.

"Well, not entirely… Trude had to remind me… That's why you only have pizza with a Karlslander flag, not a bigass birthday cake… But…" Toshiro bent over and picked up a bag of sweets. "…this is to sweeten your life a bit. I have a second bag for all, heheh…"

Toshiro could see that Erica was on the brink of tears, so feeling some sadistic vibe, he approached her, and gave her the gift.

"It cost me a small fortune, so don't even try to say that it sucks…"

Erica ripped the wrapping paper to shreds, and unveiled the box. Everyone drew closer to Erica, and when she opened the box, everyone held their breaths. Erica poked the earring, as if she couldn't believe what she saw on her own eyes. She turned her head to Toshiro, with tears streaming down her cute little face. She jumped out of her place and hung herself on Toshiro's neck.

"Thaaaaank yoooouuuu! Waaaah! Thaaank youuu brooo!"

"Frohes Geburtstag, Erica…" Toshiro said with a soft voice, patting her gently on the back.

Everyone started singing _Happy Birthday_ for Erica, and they started eating the pizza. Erica pinned on her new earrings, but a mirror was nowhere to be seen. Mio unsheathed her sword before Erica, making her twitch, but she realized that the highly polished side of Reppumaru was almost as good as a mirror.

"Wow…" Erica gasped.

"You really look good now, Hartmann." Yoshika said.

"Heehee, thanks, Miyafuji. Now I have something to throw in your face if you decide to wear that flashy necklace of yours."

"Toshirooooo…" Yoshika turned her face to Toshiro and made puppy eyes.

"No." He said with a firm voice.

"But why?!"

"No occasion, my dear. Besides, I'm not _that_ rich to buy you expensive jewelry on a whim.

"Oh… Well, that's a good argument… But still, I'm officially jealous!"

Everyone laughed a bit, and continued eating.

"And now, it's time for my present!" Trude shouted suddenly. "Miyafuji, help me!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Everyone looked surprised, at Trude, as she started preparing something near the kitchen. She poured yolk of one egg in a glass, and covered it with a thick coat of sugar. She placed a spoon inside of the glass, and gave it to Erica.

"Yaaaaay! Zuckerei!" She cheered wildly and started churning the contents of the glass with the provided spoon. Then she simple took some of it on the spoon and ate it.

"Yuuuumm! Trude, I didn't know you knew how to make Zuckerei!"

"Because it's retardedly easy, duh. You could do it on your own, you little idler…"

"But you made it for me… Thank you, Trudy…"

"Don't mention it, Erica. Now, Miyafuji, make more of that, and let everyone have a taste!"

"Yes ma'am!"

As Yoshika copied Trude's recipe, Toshiro asked Minna, "What's Zuckerei?"

"You've seen it, yolk and sugar. It's known as Kogel Mogel in some countries."

"I wonder how it tastes…"

"Sweet of course. It's very nutritious, too."

Yoshika of course gave the first glass she made to Toshiro.

"Thanks…" He turned his head to Minna. "I just churn it?"

"Yes."

Toshiro churned the ingredients until he thought it's enough, and took a spoon of it.

"Hmmmm… Good… Not mindblowing, but good… Thanks, Trude."

"No problem, Toshiro."

After the feast, duty called. Toshiro had to write his own report, but first he had to take everyone's report in. Trude, as an exemplary, gave an excruciatingly accurate report, which gave Toshiro respect for medieval scribes, copying books letter after letter in a dim lit monastery.

The rest of the day went rather smooth and normal, but Trude decided to destroy that harmony after supper, approaching him with bath supplies.

"Toshiro, could I get a bath?"

"Sure. The usual treatment?"

"Yes."

"Come on then."

After they arrived in Toshiro's room, he prepared the water; Trude undressed herself and climbed into the tub.

"So, Trude, what bothers you?"

"You know… Erica turned eighteen… Minna and I turned nineteen lately... Mio lost her shield power just after her twentieth birthday… What will I do when I don't have a shield anymore? Can I fight, knowing that a stray beam can hit me no matter how hard I try to defend against it? Knowing that Chris is waiting for me?"

"You seek answers to which I don't have an answer, Trude. I can only tell you to listen to your heart when the time comes. You don't have to force yourself into fighting, because as a fellow Karlslander, I will gladly replace you on the battlefield. Hell, maybe even Erica could churn out some enthusiasm."

"Hah… Erica… Until I cure here from sloppiness, I can't consider her a worthy successor, despite her combat capabilities… And besides, she's only a year younger than me…"

"Still, a year more to pound the Neuroi with full prejudice, Trude."

"You are right, Toshiro… Maybe I should stop bitching on her so much… But I just can't stand how lazy she is sometimes!"

"Everyone has some flaws, Trude. But Erica's pros outweigh her cons. I would understand you if her good sides were like a corn cob in a cesspool, but right now, she's just being a bit unorganized."

Trude sighed and said, "Well, whatever… Thanks for hearing me out, but now, start washing that hair of mine!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

After he washed her head, and have her a solid backrub, he dried her off with magic and let her go. Half an hour after that, Yoshika came in.

"Toshiro… What did Trude want?"

"A bath."

"Oh…"

"Only a bath."

"Okay, I understand… But you didn't do anything… indecent?"

"I washed her head like a genderless professional."

"Glad to hear it…" Yoshika started approaching. "Because if I found out you are cheating on me…" She was only a meter before him. "… I would stop doing this."

She grabbed hold of Toshiro and they kissed so passionately that Yoshika was moaning.

"Wheeew… Ahhhh…" She was panting after they stopped. "I almost went a bit too far there…"

"I'm waiting, Yoshika…"

"I told you already, when the time comes, you can possess my body to the whole extent."

"Just this year, okay? I'm feeling so randy whenever we kiss, that I might resolve to… force…"

"Toshiro, are you threatening me?" Yoshika answered harshly. "Yuki would probably be against you taking me by force."

"_Yes, I would. So hold your horses you un-satiated pervert!"_

"Yeah, she's brewing me up a storm right now…" Toshiro sighed. "Okay, could you at least give me an ETA?"

"Asking won't change it, Toshiro. I'm thinking of one occasion, but I have to see that you deserve it…" She said with a mysterious smile and outright walked out of the room.

"_Deserve schmerve… I should have picked Shirley, but she was so damn afraid that it didn't cross my mind to even think about it…"_

"_Stop babbling you moron. I have something that might interest you."_

"_Oh?"_

"_According to Kuji, Yoshika is repressing a great amount of sexual tension. When she decides to go all out, she'll probably rape you herself."_

"_Ugh… Raped by Yoshika? Wonder how that would look in a report…"_

Toshiro pondered on for the next hour and he went asleep.

* * *

**And if you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	18. Chapter 18 – All roads lead to Rome

**You can submit stories to the community I created through PMs. One thing though - the male character has to be either the MC or the second most important character from the narrative standpoint.**

**And now, back to your regular broadcast.**

* * *

Chapter 18 – All roads lead to Rome

Six days have passed. Vincenzo's team of masons and carpenters finished the kitchen and the pantry attached to it the last day. Toshiro and Trude moved all the supplies from the under-hangar storeroom to the new pantry. It wasn't a difficult task, since Toshiro forwarded an idea a day after Erica's birthday.

"Girls, I have seen a rundown orphanage in the city. The nun working in it said that they would accept any form of help, so I propose that we share our potato's with them. Since they can't be stored indefinitely, it would be better if somebody ate them, instead of us winding up with half a ton of planting-ready spuds. We should leave a quintal for ourselves, and transport the rest to the orphanage. Not only will this help the kids there survive another day, but it could create some positive buzz around our unit."

That's what Toshiro said. He said it with such determination, that nobody opposed him. Just after they finished eating, Trude and Toshiro put the potatoes meant for their unit in sacks, and they hauled the big crate on the truck. They had to demount the sides, and the whole tarpaulin covered skeleton of the rear to fit it, but they managed to haul it to the proximity of the orphanage. Minna was with Toshiro, but he had to do the lifting, and since the streets were narrow, he had jump around the roof, much to the discontent of some people, but the majority just looked at him, carrying half a ton of potatoes over his head as if it was nothing. He jumped down behind the orphanage gate, and saw the stupefied children as well as the nun from yesterday.

"Mater Dei… It's you, from yesterday!"

"Yes. I told you I would bring you something. About half a ton of potatoes. Where should I unload it?"

"Oh, please, follow me!"

The nun ran as fast as her frail body allowed, and she opened a wide two-part external door to the basement.

"Please, dump the potatoes inside. We will tidy up later."

"Okay."

Toshiro changed the way he was holding the crate, and he tilted it, causing the potatoes to gradually spill out into the dark depths of the orphanage basement. When he shook out the last spud, he placed the crate on the ground and said, "I'm leaving the crate here, burn it or something."

He suddenly felt that somebody was tugging him on his belt. Toshiro looked down and saw a little girl with auburn hair, five or six years old, wearing a patched up, dirty dress and carrying a teddy bear without one eye.

"Thank you, mishter." He said timidly and ran away giggling.

"Dawwwwww…" Minna expressed her feeling behind Toshiro's back. "It seems the kids like you, Toshiro."

"Heh…" Toshiro scratched his head flustered.

"This orphanage really needs some renovations…" Minna said. "Maybe that Vincenzo guy could do something?"

"Maybe… But I'll have to wait for my next pay, or there's a possibility we'll go dead broke…"

"Please, please, you don't have to do anything more!" The nun pleaded. "That's enough…"

"I've got money to burn anyway, Sister. Maybe if I ask uncle he'll send some money…"

"Um, and who is your uncle, if I may ask?"

"Oh, he's the Emperor of Karlsland, nothing special…" Toshiro shrugged her off. "Well, Minna, our job is done here."

"Yes, pretty much. Goodbye, Sister."

"Good… bye…" The shocked nun could barely speak.

The two climbed into the truck and they returned to the base.

That's how Toshiro resolved the issue with the overabundance of potatoes.

Today, he woke up at the usual time, and went jogging. It so happened that Mio had her break from sword practice, and they ran around the base grounds together.

"So, Toshiro, have you thought about that marathon lately?" Mio asked.

"Why are you so hung on that topic, huh?"

"I want to prove myself against you, simple as that."

"Well, if you want it so badly, we can do it sometime this week. I hope you weren't preparing in secret?"

"No… I'll attend it like you, without special preparations."

"Then it's settled. Maybe we should drag in someone else, what do you think?"

"Oh, Barkhorn will surely join! But the rest… I would have to force them…"

"No sense in doing that, Mio. Just throw a remark at breakfast, and who volunteers, volunteers."

"Protecting Miyafuji, are you?" She asked with a sly smile.

"The jury has found the defendant guilty… Yes, I want to protect her from you overworking her. Daily trainings are enough for now. Maybe next month you can torture her a bit more, since our stay here has lasted almost as long as in Britannia."

"You have a point… Then this is also settled, Miyafuji, Lynne and Perrine will get there training intensified gradually come May."

"Thank you for being reasonable, Mio."

"I have heart too, you know…" Mio pouted.

"Haha!"

After they finished, they ended up in a new location to end their jogging, the dining room combined with the kitchen in the dorm building. Vincenzo's team really put an effort into renovating it, upgrading the kitchen to a standard he saw in the Britannian base.

Toshiro took two glasses and poured some cold water into them from the tap. Mio took the glass and started drinking slowly.

"I must say, those Romagnans you two hired really outdid themselves..."

"For the money we pay them, they ought to! And Perrine will be happy that we will be finally eating in a civilized environment, heh…"

"And now we can use the aula, since you got a PA system installed, so we can gather everyone in any point of the base in slightly over a minute."

"Yeah… Now what to do until breakfast…"

"You could train more."

"Fitting answer from you…" Toshiro sighed. "I'll just take a nap here…"

"You could probably sleep anywhere, right?"

"Not in such obscure places like Francesca, but this is enough for me."

"Meh, have a nice sleep then."

"Thanks…"

Toshiro drifted away.

"Toshiro… Wake up…" Yoshika's sweet voice slowly dragged him out of dreamland.

"Oh… Mooowaaaaaahhhrning…"

"Don't you yawn while greeting me in the morning!"

"Sorry…"

"Hello, Toshiro." Lynne greeted her in her usual manner.

"Hi, Lynne."

"Hmmm… I see that Trude didn't offer to continue her help in the kitchen after all?"

"No… But it was fun while it lasted, heehee…" Yoshika giggled.

She carried a rice sack with her, so Toshiro asked, "Are we having onigiri or something for breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Good… But that sack looks… Light…"

"Well, it is light…" Yoshika said with eyebrows furled.

Toshiro grabbed the bottom of the sack, and squeezed it in a few places. He pulled the sack from Yoshika's hands, and turned it upside down. A single grain of rice fell out, bouncing a few times on the stone floor.

"Eheheheheh…" Yoshika gave a dry laugh. "It seems my housekeeping skills fell a bit short…"

"And from what I saw when moving the supplies, we only have like… thirty kilograms of potatoes left… Not good… My good heart just bit me in the ass right now…"

"Oh, don't blame yourself, Toshiro… I should notice we are going out of rice myself…"

"True… Oh well, I doubt I can get rice in Pescara… But I have an idea, which I have to consult with Minna just in case…"

"What idea?" Lynne asked suddenly.

"That's a secret for now. Make something out of… bleh… potatoes for breakfast, you two…"

"Okaaaay…" The two sighed heavily and went on to the pantry.

Toshiro followed them for a few meters, but he split from them and went on to Minna's room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Toshiro opened the door, and saw Minna buttoning up the shirt of her uniform.

"Oh, Toshiro? So early in the morning, and here in my room?"

"Well, I have something to discuss…"

"Come on; sit beside me on the bed." Minna said while patting the bed beside her.

Toshiro rested his ass on the bed and said, "I want to take Yoshika to Rome."

"Oh? And why are you asking me for permission?"

"Well, it's because I would also like to take Francesca and Shirley with me."

"Explain everything, slowly."

"So… We are out of rice, and the potatoes, which thanks to my kind heart, are also on the decline. I doubt we would get rice in Pescara, so why not go to Rome? It's only like… pfff… less than 300 kilometers. We'll be back before sundown. And as for the choices of my companions… Well, I'm taking Yoshika because she deserves to see the city, simple as that. I am taking Francesca because she's a native, so she can give us a tour, and Shirley… Well, I don't have the heart to separate Francesca and Shirley for a whole day, heheh…"

"You are really spoiling the girls, you know? But since you are going on a shopping trip… We should assemble everyone and let them put down requests, okay?"

"I didn't think of that… Good idea, Minna. Let's start by you. What does my sweet Oberstleutnant want?"

"Ohoho… Well… I would like a radio…"

"But we already have one in the hangar and…" Toshiro spotted a familiar shape in Minna's room. "Say… Is that a DeKaTe radio like mine?"

"Yes… I got it when my luggage came in… But I want another radio for everyone, to put it in the common room, since we will be using it soon."

"How altruistic of you, Minna… I hope you'll at least fork some dough for that, right?"

"Yes, yes…" Minna stood up and approached her nightstand.

She pulled out a wallet, and some money out of it.

"Ten pounds. That's your budget for the whole trip. Don't squander it for unnecessary miscellanea."

"Ugh, I'll have to go to Pescara and exchange the money… Whatever, I brought it upon myself, so I shouldn't bitch…"

"Good approach, Toshiro heehee… Come on, let's go and wait in the dining room for the girls to make food."

They went to the kitchen, and sat at the table.

"Oh, good morning, Miss Minna!" Yoshika greeted her cheerfully.

"Good morning, Commander." Lynne followed.

"Good morning, girls. I've heard we have supply problems." Minna shot a wry smile.

"Eheheh… Yes…"

"Don't worry, Toshiro already came up with a solution. And you, Miyafuji, will like it most."

"Oh, will I?"

"You will, Yoshika." Toshiro said. "But I'll wait until everyone's here till I announce it.

"Oh tell me now!"

"Begging won't change it, Yoshika." Toshiro answered with a sly grin.

"Unfair!" Yoshika puffed her cheeks and returned to potato cake forming.

"I don't understand…" Minna said confused.

"Our private matters, Minna, don't dwell on it for now."

"Oh, okay… But…" Minna leaned over the table and whispered, "Did you do it already?"

"Minna…" Toshiro hit his forehead silently with the palm of his hand. "I didn't ask you about your sex life with Kurt, did I?"

"We did it." Minna answered without hesitating.

"That was blunt…" Toshiro answered with his cheeks red. "But my answer is still no, however, Yoshika seems to be getting ready…"

"Just don't make little Toshiro's, okay?" Minna giggled slightly.

"I didn't make little Shirley's, heheheh…"

"Right… Okay, let's stop whispering like that, Lynne looks like her ears will fall off from eaves dropping right now…"

Toshiro shot an inconspicuous glance at Lynne, and saw that her ears wiggled a bit, and she was trying to hide the fact that she is listening.

"Heheh… Fine then, let's wait for the rest. Coffee, tea?" Toshiro asked.

"Coffee."

"Oh, let me do it!" Lynne suddenly said.

They both looked at her, and saw as her face expression changed when she realized what she did just now.

"I… I… I…" Lynne tried to form a sentence while her face was becoming progressively redder.

"Just don't babble out anything, okay?" Minna said calmly.

"Yes ma'am!" Lynne answered swiftly and grabbed the tin with coffee. "Oh…" She said after opening it. "We barely have enough for breakfast…"

"Don't worry, Lynne, I'll take care of that." Toshiro said.

The girls started swarming in slowly. Sanya was surprisingly present, but Erica was missing. After they finished, Toshiro said, "Everyone, I have an announcement. I will be going to Rome for a supply run, so if anyone wants something, let me know right now."

"I want some parts!" Shirley shouted.

"Oh, right, I forgot to tell you. Shirley, you will come with us."

"Wooohoo!"

"Oh, oh, what about me!?" Francesca jumped in place.

"You are coming too, since you are a native to this place."

"Yay!" Francesca cheered.

"Oh… You'll be out the whole day…" Yoshika said with a glum face.

"Why so gloomy, Yoshika, you are the last one on the passenger list, heheh…"

"Oh really? Thank you!"

"Heheh… So, girls, your orders? I already know what Minna wants, any other requests?"

"I guess you could acquire some training tools…" Mio said.

"Oh come on, Mio…" Minna sighed. "Something for leisure perhaps?"

"The best way to recharge is to train hard and rest hard." Trude said.

"Well, actual baths for people, to keep morale high after training, would be nice… The barrels aren't the Ritz at all, and bothering Toshiro is too much sometimes…" Mio mumbled.

"Is training all you guys think about?" Minna sighed again. "Please think of more practical items."

"Minna, I can speak for myself you know…" Toshiro muttered.

"The girls would request church organs from you, and you wouldn't have the heart to refuse, right?"

"Yeah…"

"But I was just about to propose buying a piano!" Eila shouted.

"See?" Minna sighed for the third time. "And how is Toshiro going to lug around a piano through half of the country?"

"Well, I could place it in the truck somehow…" Toshiro mumbled but got interrupted.

"Give it up, Eila." Minna said. "Pick something different."

"Boo… I wanted to hear Sanya play." Eila pouted, putting a smile on Sanya's face.

"By the way, how is it that Sanya is present at breakfast?" Toshiro asked curiously.

"Oh… I had… stomach problems just before I started my shift…" Sanya answered quietly. "But Eila flew for me."

"She's surprisingly energetic however…"

"I have my ways of warding away sleep…" Eila answered vaguely.

"Umm… Then I would like some black tea then…" Lynne said shyly.

"Okay, noted." Toshiro said. "That tea we got from Karlsland is… of lacking quality…"

"_I hope you won't fail me this time!"_

"_Pffff… But okay, I'll be your secretary for once…"_

"So, Trude, what would you want?" Toshiro asked.

"I don't know to be honest…"

"Maybe a gift for Chris?" Yoshika said out of the blue.

"Ack! Well… How should I put it… Umm… Maybe some cute clothes then… Or something…"

"Could you be more specific?" Toshiro asked.

"A dress… A dress would be good…"

"Oh Trude… You shouldn't be afraid to show your feelings concerning your sister… But whatever, Yoshika will probably find something nice, since she's about Christiane's size, right, Yoshika?"

"I'll do my best!"

"That's the spirit!" Toshiro cheered. "Perrine?"

"I don't need anything…" She said shyly.

"You sure? It's a good occasion to stock up on some fancy goods."

"I said no!" She shouted and stood up. "Thank you for the meal." She said and walked out of the dining room.

"What the hell was that about?" Toshiro asked.

"Um… Toshiro?" Lynne approached him.

"Yes?"

"You remember that she is rebuilding Gallia, right? She's essentially stone broke…"

"I see… Well then I could buy something for her as a gift…"

"Flower seeds. Flower seeds would be okay. And please, this one is one me."

"As you wish, Lynne. So… Anyone know where Erica is?"

"That slacker! She's probably in bed! Come on, Toshiro! Let's instill the fear of God in her!"

"Okay, okay… I'm coming…"

Toshiro followed the pissed off Trude to hers and Hartmann's shared bedroom, and inside they found Erica sleeping under some clothes.

_The filth in this place is ever more expanding…_

"Hartmann! Wake up, damn you!"

Erica squirmed around in the bed and grumbled, "Give me ninety more minutes, Trudy…"

"Erica, for fucks sake, when will you change…" Trude muttered under her nose. "Get her an alarm clock, a loud one." She said and left.

"_Yuki, don't you think Trude is like a gumball?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I mean hard shell with a soft kernel."_

"_Well… Yes, I noticed it. She's probably being strict to Imouto, because she imposed strictness on herself, and she thinks it would be also good for blondie here."_

"_Could you stop calling people names? And Imouto doesn't suit Erica right now, she's officially older than me."_

"_But you are a year older than her considering life experience."_

"_Whatever…"_

Toshiro approached the sleeping beauty and said, "Hey, sis, I'm going to Rome for a supply run, anything you want."

He probably used the right combination of words in a right context, because Erica sat on the matrass immediately.

"Sweets!" She cheered raising her right hand in the air.

"But I just gave you a five kilo bag!"

"That was last week, bro!"

"You'll get fat from eating so much sugar…"

Erica furled her eyebrows and said, "Toshiro… Never use the word _fat_ when describing a woman, especially when talking to her directly. Not in the past, present or future tense…"

"Sheesh… I didn't in slightest impose that there would be an ounce of unnecessary fat on that lovely body of yours…"

"Oh pff, come on…" Erica blushed slightly. "Anyway, will you buy me some sweets?"

Toshiro sighed and said, "Okay… But remember that you are paying."

"Sure thing, bro!" Erica cheered and went back to sleep.

_Incredible…_

Toshiro went out of the room, and as he was bothered by Eila.

"Oh, Eila? What do you want now? A philharmonic orchestra for Sanya?"

"Don't make fun of me…" Eila answered timidly. "I want a pillow…"

"A pillow you say… Why do I have the feeling that you want it for Sanya?"

"Okay, okay! I want it for Sanya, sheesh… Does it change anything?"

"Not a thing, but at least you are honest now. So, anything specific?"

"Ummm… A black one, with a red section, made of velvet, if you find such a one, and stuffed with water fowl feathers, like down, or any small feathers for that matter."

"Do you want ketchup with that? Awfully detailed order…"

"Her old pillow ruptured when she slammed me with it when I tried to do lewd things to her…" Eila explained with a red face.

"She certainly is self-conscious… But anyway, since we have Sanya out of the way, what would YOU like?"

"Vodka…"

"Seriously, or are you pulling my leg again?"

"Seriously. If you would find some Suomus vodka, I would probably let you fuck me on the dining room table…"

Toshiro looked at her with a discontented look.

"Well about that, I'm kidding, heheh… But seriously, I want vodka."

"I can fetch you that but… Maybe also something less… consumable?"

"Hmmm…"

"Maybe a jar of petroleum jelly, huh?" Toshiro asked with a wry smile.

Eila's face reached a new record in redness after she heard that remark.

"Please forget about that…"

"Heheheh… So, have you decided?"

"A hip flask… Just don't make it too big…"

"It will go well with that vodka… Have a nice day, Eila, I won't be back before supper."

"Yeah, good day to you too…" Eila said and went to her room.

Toshiro also went his way, and wound up in the hangar, after a brief stop in his room. Shirley was busy under the hood of the truck, Yoshika was beside her, Mio and Trude were before Francesca's Launch Unit, and Francesca herself was running around with a duffle bag as if she just took five grams of methamphetamine.

"Oh, Toshiro, good that you came. We need to load a Launch Unit on the back of the truck." Minna said upon noticing him.

"Huh, why?"

"You never know…"

"Right… But what about power? I heard that they need three phase 380 Volts to power them."

"You didn't hear that each one has an inbuilt petrol generator for producing the electricity. With a full tank, it can sustain operation for six hours."

"Today I learned… Well, come on, Trude, let's haul this junk up the truck."

They both used their magic, and lifted the Launch Unit on the trucks back. After a slight push, the Launch Unit was firmly placed against the partition separating the cabin from the utility part of the truck. Minna threw them a big piece of tarpaulin, and they covered the Launch Unit.

"I guess I should also take weapons and other Strikers, right?" Toshiro asked. "That's why you told off Eila?"

"Heheh… Yes, because a piano wouldn't just fit with all the equipment."

Toshiro with the help of Trude took Yoshika's, Shirley's and his Striker, the weapons of the girls and his MG. He heard the hood being closed, and Yoshika saying, "So that's how an engine works! Thank you, Shirley!"

"Always there to educate somebody interested in mechanics, heheh…" Shirley answered. "Oh, Toshiro! Ready to go?"

"Yup. So who's driving?"

"Ummm… If I could…"

"You want to? Be my guest. I'll be navigating you."

"Okay! Lucchini, hop in the back, we're leaving!"

Francesca didn't need five seconds and she was already in the back of the truck.

"Hmmm… Yoshika, you also go to the back."

"But why? I hope you two don't plan anything, huh?"

"Gods forbid! But the view is better from the rear, and the weather is nice. And you can keep Francesca company."

"Oh okay… But in Rome, you won't leave my side for a second!"

"Yes, yes… Now haul your behind to the back of the truck, we have to leave now or we'll have to return in the dark."

Yoshika ran to the back, and jumped up beside Francesca. Toshiro and Shirley climbed into the cabin, and he pulled out the map. After a minute, he traced a good route in his mind.

"Okay, Shirley, we'll just have to visit the bank in Pescara, and then off to Rome."

"Woohoo!" Shirley cheered and started the engine.

Trude was thoughtful enough to open the big door for the truck, and Shirley drove into the tunnel.

* * *

**And if you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	19. Chapter 19 - When in Rome…

Chapter 19 - When in Rome…

They briefly stopped in Pescara to swap the money at the bank. Toshiro simply went past the manager, and straight to the teller. Having his money sack a bit more full than before, he returned to the truck, ready for the rest of the trip which encompassed an over 200 kilometer long drive along the picturesque landscapes of Romagna.

While they were on a rather straight piece of road without the need to make turns, Toshiro asked, "Hey, Shirley, what's in the duffle bag, if I may ask?"

"My personal emergency survival kit!" Shirley responded proudly.

"May I take a peek?"

"Sure!"

Toshiro opened the bag and he started pulling out items.

"A first aid box… Good thinking, Shirley."

"You never know when you'll cut yourself or something."

"Toilet paper…"

"You never know when nature calls."

"Two flasks with…" Toshiro uncorked the flasks and smelled the content. "Water?"

"You never know when you'll get thirsty."

"Military crackers…"

"You never know when you'll get hungry."

"A roll of money…"

"You never know when you'll have to buy something."

"Spare panties…" Toshiro asked embarrassed.

"You never know…" Shirley answered with a red face.

Toshiro then pulled out something that made his eyes sparkle. It was a thirty-centimeter long and nine-centimeter wide double-edged blade with a D-shaped grip. It looked old, but the blade was sharp as a razor.

"A Bowie knife?"

"I got it from my uncle… It was made in 1864 for the Confederate army… And you never know, heheh…"

"So it's more a keepsake than a serious weapon?"

"Yeah… But the next thing you'll pull out a more serious backup measure."

Toshiro pulled out a holster with a five mag ammo pouch tied to it with a piece of string. He pulled out the weapon from the holster, and he simply had to whistle. It was a Colt M1911A1 pistol with a wooden grips colored scarlet red. The metal parts of the weapon were finished with a gloss black paint, but that wasn't enough. All the marking on the slide were inexistent, replaced with a gold engraved _Charlotte_.

"Shirley…"

"Heheh… I got this from my old man… He wanted his little daughter to have a gun worthy her, so this is what I got…"

"Magnificent… It's probably worth more than the earrings I gave to Erica… Did you even shoot it?"

"Not even once. But I maintain it weekly, so when the time comes… I also have a portable gun cleaning kit in the bag, heheh…"

Toshiro pulled out the last item from the bag, and it was indeed a small box with gun conservation equipment.

"Well, you surely are prepared…"

Toshiro took the gun in his left hand, and the Bowie knife in his right. He placed his left hand over the right hand, so that it rested on the wrist. He looked down the sights and said, "Oh Shirley… It's good that we don't fight this war between people… Maybe we couldn't be friends that way…"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Amaterasu showed me visions from an Earth parallel to ours… Want to hear about it? I warn you though, it's rather depressing…"

"I'm all ears, Toshiro."

And Toshiro told her what he saw. A world in which this worlds Kaisers photograph became the Reichskanzler of Karlsland, called Germany in the other world. A world in which magic is only humbug, and nobody heard of Neuroi. On September 1st, 1939, the same day as the Second Neuroi War began, he invaded a country lying between the rivers Oder and Bug called Poland.

Seventeen days later, the counterpart of the Orussian Empire, the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics led by Joseph Stalin, an outcome of a communist revolution, took the country from the east. The unfulfilled painter then conquered the rest of Europe and a part of Africa. The last bastions of freedom were Helvetia, called Switzerland there, and Britannia, called England.

Liberion, there America, didn't interfere, until on the 7th December 1941, the Empire of Japan, the Fuso Empire counterpart attacked the port in Pearl Harbor, crippling the American Navy. Now they had a war to fight.

The war raged on, and Hitler betrayed the leader of the USSR, attacking his country. After a victorious march, the Wehrmacht was finally stopped before Moscow. The counteroffensive began, ending the nine hundred day siege of Leningrad, known here as St. Petersburg, and leading to the most decisive urban battle in the war, the Battle of Stalingrad, the counterpart of Volgograd. Later, the biggest battle of tanks took place under Kursk. The Wehrmacht was now on the defensive. In the meanwhile, the Americans were fighting through the Pacific islands, plowing a way to Japan.

On 6th July, 1944, the Day of Days, the biggest beach landing began in Normandy, officially beginning America's war with Germany. After being defeated in Africa, Germany was under attack from three sides. The war in Europe raged on until May 9, 1945 when a single Russian soldier waved the flag of the USSR over the building of the German parliament, the Reichstag.

However, the conflict in the Pacific was still at full force. Russia prepared to invade Japan through the Kuril Islands, but America was faster than them. On August 6, they unleashed a weapon of ultimate destruction, a bomb utilizing the power of atoms. The town of Hiroshima was destroyed completely. But the Japanese military was still reluctant to sign a peace treaty after that show of force, so on the 9th, the town of Nagasaki shared a similar fate. After a power struggle in the military, on August 15, for the first time in history, the Japanese emperor Hirohito addressed his subjects in the Gyokuon-hōsō, the _Jewel Voice Broadcast_**,**reading out the Imperial Rescript on the Termination of the War. After commencing the preparations, on September 2nd, the foreign affairs minister Mamoru Shigemitsu signed the Japanese Instrument of Surrender on board of the USS Missouri before General Richard K. Sutherland.

Toshiro also told her about all the atrocities that the Japanese committed in China, the horror of the Holocaust in Europe, and the horrible murders done in the Soviet lagers.

He could see that Shirley's face was pale, and she gripped the wheel so hard that her knuckles were white.

"Shirley, I would like you to keep this knowledge to yourself…"

"Y-yes… O-o-okay…"

"Hmm… Should I hug you, Shirley?"

"Y-yes please…"

Toshiro scuttled to her and gave her a warm hug. He felt that Shirley is loosening up and calming down.

After a few minutes Shirley sighed and asked, "How can humans be so cruel to themselves…?"

"Human nature is tainted by violence, Shirley. We should consider the Neuroi as a mixed blessing, because if not for them, our world would be the same as that parallel world…"

"I guess you are right…" Shirley sighed again. "This road really goes on straight for some time, right?"

"Yeah, why are you asking?"

"I modded the engine of this truck in secret, and I wanted to test it…"

"You did? I didn't notice shit. When did you do it?"

"After you did that run with the spuds."

"I really didn't notice…"

"Heheh… So, can I?"

"Sure, go!"

"Aw yis!" She shouted with enthusiasm and the trucks diesel engine roared.

The truck shot forward like a racecar, pressing Toshiro in the couch.

"Holy shit, Shirley!"

"Ahahaha! It's alive!"

The road ahead went up a small hill, which the truck scaled quickly, and they jumped a few meters forward.

"Woooohoooo!" Shirley shouted. "Toshiro, what's the road ahead?"

Toshiro quickly checked the map.

"There's a U-shaped bend going along the mountain wall."

"How much space between the road parts?"

Toshiro quickly calculated the distance, and told it to Shirley.

"Enough! Full speed ahead!"

"Shirley, I don't like this one bit!"

"Trust me, this will be fun!"

They were nearing the crevice with a dangerous speed.

"Shirley…"

"Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaarge!"

They flew up on a bump just before the fall, and jumped over the crevice.

"WOOOOOO!" Shirley shouted in pure joy.

"Not bad…" Toshiro said. "Not bad… But let's stop and see how the girls managed to cope with this…"

"Sure, sure…"

They stopped on a field road. Shirley kept the engine running, and Toshiro jumped out and went to the back.

"How are you doing, girls?"

"Super! Once more!" Francesca cheered.

"Toshiro… Help…" Yoshika whimpered. "That was scary…"

"Awwww… Okay you two, come on with me to the cabin."

"Yay!" Francesca cheered again and ran to Shirley.

Toshiro grabbed Yoshika's hand and said, "Come on, you'll help me navigate."

"Okay." Yoshika brought up a smile on her face.

He escorted Yoshika to the truck, and let her in first.

"Hmmm… There's no more space for me…" He muttered.

"I… I can sit on your lap, Toshiro." Yoshika said.

"Marvelous idea!"

Toshiro grabbed Yoshika, sat down on her place, and placed her on his lap.

"There. How do you feel?"

Yoshika squiggled a bit and said, "Okay."

"Good to hear. Francesca, anything noteworthy of seeing along the way?"

"Not particularly… We have to wait until Roma to see the good stuff."

And so, they waited until the Eternal City appeared in view, passing a few small towns on the way.

"Yay! Roma!" Francesca cheered. "Oh, by the way, the name of the road we are riding on is Via Tiburtina. It's older than coal, heehee…"

"Nice to know…" Toshiro said. "Yoshika, peel your eyes out, or you might miss something. Francesca, guide us so we will look at some nice stuff along the way to a good store."

"Okay! But for now we only have to drive straight."

They drove into Rome, and Francesca showed a few things worthy of looking at. After Shirley made a corner at one street, they saw it.

"The Flavian Amphitheater… It looks so big in reality…" Toshiro gasped.

"Isn't it, huh? The Coliseum is the pride of Rome!" Francesca said proudly.

"It's beautiful, but a little damaged…" Yoshika said.

"Because it's old like crap, Yoshika. I wonder if you know what went on here in ancient times…"

"No. Tell me!"

"Hey, Toshiro, don't try to scare off Yoshika!" Francesca protested aloud.

"Nescire autem quid antequam natus sis acciderit, id est semper esse puerum, Francesca."

"What does that mean?" Yoshika asked tilting her head.

"To be ignorant of what occurred before you were born is to remain always a child. But I have another good quote for you, 'Study the past if you would define the future.'"

"Who said that?"

"Confucius."

"Hmmm… Wise words… But if it's so gruesome, than maybe you could tell it to me after the trip, okay?"

"Okay, Yoshika… Francesca, please resume."

They drove down south and made a turn west.

"Look to the right, that's the Circus Maximus!" Francesca cheered.

They looked right, and saw a ruin complex on a small hill.

"Let me guess, it was a circus in olden times?" Toshiro asked with a smirk.

"Heehee, yes! The biggest one in Romagna, and maybe the whole world!"

"A shame we can't go back in time and see it in its full glory…" Yoshika said with a sad voice.

"Sorry, Yoshika, time travel is taboo." Toshiro said.

"But it is possible?"

"Yeah. However going back even a minute could rip apart the fabric of space-time, so that's a rather risky business…"

"Eheheheh… Then maybe we should forget about it…"

They drove on a few hundred meters, and a large river appeared on their left side.

"This is the river Tiber! Somewhere around here, the legendary founders of Roma, Romulus and Remus were abandoned, and later found by a wolf. See that island there? It's called Isola Tiberina."

They all nodded, acknowledging Francesca's words. Shirley drove on, and Toshiro saw a magnificent fortress with an angel atop.

"Francesca, what is that building?"

"That? That's the Castel Sant'Angelo. It was a fortress, a residence of popes and all that stuff. The bridge connecting it is called Ponte Sant'Angelo."

"Impressive… That angel figure atop reminds me of the one in our base…"

"Heehee, that's Archangel Michael. The one on top of our base, I don't know… Shirley, take a turn right, I know a very good shop there."

"Sure."

They drove into a street with many shops, and Francesca told Shirley to park by one. It was a cozy shop with _beni miscelanei_ written on the glass windows. The goods on the display were literally screaming _BUY ME_.

"Hey, Lucchini, take my bag, okay?" Shirley said.

"Sure!"

"Come on, Yoshika, let's get out."

Toshiro opened the door and let out Yoshika. He climbed out just after her, and he followed the girls into the shop.

Just as he saw from the street, the shop was abundant with all kinds of goods, from A to Z.

"Marco!" Francesca shouted.

"Mamma Mia! Francesca!" The clerk shouted back. "Back in Romagna I see?"

"Yes! And I brought my friends with me!"

"Hoho! And some nice friends to boot! I didn't know you were friends with the Kaisers nephew?"

"Heehee, I always find the best things!"

"Ha!" The man extended his hand and introduced himself. "Marco Polo, the owner of this shop."

"Toshiro Edelweiss. I guess you get a lot of remarks about that name, huh?"

"Well, no wonder, Marco Polo was a great adventurer after all! Please, feel free to browse the goods."

"Thank you. Hey, Francesca, can you hold the money for me?"

"Sure!"

Toshiro went to Shirley, who picked up a radio, a brown Sparton Model 10.

"Hey, Toshiro, good choice?"

"From what I know it's a good radio. Bag it."

Toshiro went to the shelf with alcohol, and looked around. His eyes were draw by a red label, one liter bottle of transparent liquid. He picked up the bottle and read the label silently.

"Stolichnaya… Hmmm… I'll ask that Marco guy…"

Toshiro approached the store owner and asked, "Is this any good?"

'Yes, yes! This is a new brand from Orussia! Top quality, the Oruskis sure know how to distill their alcohol!"

"Okay then, I'll take it. Mind if I leave it here?"

"Not a bit!"

Toshiro placed the bottle on the counter, and looked around for a flask. He found a simple aluminum hipflask, around 250 ml of capacity. He also placed that on the counter. Surprisingly, he also found sweets, packed in one-kilogram bags. Toshiro took five of them, and placed them on the counter. Yoshika approached him with two bags of seeds, a tin with black tea and a pillow.

"Did I do well, Toshiro?"

"Perfect! Place it with the rest of the stuff and let's find a dress for Chris."

Yoshika placed the goods near the stack, and they approached a rack with frilly dresses.

"Hey, Yoshika, you know what? Pick one for yourself; I'm in a spending mood."

"Oh, can I?!"

"Yes, have at it."

"Yay!"

Yoshika started browsing through the dresses, and pulled out a green one. After placing it before her she asked, "How is it?"

"Looks nice." Shirley suddenly said. "A perfect fit for you, Yoshika."

"Oh… Heehee… Now I should find something for Barkhorn…" Yoshika mumbled and pulled out a pink dress.

"That? For Barkhorn?" Shirley chuckled.

Toshiro looked at the dress, then at Shirley, and then his mind showed him a picture of Trude in a pink dress.

"BAHAHAHAHAHA!" Both Shirley and Toshiro laughed out loud at the same time.

Toshiro turned around, still laughing like mad, and saw that Francesca ran out of the shop. He looked out of the window, and saw that she ran up to two men in black suits, with dark glasses, holding a girl with red hair, and kicked them into the ground. After a few seconds she ran off with the girl.

_What the fuck was that about? I guess I should investigate it…_

Toshiro gave inconspicuously approached Marco and whispered.

"Here, ten pounds. If the girls get over the budget, just bill the 501st." He placed the note on the counter. "I have to investigate something…"

"Discretion is my middle name…" He said and took the money swiftly but covertly.

Yoshika and Shirley were busy quarrelling about the dress, so Toshiro slipped out of the store. He approached the two men, one was bulky, and the other one was a skinny guy.

"Two mobsters beat up by a thirteen year old girl… Shame…"

"We are not the mafia…" The skinny guy slowly stood up from the cobblestone, his nose bleeding slightly.

He helped the bulky guy stand up and said, "We are bodyguards."

"Oh? You sure _look_ like Mafiosi…"

"But we aren't. Did you see the red haired girl?"

"Yes."

"Tomorrow, that girl, Maria Pier di Romagna, is to obtain the title of Duchess of Romagna… We wanted her to return to the palace, because she ran away."

"Holy shit… I will kill Francesca…"

"Do you know that girl that curb stomped us?"

"Ensign Francesca Lucchini… Dear gods, what has she gotten into… I promise I will get her back in one piece."

"Please do, Colonnello…"

"Toshiro Edelweiss."

"Who?!" The bulky guy suddenly spoke. "You are the… nephew of the Kaiser?!"

"Heheh… Yeah…"

"Please, return Her Grace Maria, and the Duchy of Romagna will be forever grateful."

"More like 'you won't bear a grudge'…"

"Well, if you put it that way, Colonnello…" The slim guy said. "Should we help you search for her?"

"No need. I will get her back before sundown."

"Good luck, Colonnello. That subordinate of yours looked like she knows her way around."

"Because she does, she was born and spent most of her childhood in Rome… I will discipline her accordingly."

Toshiro took a high jump on the roof, and scanned the vicinity. He saw Francesca's magic signature moving to the north, where the castle they saw earlier was. Toshiro ran on the roofs and saw the two with his naked eye as they were crossing the bridge. After they crossed the bridge, they slipped into the castle gardens through an unattended gate.

_Clever… Very clever…_

Toshiro ran up to the gate, and turning on invisibility, he slowly crept through the gardens. Francesca's magical signature was pulsating clearly, and he saw her and Maria around a fountain.

He extended his hand, and listened to them.

"Um… Maria... Heh… I think I need to go the girls' room…" She said while rummaging Shirley's bag. "Could you wait for me for a few minutes? I think it's a number two…"

"A number two?" Maria asked tilting her head.

"The bigger caliber…" Francesca squirmed.

"Ah, you mean you want to defecate yourself?"

"Yes… Please wait, okay?"

"Okay…"

Francesca ran away looking for a bush, and Toshiro approached Maria. She wore a light blue dress, and her long red hair complimented her beautiful young face. He placed his still invisible hand on her lips. Maria almost jumped up, and Toshiro revealed himself.

"You don't have to fear me, Your Grace. I'm here to take you back to your bodyguards."

The shock was wiped of her face, and sadness replaced it. Toshiro took his hand back and Maria spoke.

"Please don't take me back just yet… This is the last day I could spend amongst the commoners…"

"But Your Grace… You bodyguards are worried about you. This could turn into a scandal if you get lost or hurt."

"I will take the responsibility for my actions. So please, don't take me back, Mr. Edelweiss."

"So you recognized me?"

"Yes. Even a bird in a golden cage like me has the latest news. Especially if it's about aristocracy, heehee…"

"Well, I'm a bastard, so my blood is rather red, heheh… Well okay… I think I can leave you in Francesca's hands, since she can fend for herself, and since she has that bag with herself… But I will monitor you, okay?"

"Okay."

"You don't know me, you didn't see me…" Toshiro said while fading into the background.

"Heehee…"

Just as he finished, Francesca ran out of the bushes.

"I'm ready, Maria! Let's go!" She cheered and grabbed Maria's hand. "Onwards!"

She pulled the future Duchess by the hand and they ran off to the south.

_I hope I did the right thing… Maybe I should return to Yoshika and Shirley._

And so he did it. The girls were just boarding the truck with all the good they bought.

"Oh, Toshiro!" Yoshika shouted. "Did you see Lucchini?"

"Nope." Toshiro lied. "What happened?"

"She disappeared somewhere…"

"Hmmm… We should look for her then. You two look around in the truck, I'll run around the town on foot."

"Oh okay…" Yoshika mumbled. "But I thought you would stay with me for a while…

"Yoshika… We will have the whole life for us, don't pout about a few hours, okay?"

"Well okay…"

She boarded the truck with Shirley and they went off. Toshiro slowly went off to the east. The cobblestone streets of Rome were bustling with people walking around, living their lives. After half some time, Toshiro saw a piano on the sidewalk. He approached it, and inspected it. The insides were intact, the outside had a few scuffs here and there.

"I see that you are interested?" He heard an old ladies voice by his side.

"I would be interested, if the price is fair, and somebody transports it to where I live."

"I can organize transportation if it's in the country. You look a bit foreign to me…"

"I'm half-Karlslander and half-Fusojin, so maybe because of that?"

"Yes, yes… So, how much would you give an old lady for this piano?"

"Ten pounds." Toshiro said with a cheeky smile.

"Do you want to give me a heart attack and take the piano?"

"Okay then… Thirty."

"Close, but no cigar, sonny."

"Fifty, and not a goddamn penny more…" Toshiro grumbled.

"Sold. Now sonny, pay up, and tell me where to ship this piece of furniture?"

"The base of the 501st JFW near Pescara…" Toshiro said while pulling the money out of his wallet.

The lady stopped his hand and said, "Forty pounds then. If this will ease the duty of the girls there, I might as well step down on the price a bit."

"Thank you." Toshiro said with a smile, giving the money to the old lady.

"You will get it till the end of the month, hopefully."

"No rush, really. Anyway, I'm off."

"Goodbye, sonny."

Toshiro picked up the pace, and found the two. They snuck into the Coliseum, and he followed them inside. The floor was destroyed there, revealing the ruins of the basement. He eyed the two while they were running around and playing hide and seek. After some time they exited the ruins and went forth. It took them some time, but they ventured to some kind of stone face. Francesca put her arm inside, and pulled it out, seemingly handless. Maria panicked for a few seconds, and then Francesca slid her hand out of her sleeve. They had a nice laugh, and ventured on.

The rebellious duo wandered up on a plaza with an enormous fountain, leading to some nice and big stair. He saw the two buying ice cream, but suddenly, a bunch of kids approached them. Francesca pondered a bit, and ordered more ice, flashing the contents of the money bag to the ice cream man. The whole lot then went up the stairs and onwards. Toshiro followed them silently. They entered a clothing store, and exited it with new clothes. Francesca only bought a straw hat, but judging by the brand name on the store, Toshiro thought that it cost more than a good whisky. The rabble continued their trip, and entered a restaurant. Toshiro squirmed, thinking about the money Francesca was burning through right now. After they all exited, the kids went their own way.

_Meh… I should return to Yoshika, she's being awful fussy…_

He found the two before the Pantheon.

"Oh, Toshiro! Did you find that rascal?" Shirley asked.

"Nope. Finding her is like nailing jelly to a kitten covered in grease."

"Urrrgh… I will kill her… She took my money…"

"We still have Toshiro's change…" Yoshika said.

"Oh right… Say, Toshiro, care to treat us in that café behind you?"

Toshiro looked around and saw a middle class café.

"Meh, come on."

They took a seat, and Toshiro ordered three teas and cake. Before the order could be realized, another man approached the table.

"Pardon me, but are you Toshiro Edelweiss?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Please, could we talk in private?"

"If it's important… Sorry girls, I will return in a few minutes."

"Awwwww…" Yoshika moaned.

Toshiro followed the man, taking a good look at him. He had a grey suit, and expensive looking glasses. He was a civil servant or banker type. They sat at a remote location, and the man pulled out two items, a small box and a letter.

"These two items were deposited in the First National Bank of Helvetia by your late mother, Akiko Akayama, and were to be delivered upon her death to her child."

"Huh? Really? Took you long enough though…"

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Edelweiss. There was a mix-up with papers back then, that's why it took so long."

"Better late than never… Okay, gimme…"

"First you have to sign a form, stating that you received the items." He said while pulling out a piece of paper and pen.

"Yeah, yeah…" Toshiro drew his John Hancock on the paper.

"Thank you…" He said and gave the two items to Toshiro.

He opened the box, and wasn't quite sure what he saw.

"Is that platinum…? And that rock… wheeew…"

"Indeed." The man said with a faint smile.

"Well, let's see what dear mother wrote to from behind the grave…"

Toshiro opened the letter and started reading.

**Dear son or daughter,**

**If you've received this letter, I am surely dead. I'm sorry that I probably didn't tell you about this little gift I left behind, but I did it on purpose. What you see before you is the Lost Treasure of Nobunaga. It was made by a Jesuit jeweler with the help of a witch. Yes, it's a bit ironic. Anyway, it's probably the first item made from platinum in the history of mankind. Your ancestor, Rinko Miyafune, stole it from Nobunaga as **_**compensation**_** for what he did to her. From then on, it was handed over to the women in our bloodline, and it finally wandered on to me. I deposited it in a bank in Helvetia, so I wouldn't be tempted to do something stupid with it. Now, dear child, you'll bear this trinket with you. Be wise governing it, as were your ancestors.**

**You loving mother,**

**Akiko**

"Hmmm… Thank you for bringing me this… It really means a lot to me…" Toshiro said while holding his tear glands at bay. "I guess you were on the way to Pescara, right?"

"Yes, that is correct. So since our business is now concluded, I bid you farewell, Mr. Edelweiss."

"Farewell."

The man went his way, and Toshiro returned to the girls.

"Toshiro, who was that?" Shirley asked while poking her cake lifelessly with a fork."

"Oh, some guy…" Toshiro shrugged her off. "Say, that cake looks delicious!"

"It is!" Yoshika cheered. "But Shirley seems to lost appetite."

"I'm worried about Lucchini…" She mumbled.

Toshiro and Yoshika exchanged looks, and Yoshika shoved a piece of cake into Shirley's mouth.

"Wudda… GOOD!"

"Don't worry, Shirley, Lucchini is a native, she'll manage." Yoshika said. "Eat up or it will go to waste."

"Well yeah..." Shirley sighed and started eating.

Yoshika looked at Toshiro, as if she wanted something. Toshiro looked at her, not having a single clue. Yoshika started swinging the fork slightly. Toshiro was still oblivious.

"_Oh get a hint you idiot… She wants you to feed her…"_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Really. Do it."_

Toshiro took his fork, picked up a piece of cake with it and said, "Yoshika, say 'Aaaah'"

A bright smile appeared on her face and she said "Aaaaaaah…"

_Aaaaaah yourself, heheh…_

Toshiro placed the piece of cake in her mouth, which seemed to make Yoshika the happiest girl on earth. After she chewed it down she said, "My turn!"

Toshiro shook his head and opened his mouth. Yoshika flew the airplane into the hangar, and Toshiro felt a sweet strawberry flavor.

"Mhhmmm, good! And I was fed by my girlfriend, I can die happy!"

"Oh shush!" Yoshika shouted and forced another piece of cake in his mouth.

Suddenly they heard air raid sirens going off.

"Ah crap, such a good cake going to waste…" Shirley said.

"Toshiro, are the Neuroi attacking?"

"Probably…"

"_I have to locate Francesca now…"_

"_I believe I feel her to the west, go higher ground."_

Toshiro dashed across the plaza and jumped on the roof of the Pantheon. He looked at the west, and saw a faint pulse on a high altitude.

"_I see her but... Is that what I think it is?"_

"_Yes, Toshiro. They are on the top of the St. Peter's Basilica in the Vatican."_

"_Impressive knowledge, Yuki."_

"_I know this and that…"_

Toshiro jumped down to the girls and shouted, "Francesca is in the Vatican, let's go, I'll drive!"

They jumped into the truck and Toshiro drove off with violent wheel-spin.

"_Yuki, if you know the layout of Rome, guide me."_

"_Sure, sure…"_

Yuki guided him up to the road running along the Tiber. He saw the bridge that led to the Vatican, and was approaching it with vicious speed.

"Yoshika, you'd better hold tight now…"

"Huh? WhyyyYYYYYYAAAAAHHH!"

Toshiro flicked the clutch and accelerator, and helping a bit with the handbrake, he put the truck into a perfect drift. He felt as Yoshika's fingernails dug deep into his arm.

"Ouch, Yoshika…"

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"Nah, I deserved it…"

"Toshiro, those are some sick driving skills. I wouldn't dare to pull of such a stunt myself." Shirley said in admiration.

"You think I drove around cones while learning to drive? Please, my instructor was a petrol head down to an 'I'."

Toshiro powered through the bridge, and soon he drove onto the Piazza di San Pietro.

"Look, it's Lucchini!" Yoshika shouted. "And the Neuroi!"

Toshiro saw Francesca and Maria on a view terrace up on the basilica. The Neuroi was seen above it, a plump olive shape, with small wings. He did a 180 spin and drove up backwards before the basilica.

"Everyone out, let's get everything out of the back!" Toshiro commanded.

The girls jumped out with him, and in a matter of seconds, they cleared the back of the truck of the Strikers and goods they bought. During that, Toshiro noticed that the girls bought a few bags of rice and two bags of potatoes. Toshiro climbed up, and pushed the Launch Unit down on the ground. He gave it a nudge so it would be closer to the basilica, and he ran the internal power generator.

"Francesca!" Toshiro shouted.

"Coooomiiing!" Francesca shouted as she slid down the roof, and jumped down into her Striker.

She revved up the engine fiercely, and started vertically like a rocket in a cloud of smoke.

"Come on, Shirley, now you!" Toshiro said while mounting the Striker in the Launch Unit.

"All right!" She shouted and jumped into it, following Francesca.

Toshiro mounted Yoshika's Striker and said, "Be careful, Yoshika."

"I won't disappoint you, Toshiro."

"I hope, because I won't be participating."

"Oh, why?"

"I feel that this is Francesca's fight, not mine. See that red haired girl on the basilica?"

"Yes, what about her?"

"Impress her, and we might have some good times ahead of us." Toshiro said with a mysterious smile.

"I don't know what you are going at, but I trust you."

Yoshika flew off into the fray, and Toshiro, taking his MG as a precaution, jumped up to the top of the basilica besides Maria.

"Oh, it's you, Mr. Edelweiss. I didn't know Francesca was a witch…"

"She is, and a very good one to that. She will fight for her homeland with all her might, Your Grace."

"I see… Ummm… Can we skip the honorifics? I'm Maria."

"Toshiro. I waited for this moment, heh…"

"Heehee…"

"So, how was it? You grand day off?"

"Grandiose! I had so much fun! But alas, no such things from tomorrow…"

"That's why you should cherish the memory of this day to your last breath, Maria."

"I will, Toshiro. If Francesca shoots the Neuroi down, I will compensate you."

"Nah, you don't have to…"

"I doubt that the money she had was hers, right?"

"Yes… Did she spend it all?"

"To the last centesimo. She was about to use the money from the bag, but I discouraged her."

"Phew, thanks. Shirley would kill the both of us… You know, my girlfriend is also fighting up there…"

"Oh? Who is it?"

"The one in the white sailor dress. Her name is Yoshika Miyafuji, she's fifteen."

"How romantic… You two are in one unit…"

"Yeah… But military regulations are quite strict, so we can't sleep in one bed."

"Maybe one day I'll experience love myself… But now I have to devote myself to my people. Be sure to tune in on the broadcast tomorrow at ten."

"I surely will. Now, let's look closely at what the girls are doing…"

The three were scrambling around the Neuroi, shooting it from all sides. Shirley and Yoshika did a pincer attack, which failed miserably. Yoshika and Francesca then started an upward rush. The Neuroi shot at Yoshika with its whole arsenal of beams, but Yoshika pulled up a shield and powered upwards. While the Neuroi was focused on Yoshika, Francesca pulled up a row of multiple shield, and charged upwards like a berserker. She pierced the Neuroi, destroying its core at subsonic speed.

"Beautiful…" Maria said when the Neuroi exploded into a shower of flakes.

"That's the only thing beautiful in Neuroi, their death. Well, it seems I didn't have to use my gun after all…"

"Ummm… May I hold it for a while?"

"I doubt you have the muscle to do it, Maria."

"Then let me just touch it."

"Be my guest."

Maria approached the gun, and stroked it across the whole length.

"The cold steel… Something that can kill both Neuroi and people…"

"Maaaariaaaa!" Francesca shouted from above.

She flew in, and was surprised to see Toshiro.

"Huh, Toshiro? What are you doing with Maria?"

"Talking."

"Oh, kay. Can I abduct her for a few seconds?"

"Meh, whatever."

Francesca flew up to Maria and yanked her up to the sky, with the latter giving off a brief shriek.

"_Oh that Franie… Well, anyway, Yuki… Locate the two bozo's for me, kay?"_

"_Sure, sure… I know you are a bit wonky with life force detection…"_

"_Heheh… Maybe if I had a few more weeks…"_

Toshiro scanned Rome from south to east, and found the two riding a car across the bridge to the Vatican, basked in the orange light of the slowly setting sun.

"Good… But I'll meddle just a bit more…"

Toshiro jumped down the basilica and rushed to the bridge. He jumped straight before the black Fiat 518 L, making them brake fiercely.

He approached the skinny guy, which was the driver now. They both had bandages on their heads.

"So, Colonnello, did you find Maria?"

"Pretty much yes. If you would look into the sky…"

The two exited the car immediately, and looked up into the sky.

"Madre puttana! She will get the Duchess killed!" The skinny guy shouted.

"Now, now… Maria is grateful for what Francesca did; please don't judge them too harshly…"

"But…"

"No buts. Wait a while behind the basilica until we drive off. I'll tell Maria that you guys are waiting for her."

"Well okay… I suppose we should avoid that brat…" The driver sighed, and Toshiro went back to the girls.

Yoshika and Shirley already got out of their Strikers, and they looked up into the sky after Francesca.

"Toshiro, do you know who that girl is?" Yoshika asked.

"Maybe some acquaintance?"

"Maybe… Why don't we start packing already?"

"Yeah, good idea."

Toshiro packed all the stuff that they threw out of the back of the truck in preparation for battle, including the Launch Unit. After a few minute, Francesca finally descended upon them with Maria in her hands.

"Thank you for the flight, Francesca." Maria said. "I probably should be going home, it's getting dark."

"Oh, then we will escort you back!" Francesca proposed.

"No way, Francesca." Toshiro strongly opposed. "Maria can take care of her own, right?" Toshiro winked.

"Ah, yes, of course!" She said with an understanding smile. "Please, could you let me go now?"

"Oh, of course."

Francesca let go of Maria, and went off to stow her Striker. Toshiro approached Maria and whispered, "Your bodyguards are waiting behind the basilica."

"Thank you." She whispered back.

"Hey, Toshiro, come on, we have to go already!" Shirley shouted.

Toshiro turned around and saw that she was leaning out of the drivers' cabin through the window.

"Okay, coming!" Toshiro shouted back. "Farewell, Duchess."

"Heehee, farewell, bastard nephew."

Toshiro climbed into the truck, and place Yoshika on his lap yet again.

"I hope you won't have anything against sitting on my lap for the next few hours?"

"Not a bit…" Yoshika said silently and gently embraced him.

Toshiro returned the embrace and he stroked her head gently. He saw that Francesca crawled on Shirley's lap and peered out of the truck.

"Bye, Maria! Arrivederci!"

_Oooof… So this ended… But now I have to do what's expected._

After Francesca returned to her place, Toshiro asked her, "Hey, Francesca, could you give me back my money bag?"

"Eheheheheheheh…" She gave of a long dry laugh, scratching her head slowly. "I blew everything on food and stuff…"

"Oy vey… Seriously, Francesca, I know you had a good time and all, but that was so much money that we could buy supplies for half a year…"

"I'm sowwy…" She said with her head hung low.

"Sowwy won't cut it… I'll leave your punishment to Minna."

"Okay…"

"I hope you didn't use my emergency stash, huh?" Shirley asked.

"No, Maria wouldn't let me…"

"What a smart girl…"

They returned to the base around midnight. After unloading all the stuff on the floor, Toshiro placed Francesca's launch unit on its place, and powered it on.

"Okay, let's move the rice and potatoes to the pantry. The rest should be stored until tomorrow in the truck for now."

They placed the various goods in the trucks cabin, and in strength of four, went to the dorm. They quietly placed the supplies in the pantry, and Francesca parted ways with Toshiro along with Shirley.

"So… We are alone now…" Yoshika said shyly.

"Well, if you weren't so shy about your… body… I would probably ravage you in the pantry…"

"Oh stop… Let's just kiss for goodnight and go to sleep…"

"You are making it sound as if it was a chore…" Toshiro pouted.

"I'll give you a chore to remember!" She shouted and pounced on him.

Toshiro lost his balance and fell on the ground. Yoshika embraced his chest with her thighs tightly, grabbed his head with both hands and kissed him.

_Oh shit… Yoshika is using her tongue… Oh damn, she must be like some kind of sexual berserker on a chain, waiting for it to break!_

When they stopped, Yoshika asked, "Was that a chore to you?"

"No… It was like a reward for a good days work… Yoshika, how the hell did you learn to kiss like that?!"

"Remember when Ursula talked with me one-on-one in Britannia?"

"Yes? Did she teach you such lewd love techniques?"

"Yes… But not only related to kissing… Heehee…"

"Ohoho… I think I should thank her when I have the opportunity."

"You should. But now, let's go to sleep, I… uwaaaaaaaah… I'm sleepy…"

"Then get off of me, stupid…"

"Heehee…"

Yoshika got off Toshiro, and went in the direction of her room. Toshiro went out of the dorm, and went to the castle, to spend another night in solitude.

* * *

**Serious Sam reference ahoy!**

**And if you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	20. Chapter 20 – Gratitude

**News flash - In light of the recent news, I hereby announce that I WON'T include any O.V.A. content in the upcoming stories. Unless you want (at least) a year long break. And you don't, right?**

* * *

Chapter 20 – Gratitude

Toshiro bumped into Mio during his morning jog, although it looked more like she was eagerly waiting for him.

"Let me guess, Mio, you are eager to do a marathon today?"

"Your wits don't fail you on this one, Toshiro. What do you say?"

"Sure, why not. I have a feeling it will be peaceful today, but I have one condition."

"What is it?"

"We will do it after 1100."

"And why's that?"

"There will be a very special radio broadcast at 1000, and I would like everyone to hear it."

"Care to fill me in on the details?"

"Naaaah… I don't feel like it…"

Mio sighed and said, "You are being so full of yourself sometimes…"

"Thankfully this broadcast won't be about me, heheh…"

"At least that… So how was it in Rome? Is it still a beautiful city?"

"Yeah, pretty much. If not for that Neuroi the girls had to fight…"

"Ah yes, I've heard reports about a fight with a Neuroi over Rome… Was it your doing?"

"Not mine, the girls. I just kicked back and watched the show, talking to a new acquaintance."

"New acquaintance?"

"Her name is Maria, and Francesca gave her a tour of Rome."

"You should tell me more about it later."

"Yeah, yeah. Francesca has to face Minna anyway…"

"Because of the tour?"

"Partially yes… She blew all our money on it…"

"She did what?! Preposterous!"

"Yeah… I wonder if she will stand before Minna herself, or will she have to be dragged there…"

"I can help you with that."

"Oh I know you can, Mio. But let's give her a few minutes after breakfast to do it herself before tying her up like a roast pig and dragging her there."

"Hahah! I just imagined it like that! Well fine then, let us wait."

"By the way, since you're so fired up, did you by chance find out a good rout for our little run?"

"As a matter of fact yes. I took Minna in the air yesterday, and using her Area Analysis magic, she found out that a lap around the inner circle of the castle is 1/40th of a marathon distance."

"So we have to do forty laps?"

"Yes, precisely."

"Trude all fired up?"

"Bah! Minna said that she will be running too!"

"Impossible!"

"Ain't it? Minna is really a tough nut, despite her sitting behind the desk all the day. She even ran around a bit with Perrine and Lynne to get some of her shape back."

"And I was in Rome that time… Oh such a waste…"

"You'll have time to watch her during the marathon."

They finished the jog an hour and a half later, giving Toshiro a few minutes of respite before he would blow the trumpet.

While they were sitting in the dining room, Mio said, "The sauna is going along nicely, and the bath is slowly taking shape."

"Good, good… No problems?"

"No, besides the fact that those guidos are so sleazy, sheesh… They would probably fuck everything that has two legs and a vagina…"

"Hmmm… Maybe I should knock some sense into them?"

"No need, Minna took care of it. Don't know how, but suddenly they became so timid…"

Toshiro shuddered, imagining what verbal abuse the workers were exposed to.

"Okay, Mio, time for me to sound the bugle, and play Santa Claus."

"Oh yes, you've bought stuff for the girls."

He went on to his room, and sounded of the bugle. Afterwards, he went down to the hangar, and found a big bag, and stuffed everything that they bought inside of it. With the bag full, he went to the dining room.

Entering said room, he was greeted by Yoshika of course, and then by the rest of the girls. Erica ran up to hip, and jumping up and down she asked, "Did you get them? Did you get them?"

"Well, I got something…"

"Weeee!"

Toshiro rummaged the sack, and pulled the alarm clock.

"Huh? That doesn't' look like sweets…"

"It's an alarm clock for your lazy ass, Hartmann." Trude said with a superiority.

"But I don't wanna! I want my sweeeeets!"

"Well I don't know… You got a present already, and you are behaving like a brat right now…"

Erica made big puppy eyes that were slowly welling up with tears.

_Nobody can resist such a torture!_

Toshiro grabbed the five small bags together and pulled them out.

"Here, here… Just don't eat them now!"

"Yaaaay! You are the best, bro!"

"Heheheh… I'm spoiling you too much… Lynne, come 'ere!"

"Oh, yes!"

Toshiro pulled out the can with black tea and the two bags of seeds.

"Thank you, Toshiro." She said. "Perrine will have something to tend to now, heehee…"

"Huh, what are you saying about me there?" Perrine asked.

"I asked Toshiro to buy some flower seeds, so you can make a nice flower bed…" Lynne responded shyly.

"Oh… Well… I suppose I should accept this gift. But… Um…"

"It's on me, Perrine, don't worry about it." Lynne said with a smile.

"Ah well… Then let's make a flower bed after breakfast! I have to show you how it's done!"

"Oh, oh, did you get all the things I wanted?" Eila asked eagerly.

"You sure you want to get all of that in public?"

"Meh, why not?"

Toshiro shrugged and first pulled out the pillow. He threw it to Eila, and she caught it perfectly, just as expected from someone who can see the future.

"Heehee, thanks!" Eila cheered.

Toshiro also pulled out the enormous vodka bottle plus the hipflask. The girls looked at the bottle curiously.

"Eila, do you have a drinking problem?" Minna asked.

"No. I just want to keep a bottle of vodka for special occasions."

"But why the hipflask then?"

"You never know…" Eila shrugged.

"Whatever… I won't stick my nose in your private life… But if you get drunk on duty, I'll sentence you to solitary. With no visits." Minna said with a cold voice.

"Eheheh… I understand…" Eila said with a bleak face.

"Toshiro… Do… You have what I requested?" Trude stuttered.

"Heh… I had a nice laugh when Yoshika showed me it, heheh… But here, for you…"

Toshiro pulled out the wrapped dress and Trude snatched it from his hands in a blink of an eye.

"Thank you…"

"And now, the radio…"

Toshiro pulled out the radio from the sack and placed it on the table. The girls murmured in appreciation.

"I see you picked up a nice unit, Toshiro."

"It was Shirley who spotted it." Toshiro confessed.

"My, my, then thank you, Shirley."

"Heheh, no problem, Minna. Where should I hook it up?"

"I think the common room would be good, since it was tidied up yesterday."

"It was?" Toshiro and Shirley asked in unison.

"Yes, it was."

After everyone ate, Francesca finally did what Toshiro wanted her to do, alone.

"Uuuuum… Minna…" Francesca shyly raised her hand.

"What is it, Lucchini?"

"Can I talk to you on the side…?"

"Yes, of course."

"Hey, Francesca, do you wish for a lawyer?" Toshiro said with a smile.

"Well…"

"You want it… I know you do…"

"Okay. Can Toshiro come with me?"

"I don't know what this is about, but come one you two. Shirley, wait a few minutes with that radio, okay?"

"Sure thing."

Toshiro, Francesca and Minna went out of the dining room, and ventured to the common room. It was now sparkly clean, with new drapes, a red carpet, chairs and sofas.

Minna took a seat on one of the sofas and said, "Please, Lucchini, have a seat."

Francesca seated herself, and Toshiro rested his derriere beside her.

"So, what is this all about?" Minna asked.

"Well… You see… Ummm… I squandered all the money Toshiro got for the trip…"

"Oh? And on what did you squander our hard earned money, with which we could buy half a year worth of supplies?" Minna said with venom almost seeping from her mouth.

"I found this girl… She was attacked by the mafia… We ran away… I gave her a tour around Roma… Then some orphans tagged along… And in the end there was no money left…" Francesca confessed with an atoning behavior.

"My, my…" Minna sighed. "And what do you want to add, Toshiro."

"Although I think Francesca behaved like a stupid child, running away and blowing our money, I think there are some attenuating circumstances. She did it out of her kind heart, giving the girl the time of her life. And there's also something about only I and said girl know about."

"Then tell it to us, maybe I'll be more lenient to Lucchini then."

"I can't right now, I want it to be a surprise. At 1000, everything will be clear."

"As you wish… Ensign Francesca Lucchini, for now I sentence you to water bucket holding for the next four hours. If that ace in the sleeve Toshiro is hiding is worth something, I might consider not punishing you further."

"Yes ma'am…"

"Go to Trude, and tell her to supervise your punishment. Do it in the hangar."

"Oh, and tell her to tune into BBC Rome."

"Huh?" Francesca tilted her head.

"Trust me. And be sure to listen to it at 1000, heheh…"

"Okay… Can I go now?"

"Dismissed."

Francesca went out of the room with a gloom face.

"So, Toshiro, care to write a report about yesterday's battle?"

"Sure, why not."

"And what in Gottes Namen (Gods name) are you hiding exactly?"

"It appears that Francesca toured a rather… well born lady around Rome, not knowing it in the slightest."

"You got me interested…. Oh well, let's wait for that radio broadcast in the office."

"Yes, lets."

Thus they went to the office, and Toshiro wrote up a report accounting for what happened during the battle. After Minna read it, she questioned him a bit.

"So, you didn't take part in the battle? Why?"

"This was not my fight to fight, Minna. I could just fly in, rip that Neuroi a new one and poof, battle over. I wanted for Francesca to defend her homeland on her own, so she would earn some points, heheh… I really felt the determination in her."

"But you would step in once thing would get out of control, right?"

"Immediately."

"Okay then… I won't bother you more, dear supervisor, heh…"

"While we're talking already… You are really going to run with us?"

"Heehee, sure, why not?"

"But that's 42 kilometers and a few odd meters, you think you will manage?"

"Toshiro… I may be a paper pusher, but I have stamina on par with Mio."

"Well, Adolfine surprised me, now you…"

"Huh? What did she surprise you with?"

"She's ripped. Not bodybuilder class, but she has some nice muscles there."

"That's something new…"

"Well, she doesn't run around and shout it out to everyone you know. She actually wore a bikini for the first time after she started training when we were on Florida, heheh…"

"She must have turned a few heads, huh?"

"Oh yes… We were alone in the cargo bay of that plane for almost a week. Do you imagine what I could do with her if not for Yoshika?"

"I bet it would be unsuitable for viewing for people under 18…"

"Probably… So, do you have some kind of special outfit for the run?"

"As a matter of fact yes, heehee… But you'll see it when the time comes."

"I can't wait!"

"Aren't you a bit too flirty with me? I mean considering Yoshika… I don't have anything against it personally…" Minna started reddening on her whole body.

"As long as it's look and not touch, Yuki doesn't give a cold fuck about it."

"But did you as Yoshika about it, huh? You are relying too much on that snake to be your moral compass, Toshiro."

"Ugh… I guess you are right… I have to ask Yoshika about how far I can go with other women…"

"See? I probably saved you from some major fallout."

"On the other hand, I washed the hair of some of the girls, with them being stark naked, and Yoshika didn't say anything…"

"Or maybe she doesn't want to say anything so you won't be hurt?"

"Oh my… I didn't think about it that way…"

"You see, Toshiro, I can't just let there be any friction between you two… If one of you would get injured, or God forbid die after an argument…"

Minna lowered her head down, and went silent. Toshiro also didn't utter a word.

"Why am I doing this to myself…" Minna sighed.

"I really don't know, Minna…" Toshiro stood up and went out of the office.

_Poor Minna… She still didn't let go of Kurt after all this time…_

Toshiro decided to peek into the hangar, since there was still half an hour left until the broadcast. He saw Trude sitting at the table and watching over Francesca, who was standing in the middle of the hangar with two buckets in her hands. As he approached, he heard that the radio was playing some song in Romagnian.

"Hi, Trude."

"Hi. As you can see, Lucchini is undergoing her punishment according to plan."

"Good that you take so much pleasure in enforcing the law here, heheh…"

"Bah!"

"My arms huuurt…" Francesca moaned.

"You should have thought about that before embezzling our money." Toshiro said. "But don't worry; I think that your punishment will end sooner than you think." Toshiro shot her a wink.

"I hope so…" She moaned again.

Toshiro went to the common room, and sat on the sofa for a few minutes. Afterward, he approached the PA panel on the wall, set the channel to 'All' and started saying, "Everyone, please come to the common room. Trude, Francesca, you stay in the hangar, just crank up the volume a bit."

He himself fired up the radio, which Shirley already installed. He dialed it in to the same frequency as that one in the hangar, and waited.

The girls slowly swarmed into the room, taking places on the chairs and sofas.

"So it's time for that mysterious broadcast?" Minna asked.

"Verily. We still have a few minutes so… Anyone else want to join us in our marathon in little over an hour?"

Toshiro had the feeling that the only thing missing here in the room was a tumbleweed, tumbling slowly from one end of the room to the other.

"Your lack of enthusiasm is truly debilitating…" Toshiro sighed.

"I…I can run with you, Toshiro… If you want…" Yoshika mumbled.

"Nice of you to say that, Yoshika, but you know that you'll fall flat after two or three laps?"

"If this relieves me from training later on, then I'll run!" Yoshika said aloud.

Toshiro shot a look at Mio, and she nodded back.

"Okay then, you can run along with us. Just be sure to run at least four laps, so Mio will be content."

"Sure!"

Suddenly, the radio broadcast changed.

"It is now 10 AM, and this is BBC Rome. We will now transmit the live speech of Her Highness, Duchess Maria in her first day of official duty in the Principality of Romagna."

"It is my greatest pleasure to address my subjects for the first time in public. Rome was attacked by the Neuroi yesterday. However, one small group of witches helped to thwart the attack. Yoshika Miyafuji and Shirley Yeager, I truly thank you for your help, but the one who shone that day was a daughter of this land, Francesca Lucchini. I learned a valuable lesson from her while this was all transpiring. We each must do everything in our power to protect the world. I will do everything I can, starting today, to defend Romagna. So, I thank you, my dear friend, who showed me the wonders of Rome, and how such a small body can house such immense determination. And please, Colonel Edelweiss, you know what happened, don't let her be punished too much. As I speak, a plane full of the finest supplies is flying towards your base. Let this be a small token of gratitude, and compensation for what the little Francesca did…"

"We know return to the normal broadcast…"

It goes without saying that Yoshika and Shirley had their jaws dropped right now, but the others were a little intrigued by what they heard.

"Toshiro… So this is what you've been hiding, right?" Minna asked.

"Yes. Francesca, not knowing that, has given a tour to Maria Pier di Romagna, the Duchess of Romagna. She really enjoyed it, must I add… Maria is really a nice girl, but a bit too sheltered…"

"Everyone, a plane from the Romagnan Air Force just paradropped some crates!" Trude's voice sounded from the intercom. "What should I do?"

"Wait for me, Trude." Toshiro replied. "How is Francesca going?"

"She's shocked after what she heard, but besides that, okay."

"Uuuhhmmm… T-Toshiro… Is that all true? Was that red haired girl really… a princess?"

"Heh, yes, Yoshika. You could say that besides seeing my uncle from a few meters, you also did the same with the Duchess of Romagna, heheh… But anyway, who wants to accompany me to see what goodies Maria sent us, follow me."

Toshiro went to the hangar, with all the girls following him. He saw that Francesca was peering from behind Trude, with a bucket on her head.

"Francesca Lucchini, why are you not doing your punishment?" Minna asked.

"Wah!" She shouted and hid completely behind Trude. "B-b-b-b-because I'm afraid of you!"

"Oh? And why are you afraid?"

"B-b-because I messed up back in Roma…"

"True… Abducting a princess, beating up her bodyguards, embezzling our units' money… I don't think that holding buckets full of water is enough for you, my little missy…" Minna sighed. "But since she addressed Toshiro directly about your punishment… Say, Toshiro, what should we do now?"

"Hummmmm…" Toshiro pondered ostentatiously. "Since Maria is technically the ruler of this country, it would be rude to not listen to our host, right, Minna?"

Minna nodded.

"Ensign Francesca Lucchini, your punishment has now officially ended. Get that bucket off your head, and come on, you'll help us identify what delicacies Maria has sent us."

"Yaaaaay!" Francesca cheered, ran up to Toshiro and hugged him. "Thanks!"

"Yeah, yeah… Come on now."

They ran up to the crates, and Toshiro opened the first one. Two dozens of yellow cheese wheels were lined up nicely inside.

"Hmmm… A good start… Francesca, you know what type it is?"

"Parmigiano-Reggiano!" Francesca cheered.

"Ah, Parmesan. Good, good. Okay, next crate."

Toshiro approached the second crate, and after opening it, he saw about thirty cheese wheels, smaller and packed in black foil.

"Oh, this must be Gorgonzola! It's a blue cheese, so it's wrapped in the foil so it doesn't grow any further."

"You certainly are knowledgeable about food, Francesca…"

"I have to! Romagnan food is the pride of this country!"

In the next crate, Toshiro discovered a slew of big sausages.

"Salami!" Toshiro shouted. "I love salami!"

"I prefer Pastrami to be honest…"

"Who knows, maybe we'll also have that…"

And as Toshiro predicted, so it was. The next crate was full to the brim with blocks of the delicatessen meat.

"Yay, all the pastrami I can eat!"

"All the pastrami we can all eat. Don't be so selfish, Francesca…"

"Eheheh…"

There were still three crates to be opened. Toshiro lifted the lid on one of them, and saw six bottles, tucked into a thick layer of hay. Toshiro pulled out one of the bottles and started reading aloud.

"Monprivato… In Castiglione Falletto… Hmmm… Francesca?"

"I have no idea."

"Hey Mi…" Toshiro started turning around calling Minna, but she was already behind him.

"Toshiro, did I hear correctly? Can I have a look?"

"Sure…"

Toshiro gave her the bottle, which she carefully inspected, as if it was some sort of holy relic.

"You truly are blessed by the gods, Toshiro… This wine is made from the Nebbiolo grape variety, one of the most noble in the whole world! And this winery… That six pack of wine is basically worth half of your two-week' pay, Toshiro."

"So much?! Well, then I'll better store in the wine cellar…"

"Awwww… But I thought we would taste it…"

Toshiro thought for a few seconds and said, "Soon, Minna, soon. Be right back."

He went to the wine cellar with the wine crate, and locked it away. When he returned, the girls were already carrying the crates in the direction of the dorm.

"Please, girls, I'll do it." He said. "And what's in the two other crates by the way?

"Hoho, my bro is a true gentleman!" Erica said and dropped the crate on the ground. "One is full of flour, and the other had at least a gross of eggs in it."

"I hope it wasn't the one you dropped on the floor like a stone…"

"Hahah, no, no! This one has flour inside…"

He picked up that crate, and lifted two from Trude.

"Don't overexert yourself, Trude, we have a marathon soon."

"Oh pff, don't pamper me…"

The two went to the pantry, and placed the crates in and orderly fashion.

"So, Trude, all fired up?"

"Bah! I want to beat a record!"

"Do tell."

"Well, there are actually two records, one for 'normal' people, and one for witches."

"And you want to break both, right?"

"Genau (Exactly)! One is by your former compatriot, Son Kitei. I think 2 hours 26 minutes and 42 seconds is a reasonable time to beat…"

"And the other one…"

"The other one is a second under two hour's dead…"

"What a gap…"

"And the record holder is Marseille…"

"No way!"

"Way, way! I want to throw that posh princess off her throne!"

"She didn't tell me about that… Oh well, at least you are motivated, heheh…"

"Yes I am! Now excuse me, I have to change…"

"You too? Minna said she also has some track outfit or something…"

"Hah… You will be surprised, by all three of us!"

"Mio too?!"

"Yes!"

"Damn it… Then I'll also dress accordingly."

"I hope you won't disappoint me…"

"Depends… Okay, I'm off!"

Toshiro slowly walked up to his room in the castle. He pulled of all his clothes, sans his briefs and socks, and pulled on only the tattered Africa Korps shorts.

"Now, this will surely please the girls, heheh…" Toshiro said to himself.

Toshiro went down, and on the junction, he saw Lynne and Erica doing something.

"Hey you two, what's up?"

"Oh, Toshiro… We are setting up a stand with water so you all can refresh yourselves during the event." Lynne answered.

"Good idea, Lynne. Do you need me to carry something?"

"No, bro, I got it." Erica butted it. "I got everything under perfect control."

"Okay, I'm not interfering then…"

* * *

**And if you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	21. Chapter 21 – Marathoning it

Chapter 21 – Marathoning it

Toshiro sat on the stairs, and watched as the two prepared the water stand. Then, he thought he saw an optical illusion. Approaching him were Trude, Mio and Minna in identical clothes. They all had sleeveless tops, short enough to reveal the toned bellies of the three. And to add insult to injury, the décolletage revealed just enough breasts for Toshiro to start sweating. Looking lower, he saw that they all had track shorts, tight on the thighs, and only as short to have barely any leggings. The three stood before him with their hands crossed under their rather ample bosoms. Trude did so with her legs in a wide spread. Toshiro eyed her crotch, and saw a perfect camel toe formed.

"So, Toshiro, how is it?" Minna asked with a sly smile.

Toshiro joined his hands as if he was about to pray, raised his eyes to the ceiling and said, "Amaterasu, do you see what beautiful maidens I have before me? This alone is worth living! Thank you for your continued support!"

Toshiro rubbed his hands and clapped twice.

"That good?" Trude asked with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Yup. The only one that could top you would be Adolfine, but I doubt you'd drag her here, right?"

"If you'd presented that idea sooner…" Minna muttered. "So, let's begin a warm up, shall we?"

"But what about Yoshika?" Toshiro asked.

"Waaaaait for meeee!" Yoshika shouted and ran up the three.

She was wearing her usual clothes.

_I am disappointed…_

"Oh, wow… You all have such nice clothes… Well, Toshiro doesn't have any besides the trousers, heheh…"

"Minna got really serious about this. She dragged us to Pescara on foot to buy these threads…" Mio mumbled.

"But we at least look a bit professional…" Minna muttered. "Okay, let's commence with the warm-up."

They did some warm-up exercises for the next quarter of an hour.

"We might as well begin…" Toshiro said. "I think that an hour fifty five is a reasonable time… I'll be the pacemaker."

"_Yuki, could you do the math for me?"_

"_Sure, sure… Okay, done."_

"_What the fuck?!"_

"_I used the spare capacity of your brain. It's a lot by the way."_

"Toshiro, is that fast?" Yoshika asked.

"Fast as hell. You run your own tempo, Yoshika."

"Oh no!" Mio protested. "At least one lap with our speed!"

Yoshika shifted her gaze rapidly a few times between Toshiro and Mio, and ended up with a confused look.

"Do as Mio says. I don't want to interrupt her training regime."

"Oh okay…" Yoshika sighed.

"Everyone, come on here!" Erica shouted and waved them in with her hand.

After they approached, she showed them a watch.

"I'll be watching your times!" She said proudly.

"Good job, Erica." Minna said. "Everyone, let's form a line and start."

"Hold your horses, Minna…" Toshiro said. "There's a fundamental question I have…"

"And I can answer it right away." Mio said with a smirk. "We can use our passive magic all the way, but you can go all out on the last lap. And no time magic."

"Aaaaaaawww… Last lap? Then I will really have to adhere to Yuki's calculations…"

"_Yuki, did you account for fatigue?"_

"_You think I'm an idiot? Of course I did!"_

"Anything else you want to know?" Minna asked.

"Nah… Let's proceed."

They formed and orderly line at the center of the junction. Erica stood beside them and raised her hand. The runners bens slightly forward, and Erica shouted/

"GO!"

They didn't run off like sprinters. Their tempo was rather average, since it was the first lap. Minna and Trude were on his left, Yoshika and Mio on his right. He looked at the place where every man on his spot would look, and saw that the breasts of the three were only slightly jiggling, instead of jumping up and down like mad as Toshiro predicted. He then looked at Yoshika.

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw…"_

"_You know what…? I'll put in a word at Kuji… Maybe he can boost some hormones or something…"_

"_Please do! A C-cup would be the pinnacle of my dreams for Yoshika! A D-cup is beyond my wildest imagination"_

"_Don't expect wonders, and don't expect anything soon."_

Yoshika kept up the tempo for a whole lap, much to Toshiro's enjoyment.

"Hey, Yoshika, nice job so far. I'm proud of you."

"Heh… Thanks…" Yoshika said, a bit out of breath. "The daily training with… Ms. Sakamoto seems to pay off."

"Of course it does! I was trained in the same way, and you will see that training bear fruit is an hour fifty minutes!"

The second lap wasn't that fast for Yoshika. She started to slow down. At lap three, she was a hundred meters behind them. At lap four, she was half a lap behind them. When she was ending the fifth lap, she was doubled. She simple fell flat on the start/finish line, and she was taken care off by Erica and Lynne.

At lap thirty-five, Minna started getting visibly tired.

"Minna, maybe you should slow down, so you can finish?" Toshiro said.

"Well… Maybe… But… It would give… bad example…" Minna answered between her heavy breaths.

"Just finish, please. If you get around under two minutes thirty, I'll give you a bottle of that Neblowhateveritscalled wine."

"Really?!" Minna suddenly looked as if she gained strength from the universe itself. "Then I will finish no matter what!"

"Atta girl! How about you, Trude? You also seem a bit… pooped."

"A True Soldier of Karlsland never gives up!" She said on one breath. "But yes… I'm tired… as fuck…"

"Then just support Minna. You can also get a bottle of wine."

"No… You can… Keep it…"

"Then I'll let you phone Chris."

"JAWOHL!" She shouted and ran forward.

"Well that worked…" Toshiro mumbled.

But it didn't work for long, because halfway through lap thirty seven she was almost crawling from fatigue.

Mio and Toshiro passed her with a snicker. As the things currently stood, at lap thirty-eight, Toshiro and Minna had a really good time, Minna was slowly trotting a lap behind them, and Trude was walking slowly to regain some stamina.

Just as the two were about to start the last lap, Mio said, "So, Toshiro, are you preparing for the final spurt?"

"Yeah… But I'm sure I'll drop dead after it…"

"Well… I don't care; show me what you're made of!"

They were nearing the table at which Erica has made herself comfortable.

"Sis, time!"

"Minute fifty five dead!"

"Be ready to jot down my time, cause I'm gonna rip that record of Marseille apart!"

"Go bro!"

After he passed the imaginary start/finish line, he activated the Sacred Flame and ran forward like a lightning bolt. He passed the slowly jogging Minna and Trude, who were apparently having a nice chat, and crossed the finish line in a grand style, flipping the table at which Erica sat by sheer wind pressure.

_Now I have to slow down… Phew, I'm tired as a hundred fucks…_

Toshiro started gradually decelerating, which took him another lap, and he fell down on the cold stone floor before Erica, who was setting up the table again.

"Hoho! That was amazing, bro! It took you ten seconds to run the last lap!"

"So… What's… My… Time…" Toshiro said totally out of breath.

"One hour, fifty five minutes and twelve seconds! Incredible!"

"Eheheheh… That jogging… paid… off…"

Toshiro's vision went black and he drifted off.

"_Whoooa… That was hefty… I've never felt so spent since… I don't even remember…"_

"_Not every day you run a marathon and top it off with using magic to super-accelerate your legs…"_

"_How much time has passed?"_

"_Only an hour."_

"_Okay then, time to wake up…"_

Toshiro opened his eyes and saw the familiar ceiling of his bedroom. With some difficulty, he lifted himself up.

_Ugh… My head is spinning a tad…_

He looked to his right, and lo and behold, he saw Yoshika.

"Well, actually NOT seeing you here would freak me out now, heheh…"

"Always there for you, Toshiro. Why don't you take a bath?"

"Sure… Could you run the water for me?"

"Okay."

Yoshika turned the tap and the cold water started flowing into the bathtub.

"You really did give everything today, Toshiro. You are a boyfriend I can only be proud of, heehee…"

"So why won't you give me a nice reward then?"

"You won't get THAT reward, if you're thinking about it…" She pouted.

"No, I was thinking of something a rung lower on the skinship ladder… I want to take a bath with you."

"Oh…" Yoshika's face reddened. "Well, I suppose I could take a bath with you, since we already somewhat did it in Fuso… But don't try any funny stuff, okay?"

"I'm too tired to try funny stuff…"

"Heehee, then why not…"

While the water was still running, Yoshika started undressing herself. After a minute, she stood before him, like a brown haired Venus.

"My, my… I've seen you naked a few times already, but I always find pleasure in watching you…"

"Oh stop…"

Toshiro crawled down from the bed, and turned the water off. He carefully heated it up, and started undressing himself. He stood before Yoshika like a Greek sculpture.

"You go in first…" She said. "Up to the front of the tub…"

"Don't want to have my loins behind you? Heheh…"

Toshiro climbed into the bathtub just as she ordered him. Afterwards she climbed behind him, and she started scrubbing his back. She did it so skilfully that Toshiro had to let of a few grunts of pleasure.

"T-Toshiro, don't moan like that!"

"The tables have turned, Yoshika…"

After she scrubbed his back, Yoshika washed his long hair thoroughly, and temporarily tied it in a knot.

"I must look really stupid right now…" Toshiro muttered. "So, now it's my turn I guess?"

"Yes… Turn around…"

Toshiro turned around and suddenly Yoshika's lips and his connected as she embraced him.

"Duhhh… Yoshika, you should really stop ambushing me like that… You're spoiling me."

"If it takes only kissing you once or twice daily to keep you at my side, I'll do it till I'm a hundred years old!"

"Are you perhaps implying something?"

"Well, ummmm…"

"Oh right, I wanted to discuss something that popped up in a discussion with Minna… Without beating around the bush, Yoshika, tell me how _friendly_ can I go with the other girls?"

This question stumped Yoshika, as she made a dumbfounded look.

"Come on, Yoshika, I know you can answer that…"

"I… To tell you the truth… It would be best if you wouldn't get too friendly with anybody…"

"Now you are simply being possessive, Yoshika… I thought I healed you of that condition…"

"You did but… These are my true feelings, not some dark energy clouding my mind…"

"I see… So I can't even shake hands?"

"No, no, you can shake hands, you can talk garbage, you can make fart contests, you can even, bah, you can even ogle them naked and wash their backs but… getting romantic only a slight bit is forbidden, okay?"

Toshiro stroked her on the head and said, "Glad that we got that skeleton out of the closet. Come on, I'll wash that hair of yours.

He washed her head gently, but applying firm pressure, almost making Yoshika purr.

After the bath, they both went to the dining room, where Lynne made a Britannian dinner. The four of them, which did the marathon today, devoured two helpings each. Toshiro saw an empty wine glass before their plates, and a familiar bottle at Minna's side. Seeing that Toshiro slowly starts linking both facts together, Minna said, "Yes, Toshiro, I claimed my prize by myself… Don't be mad at me…"

"Well… You pinched the key from me… That could cost you a few days in solitary…" Toshiro said with a caustic tone. "But whatever, just pour me some wine, woman!"

"Toshiro being ribald, that's something new, heheheh…" Trude laughed dryly.

The four of them drank a glass of wine, with Minna reaching a palatal orgasm by the looks of it.

"I must admit, this wine is really something…" Toshiro said.

"Minna, you look like you came twice already, bahahahahaha!" Mio shouted red on her cheeks.

"_Let me guess, drunk?"_

"_Yes…"_

Minna shot her an angry look and said, "And you Mio look like you've had enough wine for today. Your toleration for alcohol is inversely proportional to your combat abilities."

"What can I say, that's my only weakness…"

The rest of the girls looked at this weird spectacle with a mix of surprise and enjoyment.

After dinner, Toshiro was approached by Trude.

"Hey, Toshiro… What would you say to calling to the 31st?"

"What for?"

"You have to rub it in that Marseille's record just got shattered into bits!"

"Nah… Why should I?"

"Oh come on! I bet you want to talk to your cousin…"

"You've got me there… Okay, fine… If you want, follow me."

They went into the radar room, and after a few minutes, Toshiro was connected with Keiko.

"Keiko Katou, please state your business."

"Why so serious, Keiko?"

"Oh, Toshiro! What's up?"

"Oh, nothing basically. I could ask you the same."

"Also nothing here. So, what's on your mind?"

"Could you fetch me Hanna?"

"Okay, wait a second."

Toshiro could hear that Keiko yelled after Tina, and after a minute, he heard her bored voice.

"Yeah?"

"Sup, Tina?"

"Woohoo, the man himself! What's up?"

"Well, my friend here wanted me to call you to rub in something…"

"And that friend would be?"

"Trude."

"Hah! Vengeful bitch…"

"We're on speakers you know…"

"Meh, we're equal ranked now. Bite me, Trudy!"

Trude leaned violently over to the microphone and shouted, "Exactly that behavior made you a black sheep of the military before, you dunce!"

"But now I don't give a fuck. So, what did you want?"

"Toshiro beat your marathon time by almost five minutes."

"Impossible!"

"Hah! Ask him yourself."

"Is that true, Toshiro?"

"Yeah…"

"Ugh… Well, I guess you can bear that record with pride; I don't have anything against it. But don't be too cocky, I will take it back from you!"

"Hopefully! Too many records are in my grasp, I'm starting to feel anxious about it."

"Bahahaha! Okay… I think that there's somebody who would like to talk you right now, jumping up and down by my side. Take care, Toshiro!"

"Bye!"

"COUUUUUSIIIIIIN!" Mami shouted cheerfully.

Their eardrums almost popped from her shout and from the feedback the speakers produced.

"And why does my cute but obnoxiously loud cousin want to deafen me and my friend?"

"Oh, heehee… Sorry, I got a bit too excited…"

"Yup, I could hear that clearly… How's life treating you?"

"Super! Thanks for all the gear!"

"How do you know it was me who sent it?"

"Matilda picked your scent off of the cannons, heehee…"

"Not bad… So, how are the hand me downs from your cousin doing?"

"The 50 mil is breathtaking! And the Mk108's are marvelous, thank you!"

"Heh…"

"But that means you probably got something even better, huh?"

"Well, a 75 mil cannon, with all the features of the previous one, and even upgraded here and there…"

"Unfair! I want to shoot it!"

"Come here, and you can pop a few targets."

"Ummm, I can't… There's a bit of a turmoil in Africa now…"

"Whenever you have some free time, just come here, you don't even have to announce yourself beforehand."

"I will take up on that invitation one day, thanks!"

"You're welcome. Anyone else want to talk to me?"

"No, nobody here."

"Then bye, Mami."

"Bye, Toshiro!"

"You certainly have an energetic cousin, Toshiro…"

"Ain't she, huh? She always fetched me in my tent, if I was getting late for a meal. I feel that if her dialogue was to be transcribed, 80% of her sentences would end with an exclamation mark."

"Her voice sounds… small…"

"Well, she is 137 and half centimeters high…"

"Pfffhah! What a midget!"

"She would skin you alive if she heard that… Well, she looks a bit comical with an Acht-Acht on her shoulder, but she's a real dear…"

"I suppose so… Thanks for this small pleasure, Toshiro."

"No problem, Trude. Fancy a bath, by the way?"

"Nah, I'll make a drum bath for myself. Minna also wanted one, not to bother you."

"Kay…"

"Can I claim my prize right now?" Trude asked.

"A phone to Chris? Sure!"

"Thanks…"

Toshiro went out of the room, and as he climbed to his room, he saw Mio before his room's door, with her bath supplies in her right hand.

"Well now, Muhammad didn't come to the mountain…"

"Yeah, yeah… I really just want a scrub…"

"Be my guest… Entrez vous."

"Huh?"

"Just get inside…"

After all preparations, and when Mio climbed into the tub, Toshiro said, "You almost look like mom when you were young, Mio… The long black hair… The decisive yet serene face…"

Toshiro sighed heavily.

"Just don't get mushy on me, Toshiro…"

"Nah, I won't…" Toshiro said softly. "At least I got to talk to mother some time ago…"

"You what?"

"Oh right, I didn't tell you… Or anyone for that matter… So, hear me out now…"

Toshiro started washing her hair, and he told her about that fateful day in Africa, omitting things that she should definitely not know.

"If I wouldn't know you, I'd call bullshit. But I'm glad you got an occasion to talk to your mother. However… Damn, I would kill to see what your battle looked like…"

"I can call Adolfine and she can send us a film roll that an amateur camera man made."

"Please, do."

"Maybe you can do it yourself, huh? You got arms to hold the receiver, legs to take you there, a mouth to speak…"

"My, are you grumpy… Yoshika didn't let you do her or something?"

"Please, don't joke about that topic… Whatever, I'll call her, sheesh… I'm really too soft for you lot…"

"That's why we like you, Toshiro, haha! To be honest I am a bit nervous speaking to Galland… I know she's my friend, but she's a 1 Star General…"

"Don't worry, Mio. I'll protect you from the big, bad Adolfine!"

"Hahaha!"

After Toshiro dried up Mio, they went to the comms room. Toshiro did the usual hubbub, and soon the slightly sleepy voice of Adolfine ran through the speakers.

"Generalmajor Galland…"

"Oberst Toshiro."

"Heheh… Hi…. Uwaaaah… Toshiro…"

"Didn't sleep last night?"

"Nope… The R&D department made a late night presentation of a new tank prototype…"

"Cool. Listen… Mio would like to see footage of my battle against the Ziggurat in Africa…"

"Is she with you?"

"You guessed correctly."

"Hey, Mio, speak up."

"Ugh… What is it, Galland?"

"So Toshiro finally told you about his battle? Nice of him. But there's a problem…"

"Let me guess… It's Über Secret?"

"Yes…" Adolfine sighed. "And besides, you don't have a film projector, right?"

"No…"

"Tough luck, Mio. The film isn't exactly A-grade either."

"I guess Toshiro's description must suffice… Have a nice day, Galland. And drink a damn coffee; it doesn't suit a General to yawn like that."

"Little Mio scolding me… What has the world come to… Okay, I will adhere to your order, Major Sakamoto!"

"Hahaha!"

"Bye, Adolfine!"

"Bye, Toshiro."

"What a damn shame…" Mio muttered.

"Even I have my limitations, Mio…"

"Everybody has… Oh well, thanks anyway, now I have to go and torture Perrine and Lynne a bit."

"And only the two?"

"Don't worry; Miyafuji has trained enough for today."

"That's all I wanted to hear… I'll look up Minna if she doesn't have any paperwork to do."

Toshiro did exactly that, and he processed the papers with Minna until supper. After supper, Toshiro quickly organized some of the papers with Trude, and went off to sleep.

* * *

**And if you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	22. Chapter 22 – Higher than a mountain

Chapter 22 – Higher than a mountain

A few days have passed since the marathon. On the morning following it, Toshiro opened his eyes and wanted to get off the bed, but pain seared through his body all of a sudden.

"Ouch… Fuck… Why… Ow…"

"_That's weakness leaving your body."_

"_Don't talk like you're my sensei or something. Lactic acid from yesterday?"_

"_Yes… But if you can't move, I can only guess how the rest feels, guhehehehe…"_

"Let's see then…" Toshiro muttered to himself. "Mio dearest, how are you doing?" Toshiro threw a caustic remark through the transponder.

"Uuuuugh… I'm impressed you can even lift your hand to fire up the transponder…"

"Well, you did it too…"

"I turned my head on the pillow and activated it…"

"Damn… So, what do we do?"

"I really don't know… UUUUuuuuGGGgghh… Minna, please, be awake…"

"I'm awake…" Minna moaned. "The gods have forsaken us…"

"Morning, Minna. So… We lie it off in the beds?" Toshiro proposed.

"Yes…" Minna said. "At least till breakfast, then we have to move… somehow…"

"But what about Trudy then?" Toshiro asked. "She'll force herself to move sooner…"

"Good for her, it's not like she ripped her tendons or broke her legs, right?" Mio said.

"Yeah, I suppose so… But I doubt she'll do it, heheh… Maybe I should fetch Yoshika, so she'll caress me?"

"At five AM? She's probably dreaming about Lynne's breasts right now…" Minna mumbled.

"So you know about that too, huh?"

"My magic and wits will find out everything, heehee…"

"And the good old cold stare, huh?"

"Are you implying I used it against Miyafuji?"

"Whatever… So, we get off our beds at seven?"

"Yes…" The both answered him.

"Good…"

Toshiro dozed off until seven, and after being woken up by Yuki, he slowly crawled to the dining room. While he was before the building in which it was placed, he saw Mio walking towards him, using Reppumaru as a walking stick.

"This takes me back…" Toshiro said with a wry smile.

"Yeah, yeah… Rub it in… At least I don't have a feeling of shame right now."

"Wait until Perrine sees you, haha!"

"Oh fuck… She'll probably jump on me and pamper me to death… Oh well, that's the fate of a warrior… But I wouldn't oppose if you'd support me…"

"Come here…"

They both went inside, and saw both Trude and Minna in the same situation before them. When they saw themselves like that, both the pairs burst out into laughter.

"Hah… Yeah… Okay, we had our laugh, now let's go." Minna said.

Slowly the walked into the dining room, and they sat on the chairs.

"I never thought a simple chair would bring me so much pleasure…" Trude said.

Everyone looked at her, and she quickly replied, "It's not like I'm going soft or anything…"

Soon Yoshika and Lynne came to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Oh, hello everyone." Yoshika said surprised.

"Hi…" Everyone mumbled in accord.

"Is everything all right?" Lynne asked.

"Besides the fact that we are sore as if we were squashed by a steamroller, everything is simply peachy…" Toshiro mumbled.

"Oh my, Toshiro, can I help you?" Yoshika asked concerned.

"Can your magic cure lactic acid induced muscle soreness?"

"I never tried it to be honest… Maybe if you agree…"

"Yes, come on. It won't hurt anyway."

Yoshika approached him, and started using her healing magic. After a minute, sweat drops formed on her forehead and she stopped.

"How is it?" She asked.

Toshiro moved his arms around a bit, and with satisfaction he said, "Not perfect, but at least I can move my limbs like a normal human being… Thanks, Yoshika."

"Heehee… But if you could help me with the rest, I'm a bit spent…"

"Sure thing, Yoshika."

He helped Yoshika boost her magic, and after a few minutes, everyone was jumping on and about.

"Thank you, Miyafuji. But that doesn't relieve you from your daily training!" Mio said firmly.

"I had a feeling it would end this way…" Yoshika sighed and went to the kitchen.

That happened on the day after the marathon.

Today is the second day of May.

After a normal beginning of the day, Toshiro went on a shift in the radar room, expecting for the day to boring as usual. It stopped being so around the end of his shift, as the PA panel woke him up from daydreaming.

"Toshiro, some men just dropped off an enormous crate at the base entrance. What should I do?" Trude asked.

"Haul it inside; I'm coming to see the content."

"It looks heavy…"

"Sheesh, then just wait for me…"

Toshiro walked down and to the gate, and found Trude carefully looking at an enormous crate.

"Toshiro, you know what the hell this could be?"

"No damn clue… Let's see inside…"

Toshiro approached the crate and ripped off the top of the crate. He peeked inside, and cackled like a lunatic.

Trude looked at him with a weird face, and looked into the crate herself. She looked at Toshiro with a pale face and said, "Mercy…"

"Nu-uh! Revenge is mine!"

"Damn you… Okay, I'll lug the piano myself. I hope this will make us even."

"It will. Now, chop-chop, lugging time."

"You won't help me in any way?"

"I can stabilize the piano, and make way for you, not more. Oh, and I can carry the bench that came with it, heheheh…"

"Fair enough…" She mumbled.

Trude demolished the rest of the crate, unveiling the piano wrapped in cloth, and a small bench also wrapped up for protection. She went under the piano and lifted it over her head.

"Lead the way…"

Toshiro went before Trude, warning he about any bumps that could make her trip, and carrying the bench with one arm. When they got in front of the door building, he opened the double door.

"Well, Trude, it seems like I'll have to help you after all."

"What is it? Second thoughts?"

"No, I just feel that you could drop the piano if you tilt it to fit in the doorway."

"You are a dick sometimes…"

"A helpful dick. Come on, let it down slightly."

Trude lowered the piano on her arms, and Toshiro grabbed it with his free arm. They tilted it about 30 degrees to the right and moved it through the doorway.

"Wooooooaaaah!"

They heard and ear piercing shout all of a sudden. When they turned their heads in the appropriate direction, they saw Eila with a serious case of bed hair, running all fired up in their direction.

"Is that what I think it is?!" The giddy Eila asked.

"Yes, yes, it's a piano..." Toshiro sighed. "I bought if from an old lady in Rome."

"Sanya will be thrilled!"

"Knowing Sanya she will be like "Oh… Thank you…" and that's it. Well, maybe she'll shed a tear or something…"

"You wanna fight?!"

"Hey, I'm a realist. If you would buy the piano for her, you would probably expect some…"

"Um, Toshiro, I don't want to interrupt your very interesting conversation with Eila here, but… my arms are getting numb…"

"Oh, okay. Excuse us, Eila. We have to place the piano in the common room."

Eila immediately threw her hands up and stood aside. As they passed here, she started following them. The common room didn't have a door, and the doorway was big enough for them to pass through.

The two placed the piano on the floor temporarily, and Toshiro asked, "Where should we put it?"

"I don't know…" Trude shrugged.

"Maybe there, by the wall, so Sanya will face the wall when playing?" Eila proposed.

Toshiro pictured that setting, and said, "Good idea, Eila. Come on, Trude, one last effort."

"Okay…"

They lifted the piano and placed it just as Eila wanted, slightly turned.

"Perfect!" Eila shouted in joy. "Now unpack it!"

"When did you became my superior?" Toshiro threw a snide remark.

"Oh pfff…" Eila puffed her cheeks. "But maybe you shouldn't on the other hand, Sanya will have a bigger surprise…"

Toshiro saw movement behind Eila's back, and then a small voice asked, "What surprise?"

Eila was instantly paralyzed, and Toshiro saw Sanya peeking out from behind her.

"Oh, is that… A piano?" She asked with a sleepy voice.

"I won't be telling you that black is white… Yes, it's a piano. We just lugged it in here. An old lady in Rome sold it to me."

"Oh how nice of you… Let me repay you."

"You have to be jesting… How I spend my money is my thing, and mine alone. You can repay me by playing something nice."

"Heehee, oh okay… I have to see if the piano is tuned anyway… Could you please unwrap it for me?"

"With pleasure."

Toshiro undid the cloth covering the piano, and his eyes were feasted with the view of the same gorgeous piano he saw back then on the streets of Rome.

"Oh so pretty…" Sanya gasped. "I won't just play, I will sing for you all."

"Woah! I never heard you sing!" Trude shouted surprised. "Your humming doesn't count by the way…"

"I didn't have an occasion…" She explained calmly. "Ummm… Could you get everyone here? I would like everyone to hear this, since… ummm…" Sanya's face was reddening with each second.

"You don't have to say anything more, Sanya…" Toshiro said and approached the PA panel.

He switched the channel to 'ALL' and said, "Everyone, assemble in the common room ASAP, Sanya has a performance for us. That's an order. You have five minutes."

"Isn't that a bit… against the regulations?" Trude asked.

"As if I would give a fuck… If Sanya wants to sing before everyone, she will sing before everyone, even if I have to haul everyone on my back to her."

Sanya went to the piano, and unpacked the bench. She sat on it, adjusted the height, and played a few notes.

"Hmmmm… It seems tuned rather well…"

Toshiro looked at the doorway, and saw Shirley and Francesca coming in.

"What's this about a perf… woah, a piano!" Shirley shouted. "Where'd you get that?"

"In Rome."

"Hah, not bad. You are as resourceful as usual."

Then came Erica.

"Hey bro, I was about to take a midday nap and you are spouting something about a performance by Sanya…"

"Yeah."

"Oh… A piano… Now I understand…"

The last were Perrine, Yoshika and Lynne, huffing and puffing, with Mio and Minna behind them.

"My, my, you bought a piano?" Minna asked. "I hope you didn't strain your budget."

"Forty pounds? Please…"

"You really made a bargain, Toshiro. You should have paid at least a hundred if not more."

"A True Soldier of Karlsland is always economic." Toshiro said with a smirk. "Since we are all here, everyone get seated."

The girls all sat on the couches, with Yoshika insisting that she would sit on Toshiro's lap.

Sanya looked at everyone, and she began her performance.

**Oh, these gorgeous eyes, dark and glorious eyes,**

**Burn-with-passion eyes, how you hypnotize!**

**How I adore you so, how I fear you though,**

**Since I saw you glow! Now my spirit's low!**

**Darkness yours conceal mighty fires real;**

**They my fate will seal: burn my soul with zeal!**

**But my love for you, when the time is due,**

**Will refresh anew like the morning dew!**

"Toshiro, hug me… This song is so beautiful…" Yoshika whispered.

Toshiro hugged her gently, and she pressed herself against his chest, squiggling a bit in search of the ideal position. They both listened to the rest of Sanya's song.

**No, not sad am I, nor so mad am I;**

**All my comforts lie in my destiny.**

**Just to realize my life's worthiest prize**

**Did I sacrifice for those ardent eyes!**

When Sanya stopped playing, everyone was so mesmerized that they just gawked at her silently.

"Ahem…" Toshiro cleared his throat. "Yoshika, start clapping." He whispered.

"Oh, yes!" She shouted in the total silence and started clapping.

Soon everybody started clapping, which turned into a standing ovation. Sanya looked like she was going to melt before that piano.

"Okay, okay, stop!" Eila shouted and grabbed Sanya's hand. "Sanya is too overwhelmed by such a reaction."

The clapping stopped immediately.

"Thank you, Eila…" She said silently. "Thank you, everyone… It seems you liked it…"

"In a one to ten scale that would be a strong eleven." Shirley said.

Everyone nodded to those words.

"Oh… Heehee…" Sanya giggled. "Excuse me for now, Eila and I didn't eat anything yet."

Sanya bowed slightly and went out of the room with Eila.

"Okay, show's over girls, back to work!" Mio commanded. "Perrine, Miyafuji, Lynne, follow me!"

"Yes ma'am…" The three moaned and went out of the room.

"Toshiro, why don't you do some paperwork with me?" Minna asked. "There's a fat stack of papers on my desk waiting since Monday."

"Remind me why you didn't force me to do it on Monday?"

"On Monday you didn't want to do it since you were servicing our Strikers, and on Tuesday you were just plain lazy."

"Heheheh…" Toshiro gave off a dry laugh. "Okay, let's give back the Caesar what belongs to Caesar…"

"A proper attitude for a man of your rank." Minna said mocking Perrine, making a smile appear on Toshiro's face.

They went to the office to do the paperwork until dinner, and after dinner, they resumed. It was a rather short job, because shortly after 1500, Shirley barged inside the office.

"Minna, Toshiro, come into the radar room!"

"What is it?" Minna asked.

"It seems that we are needed, come on!"

The three ran to the radar room, and Shirley pointed out the map.

"I marked the location in which we are needed. South Tirol, almost the southern border of Ostmark. They spotted some unidentified Neuroi near the great forest."

"Thank you, Shirley." Minna said in a serious tone. "Any info on the number of enemies?"

"Dozens and dozens, as the man reporting it said."

"So those are probably some drones… Okay, I'll stay back in the base, with Sanya and Hartmann. Toshiro, get everyone into gear."

"Roger."

Toshiro approached the siren control panel, and ran it for five seconds. Then he fired up the PA system and said.

"This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill. Mio, Trude, Shirley, Francesca, Eila, Perrine, Eila, Lynne and Yoshika, get into the hangar and let us go shoot some Neuroi!" Toshiro turned back. "Shirley, any more details?"

"Nope."

"Okay, then let's go!"

"Yahoo!"

They both ran down to the hangar like madmen, and saw that Eila was already there.

"Let me guess, your magic?" Toshiro asked.

"Heheh… Nah, I was just taking a stroll around…" Eila answered. "Why isn't Sanya on the mission?"

"Beats me. Go ask Minna if you feel like it."

"Heh, maybe not…"

Toshiro took all his equipment and jumped into his Striker.

"Hey, Toshiro, why don't you show me the full power of that Striker?" Shirley asked.

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on!"

"Okay… If the occasion comes…"

The girls started running into the hangar and mounting their Strikers. Mio and Trude came up to Toshiro.

"What's the plan?"

"We fly to a remote region of Venezia, near the border with Ostmark. A load of Neuroi was spotted there."

"Oh, where to?" Francesca interrupted.

"South Tirol, somewhere north-north-west of the Lago di Anterselva lake."

"Ah, then I know where that is! I can guide us there flawlessly!"

"Me too, I was there yay ago…" Mio said.

"Well, at least we'll get there, hah!"

Toshiro waited until everyone was ready, and after warming up his Strikers engine, he nodded to Mio.

"Everyone, mission start!" Mio shouted.

The Strikers roared (or whizzed in Toshiro's case), and they went off. Flying at a speed of 500 km/h they got over a large forest, with a lake on its south-east edge.

"There, that's the Lago di Angerselva!" Francesca shouted and pointed out at the enormous lake.

"You'd better look before you, Lucchini." Mio reprimanded her. "Enemy, 12 o' clock! Scramble!"

A massive swarm of octagonal Neuroi rose up from the cypress forest underneath them.

"_Yuki, I think I see something in the horizon but…"_

"_Let's worry about it later, it seems dormant for now."_

_Damn it! Why did I even bother taking the cannon…_

Toshiro took his MG and flew in behind Mio. He fired a burst and destroyed a Neuroi.

"Personal bodyguard, amount – one." Toshiro said with a smile.

"You know what? Good idea!"

He flew alongside Mio, plowing through the enemy ranks with like a white hot sword through a bucket of jelly. Yuki was rather lax in helping Toshiro, but every time she felt a beam is flying in Mio's direction, she slowed time and poked Toshiro in the right place. Shirley and Francesca were zipping around all over the place, not letting the Neuroi target them. Trude, as usual, akimbo wielded her MG42 and hailed lead upon the enemy. Lynne was sniping from a distance, and Yoshika was serving as her bodyguard.

Toshiro looked at how Eila fought. As usual, she didn't bother to use her shields, instead dodging all the beams in advance. When the enemy numbers thinned out, she even started to sing a song in a carefree way, dodging Neuroi and shooting back at the same time.

**If rain pours from the sky, it's no big deal.**

**If spears pour from the sky, it's no big deal.**

**No matter what happens, it's no big deal.**

Yoshika probably noticed it too, because she flew up to her. Using Yuki's powers, Toshiro heard the two talking.

"Eila! Not using a shield is dangerous."

"Huh? Didn't you watch carefully?"

"Huh?"

Eila flared up and started raking in some more shot downs, and when Neuroi surrounded her, she made a glamorous pose and said, "And there you have it."

The Neuroi exploded just like that.

_Not bad…_

He saw that Yoshika opened her mouth wide in awe.

The battle raged on for a few more minutes, when Mio commanded, "Okay, assemble everyone!"

Everyone flew to Mio's position and they assembled in a loose line formation. Mio took of her eye patch and started looking around.

"Is this all of them?" Shirley asked.

"Looks like we shot most of them down." Trude answered. "But something's odd…"

"They're all drones, we're looking for the one in command."

"So it's still operational?" Perrine asked.

"Ya sure we didn't shoot it down at some point?" Francesca joined in the conversation with a question of her own.

"_Um, Toshiro… That would be a good moment to turn around… I sense some activity from that 'thing' you saw…"_

Toshiro turned around and saw that the _thing_ was quite discernible now.

"Mio, Yuki told me to turn around, in the direction of the mountains."

"Really now?" Mio asked while turning around. "But there's nothing…. Therewhatthefuck?!"

Everyone turned around in an instant. Between the mountains stood an enormous black tower, with its tip nowhere to be seen.

"What is that thing?!" Trude asked.

"It goes right up to the clouds…" Perrine said.

"Woooow…" Lynne gased.

"So that's the one controlling them?" Shirley asked.

"Toshiro, what's the maximum altitude of your Striker?"

"Dunno, but if it's basically the same construction as Trude had, I should get about seventeen thousand meters, maybe even more if I use the _special_ feature."

"Fair enough, follow me, the rest stay here."

"Roger." Toshiro responded and they both flew away.

"Major!" Perrine shouted concerned, but it was too late already.

They started flying dead straight up.

"Toshiro, tell me when we will reach nine and a half kilometers, I have to grab on to you then."

"Why not do it now?"

"Oh pssshhh, you have a girlfriend…"

"And what's the difference when I grab you now and in…" Toshiro looked at the altimeter on the FFG-4. "Five thousand two meters?"

"You know what I mean…" Mio blushed.

"Hah, afraid that it might be interpreted as you showing weakness? Come on…"

"The girls need somebody to balance you off, Toshiro…"

"As you wish…"

After a few moments, Toshiro reported, "Mio, we are nearing ten kilometers."

"Good, let me get a hold of you."

She wrapped her left arm around his neck and said, "Now you can go full out."

"Yes ma'am!" He answered with enthusiasm and powered on, increasing the climbing rate threefold. Toshiro held his left hand high, so Mio could read out the altitude.

"Fifteen thousand… And I think I see something… A red glint… But I have to be sure, more altitude!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Oh and… You could turn the heating up…"

"Feeling a bit chilly?"

"Yes. Despite using magic, I'm starting to turn into an icicle."

"Okay then…"

Toshiro enveloped both in a thin orange layer of magic.

"Much better. Thanks." Mio said.

After a minute Mio said, "Seventeen thousand and the revs are dropping."

"Crap… Okay, I've decided… Mio, grab my FFG and pull away the safety from the button on its front side."

Mio did as she was told and asked, "Should I press the button now?"

"Yes. We should lose power instantly, but we will regain it in about five seconds."

"You sure about this?"

"Absolutely, hit it!"

Mio pressed the button and the engine shut down immediately. Toshiro felt vibrations inside of his Striker, counting down to five in his mind.

_5…4…3..._

They stalled and Toshiro started to lean on his back.

_2…1…_

And then, flames shot out of the exhaust ports, causing Mio to hold Toshiro tighter, almost suffocating him.

"Damn it, Toshiro, what's that?!"

"You see, the Jumo 022-004H Hy is a hybrid engine, a combination of the Jumo 004H and the Jumo 022 engines. When I press the button, the internal components get rearranged, the crankshaft gets disengaged, the rev limiter gets removed and my Striker turns into a full blown Jet Striker. It's a bit expensive in terms of magic cost, but not much more that the boosters I had on the Akuma."

"I see… But hopefully it's not like that shitty Messerschmitt?"

"No, it should be safer."

Toshiro climbed even faster than before, but soon his engine sputtered.

"So, Mio, how high?"

"Nineteen thousand… And I think I saw the core clearly… It's on the damn top!"

"How high is that?"

"I don't know, but my estimate is about thirty or so kilometers…"

"Gods dammit fuck… How are we going to fly that high?"

"You said something about boosters…"

"Oh… OOOOOH…. OHOHOHO! Genius! I would kiss you, but Yuki would probably zap me."

"What did I say?"

"Boosters, Mio. They run on liquid ether, not needing air to function. If only we got some like I had in my Akuma, we could destroy that core!"

"How are we going to do that?"

"I have to phone Ursula, maybe she has something in store… But… Now… Mio, did you ever fly at a supersonic speed?"

"Um… No?"

"Would you like to try?"

"Sure, step on it!"

"Hold tight! The maiden flight of the Jet Wotan!"

They were already at an altitude of seventeen kilometers by the time their conversation took end. Toshiro straightened them out into a dive and gradually accelerated.

"So this is what Shirley likes about speed, huh?!" Mio shouted through the wind swirling in their ears.

"Yeah! How fast are we going?!"

"Two thousand five hundred, altitude ten thousand!"

"How are the parameters?!"

"Temperature reaching the red zone, revs too!"

"I can do better than that!"

Toshiro pushed more magic into the turbojet engine and he had to squint his eyes because of the immense air pressure he was opposing.

"Mio!"

"Two thousand nine hundred! And we are nearing the ground! And every red zone there is on this device for that matter!"

"Roger that!

Toshiro saw that they were indeed lowering the ground, so he gently changed the approach angle to make a smooth curve, which took him two kilometers at this speed. After he finally flew straight, he raised altitude again and shouted back to Mio, "Okay, press that button again and secure it."

"Are you positive?"

"Hey, your Striker should work now, you'll slow me down if something happens."

"Okay, pressing the button!"

The engine died immediately and Toshiro's Striker was now a glider for the next five seconds. After that time, the engine started warming up, and Toshiro could fly on his own.

"So, Mio, you can let go now."

"Oh, right…"

Mio let go of him and they both flew up to the speechless crowd. Toshiro saw that Shirley was behaving a bit oddly, so he flew up to her.

"Yo, Shirley, how was it?"

"I WILL KILL YOU!" She shouted furiously, but then she cleared her throat and said. "Damn you to hell, how am I going to beat you…"

"Hey, maybe your country will start making jet Strikers soon, I'm sure they will ask the biggest speed freak on the northern hemisphere for a test run, right?"

"I suppose so… So, what the hell did Hartmann's sister mount in your Striker."

Toshiro explained how his engine worked briefly.

"Oh… I would never think about that…"

"Me neither… Anyway… Everyone, are you tired? Answer truthfully."

"Yeees…" He heard from everyone besides Mio and Trude.

"Okay then, we'll reduce our cruise speed to 300 km/h."

"_Toshiro, Toshiro!"_

"_What's up?"_

"_That Neuroi tower is moving."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yes. But it's very slow… About 10 km/h…"_

"_Odd… I suppose I have to report it…"_

"Anyone know if there's a military base nearby?" Toshiro asked.

"There's a naval base in Trieste on our way back. We will only have to make a slight detour."

"Then lead the way, Mio."

"Why do you need to go there?"

"I have things to report."

"Well… Fine… Everyone, on me!"

It took them a bit but they landed in the Trieste Naval Base. They were approached by a man in an officer uniform immediately after touchdown.

"Maggiore Luca Bergolini. What is the famous 501st doing in my humble base?"

"I want to use your phone, Major. And I have some intel about a peculiar Neuroi I saw north of Lago de Anterselva."

"Please then, follow me. Your friends can wait for you here, Colonnello."

"Whatever…"

Toshiro followed the man into his office, where they sat down.

"So, Colonnello, what intel do you have?"

"There's a Neuroi in the shape of a tower, about 30 kilometers high, moving at a rate of ten kilometers per hour where I told you."

"Yes… We know about it… We didn't want to bother your unit, but it seems that you already found out about it. We have a naval operation planned against it tomorrow, so if you could restrict yourself and your unit, Colonnello…"

"Fine… But when shit happens, we go in."

"Of course, Colonnello. We prepared a briefing package for you just in case." The man pulled out a fat folder out of his desk and gave it to Toshiro.

"Thank you, Major. Now about that phone…"

"Ah yes, please, use mine. I'll go get a smoke in the meanwhile."

Toshiro called the obvious person in this case.

"Hallo, Ursula Hartmann am Aparat (at the phone)."

"Hi, Ursula."

"Oh crap… Oh, I mean, hi, Toshiro."

"Expected to be berated from the start?"

"Somewhat…"

"Nah, I have to praise you, that new engine is something mind-blowing."

"I guess you used the switch, yes?"

"Yeah… Nineteen thousand meters and almost three thousand km/h are the lucky numbers for today."

"Magnificent!"

"Heh… Listen… I'm in need of reaching and altitude of over 30 kilometers and…"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"There's a bigass Neuroi with its core at that height…"

"I see… I see… Say no more, I have just the perfect solution for this. Second-generation rocket boosters, something we finished a few weeks ago. And something VERY special for you, heehee… I will be there in about thirteen hours."

"Thirteen hours?! But…"

"You'll see yourself, Toshiro, heehee… Anything else you want to ask for?"

"Nah… Have a nice day, Ursula."

"A nice day to you too, Toshiro."

Toshiro placed the receiver on the hook and went out of the office. He returned to the girls and said, "Everything set. Let's go back home. I see that the sun is going down already."

"What's that file you got there?" Mio asked.

"Intel on that Neuroi we saw. We will have to study it when we're back home."

They flew back to the base, basked in the orange-yellow sunlight of the setting sun. Toshiro saw that Eila was teasing Yoshika, but he had something else on his mind.

"I think I stumbled upon a pothole…"

"What is it, Toshiro?" Mio asked.

"There's no air at such an altitude, how will our weapons work?"

"I see where you are going at… Cordite and other chemical propellant based weapons need air to combust… But I think we have one weapon that could work."

"That is?"

"The Fliegerhammer that Sanya has. It has an oxidizer in its propellant, so it should work even underwater."

"Not bad, Mio. So we have a _volunteer_ for the mission."

"We will also need somebody to protect her. Sanya is very vulnerable like that."

"Then maybe Yoshika could go with her? She has powerful shields, maybe mine are stronger than hers but I'd rather sit back and let Yoshika gain some experience."

"Good idea, Toshiro. We will get Miyafuji to accompany Sanya. But how will we get up that high?"

"Ursula said she has second generation rocket boosters in store for us. Maybe she can think of something up when she gets here in twelve hours?"

"Twelve hours? How the hell will she get here so fast?"

"Dunno… But at least we have most of the thinking done already."

"Yes. Oh, speak of the devil, look who came to greet us."

Toshiro looked before him, and saw Sanya flying up to Eila and Yoshika, which stopped their shenanigans.

"Oh, Sanya, what brings you here?" Yoshika asked.

"I was bored, so I thought I start my night patrol earlier."

"Oh, did you eat something?" Yoshika asked.

"Heehee, yes, thank you for caring about me."

"Sanya, your night patrol is canceled for today, we have a mission briefing after supper."

"Oh?" Sanya tilted hear head in surprise.

They returned to the base, and Mio went to the office with Toshiro. She was sitting there already on one of the newly placed chairs, and on the newly placed table, she had three cups and a pitcher.

"Please, come and have a tea." She said with a smile and pointed the chairs before her."

The two sat on it, and Minna said, "Toshiro, I have word that you have intel for us?"

"Yup. What else did you hear?"

"The statement of that Major you've met is now invalid. We are taking over this operation from the Romagnan Navy and Army. Their naval operation still stands however."

"Would you look at that…" Toshiro said surprised. "Well anyway…"

Toshiro placed the file on the table and opened it. Inside were a few reports and big pictures, which they studied carefully.

"It seems I wasn't far off with the height, hah!" Mio said. "Only off by three thousand three hundred and thirty three meters!"

"A shame we don't have a projector or something to use these slides…" Minna grumbled.

"Me too… It seems we will show the girls the photos the old fashioned way, from hand to hand." Toshiro said.

"Old doesn't mean obsolete… Anyway, I'm hungry, let's get something to eat!" Minna shouted with enthusiasm.

They went for supper, at which they didn't utter a sound. Afterwards, they gathered everyone in the common room. Mio took over the briefing job for Toshiro. Minna gave out the photos, showing the Neuroi tower.

"The photos just look like a bunch of noise to me…" Trude said.

"These photographs were made by the Romagnan Air Force spy planes this morning. This is the Neuroi we have spotted today. The estimates say that it is about 33,333 meters long."

"Over thirty thousand? Damn!" Shirley shouted.

Toshiro saw that Yoshika tried to count something on her fingers saying, "So compared to Mt. Fuji its'…"

"Toshiro, don't sleep, unfold the map." Mio scolded him.

"Yeah, yeah…"

Toshiro unfolded a map with some lined and circles drawn on it.

"This is the estimated trajectory of the Neuroi. It's slowly cruising toward Rome at a rate of 10 kilometers per hour, so if we want to nab it, we will have to do so at most until noon of the day after tomorrow."

Minna gave out another picture, depicting the top of the tower.

"The most difficult part of this operation is destroying the core. It's located right on the top of that damn thing."

"The top?" Trude asked.

"Yes. I verified it myself with the help of Toshiro."

"So how high did you two fly?" Shirley asked.

"Nineteen thousand meters was it, Toshiro?" Mio asked.

"Yup."

Toshiro saw as Shirley's face went green in an instant.

"But our Striker Units top out at ten kilometers…" Perrine said concerned.

"Right. Therefore, for this mission, we will be getting some support from Neue Karlsland. Toshiro called in to Hartmann's sister, and we will be receiving rocket boosters for our Strikers."

"So that way we can fly up to the core?" Yoshika asked.

"No, I don't think it will be that simple…" Trude answered.

"We will ask Ursula to come up with a plan on how to actually get up there, since the boosters still probably use a fuckton of magic…" Toshiro said.

"Then we should carry someone part of the way up." Trude proposed.

Toshiro looked dumbfounded at Minna and Mio and said, "Trude, I didn't knew that under all that brawn you have some brain."

"Ahahah… Wait a second, you wanna fight?!"

"Stand down, Captain Barkhorn." Toshiro commanded.

"Yes sir… Hey, you are doing it again!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. But anyway… you gave me a nice idea; I will think about it and consult it with Ursula in the morning."

"In the morning? So sis is coming that fast?" Erica asked.

"Yes. She was rather cryptic on why she will be so fast though."

"Yay, sis will be here!" Erica sheered.

"But at thirty thousand meters up, there won't be any air." Shirley, on whose lap Francesca was resting, said.

"Huh?! No air?!" Francesca suddenly livened up.

"Meeeeeh… Then we won't be able to talk…" Erica said.

"Well, that's probably true." Shirley said.

"Wha?! No sound?!" Francesca livened up again.

"Such an altitude is basically unknown territory for man." Minna said. "Well, except for one." She looked at Toshiro.

"Don't look at me; I was up there for maybe fifteen seconds."

"We're Witches, Toshiro, there's nothing we can't do!" Mio said with passion. "We have already determined the one best suited for combat in that environment. Sanya, you're up."

"Huh?!" Eila almost choked on her juice.

"Your Fliegerhammer is critical to this operation." Mio explained.

"Excuse me!" Eila waved her hand in the air. "I'd like to go with her, then."

"Oh really now? Eila, have you ever used a shield, by any chance?" Mio asked.

"Shield? Pffff! I don't mean to brag, but I've never once used a shield in combat."

"Then you can't go." Mio said calmly.

"Yes, exactly." Eila nodded. "Wait, what?"

"Sorry, Eila, but your reckless combat tactics won't cut it on this mission." Toshiro explained. "We need somebody who can deploy nice and strong shields, and not only dance around the battlefield like a dervish.

"But!"

"This mission will need somebody who can adapt to a harsh environment, and who can also deal with the high magic consumption of the boosters. That means that Sanya can't protect herself." Mio explained. "We will need another person to accompany her, and Toshiro and I have determined who that will be..."

"But it's not like I can't use a shield!" Eila protested.

"But you've never done it in combat." Mio said.

"That's right." Eila answered proudly.

"Ughh…" The collective sigh of both Minna, Mio and Toshiro could be heard.

"Miyafuji, this is your time to prove your worth." Mio said.

"Oh, okay ma'am." Yoshika answered, distracted from counting something. "Huh, what?"

"You are able to deploy very strong shields, on par with Toshiro's. Who knows if actually not stronger…"

"R-right…" Yoshika said silently.

Toshiro saw as Eila snuck up to Yoshika from her side and stared at her fiercely. Yoshika must have felt that, because she turned around and almost shouted after seeing Eila with a mad look on her face.

"Wah! Eila, please! Don't look at me like that!"

Toshiro only shook his head and went his way. He decided to go to his room and read the report again. While he was doing that, the door opened and Yoshika peeked in.

"What happened to knocking, Yoshika?"

"Well, I thought we are so close that I don't need to knock…"

"I suppose you're right. What brings you here?"

"Did you really pick me for the mission?"

"Yup. I though this could be a unique experience for you."

"Well… I'm a bit scared…"

"Don't worry, fear is a natural reaction to the unknown. Only idiots don't fear anything."

"Heehee… Okay then, I'm looking forward to that mission then. I'll have a rocket booster like you had!"

"Hah! My own RPG!"

"A what?"

"Rocket Propelled Girlfriend."

"Hahahahah! Good one, Toshiro! Well, I won't interrupt you now, have a good night."

"Night, Yoshika."

"Oh, and…"

Yoshika gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"That's all?" Toshiro moaned.

"After a fast, food tastes better, Toshiro…" She said cryptically and went out of his room.

_I wonder what she's implying… Oh well…_

Toshiro read the report to the end and hit the hay.

* * *

**And if you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	23. Chapter 23 – Rockets R Us

Chapter 23 – Rockets R Us

"_Hey, Toshiro, guess what?"_

"_It's five AM you stupid snake, I don't have the mindset for guessing…"_

"_You don't have to be a dick about it… Well anyway, according to my info, you can now use your sword again, if you so choose."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yup. There's a little catch to it. You have to use a metric assload of willpower and have a really strong desire for the souls to get gathered again into the sword."_

"_Why do I have the feeling this will involve some dramatic circumstances?"_

"_You learned to see into the future? Teach me, sensei!"_

"_I will strangle you one day…"_

After the usual jog of his, Toshiro was going to return to his room, but then he heard something through the transponder.

"Hello, Toshiro, are you there?"

"Ursula, is that you? Here already?"

"I did tell you I would be here in about thirteen hours, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Look to the west."

Toshiro, who was now standing in the bases _courtyard_, looked to the west and saw a big plane incoming. He didn't recognize the make and the model, so he asked Ursula, "Ursie, what's that plane you're flying?"

"Ursie… My own sister isn't calling me that… But anyway, this is the Blohm & Voss BV P.216.03, our quick response emergency jet transport plane."

"Jet? Wow…"

"Yes, it's powered by four BMW 003 E turbojet engines. We've managed to optimize it enough to have enough range to get here, and back to Gibraltar for a refuel. Wait a few minutes, and you will get a closer look at this magnificent machine."

"Where will you land?"

"We have to land on water, since the take-off distance is much longer than the runway in that base of yours."

"Okay. See you down in the dock!" Toshiro waited a second and said, "Mio, Minna, care to join in?"

"Of course, Toshiro." Minna said.

"Why not…" Mio muttered.

Toshiro went down to the northeast of the base, and saw that Minna was walking towards him from the dorm, accompanied by Mio. They looked up into the sky as the plane rushed eastwards to make a turn and approach to land, passing above their heads with a thunderous roar.

"Is that Ursula's plane, the one she talked about?" Minna asked as she approached.

"Yup. If that's the future of aviation, sign me up for a lifetime membership…"

The plane made a wide turn and started approaching for landing. Big floaters started being lowered from under the wings, and they were secured to the sides of the plane by some mechanism that Toshiro couldn't quite recognize. It touched down gracefully, and the plane started to decelerate, skimming across the azure waters of the Mediterranean.

The three watching it land descended the lengthy stairs, and approached the pier just as the plane stopped by. The door on the side opened, and a soldier peeked out of it, holding a gangplank

"Guten Morgen, Herr Oberst! Could you catch this gangplank and place it down, so I can tie down the plane and start operating the crane?"

"Of course, Feldwebel."

He threw him the gangplank, which he carefull placed between the pier and the plane. The Feldwebel went through and said, "Thank you."

Another soldier threw him a line, and he tied down the plane. He then went towards the crane. In the meanwhile, a bunch of soldiers spilled out of the plane with Ursula leading them.

"Good morning, Toshiro." She said. "I hope you don't mind that I brought some help?"

"Ask Minna, she's the one that's got a grudge against men…"

Ursula looked at Minna, and the latter said, "Well, as long as they only work in the hangar, and keep their hands to themselves they can stay…"

"Thank you." Ursula replied. "This will substantially hasten the preparations. But we will stay here until after the operation anyway."

"Ugh… Collecting data, I guess?" Minna sighed.

"Yes."

"They will sleep in the plane, no buts. You can sleep wherever you like, Ursula." Minna commanded. "But the bed selection is rather limited, so I advise you to sleep with your sister."

"Yoshika can sleep with me, thus freeing up a bed. Problem solved." Toshiro said with a wry smile.

"Toshiro, I can't say no, but… You know the regulations all too good…"

"Yes, Minna… Was worth a try though…"

Toshiro saw as the top of the plane opened up, and something on chains was being lifted by the crane. After a few seconds he could see that those were a few bundled crates, tied together tightly by chains. Most were the same size, but one was bigger in every dimension than the rest. The crate bundle was lowered on the pier, and the soldiers started unchaining the crates.

"Okay, people, follow me to the hangar. No detours, no lewd looks at the girls. Especially at the one with the brown hair." Toshiro commanded.

"Yessir." The men replied.

"Come on, girls…" Toshiro said with a bored voice.

He led the caravan to the hangar without incidents. The crates were placed on the hangars floor.

"So, Ursula… Do your guys have any food on them?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes, they have their own provisions."

"Then please, if you would let yourself be invited for breakfast…"

"Oh, thank you. But which Striker should be fitted with a booster first? So the men won't idle while I'm away…"

"Yoshika's. That's the Zero by the Shiden-Kai there. I want her to practice a bit before the mission. Afterwards, modify the Striker of the second participant, Sanya. That's the MiG I-225 over yonder."

Ursula relayed what Toshiro said to her men, and they went on to the dining room. While they were walking there, Toshiro asked.

"So, is that big crate the surprise for me?"

"Yes. But you will see it after breakfast, during which I'll talk about a few things with all of you."

"Fair enough… Did you by chance come up with a way to get up to the required altitude without us dropping dead halfway?"

"I thought about that, and I came up with a solution. I will also talk about it at breakfast."

"Good girl." Toshiro said and they ventured on.

After going into the dining room, they saw Lynne and Yoshika, bustling around the kitchen as usual. Yoshika noticed as they came in and greeted them.

"Good morning, Toshiro, Miss Sakamoto, Miss Minna! Oh, and Ursula! Will you be eating with us?"

"Good morning, Yoshika. And yes, I will." Ursula replied.

"Morning, sweetie." Toshiro said, causing Yoshika to blush lightly.

"Morning." Mio and Minna answered.

Lynne also joined the greetings and the four sat at the table, waiting for the rest.

"Tea, coffee, wine?" Toshiro asked Ursula.

"Coffee, if it's not a problem…"

"Coming right up!" Yoshika cheered and made Ursula a coffee in a matter of seconds. "Please, for you." She said when giving it to her.

"Oh my, what speed… Hmmm…" Ursula looked at Toshiro and Yoshika a few times. "I have a feeling my advice worked, Yoshika."

Both of them reddened on their faces immediately.

"Ah… Well… Ummm... I put some of it into practice…" Yoshika squirmed around with her head almost steaming.

"Good… If you want, I still have some… secret techniques in store…"

"N-n-not now!" Yoshika shouted and hid behind the kitchen counter.

"Toshiro… What is this all about?" Minna asked quietly.

"Oh you know… Birds and bees…" Toshiro replied quite baffled.

Minna looked him, then at Ursula. The latter put down her cup of coffee, leaned over to the rest at the table and silently answered.

"Well, I'm actually a theoretician in that matter. When I was ten, I served in the 507th, called the Suomus Misfit Squadron back then and for a valid reson. The name truly suited the personnel… Anyway, I was a taciturn bookworm back then, which made me an ideal confidant, and nobody would suspect me of anything if I pulled out some info out of the girls… So I gathered intel… A lot of it… I won't tell any names, but dear Lord, some of those girls were horny as a March rabbit… The poor Tomoko even fell for a trap… It turned out a mechanic she truly loved was in fact a woman… The uproar she then caused, Mein Gott! But anyway, what I'm relaying to Yoshika is basically all the compiled knowledge I gathered in Kauhava and Neue Karsland. I'll ask you directly, Toshiro, did Yoshika use any of the knowledge?"

"Urrrrghhh… Talking about love matters like that… We really are open-minded people here… Yes, she told me you told her some dirty knowledge. I actually wanted to thank you, really…"

"The pleasure is on my side, Toshiro. Since I see that it didn't go to waste, I will teach your girlfriend things that I didn't yet unveil to her."

"Please, just no kinky S & M stuff…"

"Did you know that Tomoko has a bondage fetish?"

"Tomoko? You mean Anabuki is such a pervert? Hahahaha!" Mio burst out in laughter.

"Oh crud… I didn't want to name anyone from name… Oh well, the cats out of the bag…" Ursula sighed.

"Let's change the topic, Ursula…" Toshiro mumbled. "Oh, look who just got in!" Toshiro shouted and pointed out to the doorway.

"Sisssssy!" Erica yelled with joy from the doorway and ran up to her twin sister. "Weeee! You're here!"

"Yes, yes, Erica… You are lively as ever when it comes to seeing me…"

"So, how long will you be staying?"

"I'll have to sleep overni…"

"YOU TOTALLY HAVE TO SLEEP WITH ME!" Erica interrupted her sister.

"Eheheh… Just sit down, Erica… Don't worry, I will sleep in one bed with you."

"Provided it won't look like a goddamn minefield…" Toshiro grumbled.

He got an elbow in the ribs from Erica in response.

"And what was that for?!" Toshiro shouted confounded.

"Don't slander me in front of my sister, ersatz bro…" Erica grumbled.

"Prove me I'm wrong, ersatz sis…"

Erica immediately looked to the side puffing her cheeks.

"See? Your room still probably looks like the trenches at Verdun…"

"Don't worry, as long as the bed is clean, I can sleep." Ursula replied with a small giggle. "I'm used to rough lodging, Toshiro, you don't have to pamper me like I'm the Kaiser."

"Hey, you're our guest, I wanted you to feel like one."

"And I'm grateful." Ursula said with a bright smile. "But this is odd… Erica woke up before Trude?"

"Um…. Well… Eheheheheh… I kind of woke up past five and couldn't sleep knowing you would come…"

"Aaaaaw… My dear sister missed me so much…" Ursula said while patting Erica on the head. "You'll have to miss me a bit more after breakfast, because I'd like to be undisturbed during the Striker maintenance. But I promise you, afternoon you will have me all for yourself."

"Yay, thanks!" Erica cheered and hugged Ursula.

"Seriously, Hartmann, you are behaving like a spoiled child…" Mio grumbled. "Maybe you should let your sister be?"

"How would you know anything about sisterly love…" Erica pouted. "We have been separated since 1939, always in different countries…"

"Don't try to get me emotional, it won't work. Whatever, I can't deny anyone contacts with their family. Not that you are busy or anything…"

Erica moved her gaze to Minna.

"Don't look at me, Erica. Only a monster would separate twins…"

Erica's eyes then rested on Toshiro.

"Hey, I know how it is to long for your family all too well…" He responded with a gloomy voice. "Just don't interrupt your sister while she's at work. Afterwards - the fuck do I care.,."

"Heehee, thanks… Oh, Trudy, there you are! I woke up faster than you!"

Toshiro turned around to Trude, who stood in the doorway looking like a sleep deprived scarecrow.

"I couldn't sleep, because you were squirming around since five, and your bed is creaking like hell… I thought I'd get some shuteye after you left, but then the alarm clock started ringing… Oh, hello there, Ursula."

"Good morning, Gertrud."

"So you'll be upgrading our Strikers for the mission?"

"Yes. But let's wait for the rest, I don't like to repeat myself."

"Me neither…" She shot a sore look to Erica, to which the latter only tilted her head in surprise. "Ughhh… Miyafuji, coffee please…"

"Okay!" Yoshika shouted back.

The girls started slowly flowing into the dining room, with every single one greeting Ursula personally. After everyone ate, Ursula started explaining her master plan.

"Listen up, everyone. Six of you will have their Strikers outfitted with HWK 109-503 KsMa liquid ether boosters. Those are the improved versions of what Toshiro had mounted in his Akuma. Don't worry, we reduced the magic usage substantially, so an average witch can use it for about a minute, reaching the speed of a thousand kilometers per hour. On the top of the Striker Leg, you will have a small control panel mounted, which will enable, disable or dump the booster after you reach the designated altitude. Don't worry though, they have parachutes and inflatable floaters attached, and my men will scour the sea or land to recover them."

Erica raised her hand.

"Yes, Erica?"

"As far as I can count, we constitute a dozen…"

"Ah, yes. I'm getting to that. The plan is to form a pyramid, using a conical rack. Five of you will hold it, and will be the first launch stage. You will lift the rest up to an altitude of ten kilometers, where the five people will initiate stage two. Toshiro, I want you to be in stage two, you will see why. You will all use the boosters to reach an altitude of twenty-five kilometers. Stage 3 will commence afterwards, with, what you all told me, Sanya and Yoshika, starting from the top of the rack, up to where the core of the Neuroi is located. Simple as that."

As Ursula said those word, Eila made an angry look towards Yoshika, who thankfully was too absorbed by listening to Ursula.

_Hmmm… Eila seems to be a bit on the possessive side… I won't poke into the matter now, but if she goes into an open conflict, I'll tie her down to the flag pole._

"Okay, what about the roster then?" Mio asked.

"I analyzed your performance and abilities, and came to the following conclusion.

Stage 1 - Shirley, Mio, Trude, Minna, Erica

Stage 2 – Lynne, Perrine, Francesca, Eila, Toshiro

Stage 3 is of course known."

"Baaawwww… I won't get to use the rocket boosters…" Shirley moaned

"Why is Toshiro actually in Stage 2?" Mio asked. "Shouldn't he be in Stage 1?"

"I suppose I can tell it already… He will be testing experimental rockets, that's why I want him to be in Stage 2."

"Well, I suppose that's a good excuse…" Mio grumbled.

"Experimental rockets you say?" Toshiro asked curiously.

"Two wing mounted HWK 109-509 E-1 Ma. It will be wired into your Strikers electronics, so you will be able to control it using an additional panel attached to the FFG-4."

"Baaaawwwwwww… You always get the cool stuff…" Shirley moaned even louder.

"Oh, don't moan like that, Shirley." Toshiro said. "I said I'll give you an opportunity to fly the Wotan one day?"

"I want now!"

Toshiro looked at Ursula.

"Please, before we begin work on it. Have a nice flight." She said.

"Hear that? You are cleared for takeoff, heheh… Just don't bust anything."

"Yahooooo! Thanks, both of you!" Shirley shouted and ran off as fast as the wind.

"She is a real speed freak, just like the intel I have states…" Ursula sighed. "Okay, Toshiro, let's go into the hangar…"

"Ummm… Toshiro…" Yoshika said shyly.

"Hmmm? What is it?"

"You'll be busy for the day?"

"Probably. What, you wanted to spend some time with me?"

"Y-yes…"

"Awwwww… But I believe you will have to do some training before the mission. Handling the booster, studying the flight path etc."

"He's right, Miyafuji." Mio said. "You and everyone else who will use the boosters will have to study how to use them. Also you and Sanya will have to learn a flight path, since I have a feeling that _straight up_ won't cut it this time, right, Ursula?"

"Correct, but I will get to that later. Now I would like to look up on my men with Toshiro." She said and stood up. "Coming?"

"Yup." Toshiro also stood up and went after her.

"My, my… Your men are really the working sort…" Toshiro said when they arrived in the hangar.

"For the money they get, they ought to. Now, I see that they finished the two Strikers I told them about… And your redheaded friend is probably having the time of her life in the Wotan I guess?"

"Let's take a look, shall we?"

They went outside, and looked around. More than seeing her, they heard her. A flash of lightning passed over their heads with an unearthly whiz, throwing up a cloud of dust from the runway, making Ursula jump up.

"Wah!"

"That's Shirley for ya…" Toshiro sighed.

He looked at her making a turn and approaching to land. She touched down on the runway, and started shouting, "Catch me!"

Toshiro, without further ado, positioned himself before her and braced for impact. She bumped into him with mediocre force, as the engine wiz stopped. He looked at her face, which was all red. Shirley was panting heavily as she raised her head to him.

"Toshiro… I wouldn't mind… If you fucked me right here… and now…"

Toshiro let her go and she dropped face down on the stone runway.

"Owwwch…" She muttered as she got up. "Heh… Sorry… I got a bit… wet… if you catch my drift…"

"Shirley, seriously, go to one of the guys there, pick the most handsome, drag him under the hangar, and let loose. I permit you."

Faster than he could see it, he felt it. Shirley slapped him on the cheek swift and hard.

"Don't toy with my feelings, you idiot…" She said with an angry voice, looking to the side.

"Shirley… I…"

"I promised myself, that if I can't have you, I won't have any other man until I find the one. Don't think that I'm some nymphomaniac or floosy, just because I have this big rack and happy-go-lucky attitude…"

"I'm sorry…"

Shirley placed her hand on his cheek and said, "Oh Toshiro… I feel that you are the one that should get laid… Yoshika should step up to her duty as your girlfriend, and let herself be ravaged by you…"

"Now I should slap you, Shirley. Don't poke into our love life, ever. Don't think that I'm some horny bull that can't keep his dick in his pants longer than ten minutes."

"Okay, okay… I understand… Sorry for calling you an idiot…"

"I deserved it, don't worry."

"Um… You two…"

Shirley and Toshiro looked at Ursula, whose face looked like a burning flare like now.

"Oooops…" They both said at the same time.

"I w-wasn't ready f-for this…" Ursula stuttered nervously.

Toshiro sighed and said, "I'll take my Striker, Shirley, and you calm down Ursula."

"Kay."

He took of the Wotan from Shirley's legs, and wandered back to the hangar, looked upon by the bored mechanics.

"Herr Oberst, how is the Wotan doing?" One of them asked.

"Good. Splendid even."

"I'm glad. If you ever look on the plate with the name of the assembler, my name is on it." The guy said with pride in his voice.

"And if I get my legs ripped off, I know who will have a free vacation in jail… He… Heh…" Toshiro laughed morbidly, to which the rest of the mechanics laughed heartily. "Say… Are you perhaps Josef Friedman?"

The man Toshiro claimed to be Josef said, "Yes."

"Ah, so I should thank you that I almost died." Toshiro said with a happy tone, contradicting his words.

Josef's face paled immediately as he understood the situation he found himself in. His colleagues also looked a bit uneasy.

"But don't worry, it was a unique experience. Forgive, but not forget, Josef. I hope you won't do such a shoddy job right now, or you did on the Wotan?"

"No, Herr Oberst!"

"Good." Toshiro said with a smile. "Now loosen up, but not too much, because you look like you would shit yourself right now, heheh…"

The mechanics looked amongst each other and the laugh that roared was even louder than before.

Toshiro turned around and saw that Ursula came alone into the hangar. She approached him and whispered, "Shirley said it's too much for her to see all these men right now."

"Heheh…" Toshiro laughed silently.

"Okay, Toshiro." Ursula said with her normal voice. "Unpack that long crate please."

"Sure thing."

Toshiro took the long crate, and placed it on the table. He ripped off the lid, and saw a peculiar construction, times two. An aerodynamic fuselage in red and orange stripes, with a half meter pipe protruding from its back, ending with a double nozzle exhaust.

"So… This is it? The prototype rocket booster?" Toshiro said a bit disappointed.

"Why do you sound so disappointed, Toshiro?"

"I already had a rocket booster you know…"

"This one is different. Using the dial on the FFG add-on, you can regulate the thrust of the first combustion chamber, not just go full out like with the experimental revision. The second combustion chamber however is the old story, heehee…"

"So… If I could set it to very low power, I could hover using the rocket?"

"Possibly yes. We only did one test flight, a very brief one…"

"Another homicide attempt from you?"

"Don't be so harsh… Look at that package in the crate."

Toshiro picked up a bag, which appeared to be some kind of backpack.

"Is this…"

"Yes, a parachute."

"How thoughtful…" Toshiro said with sarcasm. "What's that other bag?"

"The conical rack. It assembles like a tent structure."

"Oh, okay. So… Will you or your guys mount that rocket booster on my Wotan?"

"Yes, right away. Then we will mount the rest of the boosters."

"Okay then. I'll find something to do th…"

Toshiro interrupted his utterance, because he saw Eila literally dragging Perrine and Lynne into the hangar. She stopped when she saw the gathering, but she powered on to Toshiro with the two in her custody.

"Toshiro, I want to do some training now. You won't mind?"

"Be quick about it, your Strikers are next for a fit of the boosters."

"Sure thing! Come on you two!"

"Waaaah!" Lynne shouted as she was dragged along.

_The fuck is that… Meh, they could do a threesome for all I matter…_

The three mounted their Strikers, but only Lynne took her rifle.

_Weird… But with Eila and Perrine… I can't figure out what will actually happen… Might as well look on it from land…_

Toshiro slowly walked down the runway, and saw Eila from afar, with Perrine behind her. Lynne was hovering half a mile over his head, aiming in the direction of the two. Lynne suddenly fired her rifle, and Perrine almost bit the bullet, putting up her shield in the last moment.

"What the hell was that?! You were supposed to SHIELD ME, not dodge the bullet!" Toshiro heard the angry Perrine despite the distance.

"Oh, sorry, that was on instinct." Eila replied carefree. "Kay, Lynne, another one!"

Lynne loaded another bullet into the chamber and fired again, and the situation repeated herself, with Eila making a swift dodge, and Perrine taking the bullet head on with her shield.

_Now I get it… Eila wants to force herself into using a shield in battle. But you can't teach an old dog new tricks, it's almost hardwired into her combat routine now. I'll have to keep an eye on her, she's bound to pull off some weird stuff because of Sanya…_

Toshiro slowly strolled back into the hangar, and he saw that one booster was already mounted to his Striker.

_Fits nicely… Those warning colors give off a nice contrast to the piano black paintjob of the Wotan… And the wiring and tubing is also well done, not some rush job…_

"I see that you are looking at the fine work of my men, Toshiro?" Ursula asked.

"Yeah. Looks really nice, I can't wait to fly it."

"Wait a few minutes more, we still have to mount the second booster."

"I'll bring in Yoshika and Sanya; they'll fly with me on a test run."

"Three booster pairs in one go? Mein Gott... That I have to see! Can I borrow a Striker?"

"Take Erica's, she won't mind, heheheh…"

Toshiro went to the PA panel near the stairs up.

"Mio, if you're now torturing Yoshika or Sanya, stop for now. I want them inside the hangar."

He returned to Ursula, which was now overseeing the installation of the second booster. He could see that the mechanics were working like a well-oiled machine, making no excess movements, with the precision of a surgeon. After a few minutes, it was ready, and he heard his favorite voice in the whole world.

"Toshiro, I'm here."

He turned back and saw Yoshika coming in with Sanya. Both were a bit nervous, probably because all of these men inside the hangar.

"Great. Mount your Strikers; I'll join you in a second."

The two nodded and went to their respective Launch Units.

"Toshiro, here." Ursula said from his side.

He turned to her and saw that she was holding his FFG, with an additional panel strapped on to it. There was a knob, three switches and two bars on it.

"I added the control panel for the booster rocket. The knob is for controlling the thrust of the 1st chamber, the switches and bars are clearly labeled, so I don't have to explain, heehee…"

Toshiro strapped the device to his forearm tightly and went to the girls. They already mounted their Strikers, and they were looking at the booster fastened on to them with light metal frames.

"Wooooah, Toshiro, are these the boosters?" Yoshika asked amazed.

"Yup. Nice mounts I must say… Couldn't have done it better."

"I'm a bit scared…" Sanya said silently.

"Don't worry, Sanya, I trust Toshiro!" Yoshika tried to cheer her up.

Sanya brightened up a bit and said, "Well if Toshiro will be teaching us how to use these, then I'm a bit less scared…"

"I will be assisting him, at least until you launch the boosters." Ursula said, walking up to them. "Look down on the control panels on both your Striker Legs now."

The two looked down at the small boxes affixed to the booster frames. Toshiro also peeked on one of them.

"The buttons and switches are pretty much self-explanatory. You flick the 'prime' switches when you want to ready the booster. However, I must warn you that you should flick the 'launch' switches soon after that, because do to its construction, the engine of the Striker and the booster can't work at the same time. The third switch pair, the ones with the safety pins, are for detaching the boosters. If there's an emergency, or if the boosters are dead weight for you, just pull the pins, and flick the switches. The boosters will fall down on parachutes, and my men will try to recover them. Don't worry though; they are relatively cheap in manufacturing, so the boosters are marked as 'disposable' equipment."

The girls nodded fervently while Ursula was explaining everything. Ursula mounted Erica's Striker, and Toshiro climbed into his own.

"Okay, everyone, let's please start slowly and orderly… It's the first time I flew a Striker in… Ho… A lot of time…" Ursula said a bit flustered.

She was between Sanya and Yoshika, who now exchanged nods, tiptoed up to Ursula, and each grabbed one of her hands.

"Oh… Oh my… Why are you…"

"I was in a similar situation, Ursula. I was to go on my first night mission with Eila and Sanya. They saw that I was jittering, so they both grabbed my hands… So how long didn't you fly?"

"Since Sumous…"

"But that's… long…" Yoshika said.

"Yes… I devoted my life to science and my twin sister to combat…"

"Quite a nice spread, Ursula, heheh… Okay, let's start!" Toshiro shouted.

They started off slowly, reaching the altitude of about two kilometers.

"O-okay… You can let go of me now…" Ursula said silently.

The two girls let her go, and Ursula flew up a bit, doing a few maneuvers afterwards.

"I really should fly more…" She said after descending back to them. "I forgot how magnificent it is to do so… But anyway, girls, prepare your boosters. You'll have forty five seconds, that's about the time you'll reach the core. After that time, return to me with the reciprocating engines active."

"Okay." Both responded.

"Just watch out, it has a nice punch." Toshiro warned them. "You might want to curl up a bit at launch."

The two squatted mid-air, as they flipped the switch. The magic propeller blades disappeared, and they flipped the launch switches.

The nozzles spat fire, and surprisingly, both withstood the initial g-forces of the launch rather well.

"WAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaahhhh..." Yoshika screamed as she flew away.

"Damn… Looks scary from an observer's position…" Toshiro said.

"I'm used to it… But anyway, you should start your boosters too. Compared to theirs, yours has to work on a running engine."

"Okay then…"

Toshiro turned the switches, but nothing happened. He turned the knob all so slightly, and he heard a hiss from down under.

"You have to turn it a little bit more for it to actually give thrust." Ursula said. "Now you are just burning magic away…"

"Kay…"

Toshiro changed his position to a flight position and turned the knob halfway. He felt a familiar sensation and he was pushed forward. His acceleration rate was steady, but not impressive, so he turned the knob all the way to the right. The acceleration increase visibly, and he was closing in on the girls fast.

_Time to go all out!_

Toshiro flipped the switch enabling the second thruster, and his face was almost smashed by the air pressure caused by the sudden acceleration. He looked at the FFG and saw that his speed was well over two thousand. When he looked up, he saw that he missed the girls by a hair.

"_OH FUCK! That was close… Yuki?"_

"_I knew your trajectory."_

"_Kay…"_

He looked back and saw that the girls disengaged their boosters, so he did the same thing. The temperature bars on the FFG add-on were going into the red zone already. Toshiro turned back to the girls. Yoshika was a bit tired, and Sanya was in a similar state.

"Either you two have limitless magic reserves, or Ursula did a nice job optimizing the magic consumption. Back in Britannia I would be half-asleep after such a long boost."

"I am a bit tired but… not much..." Sanya said.

"Me too." Yoshika concurred.

"Truly a good sign." Toshiro said with a smile. "Come on you two, let's go back to Ursula. I bet she's giddy about the results."

And she truly was.

"Ooooooh! Splendid! Magnificent!" Ursula shouted about joyfully after the three related her all the news. "It worked as planed!"

"Are you energetic, Ursula…" Toshiro mumbled.

"A success is to be celebrated, Toshiro. You can rest easy for today; I will show the ropes to the four that hasn't had any practice with boosters."

"Really?"

"Really. Take a nap or something."

"Okay…"

The all flew back to the hangar, and Toshiro went to his room to take a brief nap.

He woke up about 1400, and went to the office. Minna was not there, much to his surprise. He went to the next room, and saw Shirley at the radio, dozing off. He sneaked besides her, and blew in her ear.

"Wah!" She woke up with a shout. "Oh, it's only you…"

"Only me? I feel deprecated…"

"Heh… You know what? I had some weird dream… That we are only fictional characters and that some fat guy with a neck beard is typing our every thought and utterance on some strange machine…"

"Hah… Well, I can tell you something, you know… We are but only one of billions of universes. Each time something happens, an alternate universe is born, branching out from that moment. I told you about one of the possibilities, where magic was never introduced to the world. And it's a fact, that in that world, we are only fictional characters. In another world, there's this ancient goddess that made a mortal incarnation of herself that will play a great role in the worldwide liberation from the Neuroi. In another one, Yoshika had some weird ability, and she became a genocidal maniac after finding out that her father was killed in an assassination. In yet another one, the 501st got a new member, a feral girl, an orphan from London. And there's one in which the male counterparts of you girls from another world meet… you girls… geez, this is fucking complicated… I could talk on for ages right now, but you know what's weird?"

"What?"

"I am unique to this world. Only in this world, Nobunaga had a mistress before he fell in love in Mori Ranmaru, leading to the current situation."

"My mind is blown right now…"

"You think mine wasn't? But please, don't tell anyone."

"Yeah, sure…"

"Shirley, Toshiro, where are you two? It's dinner time!" Yoshika shouted nervously through the PA system.

"I think it's time for us." Toshiro said, and they went on to the dining room.

Lynne and Yoshika prepared a true feast, accounting for the presence of Ursula.

"So, what did my little cook do the time I was napping?" Toshiro asked.

"Ursula taught me and Sanya how to fly up to the core. Complicated stuff… I had to write it down…"

"Do you have the notes with you? And a pencil perhaps."

"Yeah, sure." She pulled out the notes and a pencil from her apron and gave it to them.

Toshiro looked at the notes and he was stumped.

_Holy fuck… These are college level mathematics…_

Toshiro started scribbling on the other side of the note and gave it back to Yoshika. She looked at it, her eyes went wide and she cheered, "Yay! I understand it now! Thanks!"

Mio, Minna and Ursula threw a disconcerted look at her and sighed heavily.

"Oh, could I also look at those?" Sanya asked shyly.

The three sighed again.

Eila ran up to Yoshika, swiped the piece of paper from her hands and gave it to Sanya.

"Hey, Eila!" Yoshika protested.

"You would give it to her anyway." Eila answered.

"But!"

"Eila, it was rude of you to snatch the notes from Yoshika like that…" Sanya said with a disappointed look.

"But…"

"No buts, Eila."

Eila puffed her cheeks and turned to Yoshika.

"Sorry…" She mumbled.

"It can't be helped…" Yoshika sighed.

_Eila is starting to tick me off… One more thing like that and I will seriously tie her down to the flag pole. Naked. At night. Before all those mechanics._

They all ate in piece. Afterwards, Mio and Ursula snatched the two again somewhere. Minna approached Toshiro and asked, "Toshiro, we have to go to town with Shirley and Lucchini, I hope you don't mind we won't take you with us?"

"What business do you have there, if I may ask?"

"Oh, we want to procure some winter clothes, since literally nobody has them. And I could procure something for you…"

"Oh do tell? Then go, you have my blessing. But I seriously don't need anything, you know…"

"It would have a detrimental effect on morale if you'd go in your short sleeved uniform like that…"

"It would have such an effect if I went commando, heheh…"

"You are the worst sometimes… Could you watch the radar when we are out?"

"I knew there was something I'm missing… Okay, fine…"

"Thanks again!"

Minna went out her way, and Toshiro ventured on into the radar room. After a while, it hit him.

_But I have a snowsuit… Damn it… Oh well… Maybe it will be a coat I could wear in fall…_

Toshiro bored himself to death while watching the radar screen, but finally his relief came in, in the form of Francesca.

"Yo, Toshiro, sorry we took so long!"

"It's almost 1800… Damn you to…"

"501st, come in!" A voice on the radio shouted.

"501st here." Toshiro replied.

"There has been a change of plans! The tower Neuroi has vanquished the destroyers Zara and Pola! Furthermore, it sped up to about 15 km/h, and is now on a course for your base. ETA is about 1200 tomorrow!"

"Is that confirmed intel?"

"Yes sir!"

"Thank you then…"

Toshiro took of the headphones and said, "Looks like there's a small change of plans…"

"Oh? What is it?"

"I'll tell you later on the briefing."

Toshiro went to the PA panel, and said, "Everyone assemble in the aula. I repeat, everyone assemble in the aula. There has been a change of plans for tomorrow's mission." He turned around to Francesca and said, "Come on."

"Okay!"

They ran to the aula, where the girls were assembled already.

"Toshiro, what is it?" Mio asked nervously.

"The destroyers Zara and Pola have been destroyed in battle. The tower Neuroi is heading at our base. It will arrive at approximately 1200 tomorrow."

Gasping and murmuring was hear across the room, and then Ursula spoke.

"That's actually good! We will have a less complicated trajectory now!"

"But if we fail, it's doomsday for our base…" Minna said with a gloom face. "Thank you for the intel, Toshiro. Dismissed, everyone."

"Roger!" Everyone answered and started going their way.

Toshiro approached Minna and asked, "So, what did you buy me?"

"Ahhh… Well… Ummm… Shirley told me you already have a snowsuit, so I didn't buy you anything…"

"Good. I wonder how I could forget about it… Time to do some procrastinating before supper…"

"Yes, you go…" Minna answered nervously.

"Did something happen, Minna?"

"No, no…"

"Whatever… I'm going to get some water in the dining room…"

"What will you be doing afterwards?"

_She behaves quite… Oddly…_

"Should I be doing something specific?"

"You could help me do some quick paperwork…"

"Okay. But after I get a sip of water."

"Then I'll be waiting for you in the office."

Toshiro went in the direction of the dining room, feeling the burning gaze of Minna on his back.

_What's with Minna? Did something happen in town?_

He went into the dining room, crossed the figurative border to the kitchen, and took himself a glass and poured himself cold water. Afterwards, he went out of the room, and suddenly he felt something bump into him. He looked to his left, and saw Sanya tightly grabbing his uniform. She looked at him with dear-like eyes, full of tears and ran away immediately.

"Sanya, wait!" He shouted, but to no avail.

_What was that? Was she crying because she bumped into me? Or…_

Toshiro ran to the room in which both Eila and Sanya resided. The door was wide open, revealing the small curtain hung in the doorway. Toshiro silently approached the doorway, and saw Eila standing before the window, with her back towards the door, apparently hugging something. He was just about to say something when she interrupted him.

"Go away, Toshiro…"

"Sanya was crying, Eila." Toshiro said with a firm voice. "You know that I can't stand by as women cry, especially if they're my friends."

"Then you should go away from me…"

"Whatever… But if this impacts tomorrow's mission, I promised myself I will tie you to the flag pole naked, and let all the mechanics gawk at you."

"Go away already…"

Toshiro turned around and went on to the office.

_A fallout between the two… Wow… Not again… But this seems more difficult than the previous issue I had to deal with… I will find Sanya later; she has more common sense than that silver haired dunce…_

Toshiro went into the office, and he saw that Minna almost jumped up seeing him.

"Minna, for crying out loud, what got into you?"

"I can't tell…"

"Does this affect anyone in a negative way?"

"Nope…"

"So in a positive way?"

"Yes…"

"So it's some kind of surprise?"

"Sort of…"

"Okay, okay… I understand… Probably… Let's do those papers…" Toshiro sighed and sat on his chair.

They processed the paperwork until Yoshika summoned them for supper. Eila was there, but taciturn and shut in. Sanya was nowhere to be found.

"_Maybe I should just find her using my magic?"_

"_Wait a bit more. A woman needs some time alone after such events…"_

"_I'll wait two hours."_

After supper, Erica and Ursula giggled mysteriously and ran off in the direction of their room. Toshiro went outside. It was dark already, and the air was brisk.

_Hmmm… Maybe I could take a dip in the 'pool'? Good idea._

Toshiro walked around the dorm building and went to the pool, unbuttoning his shirt on the way. He just finished the last button, when he saw her. The ephemeral beauty from Orussia, basked in the moonlight, floating on the water lazily on her back. She must have heard him approaching, because she dived immediately, watching in his direction while only revealing her eyes and the top of her head. When she ascertained who the intruder is, she returned to her previous position.

"Toshiro… Why is it that Eila behaves so childish?"

"Childish?"

"She treats me more as her plaything, not as a partner, lover or whatever. I'm like a little doll to her… I want some real love, not just pampering…"

"So that's why you ran out of your room?"

"Yes…"

"Did this start happening… Since yesterday?"

"Yes, and I see where you are getting at. I know she is jealous about Yoshika. Nobody in their right mind would send Eila to protect me with her combat style…"

"So what will you do tomorrow? Still up to the mission?"

"Of course. I'm not against Yoshika. And I will ignore Eila until she realizes her mistake."

"Maybe this will work somehow… Remember that I'm the super reserve player, I can always jump into the fray if you feel like not doing it."

"We will see tomorrow, Toshiro."

"Heh…"

Suddenly, Toshiro felt something soft on his back.

"Hmmm… Soft… But small… Erica?"

He felt sharp pain on the back of his head.

"Hey! I'm not small! I just have a petite constitution…"

"Yeah right…"

Toshiro turned around and saw Erica in an Eve attire behind him. And he was seeing double. One Erica stood there just like that, proud of herself, while the other one covered her girly parts with both of her hands, red as a crayfish.

"Oh, hi Ursula. Came to take a dip?"

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y…."

"Okay, I'm going already… Comfort Sanya if you can, she had a fallout with Eila."

"Okay bro, will do!" Erica said confidently and did a belly flop into the pool.

Toshiro passed by Ursula, and he couldn't resist to give her a slight slap on the back.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed and scooted into the pool hastily.

"Hah!"

He went back into his room, and lied down on the bed.

_Minna has some secret… Eila and Sanya have a cold war… The Neuroi is coming at our base… What else could go wrong? Fuck this shit; I'm going to sleep… Oh, I have an idea…_

Toshiro got off from his bed and ventured down to the hangar. There wasn't a single soul present in the vast dark space. He went on down to the wine cellar, and picked out a few bottles. Then he went all the way to the moored plane. The door was open, laughter could be heard, and some lights were on. He crossed the gangplank, and entered the cargo bay of the plane.

The laughter stopped immediately, and the men tried to hide their cards desperately.

"Men, men… No panic… I have a gift for all of you." Toshiro said with a steady voice and looked down on the bottles he had been carrying. "I'm a soldier just like you lot, and a man on top of that. The drinks are on the house."

"But Herr Oberst, I don't think we should…"

"You shouldn't what? Drink or accept the wine from me?"

"Both…"

"Suit yourselves. But remember that you guys will be here without a gram of alcohol for the next 24 hours or so."

The men looked neurotically amongst each other, clicking their tongues nervously.

"Come on guys… This amount of wine won't make you all hammered, but it will most certainly cause a pleasant feeling in your heads…"

After that remark, two of the men quickly approached Toshiro, yanked the bottles for him and shouted, "Thank you very much, Herr Oberst!"

"Atta boys! I don't know what to do with that wine anyway… Have a good night."

"You too, Herr Oberst!" A choir of manly voices rang through the plane's cargo bay.

Toshiro turned around and went up the stairs. While he was going through the courtyard, he saw a shadowy figure near the entrance. As he went closer, he started recognizing it.

"Yoshika?"

"Heehee, hi…"

"And why are you on a stake out for me?"

"I forgot about my daily duty as your girlfriend!"

"Oh? There's still time to fix that omission…"

Without further ado, Yoshika jumped up and gave Toshiro a brief kiss on his forehead.

"Again the cold shoulder?"

"Soon, Toshiro. Good night."

Toshiro sighed and said, "Good night…"

He looked at Yoshika disappearing into the dark of the night, and went up to his room, to end this day.

* * *

**HWK 109-503 KsMa – A booster made by the Hellmuth Walter Kommanditgesellschaft, using a magic compressor instead of a liquid propellant (T-Stoff, C-Stoff or Z-Storr) powered engine (hence Ks – Kompressor, Ma – Magisch). Based on real stuff, with just one digit changed in the designation ;)**

**HWK 109-509 E-1 Ma – almost the same as above, but this time it's another revision of the D-1 variant of the real thing with a more compact design to fit a Striker.**

**And if you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	24. Chapter 24 – Two sweet duets

Chapter 24 – Two sweet duets

"_Wake up, Toshiro, you have a Neuroi to bust today."_

"_Correction, Sanya has. I'm only giving her a lift."_

"_You don't know if you'll have to destroy a Neuroi on your own…"_

"_I wouldn't know…"_

Toshiro stood up and went out on the balcony. The early May morning was cold, despite it being the Mediterranean. Fog was lying low over the runway and the sea, covering everything in a silver veil. Toshiro slowly stepped down the stairs and went for his usual morning jog.

_Feels weird not being able to see your feet while you are running… I should go and run inside the castle before I…_

Toshiro fell forward and smacked into the ground with his nose, hitting a brick that was probably made when people in northern Europe still worshipped trees.

…_trip…_

He stood up, and when he leaned forward, he felt pain in his nose. He touched it slightly and felt pain right away.

_Ouch… And is this… Great, it's bleeding… And I don't even have a damn handkerchief to stop it… Fuck, I have to go back to my room and try to stuff the ends of a towel there…_

Toshiro carefully went back to his room, and found his towel. He rolled up two corners of it and carefully stuffed them into his nostrils.

_I can't just run around with a towel dangling from my nose… I'll just throw it over my head…_

He walked up to the mirror and looked at himself.

_The towel ends are already getting red from my blood… And now I look like a stereotypical thief from Fuso… What a fine way to start the day… I'll just fucking go to the dining room and wait for Yoshika to fix my nose…_

Thus, Toshiro walked to the dining room, fetched himself a glass of water, and sulked on for the next hour.

After that time, Yoshika and Lynne slowly waltzed it, visibly groggy.

"Oh hi Toshiro… Uwaaaah… Why are you dressed as a thief?"

"Oh I don't know…" He said with a nasal voice.

"Why do you sound so funny?"

"Y-Yoshika… Could you clear your eyes?" Lynne said afraid from behind her.

"Oh… Kay, wait a second…"

Yoshika rubbed her eyes a bit and looked at Toshiro.

"Oh my! Toshiro!" She shouted and ran up to him. "What happened?!"

"I tripped…"

"After training for four months, you still do such things…" Yoshika sighed. "Can I check that snot of yours?"

"Be my guest…"

Yoshika grabbed his nose and moved the cartilage around slightly.

"Ouch…" Toshiro hissed.

"As I thought… You've broke your nose, buster. We have to set it straight before healing."

"Then do it."

"But… I don't think I'm strong enough…"

"Use your magic to simply hold it tight, I'll yank my head backwards."

"But that will hurt you even more…"

"You want a husband with a nose like an escarpment?"

"Heehee, nah… Okay, grabbing your nose…"

Yoshika grabbed his nose, and Toshiro had to endure the pain. Her animal ears showed up, and she said, "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Okay… Yank."

Toshiro did a few quick breaths and quickly pulled his head back. He felt as his nose cartilage popped in place, along with searing pain radiating through his whole head.

"Aaaaaah!" Toshiro shouted.

"Shhh, shhhh, Toshiro…" Yoshika calmed him down and started her healing magic.

Toshiro grabbed her hand and said, "Kuji, crank Yoshika's magic usage down to the bare minimum, she has a mission today."

He felt as his magic was sucked from him at an accelerated rate, but it didn't even make a dent on his reserves. The blue ball of magic faded away, as did Yoshika's dog-ears. Toshiro wanted to touch his nose, but Yoshika stopped him and said, "Na-ah! A professional has to see it first!"

Yoshika grabbed his nose gently, moved the tip a bit, nudged the base and said, "Good as new! Now to pull that towel out…"

She pulled out the towel with a plop, placed it on the floor and gave him a handkerchief.

"Blow your nose out."

"But…

"No buts. If you are worried about the handkerchief, you don't have to be. Since Britannia I'm a master of doing the laundry, so I will have this and the towel clean in a jiffy."

"Okay boss…" Toshiro grumbled and blew his nose out.

He looked at what he left on the handkerchief and shuddered.

_I shouldn't have looked…_

He folded the hankie and gave it to Yoshika. She took a curious look at it, and then at Toshiro. He firmly shook his head. She took another look at the hankie. Toshiro shook his head with even more resolution. Yoshika looked inside anyway, and got green on the face immediately, being a hair from regurgitating.

"Lynne… Remind me… To wear… Gloves… Hurrrrg…"

"Yoshika! Breathe!" Lynne shouted in panic.

Yoshika bent over and after a few deep breaths, she carefully placed the handkerchief on the bloody towel, as if it was a tube with the Ebola virus.

"You know what? I'll let it soak… Toshiro, can you do the sandwiches with Lynne for me?"

"Do I have any choice in that matter?"

"Not if you want to have a happy and healthy relationship with me." Yoshika stuck her tongue out in a girlish manner.

"You are worse than dysentery… I suppose I should be thankful I don't have to wash a handkerchief covered in snot and blood by myself…"

"See what sacrifices I make for you? And you're hesitating to replace me for a few minutes…"

"Okay, okay, go already, sheesh..."

Yoshika pranced out of the room, leaving him alone with Lynne.

"Soo… Toshiro… Could you get me all the stuff needed to make a sandwich?"

"What will we be using? Pastrami? Salami?"

"Salami for a change."

"Kay."

Toshiro went to the pantry next door, and after two minutes, he returned with both of his hands full of bread, pastrami, butter, tomatoes, cucumbers and onions. He laid it all out on the kitchen counter, and they both began preparing the sandwiches.

"Okay, finished…" Toshiro said out aloud.

As if by use of magic, Yoshika entered the room immediately.

"Did I hear "finished"?" She asked almost authentically surprised.

"Finished, you idler."

"Hey! I did the laundry!" Yoshika pouted.

Providing a distraction, the Hartmann sisters came in, surprisingly fresh.

"Morning!" Erica cheered.

"Good morning, everyone." Ursula said more calmly.

The three that were initially in the kitchen greeted the newcomers as they sat at the table.

"What is it? A lover's quarrel since so early in the morning? You go bro!" Erica said with a caustic smile.

"Very funny…" Toshiro mumbled. "While we are talking about lovers…"

"Everything in ordnung, Toshiro." Ursula said.

"Good to hear." Toshiro said and sat at the table. "Let's wait for the rest."

The girls soon all came in. Sanya sat at the farthest point possible away from Eila, shooting lightning bolts from her eyes as soon as the latter looked at her.

After breakfast, Ursula _abducted_ Yoshika with a lewd smile and ran away with her, leaving the stumped Erica with Toshiro.

"Bro, what is this about?"

"I don't really know, but I think that Ursula probably wants to teach Yoshika something before she leaves…"

"Teach her what?"

"Things that would make us both blush…"

"Oh… OOOOOOH…" Erica did indeed blush.

"How was the night by the way? And don't get the wrong impression from my question…"

"Heheheh… Ursula cleaned a bit around my bed, and we slept beside each other, like in good old days."

"How cute… I can't sleep with Yoshika because of stupid regulations…"

"Hey, you are the Kaiser's nephew, fuck it!"

"Erica, please… I have to keep up some reputation… If the press or my superiors get wind that I'm sleeping with Yoshika, things could go south pretty fast."

"Oh right… I never bothered about regulations myself, heheh…"

"And that's why you aren't a Captain yet, Erica. If you put your back into it, you could be the same rank as Trudy, and you could just shrug her every time she bugs you."

"Too much bother, bro… I'm off! See you at the mission start!"

"Yeah, you too!"

_T minus three hours… What am I going to do? Ursula nabbed Yoshika to give her some dirty albeit purely theoretical love advice… Ah fuck, my snowsuit is a one piece… I have to tell that to Minna…_

Toshiro turned around and saw Minna huddled up with Mio, Shirley and Trude. He approached them inconspicuously.

"…we will hang the… WAH, TOSHIRO!" Minna shouted surprised. "Why are you sneaking up on us like that?!"

"For fun and profit. What are you all discussing her secretly? Do we have a mason lodge in our midst?"

"No, absolutely no! We were just… discussing how we should lift all of you on the start of the mission!" Minna answered nervously.

The rest nodded nervously to Toshiro, trying to confirm her words.

"You ALL are behaving VERY strangely… But since Minna already assured me you aren't planning some assassination, I can't help to give a fuck… Just scheme in places I can't hear you, okay?"

"Okay!" Minna answered resolutely.

"Oh, and I will be using my heat magic after all, my snowsuit is a one piece, and I don't want to cut it up."

"Do whatever you like, just be decent…"

Toshiro went out of the dining room, and on outside. He turned his eyes to the north, and through the now clear air of the morning, he saw it. A black vertical line on the horizon, about sixty kilometers away.

_It's coming all right… Oh, might as well check up on those mechanics…_

He went down to the plane, and found them in a similar situation as yesterday. This time, they didn't even bother to interrupt their actions, however one of them approached him and said, "We want to thank you for the wine, Herr Oberst. We didn't get drunk, but it was surely a treat for our parched mouths."

"I'm happy I could help you, guys. Did you see the Neuroi tower already?"

"No, Herr Oberst."

"It's already visible in the north, be sure to take a peek before we make ground crystal out of it, heheheh…"

"We will surely do, Herr Oberst. But for now, we are bound here by order of Fraulein Ursula."

"You call her Fraulein?"

"Ah well… She treats us so nicely that we got maybe a bit too… informal…"

"Meh, I don't care. Ursula looks like she needs some warmth, she's always just number crunching and probably gets an explosion to the face every week or so…"

"I can confirm that, Herr Oberst. Fraulein Ursula regularly fumbles when doing something with prototypes, heheh…"

"Prototypes and explosions go in pair it seems… Okay, bye for now."

Toshiro exited the plane, being greeted off, and went up all the way to his room. He went out to the balcony, and jumped up on the top of the angel figure on the roof.

"_I might as well look at that son of a bitch tower… Not like I have anything better to do…"_

"_You could always paint a wall and watch it dry…"_

"_Wisecrack…"_

"_You think I'll need to summon Aganaimaru for this battle?"_

"_I have a feeling that Sanya will manage."_

"_Huh, Sanya?"_

"_Well, I have nothing against her… Besides, she's a carpet muncher, so how is she a threat to your relationship?"_

"_You really have a potty mouth, Yuki… How would Sanya feel if you called her out like that?"_

"_Dunno… Should we check out?"_

"_Should I check out how you endure a 24 hour lockout?"_

"_Faggot..."_

"_Au contraire."_

Toshiro looked at the tower for an hour or so, when he heard a voice from his transponder.

"Toshiro, where are you?"

"Up on the angel, Yoshika."

"Oh, just the place I wanted!"

"Just come up to my balcony, I'll hoist you up."

"Kay, wait a moment."

Toshiro slowly dropped from the statue to his balcony, and awaited for his girlfriend. She stormed into his room and up to him on the balcony.

"So, wanted to see the Neuroi, or just make out?"

"Not too horny for this time of the day? I just wanted to see the Neuroi from afar, before we get in close."

"Okay. Come on."

He grabbed Yoshika around the waist, and jumped op to the top of the statue.

"Yay, thank!" She cheered and looked to the north. "Woooooow… It's so far away, but I can see it perfectly…"

"You didn't get a closer look back then?"

"No, I was watching Eila as she picked up something in the forest. She gave a conifer branch to Sanya."

"Oh? Why so?"

"She said it reminded her of the Orussian tundra or something like that…"

"Quite possible…"

"I feel some bad energy between the two, Toshiro… You think it will be all right?"

"I decided not to intervene seriously for now."

"Maybe it's for the better… Some things should go at their own tempo…"

"Like you and me?"

"Yes… Like the both of us… I should thank you for not rushing things…"

"But I'm growing restless, you know? I've been getting the cold shoulder the last two days…"

"I told you already, you will get your reward soon. And I mean really soon. Not today though, that's 120% sure."

"Well, at least you gave me a rough estimate…" Toshiro ruffled up Yoshika's hair. "We should slowly start preparing, you know?"

"Naaaaaawwww…" Yoshika scurried closer and embraced him. "I want to be with you a bit longer…"

"Sure… We still have over an hour left…" Toshiro said while hugging back Yoshika.

"Hummmmmm... I always feel so warm and calm while hugging with you… Are you using your magic?"

"No. However, I suspect our familiars of influencing us a bit…"

"Oh right… They are lovers too…"

"Tell me something, Yoshika... You are behaving a bit strangely lately… No _deep_ kisses, but you hug me as if I was about to float off from this world…"

"Hugging is always okay, Toshiro… And I really, really, really promise you, it will all be over soon."

"I hope so… Minna is also behaving strangely, and I think it's infectious…"

"That's also a secret, Toshiro. And I also promise that that will too be over soon."

"You are really causing me a headache…" Toshiro said. "Talking about heads…" He tucked his nose into Yoshika's hair and sniffed it. "Nice fragrance… You really stand up to your name, Yoshika."

"You and your flattery… Oh, I love you, Toshiro… I'm so happy we met…"

"That feeling is mutual, Yoshika. I love you more than anything else… But at the same time, I feel guilty that we are the only pair here… Well, besides Eila and Sanya…"

"We don't have more wizards, heehee… I heard the Army is rather strict about… what was it called? Fraternizing?"

"Well, they can't afford the witches, the last bastion of humanity, to get knocked up, to put it bluntly, before they expire as witches… Imagine what would happen if Mio at age 18, by some divine intervention, because such a force would be needed, got into a passionate relationship with… well, maybe not a wizard, but a mechanic or a recruit. Their relationship blossoms and they _do it_. Alas, Mio miscalculates her safe days, because how the fuck would she even notice, and the morning sicknesses start, she is diagnosed, it is pregnancy, a shitstorm brews etc. At least for nine months, Mio is useless, and who knows if her maternal instincts wouldn't have awakened on such a level that she would quit the Navy. Therefore, Mio's _witch expectancy_ was shaved by at least two years, during which she could serve her country, and in turn the whole world. See where this all comes to?"

"They treat us like slaves…"

"Maybe not like slaves… Rather like every normal soldiers. You just can't, pardon my language; spread your legs. That's all."

"But I heard that sex is such a fine thing… You should know about it too well, much to my worry…"

"Yes… It's really something… And yet, you are reluctant, Yoshika."

"I have to wait for my safe days… I have to triple check, both Kuji has feel it, Yuki has to feel it, and I have to feel it. I don't want you to get into trouble, and I certainly don't want an abortion…"

"My, my…" Toshiro stroked Yoshika on her head. "My girlfriend is so self-conscious about her own body, and so considerate about me… I really won a nice prize on the carnival of life…"

"I've won the grand prize already… But I have to go now. I have to pick some clothes for the launch. What will you be wearing?"

"This. I'll just use magic to keep warm."

"But you had a snowsuit…"

"It's a whole. I don't want to rip it apart so I can fit into a Striker…"

"Oh… Well, whatever suits you…"

"Wear a few layers of clothes and a warm cap, Yoshika. It may be warm now, but in the troposphere, it's colder than on the South Pole. Of course it gets a bit warmer in the stratosphere you will be in at the end, but still, it's under sixty Celsius."

"I will. Bye for now!"

"Bye…"

"_Feeling it?"_

"_More like smell it. Estrogen, progesterone, etc. Kuji has a better overview, since he can tap into her body directly, and_ taste_ it."_

"_Yuck… That sounds… visceral…"_

"_Oh don't worry, I'm speaking figuratively. And you, sir, at least wear a damn scarf."_

"_Afraid I might get a cold?"_

"_You'll at least look somewhat prepared. And pull out that long sleeved uniform top. And gloves."_

"_Okay mom…"_

Toshiro did as Yuki told him, and the clothes lied down on his bed in an orderly manner.

"_It's a bit too early to pull them on; it's like twenty degrees Celsius outside."_

"_Then wait, sheesh… Oh, go to the hangar with those clothes and wait."_

"_And give the girls a free strip session?"_

"_Pfeh, of course! Let them run off some steam before the mission! You are their boss after all!"_

"_Ugh…"_

Toshiro went down to the hangar with a handful of his clothes, and saw that Ursula and her men were bustling around, tinkering with the Strikers and assembling something.

"Ah, Toshiro! How are you doing before the mission?"

"Fine. Did you brainwash my poor girlfriend enough?"

"Oh…. Eheheh... She is a very good listener…"

"Heh… Thanks, Ursula. I have the feeling she is doing this just for me…"

"Maybe… Who knows?"

"Is that the thingie we will be riding on you are assembling?"

"Yes, precisely. It's made out of hollow aluminum rods, so it's weighs almost nothing."

"But still, it has to hold the weight of about, what, five hundred kilograms?"

"Give or take. But it will handle it. And I guess Gertrud could lift you all alone, but she doesn't have the Me 262 to deliver the thrust…"

"Somebody has to do the dirty work… Okay, you go on, I'll just dwindle my thumbs waiting for the rest here."

"I don't need anything from you, so you can do that…"

"As if you could order me…" Toshiro pouted. "

Ursula giggled and went back to work. Toshiro sat behind the table and took a nap.

As usual, somebody woke him up by poking him in the ribs. Toshiro opened his eyes and saw Yoshika smiling from behind a big box with clothes.

"You are really a sleepy head lately…"

"I have the liberty to do so, heheh…"

"Pfff…"

Toshiro stood up and saw that the rest was also slowly gathering. Lynne brought a boiling kettle and a dozen of cups filled with some brown-white mixture on a white platter. Every single piece of china was marked with the badge of the 501st, since Minna fancied it so.

"Okay girls, put on your clothes!" Mio commanded. "Everyone already took a pick, so no fussing or fighting over who takes what!"

The girls started slowly taking clothes from the box, and soon everyone who was to be in stage 2 and 3 was clad like Inuit's going for a hunt.

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuh… It's so hooooot…" Francesca mumbled.

"You'll be cold soon enough." Shirley said as she pulled ear warmers out of the box. "Here."

She put them on Francesca's head, and she made an expression as if it was a steaming dung pile.

"Waaah! Hoooot!"

"Hey, Toshiro…" Trude said sneaking up on him. "Why don't you switch those clothes of yours, huh?"

"Okay."

Toshiro stood up, and everyone started looking at him. He made a smug face, and dressed using time magic.

A collective moan of disappointment ran across the room, and Trude even slapped him on the back of his head.

"Trude… Did you just attack a superior officer?" Toshiro said with an emotionless voice.

"Damn well I… oh fuck… I'm so sorry, Herr Obert!"

He turned around, and with a smile he said, "Gotcha."

"Aaaaaargh! I fell for it again!" Trude shouted.

Everyone had a hearty laugh, and afterwards Lynne said, "Please, everyone, this is ginger tea. I tried to make it as sweet as possible… It's supposed to warm you up."

They all took a cup, and Toshiro saw all the same reactions as when they drank lamprey oil in Britannia.

Shirley with an 'I'll puke, but I will drink it' face, Mio stern as usual, Erica fussing and nagging, Trude moralizing her, Eila and Sanya drinking it silently, Perrine almost in a catatonic state, Francesca doubling for Erica, this time not wanting to see anyone's tongue, and Minna wanting another cup.

"_Not half bad… But the sugar ruined it to be honest…"_

Ursula approached them and asked, "Everyone ready?"

"Affirmative." Minna said. "Everyone, mount your Strikers!"

"Roger!"

They all ran jumped into their Strikers. Toshiro saw that the conical construction was moved to the end of the runway. One of the mechanics had signal flags, and stood in the center of the hangars exit. He signaled 'Prepare for taxiing'.

The engines of the Strikers roared, and Toshiro's turbojet engine finished warming up.

The man signaled them to start moving, and Minna doubled that order verbally. Slowly they approached the end of the runway, on which the construct was placed.

"Okay, everyone, Stage 1 team should pick up the construction." They heard Ursula in their intercoms.

"Trude, Mio, Erica, Shirley – into positions." Minna commanded.

They formed a circle around the cone, and Ursula followed with instructions.

"Now, Stage 3 team, climb to the top."

Sanya and Yoshika slowly rolled up, and they were hoisted to the top of the cone.

"Now, Stage 2 team, mount the center position."

Toshiro and Francesca, Lynne, Eila and Perrine climbed up.

"Stage 2 and 3; disengage safety from your boosters."

Toshiro and the girls flipped all the switches necessary for enabling the functioning of the boosters.

"Stage 1 team, lift up the cone."

Toshiro felt a small judder, and they were now lifted up on a height of one meter.

"Countdown läuft! Zehn, neun, acht, sieben, sechs, fünf, vier…

The Stage 1 team started revving up the engines, enveloping everyone in a cloud of smoke.

"Drei, zwei, eins… Abschuss!"

He felt as they lifted up from the runway. Steadily rising, they reached the designated altitude of ten thousand meters, as Toshiro saw on the FFG.

"Stage 2, enable boosters!"

After the sound of twelve switches clicking, ten HWK 109-503 KsMa and two HWK 109-509 E-1 Ma liquid ether booster engines spat fire in a deafening roar, giving off a combined thrust of 120 kN. They accelerated at a blinding speed and Ursula's next command reached them in less than twenty seconds.

"Stage 2, detach! Stage 3, fire up the boosters, and good hunt!"

"Time for me, Yoshika! Keep your aim true, Sanya!"

Toshiro started freefalling down with the rest, closely observing Eila. She had a stubborn look on her face, keeping her eyes on Sanya and Yoshika. Suddenly, she slowly started moving her hands to the control switches of the boosters.

_Oh no you wont!_

Toshiro, with the help of Yuki's magic rushed up to Eila, pushed her hands aside slightly, pulled out the pins on the 'eject' switches, did something with Eila's transponders, turned his own engines to hover mode, put his fingers on the switches and resumed the normal time flow.

Eila's hands moved down, and touched his. She startled a bit, but then she said, "Toshiro, I have to…"

"You have to what? Go and beat up Yoshika and try to protect Sanya with your circus grade maneuvers?"

"I can do it, Toshiro. Please, trust me!"

"Such last second changes are most unwelcome, Eila. How can I trust you to protect Sanya? My Yoshika can probably do that better than you with her eyes closed… And besides, Sanya doesn't want to have anything in common with you after yesterday…"

"NO! I will protect Sanya! I love her more than anything else in the world! I love her more than my own life! I will protect her no matter the cost! Sanya! Do you hear me!? I love you! Forgive me for yesterday! I will change! I will listen to you! I will stop being so childish! If its true love you want, I will give it unto you!"

"Eila…"

"You heard me…" Eila said shocked.

"Of course. Your transponder is on…"

"Wha… Toshiro! You damn… bastard…" Eila said with tears in her eyes.

He saw that Yoshika was descending to them, which Eila didn't yet notice. He grabbed Eila around the waist, and set his jet booster to full power with the auxiliary chamber.

"Waaaah!" Eila screamed as she was yanked up suddenly. "So… You…"

"Look up, you twit…"

Eila looked up and saw Yoshika diving to her with her hand extended.

"But… Miyafuji…"

"Eila! Come on!"

"I really… don't…" Tears started to fall from Eila's eyes.

"Just thank her afterwards. And stop calling her Miyafuji."

"Kay…"

"Up you go!"

Toshiro threw Eila upwards. She grabbed Yoshika's hand, and they started rising to Sanya.

_My dear Yoshika… It seems that she is still as altruistic as ever…_

The two managed to fly up to Sanya, and Yoshika started falling down slowly, straight into Toshiro's arms.

"Upsie Daisy!" Toshiro said when he caught her. "You really are something, Yoshika…"

"Well… I can't stand in the way of love…"

"Heheh… Let's have a watch…" Toshiro said and switched the booster to hover mode.

Sanya and Eila leveled with the core. It unraveled itself, creating four tentacle like growth with red tops, like some squid from Hell. The whole tower suddenly turned read, and beams started focusing on the core. The Neuroi fired a massive beam at the pair, but to everyone's surprise, Eila split it with a shield she conjured up from her left hand, while holding Sanya with her right. When the beam finally weakened, Sanya finally pulled up the Fliegerhammer, and fired a deadly salvo at the core, creating a violent explosion. For a second, Sanya was swept away by the force of the blast, but Eila managed to keep hold of her, shielding them from the rest of the explosion.

They both embraced themselves tightly, and their lips started coming together. Toshio peeked at Yoshika, who was all giddy, and looking at the two like at a good movie. Toshiro grabbed her and started diving.

"Heeeeeeey!" Yoshika protested.

"Let's give that sweet duet a bit of privacy, Yoshika…"

"Oh… Okay…"

"As compensation, I'll give you a super speed dive, okay?"

"I'm excited! Step on it!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Toshiro gave full force of both the combustion chambers of the booster, which almost toppled them midair because of the sudden acceleration.

"Weeeeeee! This is so faaaaast!"

"I can be even faster!"

Toshiro watched at the altimeter, and when the altitude was under eighteen kilometers, the Strikers own engine started working. Toshiro pushed it to the limits and they were flying at a stunning speed of three thousand three hundred thirty three kilometers per hour.

"Weeeheee!" Yoshika squealed.

This speed had only one drawback – Mother Earth would come and greet them fast, so Toshiro started decelerating at an appropriate altitude. He flew down in a gentle arc, and landed on the bases runway, where Ursula, her men and the rest of the girls were already waiting.

"Toshiro, what the hell was up with Eila?" Mio asked just as he stopped.

"She grew a pair and finally confronted Sanya after they had a fallout."

"Makes sense… But she still should be punished for going against the plan."

"I leave it up to you, or Minna. I don't have the heart to punish those lovey-dovey's. But postpone whatever punishment you have in mind until tomorrow at least."

"Oh okay…"

Toshiro looked down and saw that Yoshika was still clinging up to him.

"Hey, Yoshika, we are on the ground already."

"Oh, okay… I got a little… Sidetracked…"

Yoshika jumped off him onto the runway.

"Oh, they are coming!" Shirley shouted.

Everyone's gazes wandered over in the direction, which Shirley pointed out. Eila and Sanya were approaching to land, holding hands. After touchdown, and when they taxied to them, everyone started applauding them loudly.

Now, even Eila looked like a mass of molten glass, ready to melt and hide in the cracks of the runway. The whole lot taxied into the hangar, and stowed away their Strikers. Eila and Sanya immediately ran off, not being stopped by anyone.

"My, my… Those two are really going from hot to cold and back forth…" Minna sighed. "Ursula, you will be leaving now, right?"

"Yes. After we collect all the boosters, we will be going back."

"Aww, so no boosters for me?" Toshiro asked disappointed.

"No. This was just a prototype. It wasn't tested in the long run, and I can't risk another impaling because of faulty equipment…"

"Nah, to be honest, I don't want it. Too much is too much, and they overheat fast."

"Heehee… Excuse me for now, I have work to do."

Ursula went her way, and before Toshiro could make a move, Minna seized him by the collar and said, "And where are you going? There's a fat report to be written…"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Damn it to hell… Sometimes I regret taking this position. Oh wait; I was forced to take it. After you then, Minna…" Toshiro sighed.

Yoshika looked at him with sad eyes as she went past her.

"Maybe later, Yoshika…"

They went into the office, and Toshiro started writing a Karlsland Grade report, so nobody would have a doubt about what happened. It took him some time, but after he finished, it was already time for dinner.

As he and Minna went to the dining room. The first thing that he noticed was that Eila and Sanya were seated VERY close to each other, as if they say on one chair. The other was the absence of Ursula.

"Where's Ursula?" Toshiro asked.

"She went back home…" Erica mumbled.

"She didn't even say goodbye… Meh, it can't be helped."

Dinner passed, and Toshiro was nabbed by Trude to do archive work until it went dark. After supper, he said to himself, "This time I'm going out with Yoshika!"

He didn't need to beg her, because she gladly accepted. They walked along the bridge and to the beach. They sat on the sand and watched the moonlit Adriatic Sea.

"So peaceful… I guess it's true that there's also a calm after the storm…" Yoshika said.

"Yeah…"

"Say, Toshiro… If I were to lose my magic abilities one day, what would you do?"

"I would protect you with triple the might."

"I'm glad to hear that…"

Suddenly, Toshiro felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder blade and he fell down on the sand.

"Toshiro? Toshiro!" Yoshika shouted in panic.

He looked at the place where the pain was radiating from, and saw a cylindrical shaped object, like an enlarged arrow shaft, all black and red, sticking out of his body.

"Toshiro! What…"

"GREETINGS-CHOSEN-ONE." A metallic voice rang in his head.

"NEUROI!" Toshiro yelled furiously and started getting up. "Show yourself!"

From the water before him, a humanoid shape Neuroi slowly emerged. A vision slit like shape glowed red in the darkness from the spot where it's face should be.

"What do you want from me you abomination?!"

"IT-SEEMS-OUR-OBELISK-DIDN'T-SUCCEED-AND-WE-SPECIALLY-CHANGEDT-HE-COURSE."

"What do you want from me?!"

"WE-HAVE-A-LAST-OFFER-FOR-YOU-ASSIMILIATE-WITH-US."

Toshiro looked shocked at the Neuroi, but then something unexpected happened. He felt that someone yanked the pistol out of the holster on belt.

"You… You monster! How dare you wound my Toshiro?!" Yoshika shouted angrily and started shooting the Neuroi.

The bullets were as effective as a mosquito biting a whale, but they had one effect, the Neuroi firing a beam at Yoshika. She barely made it with the shield, so that she was pushed back several meters and fell on the grass behind the beach!

"Yoshika!" Toshiro yelled and ran to her. "Yoshika, are you okay?!"

"Yeah… But we need you treated…"

Toshiro started laughing nervously.

"A-LAUGH? IS-YOUR-BRAIN-INTACT-HUMAN?"

"Hahahaha! Oh Neuroi… You just fucked yourself out of negotiations. Now please… DIE!"

Toshiro rushed at the Neuroi with blinding speed and sent it flying with a mighty uppercut.

He raised his hands into the air and started shouting with a voice clear as a cathedral bell.

"Spirits of the miko priestesses! Hear me out!"

Suddenly green particles started swarming around Toshiro, and two magic circles appeared, one under Toshiro, one over him, a few kilometers above, spinning in different directions, both bigger than the island that the base was built on.

"Grant me my wish to protect! To protect the ones I love! To protect the innocent and the weak!"

The particles started circulating in an orderly manner, and the magic circles started constricting.

"Join my battle once again! Gain shape once again, as the Blade of Redemption! The Crimson Atom Splitter!"

The ground started shaking as the particles started gather tightly around Toshiro.

"Come forth! I summon you, ad maiorem dea gloriam! Heed your masters' call! AGANAIMARU!"

A flash blinded Toshiro and any possible spectator. Toshiro felt it. That mass. That shape. That cold, ruthless blade. He regained vision quickly and looked at Yoshika. Her eyes the size of plates were proof enough she paid attention.

"Just a minute, dear." Toshiro said to her.

"Okay…" She answered with a distant voice.

Toshiro coiled up, gathering every ounce of magic energy in his body and jumped. With the Sacred Flame active, he looked like a rising star, flying towards the red dot of the Neuroi. The Neuroi stopped, and started gathering energy for a devastating attack.

"YOU-HUMANS-ARE-ALL-ALIKE. BUT-EVEN-YOUR-GODS-WONT-HELP-YOU-NOW!"

"Flectere si nequeo superos, Acheronta movebo!"

The Neuroi fired a beam wide as a barn. Toshiro couldn't dodge it in any way, so he took a chip of Mio, and simply cut through it. He was only a few meters away from him and shouted, "Hachiken Rondo!"

Eight octagonal shields appeared around the Neuroi. Before each shield was a copy of Aganaimaru formed out of pure magic. Toshiro bounced off the first shield grabbing the spiritual sword, and lunged horizontally, cutting through the Neuroi. He delivered seven more cuts, each faster and harder. A trail of magic followed him, so at the end, one could see a glowing octagram. After the last cut, Toshiro jumped above the Neuroi, which was twitching and falling apart already.

"You will never win! I will make sure, that every fucking Neuroi on this planet will perish! IAI REPPUZAN!"

Toshiro summoned Aganaimaru and drove a vertical cut through the Neuroi, landing on the beach below in a split second. He dispelled the sword, and the flash of an explosion lit up his the vicinity. The immense bang it caused took nine second to travel down to Toshiro's ears.

He grabbed the rod, which was still in his body and yanked it out.

"Owwwww… Aaaaaa… Shit… It hurts…"

He saw Yoshika running up to him, as well as several other of the girls behind her. His legs became weak, his vision slowly darkened, and he fell on the soft sand.

* * *

**Next chapter y'all! Wait for it!**

**And if you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


End file.
